Honey Jackson und das Geheimnis von Hogwarts
by Silvermoon9
Summary: Hogwarts, die 1970er Jahre-In Honey Jacksons erstem Jahr beginnt sich ein dunkler Schatten über der Schule auszubreiten. Gemeinsam mit ihrer Freundin Lily und den Schulchaoten Sirius, Remus, James und Peter versucht sie das Geheimnis von Hogwarts zu lösen
1. Langerwartete Post

Es klopfte am Fenster. Honey öffnete verschlafen ihre blauen Augen; Petronius, der große schwarze Wolf schlief noch am Fuß ihres Bettes. Sie schob die Vorhänge zur Seite und sah draußen vorm Fenster einen Bartkauz mit einem Brief für sie am Bein. Nach dem sie das Fenster geöffnet hatte, flog der Vogel ins Zimmer, ließ den Brief fallen und verschwand wieder. Honey sprang aus ihrem Bett und hob den Brief auf. Ihre blonden Locken flogen ihr ins Gesicht. Petronius hob kurz den Kopf, doch dann schlief er uninteressiert weiter.

Miss Honey Rubina Jackson  
Honigtopf  
Hogsmeade

Sie drehte den Brief um und suchte nach einem Absender, doch alles was sie fand war ein viergeteiltes Wappen mit einem großen „H" in der Mitte. „H" wie Hogwarts! Aufgeregt riss sie den Brief auf, zwei Pergamente kamen zum Vorschein. Das eine schien eine Art Liste zu sein, auf dem anderen war zu lesen:

HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI

Schulleiter: Albus Dumbledore  
(Orden der Merlin, Erster Klasse, Großz., Hexenmst.  
Ganz hohes Tier, Internationale Vereinig. D. Zauberer)

Sehr geehrte Miss Jackson,  
wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Beigelegt finden Sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände.  
Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September. Wir erwarten ihre Eule spätestens am 31. Juli.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Minerva McGonagall  
Stellvertretende Schulleiterin

„MOOOOOOOOM!" Honey schrie aus Leibeskräften und rannte aus ihrem Zimmer in die Küche, wo ihre Mutter vor Schreck beinah ihren Zauberstab in den Haferbrei fallen, indem sie gerade rührte.  
„Honey! Kind! Was ist denn los?"  
Honey schaffte es gerade noch über Allegra, den Wolf ihres Bruders zu springen, als sie sich auf ihre Mutter stürzte und ihr den Brief unter die Nase hielt. Mrs Jackson nahm ihr den Brief aus der Hand, las ihn kurz durch und begann ebenfalls erfreut zu kreischen.  
„Wasnlos? Was macht ihr denn so früh son Krach?" Meckerte ein stämmiger, ebenfalls blondgelockter, doch ziemlich verpennt aussehender Junge von etwa 14 Jahren.  
„LEO! LEO! LEO! SCHAU DOCH!" Rief Honey und reichte ihrem Bruder begeistert den Brief. Er überflog ihn gelassen und warf ihn dann uninteressiert auf den Tisch.  
„Und?" Sagte er genervt. „War doch von Anfang an klar." Doch keiner beachtete ihn.  
„Das müssen wir Oma schreiben! Und Eurem Vater! Eine Antworteule müssen wir auch noch verschicken! Und der Zauberstab! Wir müssen ihn in Auftrag geben! LEO! Ruf Paracelsus herein!" Während Mrs Jackson aufgeregt durch die Küche lief und Briefumschläge, Pergament, Tinte und Feder zusammen suchte, ging Leo, der gerade seine Schüssel mit Haferbrei füllen wollte, zum Fenster und brüllte „CELL!" hinaus. Kurz darauf kam ein riesiger Uhu herein geschwebt und landete elegant auf einer Stange neben dem Herd. Mrs Jackson kritzelte aufgeregt mehrere Briefe und verteilte dabei kleine, smaragdgrüne Tintenkleckse über die gesamte Tischdecke. Danach stand sie auf und blickte auf ihren Mondkalender.  
„Ah! In 10 min ist Vollmond! Honey zieh dir schnell was über wir müssen raus."  
„Warum denn? Was soll ich denn?" Fragte Honey verwirrt.  
„Wir brauchen einen Ast von deinem Baum für deinen Zauberstab." Antwortete ihre Mutter und warf sich einen Umhang über.  
„Aber ich kann doch von Frankie keinen Ast abbrechen!" Brüllte Honey entgeistert.  
„Wie kann man nur einem Baum einen Namen geben? Und noch dazu einen so Blöden?" Murmelte Leo kauend.  
„Der Name ist gaaaar nicht blöd!"  
„Isser doch!"  
„Ruhe jetzt!" Brüllte jemand aus dem Kamin. Zwischen den Flammen war der Kopf eines Mannes erschienen. Seine Haare waren lang, glatt und schwarz und seine braunen Augen blickten wie immer freundlich und gut gelaunt aus dem harten Gesicht.  
„Daddy!" Honey lief zum Kamin und schwenkte den Kamin vor dem freundlichen Gesicht das ihr entgegen blickte. „Schau nur Daddy ich bin aufgenommen!"  
„Armand! Liebling! Sie ist aufgenommen! Ist das nicht herrlich?" Vor lauter Freude schien Mrs Jackson alles andere vergessen zu haben.  
„C´est fantastique! Das muss isch gleisch eurem Großpapa erzählen. Et mon fils? Bisst du nun endlisch Vertrauenssschüler?" Er wandte sich neckisch an Leo.  
„Dad, du weißt doch, dass man erst ab der fünften ernannt werden kann!" Sagte Leo und löffelte weiter in seinem Haferbrei.  
„Bien sur!" Lachte Mr Jackson aus dem Kamin. „Solange du Quidditch spielst, bin isch ja zufrieden."  



	2. In der Winkelgasse

Knapp drei Wochen später befanden sich Honey, Leo und ihre Mutter in der Winkelgasse, um Schulsachen zu kaufen. Während ihre Mutter Geld holte, erzählte Leo ihr von Hogwarts. Honey hörte aufmerksam zu. „Und unser Quidditchteam ist das beste seit 20 Jahren! James Potter ist ein Spitzensucher und Joanna McDonald ist die beste Treiberin, die wir je hatten. Jonathan Wood hat ein klasse Team auf die Beine gestellt..."  
In der Menge entdeckte Honey eine kleine Familie. Alle waren merkwürdig gekleidet und schienen sehr verwirrt zu sein. Eine der beiden Töchter war in Honeys Alter, sie hatte leuchtend rote Haare, grüne Augen und schien etwas zu klein zu sein; staunend blickte sie um sich. Die andere Tochter hatte blonde Haare, war groß, dürr und hatte einen merkwürdig angeekelten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.  
„Mutter warum musste ich mitkommen? Es ist ätzend hier! Wenn meine Freunde das erfahren!" Sagte die Blonde zickig.  
„Petunia, ich bitte dich! Hätten wir dich zu Hause alleine lassen sollen?" Antwortete ihre Mutter. „Jetzt müssen wir uns hier nur noch zurecht finden."  
„Hey Honey! Warte! Wo willst du denn hin?"  
Honey war kurz entschlossen auf die Familie zugelaufen, Petronius dicht hinter ihr.  
„Hallo!" Sagte sie freundlich grinsend. „Brauchen sie Hilfe?"  
„Ja, Kleines. Das wäre nett. In dem Laden hat man uns gesagt, wir müssten unser Geld umtauschen. Aber wir sind doch immer noch in London, oder?" Die Frau hielt ihr ein Stück Papier hin, was wahrscheinlich Muggelgeld war. „Ist damit etwas nicht in Ordnung?" Honey sah es sich an und lachte.  
„Das ist doch Muggelgeld. Damit können sie hier nicht zahlen. Sie müssen es da vorne umtauschen gehen." Honey wies auf ein großes Gebäude auf dessen Schild „Gringotts" zu lesen war.  
„Hab tausend Dank." Sagte die freundliche Muggelfrau und ging mit ihrer Familie Richtung Gringotts, aus der Mrs Jackson gerade kam.  
„Honey! Was hast du denn mit diesen eigenartigen Leuten zu schaffen?"  
„Die sahen so verloren aus und ich war der Retter in der Not." Antwortete sie ihrer Mutter strahlend.  
Kopfschüttelnd lotste sie ihre Kinder durch die Läden bis sie fast alles auf der Liste hatten. Leo hatte zwischendurch seinen Freund Jonathan Wood entdeckt und sich mit ihm in den Quidditchladen abgesetzt.  
„Fehlen nur noch die Uniform und der Zauberstab. Also, auf zu Ollivander und danach zu Madam Malkińs."  
Auf dem Ladenschild stand geschrieben „Ollivander - Gute Zauberstäbe seit 382 v. Chr.". Honey erinnerte sich an den lustigen alten Mann, der schon den Zauberstab ihrer Großmutter hergestellt hatte. Ein wenig nervös betrat sie mit ihrer Mutter und den beiden Wölfen den Laden. Das kleine Glöckchen über der Tür begann zu bimmeln und ein alter Mann mit leuchtenden, blassen Augen trat aus den Regalen, die mit kleinen Schachteln vollgestopft waren hervor.  
„Mrs Jackson!" Sagte er freudig. „Spezialanfertigung, Bergahorn, 9 Zoll, Halbwolfhaar." Er schüttelte ihr und danach Honey lächelnd die Hand. „Und nun ist bereits die junge Miss Jackson so weit." Er suchte hinter seinem Tresen eine kleine Schachtel hervor. Er öffnete sie und holte einen wunderschönen, glänzenden Zauberstab hervor und gab ihn Honey.  
„Wir wollen wir doch noch einmal testen, ob alles richtig gemacht wurde. Schwingen sie ihn."  
Vorsichtig schwang Honey ihren Zauberstab leicht durch die Luft. PUFF! Mit einem lauten Knall explodierte eines der Regale und sämtliche Zauberstabschachteln verteilten sich auf dem Boden. Petronius begann zu fiepen. Honey zitterte. Hatte sie etwas falsch gemacht? Hatte sie den Ast falsch abgeschnitten? War es der falsche Winkel gewesen? Hatte sie etwas Falsches gedacht?  
„Oh, Verzeihung Miss Jackson." Sagte Mr Ollivander. „Ich habe ihnen den falschen Stab gegeben." Er zog eine weitere Schachtel unter dem Tresen hervor. Honey atmete auf. Er reichte ihr den hellbraunen, herrlich polierten Zauberstab. Sie schwang ihn sehr vorsichtig. Rotgoldene Funken prasselten aus der Spitze hervor und hüllten Honeys lachendes Gesicht in warmes Licht.  
„Das ist jetzt aber der Richtige! Wenn nicht nehme ich ihn trotzdem!" Mrs Jackson und Mr Ollivander lachten.  
„Ja, diesmal ist es wirklich der Richtige." Er wandte sich an Honeys Mutter. „Das macht dann 14 Galleonen." Mrs Jackson zahlte und sie verabschiedeten sich.  
Draußen wandte sie sich an Honey: „Geh doch schon mal allein zu Madam Malkińs. Ich muss schnell deinen Bruder davon abhalten, sein Taschengeld für einen Rennbesen auszugeben, der gleich beim ersten Spiel kaputt geht!" Sie drückte Honey den Beutel mit Geld in die Hand und huschte in Richtung „Qualität für Quidditch". An solche Kurzvisionen ihrer Mutter war sie bereits gewöhnt, also ging sie alleine in den Laden.  
Die freundliche, stämmige, junge Hexe kam sofort auf sie zu gerauscht.  
„Du möchtest doch sicherlich auch deine Hogwartsgarnitur kaufen, Liebes. Stell dich dort drüben auf den Schemel neben das andere Mädchen. Ich werde dann gleich kommen und wir können dann den Umhang abstecken. Ach und ich hoffe der da..." Sie wies auf Petronius. „Ist stubenrein." Noch bevor Honey antworten konnte, verschwand Madam Malkin in einem Hinterzimmer. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und ging auf die Anprobeecke zu. Zu ihrer Überraschung stand auf den anderen Schemel das rothaarige, kleine Mädchen von vorhin und lächelte ihr freundlich zu.  
„Hallo! Das war echt nett vorhin. Meine Eltern sind Muggel, wie du wahrscheinlich gemerkt hast. Sie kaufen gerade die Schulbücher. Du kommst also auch neu nach Hogwarts? Ist das nicht aufregend? Wenn man bedenkt, dass ich vorher keine Ahnung hatte, dass es sowas wie Magie wirklich gibt. Ach ja, immer höflich sein. Ich bin Lily Evans." Das rothaarige Mädchen streckte ihr grinsend die Hand entgegen. Honey sah zu ihr auf, denn auf dem Schemel stehend war sie nun etwas größer als sie selbst und ergriff ebenfalls lächelnd ihre Hand.  
„Freut mich. Ich bin Honey Jackson." Stellte sich auf den Schemel und überragte Lily nun wieder um einen Kopf. „Mein Bruder ist auch in Hogwarts. Er kommt dort jetzt in die vierte Klasse."  
„Das ist ja toll! Dann weißt du wenigstens schon, wie es dort ist. Meine Schwester hat keine Ahnung von Magie. Seit ich den Brief bekommen habe, sieht sie mich nur noch an, als wäre irgendetwas, was der Hölle entsprungen ist. Sie ist ́ne blöde Ziege. Ich freu mich schon, sie nicht mehr ständig sehen zu müssen." Sagte Lily.  
„Kann ich mir vorstellen, bei dem fiesen Gesicht, das sie dauernd zieht." Beide lachten.  
Aus dem Hinterzimmer kam Madam Malkin, beladen mit mehreren Ballen Stoff. Ihr folgte ein dachsgroßer Igel, dessen Stacheln bunte Köpfchen an den Enden hatten, die wie kleine Stecknadeln aussahen. Lily und Honey beobachteten mit Begeisterung, wie das possierliche Tier mit jeder Nadel, die Madam Malkin in den Umhangstoff steckte, immer kahler wurde, während Petronius zurückwich und sich in einer Ecke zusammenrollte. Madam Malkin warf beiden einen viel zu langen Umhang über und huschte nun von einer zur anderen und steckte die Umhänge mit Nadeln ab, die sie aus ihrem Igel zog, wobei sich Honey und Lily über Hogwarts unterhielten.  
„Also, in Hogwarts wird man in vier verschiedene Häuser eingeteilt. Die ganzen Mistkerle werden nach Slytherin gesteckt, die Loser nach Hufflepuff und was übrig bleibt nach Ravenclaw. Nur die besten und tollsten kommen nach Gryffindor. Hat mir jedenfalls mein Bruder so erzählt. Aber ich glaub́, er hat das nur gesagt, weil er in Gryffindor ist und ihn die Slytherins letztes Jahr beim Quidditch geschlagen haben. Er ist nämlich Hüter in der Hausmannschaft." Erklärte Honey.  
„Was ist Quidditch?" Fragte Lily plötzlich. Petronius blickte ungläubig auf und Honey starrte sie an, als hätte sie gefragt, was ein Stück Kuchen sei.  
„Du kennst kein Quidditch? Quidditch ist unser Sport! Das einzig Wahre! So ziemlich jeder kennt die Nationalmannschaften und Weltmeisterschaftsspiele sind beinah immer ausverkauft." Berichtete ihr Honey voll Begeisterung.  
„Ah! Verstehe! Also so wie Fußball in der Muggelwelt!"  
„Wie was?"  
„Ach nicht so wichtig... worum geht́s bei Wittisch?"  
„QUIDDITCH!" Berichtige Honey. „Also: Beim Quidditch spielen immer 2 Mannschaften mit 7 Spielern gegeneinander. Sie fliegen auf Besen und es geht darum den Quaffel, eine Art Ball durch einen von drei Torringen zu werfen. Dafür gibt es jedesmal 10 Punkte. Und die Hüter, bei Gryffindor mein Bruder Leo, müssen die Ringe bewachen und die Torschüsse verhindern."  
„Also doch wie beim Fußball!" Unterbrach Lily sie, doch Honey überhörte es und erklärte weiter: „Die Spieler, die, die Tore schiessen heißen Jäger. Bei Gryffindor sind das der Captain Jonathan Wood, Liza Thompson und Richard Williams. Dann gibt es noch Treiber. Die müssen versuchen die Spieler mit Klatschern, das sind auch sowas wie Bälle, von ihren Besen zu hauen. Gryffindors Treiber sind Joanna McDonald und Steward Fly. Der wichtigste Spieler ist der Sucher. Der muss versuchen den dritten Ball, den Schnatz zu fangen, dann ist das Spiel vorbei und die Mannschaft bekommt 150 Punkte. Der Sucher von Gryffindor ist James Potter."  
Lily seufzte.  
„Ich glaube, das werd ich mir nie merken können."  
Honey versuchte sie aufzumuntern.  
„Solange du bei jedem Tor, jubelst ist alles okay. Ich hoffe wir kommen in ein Haus. Dann kann ich dir immer sagen, wann du jubeln musst."  
Lily begann zu Lachen. Sie unterhielten sich noch eine ganze Zeit lang über Quidditch, Hogwarts und andere Dinge und Lily erzählte von ihrem Muggelleben und wie sie je ohne Magie überleben konnte, während Madam Malkin fortwährend steckte und nähte und abschnitt.  
„So, meine Lieben", sagte sie eine Weile und mehrere Stiche später. „Ihr könnt jetzt eure Umhänge nehmen und gehen."  
Honey und Lily bezahlten, nahmen die verschnürten Pakete mit den Umhängen und gingen hinaus. Petronius folgte ihnen schwanzwedelnd.  
Draußen wartete Mrs Jackson bereits mit Leo auf sie.  
„Hast du alles gekriegt? Beeil dich Kind wir müssen los!" Hetzte sie.  
Honey verabredete sich mit Lily am Bahnhof von Kinǵs Cross und verabschiedete sich dann von ihr.


	3. King´s Cross

Am Morgen des 1. Septembers erwachte Honey früh. Sie sprang aus ihrem Bett und lief ins Badezimmer. Sie wusch sich so schnell und so gründlich, wie sie konnte und versuchte ihre blonden Locken zu bändigen. Danach ging sie in die Küche und schaltete das Radio ein.  
„Oh! Mein Lieblingslied!" Rief sie begeistert und drehte das Radio so laut, dass ihr Bruder mit einen „RUMS!" aus dem Bett fiel, was ihn aber nicht besonders zu stören schien, denn er schlief seelenruhig weiter. Honey tanzte währendessen durch die Küche und schmierte sich ein Toast. Laut singend stolzierte sie in ihr Zimmer und zog sich an. Petronius hüpfte bellend um sie herum.  
„Na? Du scheinst dich ja auch endlich zu freuen?" Sagte sie erfreut und durchwühlte noch einmal ihren riesigen Koffer, um sicherzugehen, dass sie nichts vergessen hatte.  
„Dein Schild kuckt raus!" Nörgelte eine Stimme aus dem Spiegel. Honey versuchte auf ihren Nacken zu sehen und steckte das Schild ins T-Shirt.  
„Danke! Wie soll ich nur ohne dich auskommen!" Lachte sie ihrem Spiegel ironisch zu. Sie schaute auf die Uhr. Halb Neun erst? Erst in zwei Stunden würde sie sich mit Lily treffen. Genervt wühlte sie ein Schulbuch aus dem Koffer und warf sich auf ihr Bett, während sich Petronius sein Frühstück aus dem Kühlschrank stibitzte. Sie schaute auf den Einband. Arsenius Bunsen, Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue. Sie las ein wenig darin und hoffte, dass die Zeit so schneller vergehen würde. Um halb zehn beschloss sie, dass es Zeit wäre Leo und ihre Mum aus dem Bett zu schmeißen. Sie ging in das Zimmer ihrer Mutter, zog die Vorhänge auf und stupste sie an.  
„Aufstehen! Is schon halb zehn!"  
„Wa... was? Ach du. Guten Morgen. Warum ist die Musik denn so laut?"  
„Ich frage mich eher, warum du davon nicht aufgewacht bist! Jetzt steh auf! In einer Stunde müssen wir am Bahnhof sein!"  
Ihre Mutter quälte sich aus dem Bett, während Honey in das Zimmer ihres Bruders huschte. Aus seinem Zimmer war ein lautes Schnarchen zu hören. Sie wollte sich gerade an sein Bett schleichen um ihn wach zu kreischen als - RUMS!  
„Autsch!"  
„Hey! Wasnnu?"  
Honey fand sich bäuchlings auf dem Boden wieder. Sie versuchte zu erkennen, worüber sie wohl gestolpert war, als der Deckenberg, den sie erblickte, begann sich zu bewegen und zu maulen.  
„Was machst du denn hier, midden inne Nacht?" Nuschelte ihr Bruder Leo genervt.  
Honey lachte.  
„Ich wollte dich wecken. Ist dir dein Bett zu klein geworden oder ist der Fußboden bequemer?"  
Leo blickte sich müde um. Er lag tatsächlich auf dem Boden! Dann begann auch er zu lachen.  
„Ich hab vorhin ein lautes RUMS! gehört. Ich glaub, das war ich!" Immer noch lachend standen beide auf und gingen in die Küche.  
„Was? Nur zwei Teller?" Beschwerte sich Honey, als ihre Mutter gerade das Frühstück vorbereitete.  
„Du hast doch schon gefrühstückt." Sagte sie selbstverständlich und wies auf Honeys achtlos zurückgelassenen Teller.  
„Da!" Sie warf Honey einen Apfel zu. „Falls du noch Hunger hast, kannst du mal Obst essen!"  
Während ihr Bruder genüsslich an seinem Toast kaute, holte sie ihr Zaubertränkebuch aus ihrem Zimmer und setzte sich in die Küche. Leo schaute kurz auf den Titel und sagte dann anerkennend: „Gute Idee, Honey! Der alte Geier liebt es Erstklässler bloßzustellen."  
„Warum ist euer Zaubertranklehrer denn ein Geier?" Fragte Honey neugierig.  
„Wir nennen ihn so, weil seine Hände vom vielem Giftmischen wie Geierkrallen aussehen und weil er es liebt Leute fertig zu machen, die schon am Boden sind."  
Honey zog ängstlich die rechte Augenbraue hoch. Das konnte ja eine schöne Schulzeit werden.

Der Bahnhof von King´s Cross war wie immer überfüllt. Die Muggeluhr zeigte 5 nach halb 11. Familie Jackson betrat Bahnsteig 9 und 10. Zwischen den Menschenmassen entdeckte Honey Lily mit ihren Eltern, diesmal ohne Schwester. Petronius lief freudig bellend auf sie zu. Die Umstehenden wichen vor dem riesigen Wolf erschrocken zurück. Doch Lily hatte keine Angst und streichelte ihn. Trotz ihrer Vorurteile gegenüber Muggeln begrüßte Mrs Jackson Mr und Mrs Evans freundlich. Gemeinsam gingen sie durch die Absperrung zwischen Gleis 9 und 10 direkt zum Gleis 9 3/4. Während Mr und Mrs Evans noch über diesen ungewöhnlichen Eingang staunten, unterhielten sich Honey und Lily angeregt. Mrs Jackson verabschiedete sich von ihrem Sohn, der in den Zug einstieg.  
„Und kümmere dich ein bisschen um Honey. Und ärger sie nicht so viel. Und benimm dich bloß anständig!" Sie umarmte Leo, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und winkte ihm beim Einsteigen kurz hinterher. Danach umarmte sie auch Honey.  
„Lass dich von deinem Bruder nicht ärgern und benimm dich anständig. Ich muss los. Viel Spaß mein Schatz." Mit einem „Plopp" disapparierte sie vom Gleis. Auch die Evans verabschiedeten ihre Tochter herzlich und verließen das Gleis.  
Die Mädchen schoben ihre Koffer Richtung Zug. Während Honey Lily noch einmal die Quidditchregeln erklärte, zog eine kleine Gruppe Drittklässler an ihnen vorbei. Einer von ihnen hatte helles braunes Haar und wunderschöne graue Augen. Honeys Blick blieb an ihm hängen und sie bemerkte nicht, wie sie ihren Koffer mitten in eine weitere Gruppe ziemlich düster wirkende Drittklässler hineinfuhr und einen Jungen mit fettigem, schwarzem Haar, Hakennase und fahler Haut durch einen Stoß in den Rücken zu Fall brachte. Alles um sie herum begann zu lachen, Lily und den Jungen mit den grauen Augen eingeschlossen. Nur Honey und die Gruppe in die sie gerade geraten war, lachten nicht.  
„Kannst du nicht aufpassen, wo du hinläufst?" Brüllte er sie an.  
Noch bevor sie merkte, was sie tat, zickte sie zurück: „Pass du lieber auf, wo du rumstehst!"  
Er schaute sie an, als ob er sich im nächsten Moment auf sie stürzen und sie in kleine Stückchen zerreißen würde. Warum muss ich meine Klappe auch immer soweit aufreißen? Dachte sich Honey noch, als plötzlich Petronius neben ihr auftauchte und die Gruppe Schüler, so grimmig wie er nur konnte, anknurrte. Mit hochnäsigem Blick wandte Honey sich ab und schob ihren Wagen zu Lily, die immer noch lachte.  
„Was sollte das denn werden? Erste Annäherungsversuche?"  
„WAS? BEI DEM DA? DU BIST WOHL BLIND!" Das Lachen verstummte langsam und beide stiegen in den Zug ein. Sie versuchten mühselig ihre Koffer die Stufen hochzuheben, doch irgendwie wollte es nicht recht klappen. Plötzlich tauchten der Junge mit den grauen Augen mit seinen Freunden in der Tür auf.  
„Sollen wir euch helfen?" Fragte einer von ihnen. Er war groß, ziemlich hübsch und hatte dunkle Haare.  
„Ja, das wäre nett." Antwortete Honey verlegen.  
„James, fass mal hier mit an. Peter und Remus, ihr nehmt den anderen." Ein weiterer Junge mit strubbligem schwarzen Haar und Brille nahm sich Lilys Koffer vor. Honey fragte sich gerade, ob er wohl je von der Erfindung des Kammes gehört hatte, als die beiden den Koffer abstellten und der Junge mit den grauen Augen und ein weiterer kleiner, untersetzter ihren Koffer die Stufen hinauf hoben. Also war er entweder Remus oder Peter!  
Mit viel Mühe brachte sie ein „Dankeschön" hervor und versuchte zu Lächeln, als sie bemerkte, dass sie bereits bis über beide Ohren grinste. Lily tickte sie an die Schulter.  
„Hast du nicht jemanden vergessen?" Honey hörte auf zu Grinsen und versuchte zu überlegen, wen sie vergessen haben könnte, als sie von draußen ein leises Knurren vernahm.  
Sie beugte sich aus der Tür und rief: „Petronius! Komm her!" Petronius, der die gesamte Zeit über die Gruppe Jungen angeknurrt hatte, in die Honey hineingefahren war, kam in den Zug gesprungen. Die vier Jungen wichen vor ihm zurück. Petronius jedoch, schlau wie er war, legte seine Pfoten bei dem Jungen mit den grauen Augen auf die Schultern und leckte ihm höchst begeistert übers Gesicht. Nein! Honey hatte sich noch nie so für ihn geschämt. Seine Freunde allerdings schienen unglaublich komisch zu finden.  
„Hey, Remus! Ich glaub das Hündchen steht auf dich!" Sagte James grinsend, während Honey Petronius verlegen am Halsband packte und versuchte ihn von Remus (Remus also!) wegzuzerren. Dieser wischte sich ein wenig angewidert das Gesicht ab und murmelte ihr ein „Danke" zu.  
„Die Aktion mit Snape vorhin, war echt witzig." Sagte der andere schwarzhaarige Junge und grinste sie freundlich an, Honey jedoch brachte nur einen betretenden Leidensblick hervor.  
„Keine Sorge", fuhr er fort und klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. „Den kann sowieso keiner Leiden." Diesmal lachte auch sie.  
„Na kommt schon, bevor wir alle Abteile voll sind." Begann James zu hetzen. Die Vier verabschiedeten sich lässig mit einem frechen Grinsen und Remus rief ihnen, bevor sie in einem Abteil verschwanden zu: „Ich hoffe, wir sehn uns in Gryffindor."  
Honey und Lily starrten ihnen hinterher.  
„Wir müssen unbedingt nach Gryffindor." Stammelte Honey dämlich grinsend.  
„Ohhhh ja!" Stimmte Lily ihr mit dem gleichen Grinsen im Gesicht zu.  
„Die Türen schließen! Der Hogwarts-Express fährt ab! Vorsicht am Bahnsteig!" Brüllte plötzlich die Stimme des Zugführers aus einem Lautsprecher und ebenso plötzlich wurden die Türen geschlossen. Mit einem heftigen Ruck fuhr der Zug an und Honey und Lily wurden durch einen unsanften Fall aus ihrer Trance geweckt. Etwas verlegen durchquerten sie mit ihrem Gepäck und Petronius im Schlepptau den Zug und fanden ein einsames Abteil ganz am Ende des Zuges, das bis auf eine Kiste völlig leer war. Honey öffnete die Tür und bemerkte sofort warum dieses Abteil noch immer leerstand.  
„Igitt! Was ist das denn?" Stöhnte Lily angeekelt.  
„Riecht wie ..." Gerade als Honey antworten wollte, begann die Kiste zu wackeln und zu rumoren.  
„Hey, ihr miesen Drecksgören! Ich will raus aus dieser Scheißkiste!" Meckerte eine Stimme, die aus der Kiste zu kommen schien. Honey und Lily traten vorsichtig näher und untersuchten sie neugierig. In unleserlicher Krakelschrift war „Vorsicht! Jarvey für schulische Zwecke!" auf die Kiste geschrieben worden.  
„Ein Jarvey!" Honey fasste sich an die Stirn. „Kein Wunder dass er die ganze Zeit schimpft!"  
„Über die hab ich in einem unserer Schulbücher gelesen. Wozu braucht ihn die Schule wohl?" Fragte Lily.  
„Keine Ahnung." Antwortete Honey schulterzuckend. „Lass uns mal das Fenster aufmachen. Den Gestank hält man ja nicht aus."  
„Sitzt ihr auf euern verfluchten Ohren?" Motzte der Jarvey in der Kiste weiter, doch Honey und Lily beschlossen ihn zu ignorieren und zerrten ihre Koffer ins Abteil. Mit offenem Fenster ließ sich der Gestank ertragen und die Beiden konnten die Zugfahrt genießen.  
Genüsslich verspeisten sie einen großen Teil von Honeys Süßigkeitenvorrat, der Dank Mrs Jackson immer sehr üppig ausfiel. Nach einer Weile öffnete sich die Abteiltür und eine dicke, etwas erstaunte Hexe blickte die Zwei verwundert an.  
„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sich jemand in dieses Abteil verirrt. Wollt ihr etwas Süßes?"  
„Nehmen wir noch was?" Fragte Honey Lily mit frechem Grinsen.  
„Sicher! Schließlich muss ich doch meine Schokofroschkartensammlung ausbauen." Und so kauften sie sich noch für 20 Sickel Schokofrösche und ein paar Kesselkuchen.  
„Habt ihr dämlichen Ziegen mich vergessen? Soll ich hier drinnen jämmerlich krepieren? Füttert mich gefälligst!"  
Ein wenig genervt warfen sie ein Stück Kesselkuchen und einen halben Schokofrosch in die Kiste, die daraufhin wie wild zu wackeln begann. Den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen, schien es dem Jarvey zu schmecken. Honey und Lily ignorierten ihn und seine Beleidigungen weiterhin und zogen sich ihre Hogwartsumhänge an. Kurz darauf hörten sie auch schon wieder die Stimme des Zugführers durch den Lautsprecher: „Wir treffen in wenigen Minuten in Hogwarts ein! Vorsicht beim Aussteigen! Lassen sie das Gepäck bitte im Zug, es wird für sie ins Schloss gebracht! Ein frohes Schuljahr!"  
Honey musterte Petronius nachdenklich.  
„Zählst du wohl als Gepäck?" Ein etwas beleidigtes Murren ließ darauf schließen, dass Petronius sich auf keinen Fall zu einem Gepäckstück herabsetzen lassen wollte und so beschloss sie ihn mitzunehmen.  
„Was ist mit der Meckerratte hier?" Fragte Lily. („Wen nennst du hier Ratte, du Vollei?")  
„Ach, um den wird sich schon jemand kümmern." Antwortete Honey uninteressiert, denn schon tauchte der Bahnhof in Sichtweite auf.  



	4. Hogwarts

Als der Zug endlich anhielt und die Türen sich öffneten, waren sie mit die Ersten, die aus dem Zug stürmten. Petronius kam ihnen bei dem Schülergewusel kaum hinterher, bis Honey ihn sicher am Halsband fasste. Aufgeregt sah sie sich um und versuchte Remus in der Menge zu entdecken, doch schon rief eine ihr bekannte Stimme: „Erstklässler zu mir!"  
„Hagrid!" Begeistert lief sie auf den vollbärtigen, wild aussehenden Riesen zu, der mit seiner paddelgroßen Hand die Erstklässler herbeiwinkte. Er war Wildhüter in Hogwarts und ein Schulfreund ihrer Mutter. Lily hatte Mühe ihr zu folgen. Honey sprang fröhlich um ihn herum, während Lily mit großen Augen vor ihm stand und ihm dabei kaum bis zur Hüfte reichte.  
„Honey! Is schön dich zu sehen! Deine Mum hat schon geschrieben, dass du dieses Jahr kommst!" Dröhnte er erfreut und geleitete die Erstklässler den extrem rutschigen Weg zum See entlang. Honey und Lily bemühten sich nicht ausrutschen, während Petronius umhersprang und gelegentlich Schüler mit Schlamm bespritzte. Am Ufer des Sees lagen mehrere kleine Boote.  
„Immer vier Leute in ein Boot!" Rief Hagrid und kurz darauf fanden sie sich alle mitten auf dem See wieder. Die Boote schwankten bedenklich und ein paar Schüler sahen etwas seekrank aus, doch all das war vergessen als das majestätische Hogwarts in all seiner Pracht hinter einem Hügel auftauchte. Staunend und aufgeregt blickten sich alle um. Mittlerweile war es dunkel geworden und das beleuchtete Schloss ließ Honey und Lily sehnsüchtig seufzen. Sie fuhren in einen dunklen Tunnel hinein, der sie zu einer Art Hafen unter dem Schloss führte. Vorsichtig stiegen sie aus den immer noch schwankenden Booten und folgten Hagrid durch einen dunklen Steingang. Als sie den Gang verließen, erblickten sie die ganze Pracht des Schlosses. Mühselig versuchten sie Hagrid den Weg zum Schloss zu folgen, denn zwischendurch stolperten immer wieder staunende Schüler über ihre Umhänge oder liefen gegen andere die stehen geblieben waren.  
Sie erreichten das riesige Schlosstor gerade als die ersten Regentropfen von dem bewölkten Himmel fielen. Hagrid klopfte dreimal mit seiner mächtigen Hand ans Tor. Als es sich öffnete, begann Honeys Herz wie wild zu schlagen. Eine sehr ernst aussehende, ältere Frau geleitete sie ins Schloss. Sie führte die Truppe durch die riesige Eingangshalle in einen kleinen leeren Raum.  
„Willkommen in Hogwarts, Erstklässler. Ich bin Professor McGonagall, stellvertretende Schulleiterin und Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor. Gleich werdet ihr gemeinsam mit den anderen Schüler am ersten großen Fest in Hogwarts teilnehmen. Aber vorher werdet ihr auf eure Häuser verteilt. Es gibt Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin und Gryffindor. In Hogwarts ist euer Haus  
wie eure Familie. Wenn ihr euch gut bewährt, gewinnt ihr Punkte für euer Haus; solltet ihr euch den Schulregeln widersetzen, werden euch Punkte abgezogen. Nun folgt mir. Die Auswahlzeremonie wird in wenigen Augenblicken beginnen." Die Schüler folgten ihr in die Große Halle. Honey kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Über den vier Haustischen, an denen schon die älteren Schüler saßen und neugierig auf den Neuzugang warteten, schwebten brennende Kerzen und verteilten ein warmes Licht. An der verzauberten Decke spiegelte sich der verregnete Nachthimmel wieder. Die Schülerschar wurde von Professor McGonagall vor die Tafel der Lehrer geführt. Honey erkannte Dumbledore in dem alten Zauberer in der Mitte der Tafel, dessen Haare und Bart ihm weit über die Brust fielen.  
Vor dem Tisch stand ein kleiner Hocker. Darauf lag ein alter, zerfledderter Spitzhut, der mit Sicherheit schon mehrere hundert Jahre alt war. Nervös standen die Erstklässler in einer Reihe und warteten, was wohl mit dem Hut passieren würde, bis er plötzlich zu singen begann. Als er sein Lied beendet hatte, trat Professor McGonagall vor und hielt eine Pergamentrolle in der Hand.  
„Wenn ich eure Namen aufrufe, nehmt bitte auf dem Stuhl Platz und setzt den Sprechenden Hut auf. Er wird euch auf eure Häuser verteilen." Sagte sie ruhig. „Abrasion, Samuel."  
Ein kleiner dunkelhaariger Junge bahnte sich den Weg nach vorne, nahm mit zitternden Händen den Hut und setzte sich. Der Hut schien eine Weile zu überlegen und rief dann: „Ravenclaw!"  
Unter großen Beifall, lief er auf den klatschenden Tisch zu. Während die anderen Namen aufgerufen wurden, versuchte Honey Remus am Gryffindortisch auszumachen. Da! Nur 2 Plätze von ihrem Bruder entfernt saß er und schien, wie die anderen die neuen Schüler zu mustern.  
Nachdem der Hut zwei neue Slytherins und eine neue Hufflepuff ernannt hatte, war Lily endlich an der Reihe.  
„Evans, Lily." Lily warf Honey einen ängstlichen Blick zu. Honey versuchte sie mit einem Lächeln aufzumuntern, doch dies half herzlich wenig.  
Kaum hatte sie den Hut aufgesetzt, rief dieser: „Ganz klar! Gryffindor!" Ein riesiges Lächeln strahlte in ihrem Gesicht auf, während der Tisch der Gryffindors lautstark klatschte. Honey freute sich für sie und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass Professor McGonagall endlich bei dem Buchstaben „J" ankam. Doch ihr kam es vor, als würden plötzlich unglaublich viele Namen mit „F", „G", „H" und „I" beginnen. Honey glaubte schon, sie wäre die Nächste, als Sarah Izenson zu einer Slytherin gemacht wurde. Genervt friemelte Honey an ihrem Umhang herum, bis Professor McGonagall endlich „Jackson, Honey Rubina" ausrief. Plötzlich bemerkte Honey, dass sie überhaupt nicht mehr auf den Stuhl wollte. Was würde ihr Bruder sagen, wenn sie nicht nach Gryffindor kommen würde? Was würden ihre Eltern sagen? Langsam schritt sie nach vorne und warf Leo und Lily einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu. Lily hob leicht die Fäuste, um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie ihr die Daumen drückte, ihr Bruder allerdings schien beinah noch nervöser als sie zu sein. Petronius, der sich zu Allegra in eine Ecke der Halle gesetzt hatte, wedelte aufgeregt mit dem Schwanz. Honey konnte es nicht fassen. Wie lang war denn der Weg zum Stuhl? Mussten sie denn alle anstarren? Als sie endlich den Stuhl erreicht hatte, zitterten ihre Finger so sehr, dass sie glaubte, den Hut fallen zu lassen, doch durch irgendein Wunder gelangte er doch auf ihren Kopf und rutschte soweit über ihre Augen, dass gerade noch sehen konnte. Wieder schweifte ihr Blick zum Gryffindortisch und wanderte zwischen Lily, Remus und ihrem Bruder hin und her. „Steck mich bloß nach Gryffindor! Ich warne dich! Wenn nicht, steck ich dich eigenhändig in die Häckselmaschine! Gryffindor! Nach Gryffindor!" Dachte sie aufgeregt.  
„Ich sehe schon. Du gehörst nirgendwo anders hin als nach... GRYFFINDOR!" Honey fiel ein ganzes Gebirge vom Herzen. Sie hatte es geschafft. Der Gryffindortisch applaudierte mit unglaublicher Lautstärke. Ihr Bruder begann durch die Finger zu pfeifen, während Lily sich die Hände wund klatschte. Petronius und Allegra bellten begeistert. Irrte Honey sich oder lächelte Remus sie an? Als hätte sie gerade den Merlinorden verliehen bekommen, erhob sich Honey, legte zufrieden den Hut ab und lief auf den Gryffindortisch zu. Sie schlug bei Lily ein und ihr Bruder klopfte ihr kurz auf die Schulter.  
„War doch von Anfang an klar." Sagte er, als wäre es selbstverständlich gewesen, dass Honey nach Gryffindor kam, doch sie sah ihm an, dass er sich ebenso freute. Plötzlich musste sie die Hände von unglaublich vielen Leuten schütteln, die ihr alle gratulierten, in einem erkannte sie Leos Freund Jonathan. Sie setzte sich neben gegenüber von Lily neben Leo und bemerkte, dass sie bereits wieder hungrig war, was allerdings schnell verging, als sich Remus nach hinten beugte und ihr an zwei Rücken vorbei ebenfalls gratulierte. Nachdem sie wieder ruhig atmen konnte, begann sie gemeinsam mit Leo, Jonathan Wood, Steward Fly, dem flachsblonden Gryffindortreiber und Lily über die anderen Neuzugänge zu lästern.  
„Wie werden die Slytherins eigentlich ausgewählt?" Fragte Jonathan, nachdem Elenor Parten sich an den Slytherintisch setzte. „Nach Schönheit?" Doch das konnte er nur ironisch meinen, dachte sich Honey als sie Elenors fusseligen Haarschopf und ihre schiefen Zähne betrachtete. Als endlich alle auf ihre Häuser verteilt waren, seufzte Leo enttäuscht.  
„Schon wieder so ein schwacher Jahrgang. Nur acht neue Gryffindors. Aber 25 neue Slytherins." Honey besah sich die anderen neuen Gryffindors. Die beiden anderen Mädchen schienen nicht sehr sympathisch zu sein. Marianna McKenzie beobachtete gelangweilt das Kaugummi, dass sie um ihren Finger drehte und Sally Warren starrte wie hypnotisiert auf Steward. Bei den Jungen sah es wenig besser aus. Bobby Joe Manson und Donald Simmons waren ausgiebig damit beschäftigt sich gegenseitig mit den Gabeln zu pieksen, während Timmothy Higgins und sein Zwillingsbruder Simon den Vertrauensschüler unaufhörlich mit Fragen löcherten.  
„Na klasse." Flüsterte sie Lily zu. „Unser Jahrgang ist voller Idioten." Lily sah sie betreten an.  
„Aber die scheinen alle aus magischen Familien zu kommen. Und ich? Meine Eltern sind Muggel."  
„Mach dir nichts draus." Unterbrach sie Steward. „Meine Eltern auch, aber im ersten Jahr fangen alle von vorne an. Ob Muggelkind oder nicht, wirklich zaubern kann von euch Krümeln noch keiner!" Honey überhörte den „Krümel" großzügig und stimmte ihm zu. Doch Lilys Miene hellte sich erst auf als Professor Dumbledore mit zum Glück sehr wenigen Worten das Festmahl eröffnete. Von einem Moment auf den anderen erschienen die herrlichsten Leckereien auf den Tischen. Brathähnchen, Grillwürstchen, Schweineschnitzel, Roastbeef, Berge von Kartoffeln, Pommes und Kartoffelbrei, riesige Schüsseln voller Gemüse und Salat. Honey belud ihren Teller mit allerhand Essen und aß genüsslich. Petronius und Allegra schlichen sich unter den anderen Tischen zu dem der Gryffindors durch und verlangten ihren Anteil vom Festmahl. Leo warf den beiden je ein riesiges Schnitzel herunter und kümmerte sich dann um sein eigenes Wohl.  
Kurz bevor alle ihr Mahl beendet hatten, schwebten die Hogwartsgeister durch die Wände und begrüßten die neuen Schüler mehr oder weniger freundlich. Dem Blutigen Baron, Hausgeist von Slytherin, schien es unglaublich Spaß zu machen, mit erhobenem Säbel durch die armen Erstklässler hindurch zufliegen. Einer der Drittklässler der Slytherins schien das besonders lustig zu finden. Honey erkannte ihn sofort. Es war Snape, den sie am Vormittag versehentlich zu Fall gebracht hatte. Es wunderte sie gar nicht, dass er ein Slytherin war.  
Lily verschluckte sich vor Schreck an einem Stück Würstchen als der Fast Kopflose Nick, Hausgeist von Gryffindor, zur Begrüßung seinen Kopf wie einen Hut zog, der allerdings noch mit wenigen Sehnen am Körper verhaftet zu sein schien. Honey betrachtete ihn eher misstrauisch, doch er sprach sehr höflich mit Leo und Jonathan.  
„Ich hoffe doch sehr, meine Herren, dass sie dieses Jahr den Quidditchpokal und den Hauspokal gewinnen werden. Es ist schon eine Schande, dass Hufflepuff letztes Jahr gewonnen hat. Man sollte doch meinen Mönche seien bescheiden, doch von unserem werten Kollegen kann man dies nicht behaupten." Er wies auf den Hausgeist von Hufflepuff, den Fetten Mönch, der sich an seinem Tisch ausgelassen über den Sieg von letzten Jahr freute. Der Kopflose Nick seufzte.  
„Leider hat der Blutige Baron dieses Jahr, von der Anzahl seiner Schüler her höhere Chancen. Allerdings bin ich mir sicher, dass Gryffindor die Besseren zugeteilt bekommen hat." Er lächelte Honey und Lily zu, die bei einem Blick auf ihre Mitschüler nicht sehr siegessicher waren. Doch beim Anblick des mehr als üppigen Nachtischs vergingen ihre Sorgen. Riesige Eisbomben und Kuchenplatten türmten sich auf den Tischen, Tabletts übersäht mit Gummischnecken, Bertie Botts Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen („Igitt, schon wieder Rettich! Warum ess ich das Zeug eigentlich noch?"), Sahnebonbons und Schokoriegeln. Obwohl Lily meinte, man müsse sie wohl in den Schlafsaal hinein kugeln, wenn sie so weiter futtere, nahm sich Honey eine Riesenportion Vanilleeis, 2 Erdbeertörtchen und 4 Karamellschokoriegel und verzehrte diese in einer Geschwindigkeit, die selbst den Vielfraß Steward ins Staunen brachte.  
Nach dem Essen und zu allem Überfluss der Hogwartsballade, wurden sie von den Vertrauensschülern in die Schlafräume geführt. Etwas ängstlich bestiegen einige Erstklässler die sich bewegenden Treppen, während andere noch über die ziemlich lebendigen Gemälde staunten. Für Honey waren sich bewegende Bilder nichts besonderes, schwingende Treppen waren ihr allerdings auch nicht sehr geheuer. Zurecht, wie sie bemerkte, als sie auch schon mit einem Bein in einer Trickstufe versank. Geschockt wichen die Schüler zurück, während Finn sie lässig aus dem Loch zog. Gerade als Honey dachte es könnte nicht schlimmer kommen, prasselte ein Papierknöllchenregen auf sie und die anderen Schüler nieder.  
„PEEVES!" Kreischte der Vertrauensschüler in unglaublicher Lautstärke und erklärte danach mit plötzlicher Ruhe. „Das war Peeves. Ein Poltergeist. Er ist zwar nicht sonderlich gefährlich, aber ihr solltet ihm trotzdem lieber aus dem Weg gehen." Honey und Lily schüttelten sich die Knöllchen aus den Haaren und folgten ihm bis in den siebten Stock. Er stoppte vor einem Gemälde auf dem eine ziemlich fette Dame abgebildet war.  
„Passwort?" Fragte sie.  
„Merkt euch das Passwort gut, sonst kommt ihr nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum." Erklärte er und sagte dann: „Mondkalb."  
Das Bild schwang beiseite und gab den Weg in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum frei. Aufgeregt betraten sie nacheinander den gemütlichsten Raum, den Honey je erblickt hatte. Mehrere Sessel standen um ein prasselndes Kaminfeuer. Der Vertrauensschüler wies auf eine der beiden Treppen, die nach oben führten.  
„Euer Mädchenschlafsaal ist dort ganz oben." Gemeinsam mit den Jungs ging er die andere hinauf. Honey und Lily folgten Sally und Marianna die Treppe hoch. Der Schlafsaal war mindestens so gemütlich, wie der Gemeinschaftsraum. Vor vier gigantischen Himmelbetten standen ihre Koffer und Petronius ließ sich sofort auf dem Bett nieder, vor dem Honeys Koffer wartete. Auch hier prasselte ein Feuer im Kamin. Erst jetzt bemerkten die Mädchen, wie müde sie waren, zogen ihre Pyjamas an und ließen sich dann erschöpft in die Betten sinken. Viermal raunte ein müdes „Gute Nacht" durch den Schlafsaal und dann war alles still, bis auf den Regen vorm Fenster und Petronius´ leises Schnarchen.


	5. Der erste Schultag

Der erste Morgen in Hogwarts war ziemlich hektisch, denn kaum ein Erstklässler fand, ohne sich mindestens fünfmal zu verlaufen, zum Frühstück in die Große Halle. Dank Petronius guter Nase und der Hilfe von einigen Gemälden und dem Kopflosem Nick fanden Honey und Lily beinah problemlos in die Halle. Leo staunte als die beiden sich zu ihm an den Tisch setzten.  
„Was ihr seid schon da? Ich dachte, ihr würdet noch durch die Gänge irren."  
Honey ignorierte ihren Bruder und schmierte sich ein Brötchen. Nachdem auch die meisten anderen Erstklässler eingetroffen waren, verteilten die Hauslehrer die Stundenpläne. Honey und Lily musterten sie interessiert, während sich Leo gleich beschwerte.  
„Oh nein! Was hab ich denn bloß verbrochen?"  
„Was ist denn?" Fragte Honey neugierig. Er hielt ihr seinen Stundenplan hin.  
„Ich hab gleich in den ersten beiden Stunden Zaubertränke bei dem alten Geier!"  
Honey suchte am Lehrertisch nach jemanden der auf Leos Beschreibung passte. Da! Neben Professor McGonagall saß ein recht alter, vernarbter Professor, doch er schien sich freundlich mit der dicklichen lachenden Lehrerin neben ihm zu unterhalten.  
„Der sieht doch recht freundlich aus." Sagte sie verständnislos und wies auf den Lehrer. Leo schaute in die Richtung und lachte.  
„Der? Das ist doch nicht der alte Geier! Das ist Professor Kesselbrand, der Lehrer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Baralis Zanzarah sitzt dort in der Ecke." Er nickte zu einem Professor am Ende des Lehrertisches hinüber. Das sollte der alte Geier sein? Honey musterte verwirrt den höchstens 25jährigen, unglaublich gut aussehenden Mann mit dem düsteren Blick. Das lange schwarze Haar fiel auf einen ebenso schwarzen Umhang. Er erinnerte Honey auf unangenehme Weise an einen Vampir.  
„Lass dich von seinem guten Aussehen nicht täuschen. Er ist schon über fünfzig und verspeist Erstklässler zum Frühstück." Sagte Joanna McDonald, die stämmige, braungelockte Gryffindortreiberin. Honey besah sich ihren Stundenplan. Sie hatte heute auch Zaubertränke und zwar in den letzten beiden Stunden.

Pünktlich zur ersten Stunde - Zauberkunst - saßen die acht Gryffindors und siebzehn Ravenclaws auf ihren Plätzen. Professor Flitwick, der winzig kleine, rauschebärtige Lehrer, stand auf einem Bücherstapel und verlas die Namensliste. Nach langen Erklärungen sagte er in der zweiten Stunde endlich: „Nun versuchen wir den ersten Zauberspruch. Beginnen wir mit dem „Lumos". Wenn ihr alles richtig macht, sollte am Ende eures Zauberstabes ein kleines Licht erscheinen. Dieser Zauber hat schon manchem Magier das Leben gerettet, wenn er nachts im Dunkeln aufs Klo musste." Die Klasse kicherte leise. Mit einer Kurzen Bewegung seines Zauberstabs verdunkelte er den Klassenraum.  
„Und vergesst nicht deutlich zu sprechen: Lu-mos! Jetzt versucht es alle einmal." Während die Klasse raunte und murmelte, starrte Lily ängstlich auf ihren Zauberstab.  
„Jetzt versuch´s doch einfach mal." Versuchte Honey sie zu ermuntern, doch es half nichts.  
„Los!" Befahl Honey. „Wir machen es gleichzeitig. Eins - zwei - drei!" Beide sagten laut und deutlich „Lumos!" und siehe da, zwei kleine, aber deutliche Lichtstrahlen erhellten den Raum. Professor Flitwick kicherte so begeistert, dass er beinah von seinem Bücherstapel gefallen wäre.  
„Wunderbar! Schaut nur! Miss Jackson und Miss Evans haben es bereits geschafft! Sehr schön! 10 Punkte für Gryffindor!"  
Auch in der nächsten Doppelstunde, Verwandlungen bei Professor McGonagall, zeigte sich, dass Lily und Honey außerordentlich talentiert waren, denn als sie am Ende Streichhölzer in Nadeln verwandeln sollte, waren ihre Streichhölzer am nadelähnlichsten. Professor McGonagall schenkte ihnen eines ihrer seltenen Lächeln.  
Enthusiastisch gingen die beiden in den Zaubertrankunterricht. Gemeinsam mit den 19 neuen Hufflepuffs warteten sie im Kerker auf ihren Lehrer. Fünf Minuten nach Unterrichtsbeginn betrat Baralis Zanzarah mit knallenden Türen und wehendem Umhang den Raum. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen schrieb er seinen Namen an die Tafel. Mit grimmigem Lächeln blickte er in die Runde und flüsterte dann dunkel: „Merkt euch meinen Namen gut, denn er wird euch noch in euren schlimmsten Alpträumen verfolgen. Du!" Obwohl er seine Stimme nicht erhoben hatte, zuckten alle zusammen. Er wies ohne ihn anzublicken auf Kevin O´Brian, der eine Reihe vor Honey und Lily saß. Honey erschauerte als sie seine zernarbten Hände erblickte. Kevin erblasste.  
„Wie viel Gramm Käferaugen gehören in einen Vergesslichkeitstrank?" Fuhr Professor Zanzarah fort und blickte ihn nun mit kalten, durchdringenden Augen an. Fast augenblicklich schossen die Hände der Higgins Zwilling in die Höhe. Honey und Lily blickten sie fassungslos an. Wie konnte man sowas wissen? Auch Professor Zanzarah wandte sich den beiden zu.  
„Euch habe ich nicht gefragt! Ich will es von O´Brian hören." Kevin sank in seinem Sitz zusammen.  
„Du weißt es nicht? Nein?" Sagte Baralis Zanzarah gekünstelt freundlich und fuhr dann erzürnt fort. „Anscheinend hatten sie gedacht, das Wissen um die Brauerei käme ihnen zugeflogen? Nun, wie sie sehen, ist es nicht so! In meinem Unterricht muss man lernen! Albernes Gefuchtel mit ihrem Zauberstab wird ihnen bei mir nichts nützen! Fünf Punkte Abzug für Hufflepuff!" Die Klasse schwieg und starrte Professor Zanzarah wie vom Donner gerührt an. Kevin schien den Tränen nahe. Plötzlich fühlte sich Honey gar nicht mehr wohl in ihrer Haut. Leicht panisch blickte sie zu Lily, der es nicht besser ging.  
„Was ist mit ihnen Miss Hudgeman? Wissen sie es vielleicht?" Fragte er jetzt eine kleine Hufflepuff 3 Plätze neben Kevin. Sassy Hudgeman bibberte kurz und rannte dann heulend aus dem Kerker. Professor Zanzarah schien keineswegs überrascht zu sein.  
„Tja, das wären dann nochmal 10 Punkte Abzug für Hufflepuff." Er wirkte beinah zufrieden, als er durch die Reihen streifte und sein nächstes Opfer suchte. Honey versuchte so unsichtbar wie nur möglich zu wirken. Übersieh mich, bitte übersieh mich doch einfach! Dachte sie.  
„Miss Jackson!" (Nein!) Er starrte sie an und hoffte wohl auch sie würde in Tränen ausbrechen. „Vielleicht können sie uns die Antwort nennen?" Honey dachte angestrengt nach. Sie hatte heute Morgen doch irgendetwas über Vergesslichkeitstränke gelesen. Sie beschloss zu raten.  
„Ähm, zwanzig?" Piepste sie. Professor Zanzarah sah sie überrascht an.  
„Wie war das?"  
„Ähm, man braucht zwanzig Gramm Käferaugen für einen Vergesslichkeitstrank." Sie drückte sich in ihren Stuhl und erwartete einen Tobsuchtsanfall, doch es kam anders.  
„Das ist vollkommen richtig!" Sagte er fast stolz in die Klasse. „Wie sie sehen hielt es wenigstens Miss Jackson für nötig, einen Blick in ihr Buch zu werfen. Ein Punkt für Gryffindor. Nun Higgins beweisen sie ihr Wissen und zählen sie uns die anderen Zutaten auf! Und ihr Anderen schreibt mit!" Honey fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Während Timmothy die Zutaten aufzählte und alle so genau wie nur möglich mitschrieben, streifte Professor Zanzarah weiter durch die Reihen und verbesserte gelegentlich Schüler, die etwas falsch aufschrieben.  
Honey und Lily bemerkten schnell, dass man bei Baralis Zanzarah nicht nur aufpassen musste, sondern am besten auch jederzeit auf einen Angriff gefasst sein sollte. Kein Wunder das ihn alle hassten, denn nach jeder Zaubertrankstunde waren die Stundengläser, die, die Hauspunkte anzeigten, um mindestens 20 Punkte leerer.  
In den anderen Stunden ging es zum Glück wesentlich gelassener vor sich. Während sie in Kräuterkunde verschiedene magische Kräuter umtopfen, gießen und pflanzen mussten, verlangte Professor Binns, der einzige Lehrer der ein Geist war, dass sie in Geschichte der Magie Namen und Daten von Zauberern und Koboldaufständen auswendig lernten und ellenlange, langweilige Aufsätze schrieben. 


	6. Treppenvorfälle

Die erste Woche verlief besser als Honey und Lily gedacht hatten. Der Unterricht verlief sogar so gut, dass Lily es sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, Jahrgangsbeste zu werden. Und so verbrachten sie die meiste Zeit in der Bibliothek und Honey bekam kaum Gelegenheit nach Remus Ausschau zu halten. Doch zum Glück konnte sie hier auch nicht auf Snape treffen, der sie bei den Mahlzeiten ständig ansah, als wollte er sie am liebsten vergiften.  
Doch schon am Freitag traf sie wieder auf ihn. Die Gryffindors kamen gerade, wie immer vollkommen niedergeschlagen, vom Zaubertrankunterricht (diesmal war Sally Warren das arme Opfer gewesen), als ihnen auf der Treppe zum Unterricht für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Snape mit einer Gruppe Slytherindritt- und Erstklässler entgegenkam. Honey versuchte sich zwischen den anderen zu verstecken, doch schon hatte er sie entdeckt. Absichtlich rempelte er sie an und flüsterte dabei kaum hörbar „Diffindo". Augenblicklich zerriss der Träger von Honeys Tasche und ihre Pergamente, ihr Tintenfass und ihre Bücher verteilten sich auf der Treppe zwischen dem zweiten und dritten Stock. Die Slytherins begannen laut zu lachen. Snape zischte ihr ein gekünsteltes: „Hättest du doch besser aufgepasst." zu und zertrat, während er die Treppe hinabstieg, absichtlich ihre Feder. Honey kochte vor Wut. Was bildete der sich ein? Wütend zog sie ihren Zauberstab.  
„Zaubern ist auf den Gängen doch verboten." Warnte Simon Higgins sie noch als ihn auch schon auf Snape richtete.  
„Locomotor Mortis!"  
Snapes Beine sprangen zusammen und er schaffte es gerade noch sich am Geländer festzuhalten.  
„Wow!" Sagte Lily anerkennend. „Woher kannst du den denn?"  
„Zwei Jahre lang hat mein Bruder mich damit geärgert. Jetzt war endlich mal zu etwas nütze." Antwortete Honey stolz, doch schon hatte Snape einen Gegenfluch gemurmelt und hob erneut seinen Zauberstab.  
„Expelliarmus!" Rief eine Stimme von oben. Snapes Zauberstab flog durch die Luft und landete im Helm einer Rüstung in der ersten Etage.  
Alle Augen waren jetzt auf das obere Ende der Treppe gerichtet, von dem aus vier Jungen nach unten stürmten.  
„Nana, Severus. Du wirst dich doch wohl nicht an Erstklässlern vergreifen wollen." Hörte Honey James sagen, während die anderen Drei ihr beim Aufsammeln ihrer Schulsachen halfen. Man konnte die Spannung zwischen James und Snape förmlich spüren. Ein ziemlich flinker, kleiner Erstklässler, der inzwischen in die erste Etage und wieder hinauf gehuscht war, reichte Snape seinen Zauberstab.  
„Oh, wie ich sehe, hast du dir schon kleine Zanzarianer erzogen." Scherzte James, doch er lächelte dabei nicht.  
„Gibt es Probleme?" Hauchte die kalte Stimme von Professor Zanzarah vom Fuß der Treppe. Sofort wichen alle Schüler zurück und drängten sich so weit sie konnten an den Rand der Treppe. Nur Snapes Gesicht schien sich plötzlich aufzuhellen.  
„Nein, Professor Zanzarah. Wir..."  
„Sie hatten doch nicht etwa vor hier zu zaubern?" Unterbrach Zanzarah Snape.  
„Aber natürlich nicht, Professor." Schleimte Snape.  
„Gut." Zanzarah lächelte kalt. „10 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin, weil sie mich belogen haben und 5 weil sie doch gezaubert haben." Die Gryffindors begannen verhalten zu kichern. Snape allerdings sah aus, als hätte man ihm einen Stich ins Herz versetzt.  
„Da gibt es nichts zu lachen, Mr Potter. Denn auch sie haben unerlaubterweise gezaubert, das macht dann 5 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor." Das Lachen verstummte.  
„Und sie sollten lernen sich besser zu wehren. Das werden sie nämlich bald müssen." Flüsterte Zanzarah Honey im Vorbeigehen zu.  
Honey stopfte schnell ihre Sachen in ihre Tasche zurück. Remus reichte ihr ihre zertretene Feder.  
„Tut mir Leid, die ist nicht mehr zu retten. In zwei Wochen dürfen die Drittklässler nach Hogsmeade. Soll ich dir eine Neue mitbringen?" Honeys Herz schlug wie wild. Sie hatte das Gefühl mindestens so rot angelaufen zu sein, wie der Teppich im vierten Stock.   
„Ja, gerne." Stammelte sie lächelnd und bemerkte nicht wie sich Lily ein beinah schadenfrohes Grinsen verkniff. Snape und ihre kaputte Tasche hatte sie vollkommen vergessen. Die Slytherins waren in der Zeit beleidigt von dannen gezogen, ebenso wie Professor Zanzarah der gerade im dritten Stock verschwunden war, als sie von oben piepsiges, kicherndes Gelächter hörten. Plötzlich schoss mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit eine kleine, blaue, giggelnde Wolke aus dem dritten Stock.  
„Was ist das?" Fragte Timmothy Higgins fassungslos.  
„Oh, es gibt tatsächlich Dinge, die Meister Higgins nicht weiß." Lachte Bobby Joe Manson, doch das Lachen verging ihm als sich die Wolke auf ihn stürzte und ihn in die Luft empor hob.  
„Das sind Wichtel!" Rief Donald Simmons ungläubig.  
Bobby Joe hing keifend und schreiend in der Luft zwischen dem fünften und sechsten Stock.  
„Holt mich hier runter!" Brüllte er jetzt fast panisch.  
„Verflucht! Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!" Professor Garbarec, der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste war aus seinem Büro gelaufen. Er war sehr groß, jung und muskulös und sah mit seinen modisch verstrubbelten, langen, blonden Haaren eher wie ein Löwe aus. Entschlossen rief er Bobby Joe zu: „Rühr dich nicht von der Stelle! Ich hol dich da herunter! Black! Lupin! Assistieren sie mir!" Remus und der Größte von den vier Jungs liefen die Treppe hinauf und zückten ihre Zauberstäbe. Die Beiden zielten auf die Wichtelwolke und riefen: „Immobilus!" Augenblicklich erstarrten die Wichtel und unter großen Schreien fiel Bobby Joe gen Boden. Doch Professor Garbarec zielte kurz und sagte dann: „Wingardium Leviosa!" Bobby Joe hörte auf zu schreien und schwebte jetzt langsam auf die Treppe zu.  
„Das war gute Arbeit, Jungs. 5 Punkte für Gryffindor!" Sagte er stolz und wandte sich dann an Honey und ihre Mitschüler. „Und ihr solltet euch beeilen! Der Unterricht beginnt gleich. Was wird euer Lehrer bloß sagen, wenn ihr zu spät kommt?" Sie begannen zu lachen, denn schließlich war er es selbst bei dem sie jetzt Unterricht hatten und Professor Garbarec wusste das nur zu gut.

Während des Unterrichts flüsterten Honey und Lily leise miteinander.  
„Was hat der alte Geier dir zugeflüstert?" Fragte Lily.  
„Er hat gesagt, ich soll besser lernen mich zu wehren, weil ich es noch brauchen würde." Antwortete Honey. „Glaubst du, er hat die Wichtel freigelassen?"  
„Wie hätte er das denn machen sollen? Die Wichtel waren hier in Professor Garbarecs Büro eingesperrt. Er hätte es nicht schaffen können, ohne dass ihn jemand gesehen hätte."  
„Wären die beiden Damen bitte auch so freundlich, dem Unterricht zu folgen. Schwätzen sie lieber gleich in der Flugstunde, denn was Professor Hawkins erzählt ist mit Sicherheit nicht so prüfungsrelevant, wie mein Bericht über meinen Kampf gegen die Acromantula in Borneo." Unterbrach Professor Garbarec die Beiden.  
„Ähm, tut uns Leid Professor, wir..." Stammelte Lily.  
„Vielleicht möchten sie uns mitteilen, was es denn so Interessantes zu bereden gab?"  
„Wir... wir..." Stammelte Lily weiter.  
„Wir haben uns überlegt, ob wir auch bald gegen Wichtel antreten dürfen." Log Honey schnell.  
„Ah, sie wollen also schon zur Praxis übergehen. Würden sie mir dann trotzdem gestatten, meinen Bericht zu vollenden? Vielleicht sogar mit ihrer Aufmerksamkeit?"  
Lily und Honey nickten.  
„Natürlich, Professor."  
Professor Garbarec fuhr fort. Honey und Lily sahen sich kurz an und warteten dann auf das Ende der Stunde.


	7. Quidditchtraining

Nach dem Unterricht lief ein ziemlich nervöser Jonathan die Treppen auf und ab.  
„Habt ihr zwei zufällig James Potter gesehen? Wir haben nach dem Unterricht Training und ich find ihn einfach nicht. Leo und ich haben schon das halbe Schloss nach ihm abgesucht." Fragte er Honey und Lily aufgeregt.  
„Also vorhin ist er nach unten gegangen. Vielleicht hat er gerade Kräuterkunde oder Verwandlungen." Antwortete Lily ihm. Sofort galoppierte er „Danke" rufend nach unten.  
„Dürfen wir beim Training zuschauen?" Rief Honey ihm noch schnell hinterher.  
„Klar!" Brüllte er im Laufen zurück. Erfreut lächelten Honey und Lily sich an und gingen zum Flugunterricht.

„Heute vertiefen wir die Übung vom letzten Mal." Sagte Professor Hawkins, der Fluglehrer, mit seinem strahlendesten Lächeln. Er hatte einen kurzen, dunkelblonden Bürstenhaarschnitt und trug ständig eine alte Fliegerbrille. Er war ebenso jung und beliebt wie Professor Garbarec und ein genauso großer Angeber. „Besteigt eure Besen und fliegt nacheinander durch die Ringe."  
„Ähm... welche Ringe Professor?" Fragte Simon irritiert. Professor Hawkins drehte sich um, schwang kurz seinen Zauberstab und mehrere bunte Ringe schwebten in verschiedenen Höhen in der Luft.  
„Diese Ringe." Er wies begeistert auf seine soeben geschaffenen „Meisterwerke". „Ich werde es ihnen schnell vormachen." Mit seinem charmantesten Lächeln sprang er auf seinen Besen und stieß sich vom Boden ab. Mit unglaublicher Leichtigkeit und übertrieben scharf geschnitten Kurven sauste er durch seine Ringe und sprang danach einen Meter über dem Boden von seinem Besen.  
„Und jetzt schön nacheinander. Die Ravenclaws durch die Blauen und die Gryffindors durch die Roten. Okay, Miss Evans, Mr Abrasion. Sie beginnen." Lily und Samuel stiegen auf ihre Besen und flogen los. Beide durchquerten fast problemlos die Ringe. Die anderen folgten ihrem Beispiel. Honey schaffte es sogar ziemlich schnell. Professor Hawkins zwinkerte ihr begeistert zu. Honey und Lily stellten sich in eine Ecke und warteten darauf, dass auch die anderen ihren Parcours beendeten. Sally Warren, die letzte von den Gryffindors winkte sie heran.  
„Honey, Lily. Ich hab gehört, ihr dürft nachher beim Quidditchtraining zusehen?" Fragte sie verlegen. „Darf ich mitkommen?"  
Honey überlegte kurz. Sie dachte an die schmachtenden Blicke, die Sally Steward Fly, dem Treiber der Gryffindors immer zuwarf.  
„Okay, du kannst mitkommen." Antwortete Honey. Sally hüpfte vor lauter Freude auf und ab und umarmte Honey und Lily überraschend. Als Sally endlich mit dem Flugparcours an der Reihe war, zischte Lily Honey zu: „Müssen wir die denn unbedingt mitnehmen?"  
„Ach, die wird uns gar nicht stören." Beruhigte sie Lily. „Sobald sie Steward sieht, fällt sie doch wieder in ihre gewohnte Trance." Honey imitierte dabei auf recht übertriebene Weise Sallys Gesichtsausdruck, woraufhin Lily in heftiges Lachen ausbrach und sich beide einen missbilligenden Blick von Professor Hawkins.  
„Ich muss sie doch bitten, meine Damen. Hatten sie in Professor Garbarecs Stunde nicht genug Zeit zum plaudern?"  
„Tut uns Leid, Professor." Antwortete Lily immer noch kichernd.  
„Zur Belohnung dürfen sie beide eine extra Runde drehen." Er warf ihnen ein kurzes Band zu. „Synchron bitte."  
Honey und Lily sahen einander an. Synchron? Das war unmöglich! Zitternd bestiegen sie ihre Besen und nahmen jeder ein Ende des Bandes. Mühselig schwankten sie durch die magischen Ringe, stießen hin und wieder zusammen und drohten mehrmals von ihren Besen zu fallen. Nach unendlichen viereinhalb Minuten ließen sich, unter dem Gelächter der anderen, Honey und Lily erschöpft zu Boden gleiten.  
„Das war beeindruckend!" Professor Hawkins lief fröhlich auf sie zu und zog sie auf die Beine. „Das gibt 10 Punkte für Gryffindor." Weder Honey noch Lily konnten sich erklären, was an ihrem kläglichen Manöver beeindruckend gewesen sein sollte. Donald Simmons zischte ihnen ein gereiztes „Streber" zu. Honey zog eine Grimasse hinter seinem Rücken.  
„Wenn sie so weitermachen, werden sie nächstes Jahr noch ins Quidditchteam aufgenommen. Das soll´s für heute gewesen sein. Bis nächsten Freitag."

Während die anderen zurück ins Schloss gingen, machten sich Sally, Lily und Honey auf zum Quidditchstadion.  
„Steward wird doch auch da sein, oder? Meint ihr er mag mich? Sitzen meine Haare? Hab ich was zwischen den Zähnen?" Sprudelte es aus Sally heraus.  
„Keine Sorge, Sally. Du bist hübsch genug. Und warum sollte er nicht da sein? Er ist schließlich Treiber." Honey und Lily waren jetzt schon genervt. Wie sollte das erst werden, wenn das Training begann? Sie ließen die Ländereien hinter sich und sahen schon von weitem die Tribünen des Quidditchstadions. Fast das gesamte Quidditchteam war schon versammelt, nur einer fehlte noch ...  
„Honey? Was willst du denn hier?" Fragte Leo genervt.  
„Ist schon okay, ich hab´s ihnen erlaubt. Habt ihr James gesehen?" Fragte Jonathan Wood aufgebracht.  
„Hast du ihn vorhin nicht gefunden?" Fragte Lily etwas enttäuscht, während Sally in ihre gewohnte Trance verfallen war und Steward sehnsüchtig anstarrte.  
„Doch, aber er ist noch nicht aufgetaucht." Besorgt und verärgert versuchte er James irgendwo zu entdecken.  
„Wo bleibt er bloß?" Ungehalten trat er von einem Fuß auf den anderen, bis die Jägerin Liza Thompson gen Himmel zeigte und sagte: „Ich glaube da oben kommt er." Alle, bis auf Sally, die immer noch den armen Steward begaffte, blickten nach oben. Wie der Blitz kam James auf seinem Besen über die Ländereien gerauscht und sprang aus über zwei Metern Höhe vor ihnen ins Gras.  
„Wartet ihr auf jemanden?" Fragte er breit grinsend.  
„Auf jemanden? Wir warten schon seit fast zehn Minuten auf dich! Kannst du denn nicht einmal pünktlich sein?" Beinah fünf Minuten prasselte Jonathans Redeschwall auf den armen James ein, der langsam immer kleiner wurde bis Richard Williams sie unterbrach.  
„Ähm, Jonathan. Wollen wir nicht endlich anfangen?" Fragte er vorsichtig.  
„Was? Oh, natürlich! Gehen wir!" Die Mannschaft wandte sich zum Gehen. Jonathan drehte sich noch einmal zu Sally, Honey und Lily um.  
„Und ihr setzt euch am besten auf die Tribüne da oben. Von dort aus habt ihr den besten Ausblick." Er gönnte ihnen noch ein freundliches Grinsen und verschwand. Sally, Lily und Honey ließen sich auf der Tribüne nieder und beobachteten wie Jonathan unter wildem Armgefuchtel versuchte seiner Mannschaft Spielzüge zu erklären. Dann ließ er den Schnatz und die Klatscher frei und das Training begann. Mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit rasten Joanna und Steward den Klatschern hinterher und pfefferten sie auf Liza, Jonathan und Richard, die geschickt auswichen und sich den Quaffel zuwarfen, während Leo die Torstangen umkreiste. Keine drei Minuten später brüllte James aus vollem Hals: „Hab ihn!" Alle drehten sich zu ihm um, wobei Liza und Steward unsanft zusammen stießen.  
„Jetzt schon?" Fragte Jonathan ungläubig. „Ähm... gut, dann lass ihn los und mach´s nochmal."  
James zuckte mit den Achseln ließ den Schnatz wieder frei und ließ ihm etwas Vorsprung. In aller Ruhe drehte er ein paar Loopings und Schrauben und grinste dabei stolz.  
„So ein Angeber." Sagte Sally. „Er fliegt nicht einmal halb so toll wie Steward." Lily und Honey seufzten genervt und sparten sich eine Antwort. James hielt es anscheinend für Zeit sich wieder dem Schnatz zuzuwenden, denn plötzlich raste er im Sturzflug zu Boden. Immer näher kam er dem Boden, Lily fummelte nervös an ihrem Umhang herum.  
„Was ist wenn er nicht mehr rechtzeitig hochziehen kann?" Fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme. Honey antwortete mit besorgtem Blick: „Dann ist er ein hässlicher Fleck am Boden." Doch schon zog James seinen Besen so plötzlich hoch, dass er wie eine Kanonenkugel gen Himmel schoss. Lily schnappte erschrocken nach Luft.  
„Der will sich nur wichtig machen." Sagte Sally schnippisch und rümpfte die Nase.  
„Klasse Wronski-Bluff, Potter!" Rief Leo James zu und ließ sich dabei so vom Besen baumeln, dass er sich nur noch mit einem Fuß und einer Hand festhielt, während er den Quaffel auffing und Jonathan zuwarf.  
„Danke!" Brüllte James zurück. „Dein Seestern und Stiel war aber auch nicht schlecht!"  
Lily wandte sich hilfesuchend an Honey: „Was reden die da?"  
Doch Honey war ebenso ratlos.  
„Keine Ahnung. Quidditch-Latein würde ich sagen."  
Honey blinzelte. Etwas kleines Goldenes flog auf sie zu und stoppte genau vor Lilys Nase.  
„Nicht bewegen." Flüsterte Honey. Lily schielte auf das glitzernde Goldding vor ihrer Nase.  
„Warum? Beißt er?"  
„Nein, aber ..."  
„DUCKEN!" Brüllte es von weiter oben und schon kam James wie der Wind angebraust. Er flog keine 10 Zentimeter über ihren Köpfen hinweg, während Lily nichts anderes einfiel als sich rücklings in die Zuschauerbänke fallen zu lassen. James streckte nur kurz den Arm aus und hatte den Schnatz, dann bremste er scharf ab, drehte einen Looping und sprang knapp über der Tribüne ab. Lily lag immer noch mit geschocktem Blick in den Bänken, Honey kniete neben ihr und fuchtelte mit den Fingern vor ihrer Nase herum.  
„Lily! Sag´doch was! Geht´s dir gut?"  
Mühsam und von dem Sturz noch etwas benommen setzte Lily sich auf.  
„Ist alles okay?" James kniete neben ihr und blickte sie mit schuldbewusster Miene an.  
„Ähm... Ja." Stammelte Lily.  
„Dann ist ja gut." Grinste James, nahm Lilys Hand und zog sie so schwungvoll auf die Beine, dass sie beinahe wieder gestürzt wäre. Honey bemühte sich verzweifelt, bei dem Anblick von Lilys tomatenrotem Gesicht nicht laut loszulachen.  
Als James seinen Besen wieder bestiegen hatte, rief sie ihm, hauptsächlich um Lily aus ihrer „Trance" zu wecken, hinterher: „Hey, James. Dieses Fangmanöver war echt genial!" Er lächelte stolz zurück und machte noch einen Ehrenlooping bevor er den Schnatz wieder losließ und ihm erneut hinterher jagte.  
Da Lily das Training jetzt mit der gleichen verträumten Miene beobachtete wie Sally, wurde es Honey schnell langweilig und deshalb beschloss sie Hagrid besuchen zu gehen und die beiden sabbern zu lassen.  
„Lily, ich geh´ mal Hagrid besuchen. Du kannst gerne noch hier bleiben, wenn du möchtest."  
Lily schenkte ihr ein abwesendes Nicken.

Honey streifte über die Ländereien und hielt Ausschau. Eigentlich wusste sie nicht wirklich wonach sie Ausschau hielt, entdeckte dann aber doch etwas höchst Interessantes, denn sie sah gerade noch Professor Zanzarahs wehenden Umhang im Eingang zum Verbotenen Wald verschwinden. Kaum war er nicht mehr zu sehen, hörte sie aus dem Wald ein aufgeregtes Summen und Piepsen. Sie lugte vorsichtig zwischen die Bäume und versuchte die Ursache dieser komischen Geräusche zu erkennen, doch sie sah nichts zwischen den Bäumen als Dunkelheit. Diese Dunkelheit allerdings bewegte sich mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf sie zu! Eine dunkle Wolke ähnlich der blauen Wichtel-Wolke von vorhin kam sirrend und brummend aus dem Verbotenen Wald direkt auf sie zu! Honeys erster Gedanke war „Bloß nicht bewegen!" Sie hatte mal von Tieren gehört, die einen nur registrierten, wenn man sich bewegte. Diesen Gedanken verwarf sie allerdings schnell wieder, denn die Wolke kam sehr zielstrebig auf sie zu. Sie schaute sich um. Hagrids Hütte war nicht einmal mehr 250 Meter entfernt. Also lief sie so schnell sie konnte los, doch die Wolke war schnell. Das Surren und Brummen kam ihr schnell näher und bald erkannte sie auch schon, aus was die Wolke bestand. Es waren Doxys. Viele Doxys! Noch 100 Meter trennten sie von Hagrids Hütte, auf die Idee um Hilfe zu schreien kam sie erst gar nicht. Plötzlich befand sie sich mitten in der Wolke. Die Doxys umschwirrten sie wild, schlugen mit ihren Flügeln und immer wieder stürzte eine nieder um Honey zu beißen. Verzweifelt versuchte sie, die summenden, kleinen Ungeheuer abzuwehren, aber es waren einfach zu viele. Obwohl sie wusste, dass es hoffnungslos war, zückte sie ihren Zauberstab und rief so viele Zauberflüche, wie ihr nur einfielen, doch dieser beißenden Masse war sie einfach nicht gewachsen. Honey spürte, wie sich das Gift der Doxys langsam in ihrem Körper ausbreitete, kämpfte aber tapfer weiter. Es waren immerhin nur Doxys. Plötzlich hörte sie hinter drei ihr bereits wohlbekannte Stimmen: „Immobilus!", „Flipendo!"  
Honey sank wie in Zeitlupe ins weiche Gras und ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen.


	8. Bodyguards und Schokofrösche

Nach diesem ereignisreichen Nachmittag beschlossen Honey und Lily Professor Zanzarah im Auge zu behalten. Doch während der nächsten zwei Wochen kehrte allmählich Routine ein, wenn man davon absah, dass Honey nur noch mit Bleistift schrieb. Zum Erstaunen der anderen Erstklässler störte sie es auch gar nicht, dass James, Sirius, Remus und Peter ihr ständig Sachen wie: „Na, Schokofröschchen?" Oder „Am Ende des Monats schicken wir dir ´ne Rechnung." hinterherriefen, denn sie war viel zu glücklich darüber, dass die Vier tatsächlich gelegentlich mit ihr und Lily sprachen.

Am 23. September kam dann endlich der große Tag: Honeys Geburtstag. Doch auch für die Schüler der dritten Klasse war es ein wichtiger Tag, denn heute durften sie zum ersten Mal nach Hogsmeade. Das bedeutete außerdem, dass Honey nicht in Gefahr laufen konnte, Snape über den Weg zu laufen.  
Noch früher als gewöhnlich erwachte Honey an diesem Tag. Mühevoll versuchte sie ruhig im Bett liegen zu bleiben, um die anderen nicht zu wecken, was sich allerdings beim Anblick des Geschenkehaufens vor ihrem Bett als äußert schwierig heraus stellte. Pünktlich um halb neun siegte dann ihre Neugier über ihre Rücksicht und sie stürzte sich auf die Geschenke. Die Geburtstagskarten, die wie auf Befehl alle zu singen begannen, ignorierte sie und zerriss gierig das Papier. Von dem mehr lautem als schönem Gesang der Karten, wurden auch Lily, Sally und Marianna wach. Während Lily sofort auf Honeys Bett gekrabbelt kam und ihr überschwänglich gratulierte, murmelten Sally und Marianna nur ein verschlafenes „Happy Birthday" und drehten sich wieder um. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte Honey ein Zauberschachspiel, ein magisches Märchenbuch, eine riesige dreistöckige Schokoladentorte und einen Haufen Süßigkeiten ausgewickelt und auf ihrem Bett verteilt. Lily sprang aufgeregt von Honeys Bett und krabbelte und nach kurzem Gewühl mit einem unförmigen, in Blumenpapier verpacktem Geschenk wieder erschien. Begeistert hielt sie es Honey vor die Nase.  
„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!"  
Honey riss ihr das Paket aus der Hand und zog ein buntes Stück Holz in der Form einer kleinen Bratpfanne hervor, in dessen Mitte ein Bällchen an einer Schnur befestigt war.  
„Wow! Danke! Was ist das?" Fragte Honey etwas verwirrt und drehte und wendete ihr Geschenk.  
„Das hab ich dir in einem Muggelladen gekauft. Das macht wirklich Spaß! Ich zeig dir, wie es geht." Lily nahm ihr die merkwürdige Pfanne aus der Hand und bewegte sie so, dass der kleine Ball immer wieder gegen die Platte schlug. Es sah recht lustig aus. Lily drückte es ihr in die Hand und vorsichtig probierte Honey es aus. Zuerst wollte es nicht so recht klappen, doch nach kurzer Zeit hatte sie den Dreh raus und saß begeistert dem ewigen Tak-Tak-Tak lauschend auf ihrem Bett.  
Gegen halb zehn quälten sich dann auch Marianna und Sally aus ihren Betten, bestaunten Honeys Geschenke und halfen beim Vertilgen der Riesentorte.

Am späten Nachmittag kehrten die älteren Schüler aus Hogsmeade zurück. Honey und Marianna waren gerade in eine spannende Partie Schach vertieft, während Lily und Sally ihnen zuschauten, als Leo, begleitet von Jonathan und Steward mit breitem Grinsen den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat und Honey sein Geschenk überreichte.  
„Hab´s gerade gekauft!" Sagte er.  
Neugierig wickelte sie ihr Geschenk aus und eine Kiste Dr Filibuster´s Feuerwerkskrachern. Kichernd zog sie einen Kracher aus der Kiste, tippte ihn kurz mit ihrem Zauberstab an und warf ihn in die Luft, wo er laut krachend und Funken sprühend explodierte.  
„Na, was denn? Ihr fangt mit dem Feiern ohne uns an?" Scherzte James, der gefolgt von Sirius, Peter und Remus durch das Porträtloch stieg.  
„Wer keine Geschenke mitbringt, darf auch nicht mit feiern!" Sagte Honey grinsend und zog die Nase kraus.  
„Wer hat denn gesagt, dass wir keine mitbringen?" Antwortete Sirius und zog ein Paket von der Größe einer Streichholzschachtel aus der Tasche und drückte es ihr in die Hand. Honey starrte verwundert auf das winzige Päckchen.  
„Moment, noch bin ich nicht fertig. Engorgio!" Die kleine Streichholzschachtel wuchs ruckartig auf die Größe eines Schuhkartons und Honey hatte Mühe ihn nicht fallen zu lassen.  
„Das ist von uns vieren!" Sagte Peter stolz.  
Neugierig öffnete Honey den Deckel des Pakets, worauf ihr ungefähr 10 Schokofrösche entgegensprangen, sich wie ein Kirchenchor auf dem Tisch aufstellte und ‚Happy Birthday' zu quaken begangen. Nachdem sie sich glücklich bedankt und die Frösche wieder verstaut hatte, zog Remus sie am Ärmel ein Stück von den anderen weg.  
„Ich muss mal kurz alleine mit dir reden." Flüsterte er.  
„O.o.ookay." Stotterte Honey mit puterrotem Kopf zurück. Zitternd folgte sie ihm in die andere Ecke des Raumes und versuchte die dummen Kommentaren der anderen, wie Sirius´ „Hey, geh ran Casanova" oder James´ „Vergesst nicht, dass wir euch immer noch sehen können" zu überhören.  
Mit klopfendem Herzen stand sie in der Ecke vor ihm. Remus zog eine längliche Schachtel in Sternchenpapier gewickelte Schachtel aus seinem Umhang und hielt sie Honey hin.  
„Hier, für dich."  
„Oh... D-Danke." Stammelte sie, nahm mit zitternden Finger die Schachtel entgegen und öffnete sie. Zum Vorschein kam ein wunderschöner, limonengrüne Schreibfeder. Natürlich! Remus wollte ihr ja eine neue Feder kaufen!  
„Ach natürlich, die Feder! Wie viel bin ich dir schuldig?" Fragte Honey.  
„Es ist ein Geschenk. Schließlich hast du Geburtstag. Und immerhin hat deine Mutter uns 50 Rabatt gegeben, als wir ihr gesagt haben, dass die ganzen Schokofrösche für dich sind."  
„Danke. Er ist w..wirklich wunderschön." Stammelte Honey. Remus lächelte müde. Erst jetzt fielen Honey die Ringe unter seinen Augen und sein müder Blick auf.  
„Du siehst krank, geht´s dir gut?" Fragte sie besorgt. Plötzlich schien er extrem nervös zu werden.  
„Ach... Ich ... hab mir wahrscheinlich nur eine Erkältung eingefangen. Nichts ernstes." Antwortete er.  
„Wie wär´s mit einem Stück von Mums Mega-Spezial-Schokoladentorte? Mir geht´s danach immer gleich viel besser." Honey lächelte ihn sanft an.  
„Gerne." Antwortete Remus.  
„Ich geh den Rest schnell holen." Sagte sie und zischte wie ein geölter Blitz hoch in den Schlafsaal, atmete erst einmal tief durch und legte den Federkiel mit allergrößter Vorsicht auf ihren Nachtschrank. Nachdem sich ihr Herzschlag wieder beruhigt hatte und sie wieder klar denken konnte, schnappte sie sich den Rest von ihrer dreistöckigen Geburtstagstorte und balancierte ihn treppabwärts.  
„Na endlich! Ich dachte schon, ich müsste hier verhungern!" Beschwerte sich Sirius lautstark.  
„Wer hat denn gesagt, dass du was abkriegst?" Sagte Honey ironisch und stellte den Kuchen auf den Tisch, während Leo mit einem lautem Puff ein paar Pappteller erscheinen ließ und verteilte. Sally nutzte die Gelegenheit um sich mit zwei Stücken Kuchen beladen, zu Steward zu drängen. Steward allerdings nahm ihr sie kaum beachtend den Kuchen ab und wandte sich wieder seiner Quidditchdiskussion mit Jonathan zu. Doch Sally ließ sich nicht so schnell abwimmeln und blieb demonstrativ neben Steward stehen und stimmte ihm gelegentlich zu, auch wenn sie eigentlich kein Wort verstand.  
Honey seufzte. Wie konnte man nur so aufdringlich sein? Während die anderen Petronius dabei beobachteten, wie er einen entwischten Schokofrosch jagte, biss Honey in ihr Stück Kuchen und sah aus dem Fenster.  
„Seht euch das an!" Sagte sie vergnügt. „Die Gartengnome führen schon wieder Krieg gegen Hagrid."


	9. Honeys Geburtstag

Nach diesem ereignisreichen Nachmittag beschlossen Honey und Lily Professor Zanzarah im Auge zu behalten. Doch während der nächsten zwei Wochen kehrte allmählich Routine ein, wenn man davon absah, dass Honey nur noch mit Bleistift schrieb. Zum Erstaunen der anderen Erstklässler störte sie es auch gar nicht, dass James, Sirius, Remus und Peter ihr ständig Sachen wie: „Na, Schokofröschchen?" Oder „Am Ende des Monats schicken wir dir ´ne Rechnung." hinterherriefen, denn sie war viel zu glücklich darüber, dass die Vier tatsächlich gelegentlich mit ihr und Lily sprachen.

Am 23. September kam dann endlich der große Tag: Honeys Geburtstag. Doch auch für die Schüler der dritten Klasse war es ein wichtiger Tag, denn heute durften sie zum ersten Mal nach Hogsmeade. Das bedeutete außerdem, dass Honey nicht in Gefahr laufen konnte, Snape über den Weg zu laufen.  
Noch früher als gewöhnlich erwachte Honey an diesem Tag. Mühevoll versuchte sie ruhig im Bett liegen zu bleiben, um die anderen nicht zu wecken, was sich allerdings beim Anblick des Geschenkehaufens vor ihrem Bett als äußert schwierig heraus stellte. Pünktlich um halb neun siegte dann ihre Neugier über ihre Rücksicht und sie stürzte sich auf die Geschenke. Die Geburtstagskarten, die wie auf Befehl alle zu singen begannen, ignorierte sie und zerriss gierig das Papier. Von dem mehr lautem als schönem Gesang der Karten, wurden auch Lily, Sally und Marianna wach. Während Lily sofort auf Honeys Bett gekrabbelt kam und ihr überschwänglich gratulierte, murmelten Sally und Marianna nur ein verschlafenes „Happy Birthday" und drehten sich wieder um. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte Honey ein Zauberschachspiel, ein magisches Märchenbuch, eine riesige dreistöckige Schokoladentorte und einen Haufen Süßigkeiten ausgewickelt und auf ihrem Bett verteilt. Lily sprang aufgeregt von Honeys Bett und krabbelte und nach kurzem Gewühl mit einem unförmigen, in Blumenpapier verpacktem Geschenk wieder erschien. Begeistert hielt sie es Honey vor die Nase.  
„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!"  
Honey riss ihr das Paket aus der Hand und zog ein buntes Stück Holz in der Form einer kleinen Bratpfanne hervor, in dessen Mitte ein Bällchen an einer Schnur befestigt war.  
„Wow! Danke! Was ist das?" Fragte Honey etwas verwirrt und drehte und wendete ihr Geschenk.  
„Das hab ich dir in einem Muggelladen gekauft. Das macht wirklich Spaß! Ich zeig dir, wie es geht." Lily nahm ihr die merkwürdige Pfanne aus der Hand und bewegte sie so, dass der kleine Ball immer wieder gegen die Platte schlug. Es sah recht lustig aus. Lily drückte es ihr in die Hand und vorsichtig probierte Honey es aus. Zuerst wollte es nicht so recht klappen, doch nach kurzer Zeit hatte sie den Dreh raus und saß begeistert dem ewigen Tak-Tak-Tak lauschend auf ihrem Bett.  
Gegen halb zehn quälten sich dann auch Marianna und Sally aus ihren Betten, bestaunten Honeys Geschenke und halfen beim Vertilgen der Riesentorte.

Am späten Nachmittag kehrten die älteren Schüler aus Hogsmeade zurück. Honey und Marianna waren gerade in eine spannende Partie Schach vertieft, während Lily und Sally ihnen zuschauten, als Leo, begleitet von Jonathan und Steward mit breitem Grinsen den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat und Honey sein Geschenk überreichte.  
„Hab´s gerade gekauft!" Sagte er.  
Neugierig wickelte sie ihr Geschenk aus und eine Kiste Dr Filibuster´s Feuerwerkskrachern. Kichernd zog sie einen Kracher aus der Kiste, tippte ihn kurz mit ihrem Zauberstab an und warf ihn in die Luft, wo er laut krachend und Funken sprühend explodierte.  
„Na, was denn? Ihr fangt mit dem Feiern ohne uns an?" Scherzte James, der gefolgt von Sirius, Peter und Remus durch das Porträtloch stieg.  
„Wer keine Geschenke mitbringt, darf auch nicht mit feiern!" Sagte Honey grinsend und zog die Nase kraus.  
„Wer hat denn gesagt, dass wir keine mitbringen?" Antwortete Sirius und zog ein Paket von der Größe einer Streichholzschachtel aus der Tasche und drückte es ihr in die Hand. Honey starrte verwundert auf das winzige Päckchen.  
„Moment, noch bin ich nicht fertig. Engorgio!" Die kleine Streichholzschachtel wuchs ruckartig auf die Größe eines Schuhkartons und Honey hatte Mühe ihn nicht fallen zu lassen.  
„Das ist von uns vieren!" Sagte Peter stolz.  
Neugierig öffnete Honey den Deckel des Pakets, worauf ihr ungefähr 10 Schokofrösche entgegensprangen, sich wie ein Kirchenchor auf dem Tisch aufstellte und ‚Happy Birthday' zu quaken begangen. Nachdem sie sich glücklich bedankt und die Frösche wieder verstaut hatte, zog Remus sie am Ärmel ein Stück von den anderen weg.  
„Ich muss mal kurz alleine mit dir reden." Flüsterte er.  
„O.o.ookay." Stotterte Honey mit puterrotem Kopf zurück. Zitternd folgte sie ihm in die andere Ecke des Raumes und versuchte die dummen Kommentaren der anderen, wie Sirius´ „Hey, geh ran Casanova" oder James´ „Vergesst nicht, dass wir euch immer noch sehen können" zu überhören.  
Mit klopfendem Herzen stand sie in der Ecke vor ihm. Remus zog eine längliche Schachtel in Sternchenpapier gewickelte Schachtel aus seinem Umhang und hielt sie Honey hin.  
„Hier, für dich."  
„Oh... D-Danke." Stammelte sie, nahm mit zitternden Finger die Schachtel entgegen und öffnete sie. Zum Vorschein kam ein wunderschöner, limonengrüne Schreibfeder. Natürlich! Remus wollte ihr ja eine neue Feder kaufen!  
„Ach natürlich, die Feder! Wie viel bin ich dir schuldig?" Fragte Honey.  
„Es ist ein Geschenk. Schließlich hast du Geburtstag. Und immerhin hat deine Mutter uns 50 Rabatt gegeben, als wir ihr gesagt haben, dass die ganzen Schokofrösche für dich sind."  
„Danke. Er ist w..wirklich wunderschön." Stammelte Honey. Remus lächelte müde. Erst jetzt fielen Honey die Ringe unter seinen Augen und sein müder Blick auf.  
„Du siehst krank, geht´s dir gut?" Fragte sie besorgt. Plötzlich schien er extrem nervös zu werden.  
„Ach... Ich ... hab mir wahrscheinlich nur eine Erkältung eingefangen. Nichts ernstes." Antwortete er.  
„Wie wär´s mit einem Stück von Mums Mega-Spezial-Schokoladentorte? Mir geht´s danach immer gleich viel besser." Honey lächelte ihn sanft an.  
„Gerne." Antwortete Remus.  
„Ich geh den Rest schnell holen." Sagte sie und zischte wie ein geölter Blitz hoch in den Schlafsaal, atmete erst einmal tief durch und legte den Federkiel mit allergrößter Vorsicht auf ihren Nachtschrank. Nachdem sich ihr Herzschlag wieder beruhigt hatte und sie wieder klar denken konnte, schnappte sie sich den Rest von ihrer dreistöckigen Geburtstagstorte und balancierte ihn treppabwärts.  
„Na endlich! Ich dachte schon, ich müsste hier verhungern!" Beschwerte sich Sirius lautstark.  
„Wer hat denn gesagt, dass du was abkriegst?" Sagte Honey ironisch und stellte den Kuchen auf den Tisch, während Leo mit einem lautem Puff ein paar Pappteller erscheinen ließ und verteilte. Sally nutzte die Gelegenheit um sich mit zwei Stücken Kuchen beladen, zu Steward zu drängen. Steward allerdings nahm ihr sie kaum beachtend den Kuchen ab und wandte sich wieder seiner Quidditchdiskussion mit Jonathan zu. Doch Sally ließ sich nicht so schnell abwimmeln und blieb demonstrativ neben Steward stehen und stimmte ihm gelegentlich zu, auch wenn sie eigentlich kein Wort verstand.  
Honey seufzte. Wie konnte man nur so aufdringlich sein? Während die anderen Petronius dabei beobachteten, wie er einen entwischten Schokofrosch jagte, biss Honey in ihr Stück Kuchen und sah aus dem Fenster.  
„Seht euch das an!" Sagte sie vergnügt. „Die Gartengnome führen schon wieder Krieg gegen Hagrid."


	10. Halloween

Gegen Ende Oktober wurde es abends bereits früh dunkel, doch Honey, Lily und Sally gingen weiterhin zum Quidditchtraining. Alle drei waren sich sicher, dass Gryffindor dieses Jahr die Meisterschaft gewinnen würde, während Jonathan die armen Mannschaftsmitglieder weiterhin niedermachte.  
„Ich schwöre euch, wenn Jonathan Morgen wieder was zu meckern findet, ertränke ich ihn persönlich im See!" Wütete James eines Abends nach dem Training auf dem Weg ins Schloss. Jonathan, Leo, Steward und Joanna waren bereits vor zehn Minuten zu einer Extra-Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gegangen; Nachttraining, wie es Professor Garbarec nannte. Also wies Jonathan James an noch ein paar Mal den Schnatz zu fangen, während er meinte, es würde Liza und Richard nichts bringen, wenn sie als Jäger nur zu zweit trainieren würden. Vollkommen mies gelaunt stapfte er in Begleitung von Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily und Honey über die Ländereien, die ihm teilweise auf sehr unhöfliche Art zustimmten. Honey konnte förmlich eine kleine blitzende Gewitterwolke über James´ Kopf erkennen, als er schwungvoll das Schlosstor aufstieß und auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum durch nicht weniger als fünf Geister einfach hindurchging. Auf der Treppe in den sechsten Stock hörten sie plötzlich ein wütendes Gebrüll hinter sich.  
„POTTER! BLACK! LUPIN! PETTIGREW!" Schrie Argus Filch, der Hausmeister, aus voller Kehle und raste die Treppe hinauf.  
„Ohoh, jetzt gibt´s Ärger." Sagte Remus noch, als Filch auch schon vor ihnen stand und sie mit irrem Blick anstarrte.  
„Hab ich euch endlich! Ihr wart das!" Brüllte er.  
„Wer war was?" Fragte Sirius und versuchte dabei unschuldig zu klingen und auszusehen.  
„Ihr habt die Stinkbomben im Lehrerzimmer gezündet!"  
„Habt ihr?" Flüsterte Honey aus den Mundwinkeln Peter zu.  
„Ja, haben wir." Zischte er ein Grinsen unterdrückend zurück.  
Honey wunderte dies keineswegs und sie versuchte mühselig sich das Kichern zu verkneifen, während James, Remus, Sirius und Peter versuchten ihre Unschuldsmienen aufrecht zu erhalten.  
„Ihr braucht es gar nicht zu leugnen! Ich habe einen Zeugen!"  
Plötzlich tauchte Professor Zanzarah wie lautlos wie ein Schatten auf und stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen neben Filch. Unweigerlich wichen Peter, Lily und Honey einen Schritt zurück.  
„S-Sagen sie nicht, sie waren in dem Lehrerzimmer." Stotterte James.  
„Nein, ich nicht. Aber unglücklicherweise-" Er lächelte beinah so, als ob er diesen Streich selber witzig finden würde. „Unglücklicherweise befand sich Mr Snape gerade dort und wartete auf mich."  
Honey wandte ihr Gesicht ab und biss sich in die Hand um nicht laut los zu prusten. Der Gedanke an Snape im verrauchten, stinkenden Lehrerzimmer war einfach zu lustig. Remus, James, Peter und Sirius ging es nicht viel anders und auch Lily lächelte leicht.  
„Tja, ich denke das war jetzt das Aus für euch." Sagte Filch mit gehässigem Blick. Die Jungs blickten ihn panisch an. „Ich werde sofort Professor Dumbledore informieren. Geht schon mal packen."  
„Mr Filch, ich denke doch, das wird nicht nötig sein. Eine Strafarbeit bei mir sollte für den Anfang genügen." Alle blickten Professor Zanzarah erstaunt an. Wollte er sie tatsächlich vor dem Rausschmiss bewahren? Doch an seinem Gesichtsausdruck sahen sie eindeutig, dass rausfliegen vielleicht die bessere Variante gewesen wäre.  
„Aber Professor, nachdem sie nun immer wieder erwischt wurden, sollten sie-"  
„Mr Filch, haben sie etwa etwas an meiner Bestrafung auszusetzen?" Fragte Professor Zanzarah und blickte Filch an, als hätte er soeben eine Todsünde begangen.  
„Natürlich nicht, Professor." Antwortete Filch ungewohnt kleinlaut. Dann wandte er sich an die Jungs. „Glaubt ja nicht, dass ihr das nächste Mal wieder so glimpflich davonkommt." Mit bösem Blick verschwand er in den Gängen des fünften Stockes.  
„Und sie, meine Herren, sehe ich Morgen um halb fünf in meinem Büro, wo sie ihre Strafarbeit antreten werden. Ach, und bevor ich es vergesse: 20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Ich wünsche eine gute Nacht." Sagte er mit kaltem Lächeln und stieg die Treppen hinab. Als er außer Sicht- und Hörweite war, begann James erneut zu meckern.  
„Morgen um halb fünf? Der Typ hat sie ja wohl nicht alle! Und dann auch noch 20 Punkte Abzug! Also dafür, dass wir nur Snape erwischt haben, hätte er uns Extrapunkte geben müssen!"  
„Hach, wie gern hätte ich sein Gesicht gesehen." Seufzte Sirius. „Stellt euch das nur mal vor: Er sitzt da und wartet auf seinen angebeteten Meister, dann geht die Tür auf und plötzlich hockt er inmitten einer stinkenden Rauchwolke!" Honey prustete laut los. Die Vorstellung war einfach zu komisch. Auch die anderen ließen sich von ihrem Lachen anstecken und sahen darüber hinweg, dass ihnen nur noch knapp fünf Stunden Schlaf blieben.

Am nächsten Morgen erschienen James, Sirius, Remus und Peter nicht zum Frühstück.  
„Die müssen bestimmt immer noch Sklavenarbeit für den alten Geier erledigen." Sagte Honey zu Lily. Lily nickte beunruhigt und rührte missmutig in ihren Cornflakes.  
„Hey, habt ihr schon gehört was mit Mrs Norris passiert ist?" Fragte Donald Simmons sie grinsend. Mrs Norris war die Katze von Filch und mindestens ebenso fies wie er. Ständig tauchte sie irgendwo auf und sobald sie einen Regelverstoß witterte, kam Filch wie der Wind aus einem Geheimgang geschossen um den Missetäter zu bestrafen.  
„Nein, was ist mit ihr?" Fragte Lily neugierig.  
„Sie soll heute Nacht total abgedreht sein." Erzählte Donald begeistert. „Hat Filch angefaucht und ihm ein paar mal kräftig eine gewischt. Er hat dann versucht, sie zu beruhigen und sie erstmal in den Besenschrank gesperrt. Heute Morgen ist sie dann abgehauen und hat sich auf ein paar Schüler gestürzt, danach hat sie sich etwas beruhigt und hockt jetzt auf einem Regal in der Verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek und lässt keinen an sich ran. Jetzt sind wir sie wenigstens los!" Während Honey noch kicherte, fragte Lily ihn besorgt: „Weißt du, wann sie heute Morgen ausgebrochen ist?"  
„Keine Ahnung." Sagte Donald und biss in sein Toast. „Muss wohl ziemlich früh gewesen sein. Und ich fürchte von denen war´s keiner." Er wies etwas enttäuscht auf den Tisch der Slytherins. „Die sind nämlich schon den ganzen Morgen am Lachen." Beunruhigt blickten Honey und Lily hinüber zum Slytherintisch. Snape schien von allen mit Abstand der Fröhlichste zu sein. Mühselig würgten Honey und Lily ihre Cornflakes hinunter und machten sich auf zu den Gewächshäusern.  
„Glaubst du Remus, Sirius, Peter und James waren es, die Mrs Norris angriffen hat?" Fragte Lily flüsternd, während sie und Honey in einem matschigem Trog wühlten und Sumpffleischwurzeln ernteten.  
„Also nach Snapes Gesichtsausdruck würde ich sagen, sie waren es."  
„Was haben sie wohl angestellt, dass Mrs Norris auf sie losgegangen ist? Normalerweise ruft sie doch nur Filch auf den Plan und er macht dann die Drecksarbeit."  
Honey hob die Schultern und zog kräftig an einer besonders festverwachsenen Wurzel.  
„Glaubst du, Professor Zanzarah hat irgendwas mit Mrs Norris angestellt?"  
Honey glibschte von ihrer Wurzel ab und fiel unsanft nach hinten.  
„Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee?" Fragte sie und rieb sich ihr schmerzendes Hinterteil.  
„Naja, immerhin hat Filch ihm widersprochen und vielleicht wollte er sich rächen. Mrs Norris hat schließlich auch Filch angegriffen."  
„Hmm...-" Doch Honey wurde unterbrochen, denn genau in dem Moment flog eine der schleimigen Sumpffleischwurzeln quer durchs Gewächshaus mitten ins Gesicht von der Slytherin Rachel Insomania, die daraufhin laut zu kreischen begann. Die anderen Slytherins ergriffen ihre Chance und schleuderten ihre Sumpffleischwurzeln auf den Übeltäter Bobby Joe, der sich allerdings schnell duckte, woraufhin die Wurzel Timothy Higgins mit einem unschönen PLATSCH! gegen den Hinterkopf klatschte. Ehe sie es sich versahen, fanden sich Honey und Lily in einer wilden Sumpffleischwurzelschlacht wieder, die Professor Sprout, die kleine, rundliche Kräuterkundelehrerin, erst am Ende der Stunde stoppen konnte.

Remus, James, Sirius und Peter sahen Honey und Lily erst wieder, als sie (immer noch ein wenig schleimig) zum Mittagessen gingen. Alle vier hatten dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und ihre Umhänge waren an den Ärmeln zerfetzt. Während die anderen lustlos in ihrem Essen löffelten, schien Peter besonders Probleme zu haben, nicht kopfüber in seinen Kartoffelbrei zu kippen.  
„Ihr seht ja fertig aus." Sagte Honey mitleidsvoll. Lily fügte hinzu: „Hat euch der alte Geier so schlimm getriezt?" Die Vier blinzelten leidend zurück.  
„Ich musste geschlagene viereinhalb Stunden Flubberwürmer ausquetschen." Antwortete Peter schlaftrunken.  
„Das ist noch gar nichts! Ich habe Krötengallenblasen eingekocht und dieses verfluchte Zeugs ist mir dauernd geplatzt!" Setzte James nach.  
„Was soll ich denn sagen? Ich musste einen Riesenbottich voller Streeler ausnehmen! Der blöde Giftschleim hat sich durch meine Handschuhe gefressen." Sagte Remus und hielt seine bandagierten Hände hoch. Honey und Lily schauderten und blickten erwartungsvoll auf Sirius und warteten auf seinen Schreckensbericht, doch er blickte nur weiter stumm auf seinen Kartoffelbrei.  
„Was ist mit ihm?" Fragte Honey James leise.  
„Er musste Trollrotz umfüllen."  
„Uääääähhhh! Ist nicht dein ernst!" Sagten Honey und Lily wie aus einem Mund und verzogen angewidert die Gesichter.  
„Oh doch!" Meldete sich nun Sirius zu Wort. „Ich wette, der alte Geier braucht das Zeug gar nicht und wollte die Strafarbeit nur echt eklig machen! Er hat uns nicht mal zum Krankenflügel gehen lassen, nachdem die dämliche Katze uns überfallen hat. Und Snape hat die gesamte Zaubertrankdoppelstunde gegackert! Argh!" Er haute so kräftig mit der Gabel in seinen Kartoffelbrei, dass Peter neben ihm über und über damit bespritzt wurde.  
„Schade, dass ich nicht dabei war. Ich hätte zu gern gesehen, wie ihr euch im Schleim suhlt." Sagte eine spöttische Stimme hinter ihnen. Honey drehte sich um und sah direkt in Snapes schadenfrohes Gesicht.  
„Hey, Snape. Eigentlich müsstest du doch eifersüchtig sein." Sagte James breit grinsend. Snape sah ihn verwirrt an.   
„Ja, genau." Fuhr Sirius fort. „Immerhin durften wir den ganzen Morgen mit Professor Zanzarah verbringen, während du nur von ihm träumen konntest." Sirius´ ironisches Grinsen und das vergnügte Lachen der anderen brachte Snape fast zum Explodieren.  
„Pass lieber auf, Black-" knurrte er böse.  
„Warum? Häng ich mit dem Ärmel im Essen?" Unterbrach Sirius ihn und suchte spöttisch seinen Ärmel ab.  
„Irgendwann kriege ich dich."  
„Warum nicht jetzt und hier?" Sirius stand auf und blickte ihn herausfordernd an. Honey konnte beinah kleine Blitze zwischen Sirius´ und Snapes hasserfüllten Augen zucken sehen.  
„Nana, die Herren werden sich doch wohl nicht streiten?" Sagte Professor Hawkins mit einem strahlenden Lächeln im Gesicht. „Warten sie doch lieber noch einen Monat, ehe sie sich die Köpfe einschlagen. Dann ist es wenigstens offiziell erlaubt." Während Honey und Lily ihn noch fragend anblickten, stolzierte er grinsend zur Tür. Auch Snape verzog sich, allerdings sehr viel weniger erfreut.  
„Was meint er mit bis zum nächstem Monat warten und offiziell?" Fragte Lily neugierig und schaufelte nun auch endlich Kartoffelbrei auf ihren Teller.  
„Professor Hawkins und Professor Garbarec machen jedes Jahr vom 13. November bis zum 5. März einen Duellierclub. Die beiden führen verschiedene Flüche und Abblockzauber vor und versuchen ständig sich zu übertrumpfen. War bis jetzt jedesmal sehr lustig. Vom 1. Bis zum 5. März gibt es dann ein Turnier. James und Sirius sind letztes Jahr ziemlich weit gekommen." Erklärte Remus.  
„Und du nicht?" Fragte Honey erstaunt und errötete leicht, als ihr auffiel, dass sie das gerade laut ausgesprochen hatte.  
„Ich - war krank." Antwortete Remus verlegen.

„Ach, Professor. Wollen sie uns zur Feier des Tages nicht lieber etwas Spannendes erzählen?" Fragte Donald Simmons am nächsten Nachmittag Professor Garbarec gelangweilt.  
„Mr Simmons, halten sie die Erste-Hilfe-Maßnahmen bei Werwolfsbissen nicht für spannend genug für Halloween?" Antwortete Professor Garbarec leicht beleidigt.  
„Ehrlich gesagt: Nein!" Alle sahen Donald erstaunt an. Wahrscheinlich würde Professor Garbarec ihn gleich anschreien und ihm Punkte abziehen. Doch anstatt sich über diese Dreistigkeit aufzuregen, blieb dieser ruhig und sagte zu aller Überraschung: „Also schön, wenn ihnen so viel daran liegt, eine meiner Geschichten zu hören, will ich sie natürlich nicht enttäuschen. Rückt näher zusammen, ihr Chaoten. Ich erzähle euch jetzt die Geschichte von mir und den Kirkcaldy-Vampirfledermäusen." Aufgeregt und etwas überrascht sprangen sämtliche Schüler auf die vordersten Tische, während Professor Garbarec seinen Stuhl heranzog und sich mit dem Armen auf die Rückenlehne stützend zu erzählen begann. In schillernden Farben beschrieb er die Stadt, die Umgebung und vor allem die Tochter des Hotelsbesitzers, die sich natürlich unsterblich in ihn verliebte und am Ende aus den Klauen der Vampire gerettet werden musste.  
„Und wie haben sie die Vampirfledermäuse besiegt?" Fragte Silvana Crichton aus Hufflepuff ungläubig.  
„Mit einem speziellen Fluch natürlich! Chiop-" Er hielt inne, sah sich kurz suchend um und verwandelte kurzerhand einen Kerzenständer in eine Fledermaus und schwang danach elegant seinen Zauberstab.  
„Chioptera Ivaneska!" Mit einem lauten PUFF! explodierte die Fledermaus und landete als Aschehäufchen am Boden. Die gesamte Klasse staunte, Professor Garbarec allerdings kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf.  
„Ach herje, der dritte Kerzenständer in diesem Monat." Während er versuchte aus dem Aschehäufchen wieder zu einem Kerzenständer werden zu lassen, klopfte es an der Tür.  
„Setzt euch schnell wieder hin und seht beschäftigt aus." Flüsterte er schnell. Als alle wieder auf ihren Plätzen saßen und ihre Nasen im Buch vergraben hatten, sagte er gebieterisch: „Herein!"  
„Hi!" Mit einem amüsiertem Grinsen im Gesicht erschien Sirius in der Tür und sagte: „Professor, Professor Flitwick braucht sie. Die Halloweendekoration hat sich ... selbständig gemacht."  
„Wie sie sehen, muss ihr Lehrer einmal mehr das Überleben der Menschheit sichern. Mr Black achten sie bitte darauf, dass die Bande hier Lektion 4 zu Ende liest. Und versucht nicht euch zu drücken, wir schreiben nächste Woche einen Test darüber. Als Hausaufgabe amüsiert ihr euch gefälligst heute Abend beim Fest. Und nun auf in den tödlichen Kampf mit der Halloweendekoration." Mit heldenhafter Miene verschwand Professor Garbarec unter dem Gelächter seiner Schüler. Ein wenig eingeschüchtert von Professor Garbarecs Testandrohung und dem respektheischenden Drittklässler, der auf sie aufpassen sollte, begannen die meisten Schüler tatsächlich Lektion 4 zu lesen. Sirius zog mit amüsiertem Grinsen Professor Garbarecs Stuhl hinters Pult und warf sich gemütlich hinein. Nach einer Weile wühlte er ein paar Filibuster Knaller aus seiner Hosentasche, tippte kurz mit seinem Zauberstab daran und ließ sie locker durch den Raum spratzeln und zwinkerte Honey und Lily dabei schelmisch zu. Verhalten kichernd steckten die beiden ihre Nase tiefer in ihre Bücher. Sirius stand auf, schlurfte langsam zu ihrem Tisch hinüber und kniete sich frech grinsend vor den Tisch. Mehrere Minuten später, die Honey und Lily mühsam versucht hatten, ihn zu ignorieren, fragte Honey schließlich: „Was ist denn?"  
„Gar nichts. Mich wundert es nur, dass ihr mich noch nicht gefragt habt, was wir mit der Halloween-Deko angestellt haben."  
Lily ließ staunend ihr Buch sinken.  
„Was, das wart ihr?" Fragte sie.  
„Höchstpersönlich!" Antwortete Sirius mit stolzem Lächeln. „Es ist schon unglaublich, was man mit ein paar gut gezielten Filibuster Knallern alles anrichten kann."  
„Hoffentlich ist bis heute Abend wieder alles okay." Sagte Lily besorgt. „Nicht das wir euretwegen noch auf unser erstes Halloweenfest verzichten müssen."  
„Keine Sorge," beruhigte sie Sirius. „Professor Garbarec ist ein Profi. Der hat das im Griff."  
Honey war sich da allerdings nicht so sicher.

Als sie am Abend mit Lily die Große Halle betrat, schien jedoch alles perfekt. Gigantische, kerzenbestückte Kürbisse schwebten in der Luft und Fledermäuse so groß wie Uhus flatterten über den Tischen. Begeistert sahen die beiden sich um und auch die anderen Erstklässler bestaunten die lebende Dekoration. Voller Vorfreude auf das Festessen setzten sie sich an den Tisch, während Petronius unter den Tisch krabbelte und gelegentlich nach einer tief fliegenden Fledermaus schnappte. Doch jemand fehlte in der fröhlichen Runde.  
„Wo habt ihr Remus gelassen?" Fragte Honey und versuchte mühselig nicht allzu enttäuscht zu klingen.  
„Im Krankenflügel", antwortete Sirius seufzend. „Er hat sich irgendwas eingefangen. Jetzt verpasst er den ganzen Spaß."  
„Spaß? Ihr wollt doch wohl nicht schon wieder Filibuster Knaller in die Dekoration jagen?" Fragte Lily besorgt.  
„Woher wisst ihr- naja egal... Keine Sorge, wir haben nichts vor außer uns vollstopfen bis wir zum Gemeinschaftsraum gekugelt werden müssen." Beruhigte sie James.  
Ein wenig enttäuscht häufte Honey Kürbiskompott auf ihren Teller und löffelte.  
Nach dem Essen schwebten die Hogwartsgeister herbei und begannen mit einem atemberaubenden Formationsflug. Am Ende bildeten die Geister einen großen Kreis und Leo erklärte Honey und Lily, dass der Fast Kopflose Nick jetzt seine verpatzte Enthauptung vorführen würde. Zufällig wanderte Honeys Blick zum Lehrertisch. Professor Dumbledore und Professor Zanzarah schienen angeregt zu diskutieren. Anscheinend hatte Dumbledore nachgegeben, denn beide erhoben sich nun und verließen fast unbemerkt die Große Halle. Honey stupste Lily an um sie auf Dumbledore und Zanzarah aufmerksam zu machen, doch schon zog etwas anderes ihre Aufmerksamkeit an. Gebannt starrten Lehrer, Schüler und Geister zur Decke, wo sich die Riesenfledermäuse zu einer riesigen, schwarzen Wolke zusammen gescharrt hatten. Es war so still, dass die Flügelschläge ihnen wie Donner erschienen. Hinter der Fledermauswolke war nur noch schwach die verzauberte Decke zu erkennen, dessen Gewitterhimmel sich dunkelgrau hinter den schwarzen Fledermäusen abhob.   
Plötzlich zuckte ein Blitz über den Himmel und wie auf Befehl stürzten die Fledermäuse kreischend herab. Panisch schrieen die Schüler und versuchten um sich schlagend die Fledermäuse abzuschütteln. Die Lehrer bemühten sich die Schüler zu beruhigen und die flatternden Blutsauger unter Kontrolle zu bringen, aber beides funktionierte nicht. Bevor sie mit den meisten andern Gryffindors unterm Tisch verschwand, sah Honey noch, wie Professor Garbarec auf den Lehrertisch sprang und Professor Hawkins den Weg freischoss, der sich durch die Haustische zur Tür bahnte.  
„Ihr habt doch gesagt, ihr habt nichts mehr mit der Dekoration vor!" Meckerte Honey Sirius, James und Peter unterm Tisch an, während oberhalb des Tisches mehrere Fledermäuse zu Aschehäufchen verpufften.  
„Haben wir nicht! Das muss jemand anderes gewesen sein." Antwortete James.  
Plötzlich hörten sie Professor Hawkins Stimme vom Eingang: „Hektor, sie ist verschlossen!"  
„Verschlossen? Das kann doch nicht sein! Wie unpassend." Antwortete Professor Garbarecs Stimme.  
Beunruhigt lugte Honey unterm Tisch vor. Fast alle Schüler waren untern den Haustischen verschwunden. Professor Hawkins zauberte wie wild an der Tür herum, aber sie blieb fest verschlossen.  
„Hey, Schokofröschchen! Wie sieht´s da oben aus?" Fragte Sirius.  
„Sieht aus als wären wir eingesperrt." Honey sah sich weiter um. Unter den anderen Tischen versuchten einige Schüler sich ihre blutenden Bisswunden mit Taschentüchern und Servietten zu verbinden; viele Erstklässler waren in Tränen ausgebrochen, andere saßen einfach mit zugekniffenen Augen da, als versuchten sie aus einem Alptraum zu erwachen. Honey versuchte zum Lehrertisch hinüber zu spähen, als sie plötzlich ein paar erschrockene Schreie hinter sich hörte.  
„Was ist los?" Rief sie hinab und als sie wieder unterm Tisch war, sah sie, dass der Fast Kopflose Nick mitten unterm Tisch halb aus dem Boden herausragte.  
„Sir Nick, was machen sie denn hier?" Fragte sie.  
„Ich habe mich bereiterklärt hier nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Warum bleibt ihr hier drinnen?"  
„Die Tür ist verschlossen und es sieht so aus als würde Professor Hawkins sie so schnell nicht aufkriegen." Antwortete ihm James.  
„Dumbledore und Zanzarah sind draußen. Wie wär´s, wenn sie denen Bescheid sagen?" Schlug Sirius vor.  
„Eine gute Idee, Mr Black." Sagte Sir Nick begeistert.   
„Aber wenn sie die Tür aufsprengen und wir versuchen nach draußen zu entkommen, werden die Fledermäuse sicher wieder angreifen." Warf Peter überraschend ein. Er hatte recht! Angestrengt überlegte Honey. Es musste doch irgendeinen Ausweg geben, irgendetwas was diese Blutsauger ablenkt.  
„Also ich bin dafür, dass wir Snape an einen Pfahl binden und als Köder benutzen um die Flatterviecher abzulenken." Sagte Sirius entschlossen.  
„Also Sirius! Denk doch mal an die armen Fledermäuse!" Widersprach James.  
„Habt ihr noch ein paar von diesen Filibuster Knallern?" Fragte Lily plötzlich.  
„Klar." Antwortete Sirius und warf ihr eine Hand voll Knaller zu. „Was willst du denn damit?"  
„Naja, du hast uns doch erzählt, dass ihr die Fledermäuse heute Morgen damit zum Abdrehen gebracht habt-"  
„Ja, da waren sie auch noch klein und kuschelig." Unterbrach sie James.  
„Also, ich dachte halt, wenn wir die Knaller loslassen, sobald die Tür aufgeht, werden die Fledermäuse so verwirrt sein, dass sie uns nicht angreifen können." Verblüfft starrten sie alle an.  
„Das ist genial! So machen wir das!" Stimme James ihr begeistert zu und klopfte ihr anerkennend auf die Schulter. Dann wandte er sich an Sir Nick. „Sir Nick, berichten sie Professor Garbarec von unserem Plan, danach gehen sie zu Zanzarah und Dumbledore. Bevor die dann wie auch immer die Tür öffnen, kommen sie zurück und sagen uns Bescheid, damit wir die Knaller loslassen können."  
Mit einer Verbeugung schwebte Sir Nick davon. Honey lugte wieder unter der Bank hervor und sah ihn mit Professor Garbarec sprechen. Dieser schien von ihrer Idee höchst angetan.  
Mit magisch verstärkter Stimme rief er durch den Raum: „Liebe Schüler! Sir Nicholas hat sich bereit erklärt, dem Direktor und Professor Zanzarah unsere missliche Lage zu schildern. Sobald diese dann einen Weg gefunden haben die Tür zu öffnen, wird ein kleines Feuerwerk die Fledermäuse ablenken, damit sie alle sicher die Halle verlassen können. Ich werde ihnen dann Bescheid geben." Während er sprach wich er immer wieder elegant angreifenden Fledermäusen aus und schoss zwischendurch einige nieder.  
Honey zog sich wieder unter den Tisch zurück. Lily war, seit dem James ihr auf die Schulter geklopft hatte, so rot angelaufen, dass man meinen konnte, sie würde bald den gesamten Raum mit rotem Licht erhellen.  
„Jetzt müssen wir nur noch abwarten." Sagte Sirius und begann seine Taschen auszuleeren. James tat das gleiche und schon bald häuften sich unterm Tisch eine unglaubliche Menge an Filibuster Knallern an.  
„Meint ihr das reicht?" Fragte James.  
„Ich weiß nicht genau." Sagte Honey mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. „Habt ihr vor das Viehzeugs abzulenken oder wollt ihr uns alle ins Nirvana sprengen?"  
„Hey! Wollt ihr auch n paar?" Rief James zu Jonathan, Leo und Steward rüber und hielt eine Hand voll Knaller hoch.  
„Klar! Reich rüber!" Antworteten sie begeistert und nahmen jeder eine ganze Hand voll.  
„So Mädels, ihr kriegt auch welche." James reichte auch Honey und Lily eine Hand voll Knaller. Obwohl Honey es nicht für möglich gehalten hatte, lief Lily noch viel dunkelroter an.  
Kurze Zeit später steckte der Fast Kopflose Nick wieder seinen Kopf aus dem Boden.  
„Es ist alles bereit. Professor Zanzarah wird die Tür gleich aufsprengen."  
„Gut!"sagte Sirius und ließ die Finger knacken. „Auf geht´s!"  
„Sobald es WUMM macht tippt einfach mit euerm Zauberstab an die Knaller und werft sie weg." Erklärte James Honey und Lily.  
Die beiden nickten und zückten ihre Zauberstäbe. Aufgeregt blickten sie einander an.  
WUMM! Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall flog die Tür splitternd aus den Angeln. Begeistert sprangen die Jungs unterm Tisch hervor und warfen ihre Knaller, die sofort funkensprühend explodierten. Honey atmete tief durch und versuchte nicht auf die verwirrten, panischen Schreie der Riesenfledermäuse zu achten. Sie blickte nervös zu Lily als erwartete sie ein Startsignal. Lily schaute ein wenig leidend zurück und sagte schließlich: „Los?"  
Honey biss sich auf die Unterlippe und nickte, während oberhalb des Tisches die Freudenschreie der Jungs und begeisterter Beifall von den Lehrern zu hören war. Zögernd krabbelten die beiden hervor und tippten hastig an ihre Knaller, während die Fledermäuse versuchten möglichst weit von den grell bunten, lärmenden Lichtblitzen wegzukommen.  
„Okay, lauft jetzt alle Richtung Ausgang und bloß keine Panik, wir haben alles unter Kontrolle!" Ertönte Professor Garbarecs magisch verstärkte Stimme.  
Immer noch ängstlich und verwirrt stürmten die Schüler aus der Großen Halle. Die meisten wurden von Dumbledore sofort in den Krankenflügel geschickt. Als alle Schüler in Sicherheit waren, traten Dumbledore und Zanzarah zu den andern Lehrern in die Große Halle. Das Feuerwerk hatte sich ausgeknallt und die Fledermäuse flatterten wieder in einer großen Wolke dicht unter der Decke. Neugierig drängten sich die unverletzten Schüler an die Tür um zu sehen, was nun passieren würde.  
„Was haben die wohl vor?" Fragte Honey und bemühte sich über Sirius Schulter zu spähen.  
„Die planen bestimmt ´n Massenangriff." Flüsterte er zurück.  
Drinnen versammelten sich die Lehrer unterm Zentrum der Decke und hoben ihre Zauberstäbe; selbst Zanzarah bequemte sich zu albernem Zauberstabgefuchtel. Ein gewaltiger Chor „Vipera Ivaneska" hallte durch den Raum und mit einem gewaltigen PUFF! lösten sich alle Fledermäuse in Staub auf. Die Schüler staunten Bauklötze.  
„Tss, ohne Dumbledore sind die echt aufgeschmissen." Seufzte James.  
„Die waren bestimmt nur ohne Dumbledore und den alten Geier nicht stark genug." Verteidigte Peter die Lehrer.  
Vollkommen ruhig trat Dumbledore aus der Großen Halle und sprach zu den Schülern: „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Geht nun in eure Gemeinschaftsräume und schlaft gut. Ich wünsche euch eine Gute Nacht!"

In ihrem Schlafsaal fielen Honey und Lily sofort todmüde ins Bett. Neidisch dachte Honey an Sally und Marianna, die mit Bisswunden im Krankenflügel lagen; bei Remus. Sie warf einen letzten sehnsüchtigen Blick aus dem Fenster und sah den Vollmond hell zwischen den Wolken leuchten.


	11. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

Am ersten Novemberwochenende war es dann soweit: das erste Quidditchspiel der Saison; Gryffindor gegen Slytherin. Beide Quidditchteams hatten wie besessen trainiert und am Samstagmorgen war am Frühstückstisch die Hölle los. Während die anderen Gryffindors einfach nur aufgeregt wegen des Spektakels waren, waren die Mitglieder des Quidditchteams vor Nervosität einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe. Steward stopfte sich wie besessen mit Schinkentoasts voll, Joanna zitterte so sehr, dass sie immer wieder ihre Cornflakes verschüttete, Leo stocherte mit starrem Blick in seinem Rührei, Jonathan ging immer und immer wieder im Kopf die Spielzüge durch und James ließ sich von Remus, Peter und Sirius mit Weintrauben bewerfen, um ein letztes Mal das Schnatzfangen zu üben. Auch Honey und Lily waren aufgeregt. Schließlich war es Lilys erstes Quidditchspiel und da Gryffindor gegen Slytherin, den Sieger vom letzten Jahr antrat, war es eigentlich auch das wichtigste.  
Auf dem Weg zum Stadion fragte Lily Honey noch einmal genauer nach den Quidditchregeln.  
„Und was ist, wenn der Sucher den Schnatz fängt aber die Punkte trotzdem nicht zum gewinnen reichen?" Fragte sie.  
„Dann gewinnt trotzdem die Mannschaft mit mehr Punkten. Wenn die Mannschaft, die den Schnatz fängt gewinnen würde, würde man doch keinen Quaffel, keine Jäger und keinen Hüter brauchen." Erklärte Honey zum tausendsten Mal. Plötzlich tauchten Remus, Sirius und Peter breit grinsend hinter ihnen auf. Gemeinsam trugen sie eine riesige scharlachrote Stoffrolle.  
„Was habt ihr denn mit dem Ding vor?" Fragte Honey und starrte erstaunt auf die Rolle.  
„Das wird ne Überraschung für James." Antwortete Sirius aufgeregt. „War ganz schön schwer das Ding vor ihm zu verstecken."  
„Und was genau ist das?" Fragte Lily.  
„Das ist ein Gryffindor-Plakat." Erklärte Peter.  
„Hey, nicht alles verraten. Ihr seht das ja gleich." Unterbrach Sirius ihn.  
Im Stadion angekommen hievten sie gemeinsam das Plakat die Stufen zur Tribüne hinauf, wobei sie ein paar unglückliche Schüler, die nicht schnell genug auswichen, gegen die Wand drückten. Oben angekommen drängelten sie sich ganz nach vorne, rollten das Plakat aus und ließen es über die Brüstung herab hängen. Nun prangte ein zwei Meter großer, goldener Gryffindorlöwe umrandet von spratzelndem Feuerwerk über einer eineinhalb Meter großen, durchgestrichenen Slytherinschlange, versehen mit dem Spruch „Potter vor für Gryffindor".  
„Wow, das ist ja klasse! Da müssen wir ja gewinnen!" Sagte Lily begeistert, während Honey sich im Stadion umsah. Sie waren nicht die einzigen mit Plakaten und die Slytherins schrieen sich jetzt schon die Seele aus dem Leib.  
„Macht mal Platz da. Vorsicht, hier komm ich!" Raunte plötzlich Hagrids Stimme hinter ihnen. „Na, ihr? Es hat doch noch nicht angefangen, oder?"  
„Keine Sorge, Hagrid. Jonathan geht wohl zum tausendsten Mal seine heißgeliebten Spielzüge durch." Antwortete Remus kopfschüttelnd. „Was ist denn mit deinem Mantel passiert?" Hagrids Mantel war an einigen Stellen ernsthaft in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden; es sah ein wenig so aus als wäre er von kleinen scharfen Zähnchen zerbissen worden.  
„Sieht mal wieder nach Gartengnomen aus." Sagte Sirius.  
„Oh ja! Dieses dumme Viehzeug! Zum Glück hat Karlchen sie vertrieben!" Antwortete Hagrid.  
„Es geht los!" Fiel Peter ihnen aufgeregt ins Wort.  
„Willkommen zum ersten Quidditchspiel der Saison. Die langerwartete Begegnung zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin." Hörte sie Professor Garbarecs magisch verstärkte Stimme durchs Stadion brüllen. „Im letzten Jahr gewann Slytherin den Pokal knapp vor Gryffindor, wir können also auf ein spannendes Spiel gefasst sein. Für Gryffindor fliegen Leo Jackson, Teamkapitän Jonathan Wood, Liza Thompson, Richard Williams, Joanna McDonald, Steward Fly und James Potter!" Etwa die Hälfte des Stadions brach in tosendes Gebrüll aus. Viele der Slytherins buhten laut, während alle Gryffindors jubelten.  
„Und für Slytherin sind auf dem Feld", fuhr Professor Garbarec fort. „Alan Pierson, Tyler Bourbon, Jerry Lawson, Aaron Tyrell, Teamcaptain Maurus Grave, Rufus Craig und Norman Bloch!" Nun tobte die andere Stadionhälfte, während die Gryffindors, Sirius allen voran, laut buhten.  
Honey beugte sich weit über die Brüstung und sah wie Professor Hawkins, mit einem unglaublich schickem, dunkelblauem Umhang bekleidet, den Rasen betrat und die beiden Kapitäne anwies sich die Hände zu schütteln. Mit entschlossenen Schritten trat Jonathan Wood auf den bulligen Slytherinkapitän zu und schüttelte mit finsterem Blick dessen Hand. Danach bestiegen die Teams ihre Besen und mit viel pompösem Getue ließ Professor Hawkins den Schnatz und die Klatscher los. Dann ließ er den Quaffel über seine Schultern rollen und warf ihn unter Applaus in die Höhe. Wieder erscholl Professor Garbarecs Stimme: „Und das Spiel beginnt! Williams fängt den Quaffel, wirft zu Thompson, zurück zu Williams, doch da kommt ein Klatscher direkt vom Slytherinteamkapitän Grave! Williams verliert den Quaffel und Tyrell schnappt ihn Wood knapp vor der Nase weg. Tyrell rast auf das Tor zu, vorbei an Wood und Thompson. Nun ist er im Torraum; er wirft und - Jackson blockt ab!"  
Honey brüllte sich beinah heiser. Ihr Bruder spielte wirklich gut. Doch auch die anderen waren unglaublich. Jonathan, Liza und Richard spielten als hätten sie ein Gehirn und drei pfeilschnelle Körper und Steward und Joanna schlugen die Klatscher so hart auf die Gegner, als wären sie aus Gummi und nicht aus Eisen. Währendessen zog James wie ein Falke seine Kreise über Stadion und hielt Ausschau nach dem Schnatz, dicht gefolgt von dem rattigen Sucher der Slytherins, der nicht versuchte selbst den Schnatz zu finden sondern sich nur auf seinen guten Besen verließ.  
„Gryffindor im Quaffelbesitz, Wood wirft zu Thompson. Thompson fliegt in den Torraum, doch nein der Klatscher von Craig hindert sie am Torschuss. Nun hat Slytherin den Quaffel. Lawson stößt vor, wirft zu Bourbon. Bourbon fliegt nach oben und wirft zu Tyrell! Eine wunderbare Porskoff-Täuschung! Da zeigt sich echtes Können! Tyrell wirft wieder aufs Tor, doch Jackson hält ihn! Es steht immer noch null zu null und vom Schnatz fehlt jede Spur! Gryffindor fliegt jetzt in einer wunderschönen Falkenkopf-Angriffsformation auf das gegnerische Tor zu. Wood weicht einem Klatscher aus, wirft und trifft! TOR! nun steht es Zehn zu null für Gryffindor!"  
Die Gryffindors schrieen Woods Namen und Sirius ließ das Plakat wild funkeln. Nun da Gryffindor in Führung lag, spielten die Slytherins noch aggressiver. Grave und Craig hämmerten die Klatscher so hart durch die Luft, dass Honey befürchtete, wer von einem dieser Klatscher getroffen werden würde, würde die nächsten drei Wochen im Krankenflügel verbringen. Viermal hinderten sie die Gryffindors am Torschuss, doch auch Joanna und Steward waren eifrig bei der Sache und vereitelten die besten Spielzüge der Slytherins.  
„Slytherin im Quaffelbesitz. Es steht immer noch zehn zu null. Lawson wirft, doch Jackson hält mit einem perfekten Seestern und Stiel! Doch was ist das? Teamcaptain Grave schlägt den Klatscher auf Jackson! Jackson ist getroffen und fällt! FOUL! FREIWURF FÜR GRYFFINDOR!"  
Honey schrie kurz auf, doch zum Glück hörte das unter dem Geschrei der anderen niemand. Langsam glitt ihr Bruder auf seinem Besen in die Tiefe und wurde dann von zwei älteren Schülern in den Krankenflügel getragen.  
Honey biss sich nervös in den Finger. Ob sie wohl gehen sollte, um zu kucken wie es ihrem Bruder ging? Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter.  
„Keine Sorge, Schokofröschchen." Beruhigte Remus sie. „Madam Pomfrey flickt ihn wieder zusammen."  
„O-Okay." Stotterte sie und versuchte vergeblich nicht rot anzulaufen.  
„Was machen die denn jetzt ohne Hüter? Kriegen sie einen Ersatzspieler oder sowas?" Fragte Lily plötzlich.  
„Nein, sie müssen ohne Hüter weiterspielen. Hoffentlich findet James den Schnatz bald." Antwortete Honey.  
Liza traf mit ihrem Freiwurf. Nun stand es zwanzig zu null, doch ohne Hüter konnte Slytherin ein Tor nach dem anderen schießen. Kaum fünf Minuten später stand es tragisch hundertsiebzig zu zwanzig für Gryffindor.  
„Und Lawson wirft ein weiteres Tor! Damit steht es hundertachtzig zu zwanzig für Slytherin! Ohne Hüter hat Gryffindor kaum eine Chance weitere Torschüsse zu verhindern. Alle Hoffnung ruht jetzt auf Sucher Potter, doch von dem Schnatz fehlt noch immer jede Spur. Und noch ein Tor für Slytherin! Hundertneunzig zu zwanzig! Gryffindor im Quaffelbesitz. Wood wirft zu Thompson, Thompson gibt ab an Williams. Williams weicht beiden Klatschern aus, doch da kommt Bourbon, um ihm den Quaffel abzunehmen. Doch nein! Mit einer unglaublichen Treiber-Doppel-Verteidigung schmettern McDonald und Fly einen Klatscher auf ihn. Williams hat nun freie Bahn. Er wirft und Hüter Pierson verfehlt um Längen! TOR! Nun steht es Hundertneunzig zu dreißig für Slytherin. Doch was ist das? Potter beschleunigt! Er muss den Schnatz gesehen haben, doch Bloch ist ihm dicht auf den Fersen! Beide setzen zum Sturzflug an!"  
Alle Augen ruhten auf James und dem Slytherinsucher Bloch, die wie Kanonenkugeln gen Boden schossen.  
„Verdammt! Wenn James den Schnatz jetzt kriegt, haben wir trotzdem verloren!" Zischte Sirius.  
Das dachte auch das Slytherinteam. Siegessicher beobachteten sie gespannt ihren Sucher und bemerkten nicht wie Jonathan Wood scheinbar aus dem nichts hervorschoss.  
„Beide Sucher kommen dem Schnatz und auch dem Boden immer näher. Aber was? Völlig überraschend schießt Teamcaptain Wood ein Tor! Damit steht es jetzt hundertneunzig zu vierzig!"  
Überrascht sahen nun alle auf Wood und auf das keifende Slytherinteam. Grave war drauf und dran auf Wood zu zu rasen und ihm eins mit dem Schläger zu verpassen, doch er kam nicht dazu. Denn gerade als er zum Schlag ausholte, explodierte das Stadion in Gejubel.  
„UNGLAUBLICH! JAMES POTTER HAT DEN SCHNATZ! DAMIT IST DAS SPIEL UNENTSCHIEDEN! Ähm... jemand sollte Bloch vom Boden abkratzen. Er hätte wohl doch früher hochziehen sollen."  
Bloch sah tatsächlich sehr fertig aus. Als seine Teamkollegen ihn aufhoben, konnte Honey selbst aus der Entfernung seine blutige, gebrochene Nase erkennen. James hingegen drehte übermütig, seine rechte Hand mit dem Schnatz ausgestreckt, Loopings über dem Stadion.  
„Oh und eh ich´s vergesse!" Sagte Professor Garbarec überraschend. „Am 13. November ist wie jedes Jahr das erste Treffen des Duellierclubs. Also sollte sich jeder Duellinteressierte von euch pünktlich um sieben Uhr in der Großen Halle einfinden. Ein schönes Wochenende wünsch ich euch!"  
„Klasse! Das wird wieder ein Spektakel!" Sagte Remus begeistert. Plötzlich wandte er sich an Honey und Lily. „Ihr kommt doch auch?"  
„Ähm..." Stotterte Honey überrascht.  
„Klar." Antwortete Lily locker. „Das wird doch nicht zu schwer für uns, oder?"  
„Keine Sorge!" Antwortete Sirius lässig. „Wir werden euch vorwarnen, bevor wir euch plattmachen."  
„Na Mädels, wollt ihr noch auf´n Tee mit zu mir?" Fragte Hagrid. „Ihr Jungs könnt natürlich auch mitkommen."  
„Nö, lass mal Hagrid." Sagte Sirius. „Wir müssen James´ genialen Schnatzfang feiern. Bis später."  
Mit gemischten Gefühlen sah Honey ihnen hinterher. Eigentlich wäre sie lieber bei Remus geblieben.  
„Keine Sorge, Schokofröschen. Dein Bruder ist bestimmt schon wieder auf den Beinen und ärgert sich." Sagte Hagrid plötzlich. Achja! An Leo hatte sie schon gar nicht mehr gedacht!  
„Du hast Recht, Hagrid." Antwortete Honey und bemühte sich in keinster weise Hagrids Irrtum richtig zu stellen. „Wir kommen mit."  
Sie gab der kichernden Lily einen Stoß in die Rippen und folgte Hagrid zu seiner Hütte.  
„Ui, sieh mal! Was ist das denn?" Rief Lily plötzlich und deutete in Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes. Aus dem Verbotenen Wald kamen mehrere große Gestalten. Ihre Körper waren die von Pferden, doch von der Hüfte aufwärts sahen sie aus wie Menschen.  
„Das sind ja Zentauren!" Staunte Honey. „Hagrid, was wollen die wohl hier?"  
„Hm, keine Ahnung. Ich werd sie mal fragen gehn." Entschlossen ging Hagrid auf den Zentauren zu, der ihr Anführer zu sein schien. Er war groß, hager und grau, seine Mähne und sein Bart waren silberweiß und lang wie Dumbledores. Neugierig tappten Honey und Lily hinter Hagrid her.  
„Hallo Metatron. Was verschafft mir die Ehre?" Fragte Hagrid.  
„Sei mir gegrüßt, Rubeus Hagrid." Antwortete der Zentaur Metatron. Seine Stimme klang tief und ruhig. „Wir brauchen deine Hilfe."  
Ein junges Männchen, ein Rappe kaum dem Fohlenalter entwachsen, schnaubte verächtlich.  
„Metatron, wir sollten unsere Angelegenheiten selber regeln und uns nicht mit einem niederen Menschen abgegeben."  
„Schweig, Bane." Sagte Metatron immer noch ruhig. „Eines unserer Fohlen wurde angegriffen. Normalerweise heilen wir unsere Kranken selbst, doch es waren zu viele Doxys und wir brauchen ein Antidot."  
„Ich wurde auch von Doxys angegriffen. Das ist keine zwei Monate her." Sagte Honey, doch als sich alle Blicke auf sie richteten, wünschte sie, sie hätte nichts gesagt.  
„Normalerweise greifen Doxys nur an, wenn man sie aufschreckt." Sagte Metatron mit traurigem Blick. „Etwas Merkwürdiges wird geschehen. Ich fürchte uns allen, steht viel Übel bevor."  
Honey schauderte. Lily blickte sie ängstlich an.  
„Tut mir Leid, Mädels. Unsern Tee müssen wir wohl verschieben." Sagte Hagrid, verschwand kurz in seiner Hütte und kam mit einer großen Flasche Doxy-Antidot zurück. Während er mit den Zentauren im Wald verschwand (der junge Bane trottete mürrisch und misstrauisch hinter ihm her), wanderten Honey und Lily zur Schule hinauf.  
„Was glaubst du, meinte Metatron mit dem Übel?" Fragte Lily besorgt.  
„Keine Ahnung, aber es hat bestimmt irgendwas mit dem Durchdrehen von den Doxys und den Gartengnomen zu tun." Antwortete Honey.  
„Glaubst du, der, der die Gartengnome durchdrehen lässt, hat auch Mrs Norris verrückt gemacht?"  
„Schon möglich. Ich wette, es ist der alte Geier." Sagte Honey entschlossen. „Denk doch mal nach. In unserer ersten Woche verschwand er im dritten Stock und kurz darauf wird Bobby Joe von Wichteln angegriffen; und bevor ich von den Doxys angegriffen wurde, hab ich ihn im Verbotenen Wald verschwinden sehen. Filch hatte kurz bevor Mrs Norris abgedreht ist, seine Autorität in Frage gestellt und was war an Halloween? Da war er auch nicht da, als uns die Fledermäuse angriffen."Lily nickte.  
„Vielleicht sollten wir einem Lehrer Bescheid sagen."  
„Glaubst du, einer von denen hört eher auf zwei Erstklässlerinnen als auf einen Kollegen? Wir sollten lieber noch warten. Vielleicht verrät der alte Geier sich ja irgendwann selber und wir haben dann Beweise." Beide seufzten und stiegen beunruhigt die Steinstufen zum Tor hinauf.  



	12. Der Duellierclub

Am Morgen des 13. Novembers waren die Ländereien von einer weißen, frostigen Eisschicht überzogen und Hagrids Hütte glitzerte wie eine Christbaumkugel. Selbst innerhalb des sonst so gemütlichen Schlosses war es so kalt, dass die Schüler sich nur noch in ihren dicken Winterumhängen zum Zaubertrankunterricht in die Kerker trauten. Zitternd saßen die Erstklässler im Verwandlungsunterricht und versuchten krampfhaft ihr Taschentuch in eine Postkarte zu verwandeln. Während Donald Simmons und Bobby Joe Manson versuchten sich gegenseitig in ihre Taschentücher zu schnauben, schaffte es Honey endlich ihres zu verwandeln.  
„Sieh mal, Lily." Sagte sie und zeigte ihr ihre Karte. „Ein Tropenstrand. Ja, da wäre ich bei der Kälte tatsächlich gerne."  
„Ich kann mir denken mit wem." Flüsterte Lily zwinkernd.  
„Achja?" Honey lief gegen ihren Willen rot an. Entschlossen griff sie nach Lilys frisch verwandelter Karte. „Wenn du so schlau bist, dann zeig doch mal deine. Ich bin gespannt, wo du gerne mit JEMANDEM wärst."  
„Hey, Pfoten weg!"  
Mühselig versuchte Lily Honey davon abzuhalten sich ihre Postkarte zu schnappen, als ihnen plötzlich jemand entschlossen die Karten aus der Hand zog.  
„Lassen sie mich doch mal sehen." Sagte Professor McGonagall und musterte die beiden Postkarten mit strengem Blick, während Honey und Lily sie geschockt ansahen.  
„Sehr schön." Sagte sie nach kurzer Zeit und gab ihnen ihre Karten zurück. „10 Punkte für Gryffindor. Und Miss Evans, ein sehr hübsches Quidditchfeld."  
Honey unterdrückte ein Kichern.  
„Ein Quidditchfeld? Also was die Romantik angeht hab ich ja wohl gewonnen."  
Lily gab ihr einen unsanften Stoß in die Rippen und brachte sie damit zum Schweigen.  
„Zum nächsten Mal lesen sie bitte Kapitel fünf und schreiben eine ausführliche Zusammenfassung." Sagte Professor McGonagall am Ende der Stunde. „Und ich soll sie alle im Namen von Professor Hawkins und Professor Garbarec noch einmal an den Duellierclub heute Abend um sieben Uhr in der Großen Halle erinnern."  
Einige Schüler seufzten, andere lachten. Schon die ganze Woche schlossen die Lehrer ihre Stunden mit dieser Botschaft.  
„Also den Duellierclub Heute Abend hätte ich doch beinah vergessen. Zum Glück werden wir täglich mehrmals daran erinnert." Sagte Honey sarkastisch auf dem Weg zum Abendessen.  
„Sieh mal da ist Hagrid!" Sagte Lily und zeigte auf das sich schließende Eingangstor. Hagrid ging lächelnd auf die beiden zu.  
„N´Abend, Mädels. Alles im Lot?" Fragte er.  
„Uns geht´s prima." Antwortete Honey. „Was ist eigentlich mit dem Zentaurenfohlen, das von den Doxys angefallen wurde?"  
„Dem kleinen Firenze geht´s wieder gut! Das Gegenmittel hat ihn schnell kuriert."  
„Das freut uns. Sag mal, gehst du heute auch zum Duellierclub?"  
„Honey, er ist doch kein Schüler!" Zischte Lily ihr zu.  
„Natürlich! Niemand hier lässt sich das Eröffnungsduell von Hektor und Daniel ... oh, ich meine natürlich Professor Garbarec und Professor Hawkins entgehen. Das ist ein Spektakel für sich!" Antwortete Hagrid.  
„Siehst du, Lily. Er geht hin." Beleidigt streckte Lily ihr die Zunge raus.

Nach dem Abendessen brachten alle Schüler ihre Taschen in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume und versammelten sich in der Großen Halle. Als Honey und Lily eintrafen, war die Halle bereits voller Schüler. Die Haustische waren verschwunden, statt dessen war eine Bühne mitten in der Halle aufgebaut, auf der Professor Garbarec und Professor Hawkins auf und ab gingen und warteten, dass alle eintrafen. Vorne an der Bühne entdeckten sie James, Sirius, Remus und Peter und arbeiteten sich schubsend und stoßend zu ihnen vor.  
„Da seid ihr ja endlich! Gleich geht das Spektakel los!" Rief Sirius ihnen schon von Weitem zu.  
„Ich hoffe, es wird diesmal richtig gut. Jonathan ist beinah explodiert, als er erfahren hat, dass für den Duellierclub jetzt jede Woche eine Trainingsstunde ausfällt." Sagte James.  
„Der Typ ist echt besessen!" Sagte Lily kopfschüttelnd.  
„Vielleicht sollten wir einen Exorzisten bestellen." Antwortete James zwinkernd, woraufhin Lily bis in die Haarspitzen errötete.  
„Stellt euch doch nach vorne, dann könnt ihr besser sehen." Sagte Remus und trat einen Schritt zur Seite um die Mädchen vorbeizulassen. Honey murmelte ein verlegenes „Danke" und schlüpfte mit Lily an ihm vorbei. Jetzt sah Honey, dass die Haustische zwar verschwunden waren, der Lehrertisch aber noch dastand und fast jeder Lehrer, inklusive Hagrid, der ihnen fröhlich zuwinkte, schon seinen Platz eingenommen hatte.  
„Hey, da kommt Dumbledore! Jetzt geht´s gleich los!" Rief Sirius begeistert. Das allgemeine Getuschel verstummte fast augenblicklich und als er Platz genommen hatte, ergriffen Professor Garbarec und Professor Hawkins das Wort.  
„Liebe Schüler, ich möchte - wir möchten euch herzlich zu unserem alljährlichen Duellierclub begrüßen." Begann Professor Garbarec und sprühte förmlich vor Begeisterung.  
„Wie jedes Jahr wird es darum gehen, offensive und defensive Flüche sportlich gegeneinander einzusetzen." Fuhr Professor Hawkins fort. „Dieses Jahr haben wir ein paar kleine Änderungen anzukündigen." Wieder ein Raunen durch die Schülermassen, doch Professor Garbarec brachte sie mit einer beruhigenden Geste zum Schweigen.  
„Um die Duelle etwas fairer zu gestalten, werden die Schüler des ersten Jahres an der Liga nicht teilnehmen." Einige Schüler begannen zu protestieren, aber verstummten sofort als Professor Hawkins wieder zu sprechen begann.  
„Des weiteren wird sich die Liga ein wenig anders Gestalten. Die Schüler der Klassen 2-7 werden jede Woche ein offizielles Duell durchführen. Daraus wird sich zum März eine Statistik zusammenstellen. Die 16 besten des jeweiligen Jahrgangs werden dann ein Turnier bestreiten in dem der Jahrgangsbeste entschieden wird. Als letztes werden die Jahrgansbesten gegeneinander antreten und dem Schulchampion wird dann der Duellierpokal verliehen." Bei diesen Worten zog er ein kleines goldenes Ding aus seiner Tasche, dass bei genauerem Betrachten wie ein winziger Becher aussah. Mit übertriebener Geste hielt er es Professor Garbarec hin, der mit einer ebenso übertriebenen Geste seines Zauberstabes auf den goldenen Minibecher tippte. Augenblicklich wuchs der Minibecher zu einem riesigen Pokal. Ein erstauntes „Ahhh" und „Ohhh" raunte durch die Menge. Und das nicht ohne Grund. Der Pokal war nicht nur groß und golden; auf ihm war eine kleine goldene Figur zu sehen, die in Kämpferpose einen Zauberstab schwang, aus dem alle paar Sekunden kleine goldene Fünkchen spratzelten und an seinem Sockel war „Duellierchampion 1972/73" eingraviert. Plötzlich erschien ein Bild vor Honeys Augen: Sie, den Pokal in Händen haltend, mit ihrem Namen darauf eingraviert, stand vor einem leuchtenden Hintergrund, alle jubelten ihr zu. Doch dieser Traum zerplatzte als Lily sie anstupste.  
„Ist doch echt blöd, dass wir da noch nicht mitmachen dürfen." Maulte sie.  
„Ja. Das ist doch Verarschung!" Stimmte Honey ihr zu.  
„Wie ihr euch wahrscheinlich schon ausgerechnet habt, bleiben euch für eure Herausforderungen nur 13 Dienstage. Damit kein Gegner mehrmals herausgefordert wird, werden am Ende der heutigen Einführungsstunde alle teilnehmenden Schüler einen Zettel mit ihrem Namen, ihrem Haus und ihrem Jahrgang in den Kasten dort hinten werfen. Per Zufallsprinzip werden dann die Gegner ausgewählt. Pergament, Feder und Tinte liegen in genügender Anzahl bereit. Für alle Erstklässler und alle die es schon wieder vergessen haben: In einem Duell bekämpfen sich zwei Duellanten, indem sie sich mit Zaubersprüchen beschießen. Für jeden erfolgreichen Treffer gibt es einen Punkt. Die Herausforderungen werden bis 11 Punkte gekämpft, in dem Turnier geht es dann bis 27. In unserem Einführungskampf werden wir bis 100 kämpfen." Erklärte Professor Hawkins.  
„Aber genug der langen Rede und Erklärungen." Sagte Professor Garbarec grinsend. „Beginnen wir, Daniel?"  
„Mit dem größten Vergnügen, Hektor." Antwortete Professor Hawkins und zog mit herausforderndem Lächeln seinen Zauberstab.  
Während die beiden sich an den Enden des Podestes aufstellten, sich vollkommen übertrieben elegant, diversen Schülerinnen zuzwinkernd, voreinander verbeugten und ein recht eigenartiges Kampfstellung-Vorführungs-Tänzchen begannen, wurde es hinter Honey laut.  
„Ich setze 2 Galleonen auf Professor Garbarec." Sagte Sirius und zog einen kleinen Lederbeutel aus seiner Tasche.  
„Ich setzte 2 auf Hawkins." Sagte James sofort begeistert.  
„Was macht ihr denn da?" Fragte Lily neugierig, während die Jungs bunte Papierschnipsel in den Beutel warfen.  
„Wir wetten." Erklärte Sirius kurz. „Peter, Garbarec oder Hawkins?" Peter überlegte kurz, warf ebenfalls einen Papierschnipsel hinein und sagte mehr oder weniger sicher: „Hawkins."  
„Und ihr wettet um Papierschnipsel?" Fragte Honey ungläubig.  
„Ja, natürlich. Möchtest du auch einen Schnipsel gewinnen?"sagte James ironisch.  
„Die Papierschnipsel stehen für unsern Einsatz. Wer seinen Schnipsel in den Wettsack geworfen hat, muss auch zahlen." Erklärte Remus. „Der rote steht für James, der schwarze für Sirius, braun für Peter und der blaue hier ist meiner." Er zog einen dunkelblauen Schnipsel aus seiner Tasche und warf ihn zu den anderen in den Wettsack. „Ich setze auf Garbarec."  
„Och manno. Wenn ich jetzt gewinne, muss ich ja mit dir teilen. Nö, setz auf Hawkins." Maulte Sirius.  
„Eigentlich ist es egal, wer gewinnt. Es wird sowieso alles in Süßigkeiten, Stinkbomben und Knaller investiert." Erklärte Remus.  
„Ja, aber dafür müsstet ihr mir dann unendlich dankbar sein, wenn ich gewinne und euch was abgebe. Aber Mr Lupin muss mir ja alles nachmachen." Sagte Sirius grummelnd.  
„Ist doch gar nicht wahr." Sagte Remus leicht beleidigt.  
„Klappe halten, es geht los!" Zischte James. Professor Hawkins und Professor Garbarec hatten mit ihrem Tänzchen aufgehört, standen sich nun mit erhobenen Zauberstäben und ungewohnt ernsten Gesichtern gegenüber und sahen sich wie zwei Kampfhunde, die gleich aufeinander losgehen wollten an.  
„Eins." Zählte Professor Garbarec und lächelte angriffslustig.  
„Zwei." Zählte Professor Hawkins und lachte siegessicher.  
„DREI!" Brüllten beide gemeinsam und griffen einander so schnell an, dass man nur noch einen hellen Lichtblitz und eine Staubwolke sah. Als sich die Wolke verzog, konnte Honey erkennen, dass Professor Hawkins etwas verdutzt am Boden hockte, während Professor Garbarec sich mit triumphierenden Blick vor der jubelnden Schülermenge verbeugte. Plötzlich erschienen über den beiden eine eins und eine null, die aus rotem Rauch zu bestehen schienen.  
„Eins zu null, Daniel." Sagte Professor Garbarec mit schadenfrohem Lächeln.  
„Ich will dir nur einen kleinen Vorsprung lassen, damit dein grausames Ende nicht ganz peinlich ausfällt." Erwiderte Professor Hawkins, erhob sich beinah mühelos und klopfte beiläufig etwas Staub von seinem stahlblauem Umhang. Die beiden nahmen wieder ihre etwas albernen Kampfpositionen ein und zählten erneut. Mit einem peitschenden Knall schleuderte diesmal Professor Hawkins Professor Garbarec den Zauberstab aus der Hand und verbeugte sich stolz vor der jubelnden Menge. Von allen Seiten wurden die beiden nun angefeuert, wobei James und Sirius zweifellos am lautesten waren. Nach zehn Minuten des Kämpfens und Verbeugens stand es erst zehn zu neun für Professor Hawkins. Honey seufzte.  
„Wenn das so weitergeht, stehen wir nächste Woche noch hier." Flüsterte sie Lily zu. Lily nickte zustimmend.  
„Glaubt ihr etwa, das war schon alles? Bis es zehn zu zehn steht, machen die beiden immer nur Show." Sagte Sirius. „Passt mal auf. Wenn Garbarec gleich noch einen Punkt macht, geht´s rund." Honey sah ihn zweifelnd an, doch als Professor Hawkins kurz darauf zu Boden ging wurde sie vom Gegenteil überzeugt. Beide verbeugten sich noch einmal zusammen und dann sagte Professor Garbarec: „Ich hoffe diese Vorstellung hat euch Schülern und dem Kollegium gefallen. Wenn es niemanden stört, werden wir nun mit dem richtigen Duell beginnen." Beide ernteten noch einmal einen gehörigen Applaus, doch als sie sich bereitmachten wurde es urplötzlich still. Wieder zählten beide bis drei, doch diesmal flogen die Flüche so schnell, dass Honey mit dem Kucken kaum hinterher kam.  
Professor Garbarec schleuderte gekonnt einen Beinklammerfluch von Professor Hawkins zurück, wurde dann aber von einem Lähmfluch getroffen, während Professor Hawkins von seiner eigenen Beinklammer niedergeworfen wurde. Beide murmelten schnell ihre Gegenflüche und begannen wieder sich anzugreifen. Die Zahlen, die über ihnen schwebten, stiegen so schnell an, dass man meinen konnte, sie zählten die Sekunden. Die Flüche wurden immer spektakulärer und die Gesichter der beiden Professoren glühten vor Kampflust. Schon ein paar spektakuläre Minuten später stand es 99 zu 99. Wie zwei Kampfhähne standen die beiden sich nun gegenüber. Professor Garbarecs rostroter Umhang war an einigen Stellen zerrissen und aus seinem Kopf ragte ein prächtiges Geweih. Professor Hawkins hatte einen unschönen Riss auf der Stirn und in seinem Gesicht prangte ein mächtiger Adlerschnabel.  
„Der nächste Treffer entscheidet das Duell. Sprich schon mal dein letztes Gebet, Danny." Sagte Professor Garbarec abfällig.  
„Ich sollte lieber einen Priester bestellen, um dich zu begraben, Hecky." Krächzte Professor Hawkins in dem gleichen Tonfall. Ein letztes Mal zählten die beiden bis drei; es war so still, dass man ein Staubkorn hätte fallen hören können. Den letzten Angriff sah Honey wie in Zeitlupe. Beide Professoren hoben ihre Zauberstäbe und Professor Hawkins krächzte „Relaschio!" Aus seinem Zauberstab schossen hellrote, glühendheiße Funken direkt auf Professor Garbarec zu, doch er schien ruhig und entschlossen zu zielen. Dann kurz bevor die Funken in seine Reichweite kamen rief er „Protego!" und die Funken prallten zu Professor Hawkins zurück, der nicht mehr schnell genug reagieren konnte und setzten seinen Umhang in Brand. Als die 99 über Professor Garbarecs Kopf sich ganz langsam in eine 100 verwandelte, explodierte die Große Halle im Jubel der Schüler und der meisten Lehrer. Professor Garbarec und Hawkins traten in der Mitte der Tribüne zusammen, hielten sich gegenseitig die Zauberstäbe vors Gesicht und sagten „Finite Incantatem!" Augenblicklich begannen Geweih und Schnabel zu verschwinden, der Riss auf Professor Hawkins Stirn schloss sich und die Umhänge nähten sich scheinbar selbst wieder zusammen. Wie Schauspieler nach gelungener Vorstellung verbeugten sich die beiden noch einmal zu allen Seiten und krönten den Abschluss mit einem kleinen Feuerwerk.  
Während sich nun die meisten Schüler des zweiten bis siebten Jahrgangs auf Pergament und Feder stürzten um sich für das Duellturnier einzutragen, freuten sich Sirius und Remus über ihren Gewinn.  
„Ich hab doch gesagt, er gewinnt."sagte Sirius begeistert. „Und ich hab gesagt, dass es noch spannend wird. Oder Schokofröschchen?"  
Honey grummelte kurz über das „Schokofröschchen" und stimmte ihm dann zu. Nicht einmal das Quidditchspiel gegen Slytherin war so rasant gewesen!  
„Wollt ihr euch denn nicht für das Turnier eintragen?" Fragte Lily ein wenig verwirrt.  
„Richtig! Komm Sirius, genug gefreut. Geh´n wir!" Sagte James und machte sich mit Sirius und Remus auf zum Eintragen, doch Peter blieb stehen.  
„Willst du nicht mitgehen?" Fragte Honey verwirrt.  
„Nein, ich-"  
„Der hat letztes Jahr schon jedes Duell verloren, ich glaube dieses Jahr würde das zu peinlich werden." Rief James lachend, riss einem Zweitklässler die Feder aus der Hand und stieß unsanft ein schmierigen Drittklässler, den Honey erfreut als Snape erkannte, zur Seite. Kurz nachdem die drei ihre Namen eingeworfen hatten, ließ Professor Garbarec seinen Zauberstab Funken sprühen und sagte dann laut: „Ich hoffe jetzt haben sich alle eingetragen, die am Turnier teilnehmen wollen. Gut! Morgen wird jeder Teilnehmer eine Liste mit seinen persönlichen Herausforderungen erhalten."  
„Wir wünschen allen eine Gute Nacht und hoffen, dass ihr mit euren Herausforderungen zufrieden sein werdet." Fuhr Professor Hawkins fort, verbeugte sich zusammen mit Professor Garbarec noch einmal und mischte sich unter die Menge.  
Langsam aber sich leerte sich die Große Halle und die Schüler verzogen sich in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume. Auf dem Weg in den siebten Stock unterhielten sich Honey und Lily noch mit den Jungs.  
„Bringen die uns die ganzen Flüche, die sie benutzt haben auch bei?" Fragte Honey.  
„Klar! Und wenn euch die nicht ausreichen, zeigen wir euch ein paar." Sagte Sirius breit grinsend.  
„Gute Idee! Den Mucus Adnauseam zum Beispiel!" Sagte James begeistert.  
„Was bewirkt der?" Fragte Lily.  
„Das ist der Fluch der Popel. Moment, Peter halt mal kurz still. Keine Panik, war nur ein Witz." Peter war erschrocken über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert und sah ängstlich zu James auf, der das offensichtlich sehr komisch fand.  
„Wie lange haben die beiden wohl geprobt, bis sie es geschafft haben ihre Sätze so perfekt zu ergänzen? Oder ist das bei denen normal?" Fragte Honey.  
„Wir haben schon vermutet, dass die beiden eine Affäre haben. Aber ich glaube dafür halten sie zu wenig Händchen." Scherzte Sirius. Plötzlich sah Honey jemand in wehendem, schwarzem Umhang aus dem dritten Stock kommen.  
„Also wenn die beiden wirklich ein Paar sind, betrügt Garbarec ihn mit dem alten Geier." Sagte sie und wies nach oben.  
„Uhh, Skandal!" Hauchte Sirius anzüglich und alle versuchten sich mühsam das Lachen zu verkneifen, als Professor Zanzarah mit finsterem Blick an ihnen vorbeizog. Kurz darauf hörten sie ein empörtes Schreien aus dem dritten Stock.  
„Holzy! Bei Fuß! Komm auf der Stelle zurück!" Brüllte Professor Garbarec.  
„Holzy? Wer ist denn Holzy?" Fragte Honey verwundert.  
„Naja, wir nennen ihn Geier, er nennt ihn Holzy. Eher nicht, oder?" Meinte Sirius.  
„Nein, ich glaube, er meint das da." Sagte Remus und zeigte auf etwas, das aussah wie ein Holzscheit der die Treppe hinab auf sie zu schlitterte.  
„Mist, ein Sumpfkrattler! Passt auf eure Füße auf!" Rief James, setzte sich aufs Treppengeländer und zog seine Füße außer Reichweite. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich, doch Honey verstand nicht, was an einem schlitternden Holzstück gefährlich sein sollte; außerdem war das Geländer ziemlich weit über dem Boden und sie wollte keinen Sturz in die Tiefe riskieren, falls die Treppe auf die Idee kommen sollte, ihre Richtung zu ändern.  
„Was habt ihr denn? Das ist doch nur ein-" Begann sie, doch dann entdeckte sie die scharfen Klauen und die spitzen Zähne, die aus dem Holzstück ragten und schrie erschrocken auf. Sie wollte noch zur Seite springen, doch der Sumpfkrattler war schon zu nah. Ängstlich schloss sie die Augen, doch anstatt des grausamen Schmerzes den sie erwartete, fühlte sie wie sich der Sumpfkrattler anscheinend genüsslich an ihrem Bein rieb.  
„Reducto!" Rief Sirius und fiel dabei beinah vom Geländer, während der Sumpfkrattler einen Meter durch die Luft flog und benommen weiter oben auf der Treppe landete. Während die anderen von dem Geländer sprangen, sah sich Honey ihr Bein an. Von ihrer rechten Wade tropfte dickflüssiger, hellgrüner Schleim.  
„Igitt, er hat mich vollgesabbert!" Sagte sie angewidert. Bei dem Anblick des grünen Schleims brachen die Jungs plötzlich in schallendes Gelächter aus.  
„Und was ist daran jetzt so komisch?" Fragte sie wütend.  
„Also, das, das ist kein Sabber." Sagte Remus lachend. Honey sah ihn verwirrt an.  
„Tut mir ja Leid, das dein erstes Mal so eine Enttäuschung war." Sagte Sirius und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. „Aber schließlich warst du auch ein bisschen zu jung dafür." Wovon sprach er?  
„Ich seh´ schon die Schlagzeile im Tagespropheten." Sagte James. „Schülerin in Hogwarts vergewaltigt. War es ein Lehrer, ein Schüler? Nein, es war ein Sumpfkrattler." Plötzlich verstand Honey.  
„Ihr meint - igitt! Das ist echt eklig!" Angewidert verzog Honey das Gesicht und versuchte den Schleim mit ihrem Umhang von ihrem Bein zu wischen, während Lily ein Kichern unterdrückend nach einem Taschentuch kramte. Doch schon war der Sumpfkrattler wieder auf den Beinen, rutschte die Treppe hinab und rieb sich wieder an ihrem Bein.  
„Uhh, er will einen Nachschlag. Sieht aus, als wärst du doch besser gewesen, als du dachtest." Sagte Sirius und stützte sich vor Lachen aufs Geländer, während Honey eine leidende Miene zog.  
„Holzy! Holzy, komm wieder her!" Rief Professor Garbarec immer noch. Plötzlich erschien sein Gesicht am Ende der Treppe.  
„Hey, habt ihr vielleicht-"  
„Nehmen Sie auf der Stelle dieses notgeile Vieh von mir weg!" Brüllte Honey stinksauer. Erschrocken lief Professor Garbarec die Treppe hinab und betäubte Holzy ohne zu zögern.  
„Ich hoffe, er hat Sie nicht verletzt, Miss Jackson." Sagte er und zog den betäubten Holzy von Honeys Bein. „Oh."  
„Nicht direkt." Sagte sie. Verlegen blickte auf den Schleim an ihrem Bein.  
„Keine Sorge, Miss Jackson. Das haben wir gleich." Sagte er und ließ den Schleim verschwinden.  
„Also, Professor. Sie sollte ihrem Holzy dringend ein Weibchen besorgen." Sagte James immer noch lachend.  
„Oder wenigstens eine Holzattrappe." Meinte Sirius.  
„Natürlich, meine Herren. Sie finden das komisch." Sagte Professor Garbarec und sah die Jungs gespielt streng an.  
„Ach kommen Sie. Sie doch auch!"  
„Na gut, ein wenig vielleicht, aber das tut nichts zur Sache! Er hätte Miss Jacksons Bein abkauen können!" Er hielt den betäubten Sumpfkrattler hoch und tickte ihn wütend an. „Und du dummes Vieh? Was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Da füttert man ihn und liebt ihn, wie sein eigen Fleisch und Blut und er schmeißt sich an das nächstbeste Mädchen ran. Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Miss Jackson. Ich versteh nicht, wie das passieren konnte. Nachdem Professor Zanzarah gegangen war, wollte ich ihn füttern und plötzlich huschte er davon!"  
„Schon okay, Professor. Mein Bein ist ja noch dran." Beruhigte ihn Honey, während die Jungs mit dem Lachen aufhörten.  
„Zum Glück. Sie sollten jetzt alle lieber in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum gehen, bevor der kleine Casanova hier wieder aufwacht. Gute Nacht." Sagte er und verschwand auf Holzy einredend im dritten Stock. Sobald er außer Sicht war, begannen die Jungs wieder zu Lachen.  
„Also ich finde das überhaupt nicht komisch!" Sagte Honey.  
„Wir schon." Sagten die Vier gemeinsam.  
„Stellt euch doch mal vor, das wäre einem von euch passiert! Was hättet ihr dann gemacht?" Fragte Lily wütend.  
„Hm... Schwulenwitze!" Sagte Sirius. Den ganzen Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum ging es so weiter. Langsam begann Honey es auch lustig zu finden, doch die ewigen Witze gingen ihr auf die Nerven.  
„Keine Sorge, Schokofröschchen." Sagte Sirius mit gespielt besorgter Miene. „Wenn er dich geschwängert hat, kümmern wir uns um dich."  
„Ich werde euch dran erinnern, wenn in neun Monaten mein Bein ums fünffache angeschwollen ist." Sagte Honey, ignorierte die lachenden Jungs und stieg schmollend hinter Lily durch das Porträtloch in den Gemeinschaftsraum.


	13. Duell gegen Snape

Der November wich dem Dezember und Hogwarts lag tief im Schnee versunken. In den Kerkern war es jetzt so kalt, dass der Zaubertrankunterricht, sehr zum Missfallen Professor Zanzarahs, in den ersten Stock verlegt wurde. Am Dienstag vor den Ferien waren die Vertrauensschüler bereits dabei die Schule weihnachtlich zu schmücken und Professor Flitwick verteilte kichernd Weihnachtsliedertexte an sämtliche Hogwartsgeister.  
Honey und Lily schlenderten in Begleitung von Leo, Jonathan, Steward und Joanna zum Duellierclub.  
„Ich versteh gar nicht, warum die beiden wochenlang Moralpredigten halten, bevor sie uns ein paar Zauber beibringen!" Beschwerte sich Honey lautstark.  
„Tja, Garbarec und Hawkins wollen halt sicher gehen, dass ihr euch nicht gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlagt." Antwortete Leo und wühlte seine Duellliste hervor. „Tyler Bourbon! Einer der Slytherinjäger. Den mach´ ich doch locker fertig!"  
„Musst du auch! Daddy hat gesagt, du kriegst nichts zu Weihnachten, wenn du nicht Champion wirst." Sagte Honey grinsend.  
„Meint dein Dad das ernst?" Fragte Lily flüsternd.  
„Nein. Glaub ich..." Antwortete Honey zweifelnd.  
In der Großen Halle angekommen liefen James, Remus, Sirius und Peter auf die beiden zu und drückten ihnen kleine Fähnchen in die Hand.   
„Was soll das denn?" Fragte Honey verwirrt und starrte auf ihr Fähnchen.  
„Ihr seid jetzt unser offizieller Fanclub!" Sagte Sirius breit grinsend.  
„Wir sind was?" Fragten Honey und Lily zweifelnd.  
„Unser Fanclub! In einer halben Stunde fangen die Drittklässlerduelle an; bis dahin solltet ihr euch einen Schlachtruf ausgedacht haben." Sagte James begeistert.  
„Ihr erwartet doch nicht ernsthaft, dass wir uns an die Bühne stellen und mit diesen dämlichen Dingern wedeln." Sagte Honey. Die Fähnchen sahen nicht besonders spektakulär aus; auf rot-goldenem Hintergrund prangten in großen Buchstaben die Namen der Jungs.  
„Naja, in den Ferien machen wir euch Hübschere. Dann hab ich wenigstens, was zu tun außer der Familie auszuweichen." Sagte Sirius seufzend.  
„Seine Familie besteht nur aus Psychopathen." Sagte James und verdrehte die Augen. „Seht ihr die da vorne." Er zeigte auf eine hübsche Slytherin mit langen, schwarzen Haaren. „Das ist seine Cousine Bellatrix. Die ist total abgedreht."  
Plötzlich dröhnte Professor Hawkins magisch verstärkte Stimme durch die Halle.  
„Das Duell der fünften bis siebten Klassen beginnt in wenigen Minuten. Diese begeben sich bitte in die rechte Hälfte. Die ersten und dritten Klassen zu mir in den hinteren linken Teil und die zweiten und vierten zu Professor Garbarec in den vorderen linken Teil. Vielen Dank."  
Die Klassen setzten sich gehorsam in Bewegung; die Erst- und Drittklässler scharrten sich um Professor Hawkins.  
„Sind alle da? Gut! Heute lernen die Erstklässler ihre ersten beiden Zaubersprüche." Sagte Professor Hawkins.  
„Wird auch langsam Zeit!" Unterbrach ihn Bobby Jo, Donald stimmte ihm lautstark zu. Doch Professor Hawkins ließ sich davon nicht stören.  
„Damit sich keiner gegenseitig umbringt, wird jeder Erstklässler mit einem Drittklässler zusammen üben." Honey jubelte innerlich und wollte gerade unauffällig ein Stück näher an Remus heranrücken, als Professor Hawkins fortfuhr: „Der Fairness wegen machen wir es häuserübergreifend. Und nun sucht euch einen Partner."  
„Das nennt der fair?" Zischte Lily ihr mit einem leidenden Blick auf James zu. Honey verdrehte zustimmend die Augen und blickte Eifersüchtig auf die Ravenclawziege Amber Fergeson, die sich fast augenblicklich Remus gekrallt hatte. Nach Ersatz suchend blickten sich die beiden um und fanden ihn in zwei etwas entfernt stehenden Ravenclaws. Während Lily auf die beiden Jungs zu schlenderte, drehte Honey sich noch einmal um und warf Amber einen bösen Blick zu. Plötzlich kam Professor Hawkins mit begeistertem Grinsen auf sie zu.  
„Oh, Miss Jackson. Sie haben ja noch gar keinen Partner. Gehen Sie doch dort hinüber zu Mr Snape." Honey sah ihn panisch an.  
„A-Aber Professor. D-Das ist nicht nötig, ich..." Stotterte sie und zeigte in Lilys Richtung.  
„Ach was, seien Sie nicht so schüchtern. Er wird Sie bestimmt nicht beißen." Honey war sich da ganz und gar nicht sicher. Mit leidendem und protestierendem Blick ließ sie sich von dem immer noch begeistertem Professor Hawkins durch den Raum schieben. Auch Snape schien von dieser Zusammenstellung nicht viel zu halten, denn sobald er sah wie Professor Hawkins Honey auf ihn zu schob, verdunkelte sich seine Miene noch weiter und sie hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass sie nach einer Duell-Trainingsstunde mit ihm entweder im Krankenflügel oder auf dem Friedhof landen würde.  
„Keine Sorge, Miss Jackson. Mr Snape hier wird sich gut um Sie kümmern." Sagte Professor Hawkins und wühlte sich aus der Menge. Honey und Snape schauten ihm mit bösem Blick hinterher, während er ein Podest erscheinen ließ, sich darauf stellte und versuchte sich Aufmerksamkeit zu verschaffen.  
„Liebe Schüler der ersten Klasse! Ab heute werden Sie die beiden Grundzauber für das Duellieren lernen: den Weiche-zurück-Fluch Flipendo und den Schildzauber Protego. Wir beginnen am besten mit dem Protego. Ihre älteren Partner werden Sie bei dieser Übung mit einem schwachen Fluch angreifen, den Sie mit dem Protego auf ihren Gegner zurück werfen. Ich werde ihnen den Zauber nun vorführen. Mr Black, wenn Sie mir bitte assistieren würden." Sirius löste sich aus der Menge und sprang mit erhoben Zauberstab zu Professor Hawkins auf das Podest.  
„Und nun greifen Sie mich bitte mit einem Fluch ihrer Wahl an. Ich werde mich dann mit dem Protego verteidigen." Sagte Professor Hawkins grinsend und begab sich in seine übliche Kampfposition.  
„Okay, es ist ihre Beerdigung." Erwiderte Sirius schulterzuckend und machte sich angriffsbereit. Plötzlich rief er: „EXACOMPTA!"  
Funkensprühend sauste der Fluch auf Professor Hawkins zu, der den Fluch mit einer langsamen, lockeren Zauberstabbewegung und einem deutlichen „Protego" auf Sirius zurückwarf. Sirius wurde von den Füßen gerissen und stürzte unsanft zu Boden. Professor Hawkins half ihm sich bedankend auf die Beine und schickte ihn zu seiner hellauf begeisterten Erstklässlerin zurück.  
„Nun haben Sie gesehen, wie der Protego funktionieren soll. Nun haben Sie noch ungefähr eine viertel Stunde, um den Zauber zu üben. Dann beginnen wir mit den Zweit- bis Viertklässlerduellen. Ich werde in der Zeit ein wenig hin und her schleichen und Ihnen ein wenig zur Hand gehen. Viel Spaß!" Sagte Professor Hawkins grinsend und hüpfte von seinem Podest.  
Honey sah angewidert und Böses ahnend auf Snape, der sie wie ein Raubtier fixierte. Plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung erhob Snape seinen Zauberstab und sagte leise: „Furnunculus!" Panisch hob Honey ihren Zauberstab schützend vor ihr Gesicht, kniff die Augen zu und rief: „Protego!" Kurz darauf merkte sie schon wie ein riesiges Furunkel auf ihrer Nasenspitze spross.  
„Nein, nein, nein, nein, Miss Jackson!" Hörte schon Professor Hawkins hinter sich. „Was machen Sie denn da? Sie dürfen doch keine Angst vor ihrem Gegner haben!"  
„Ich hab keine Angst." Zischte sie grummelnd zurück.  
„Papperlapapp!" Widersprach er. „Wenn Sie keine Angst gehabt hätten, hätten Sie jetzt nicht dieses eklige Ding auf der Nase." Mit einen Tippen seines Zauberstabes, ließ er das riesige Furunkel verschwinden.  
„Und nun versuchen Sie es nochmal! Aber diesmal ordentlich! Mr Snape, fangen Sie an!" Befahl er und beäugte Honey wie ein Falke. Honey schluckte und hob ihren Zauberstab. Ebenso plötzlich wie vorher griff Snape an, doch diesmal war sie vorbeireitet und schleuderte den Fluch zurück. Überrascht blickte Honey von ihrem Zauberstab auf Snape, dessen fettiges Haar sich in einen Haufen giftiger, schwarzer Vipern verwandelt hatte und grinste zufrieden.  
„Na bitte, geht doch!" Sagte Professor Hawkins zufrieden und klopfte ihr auf die Schulter, bevor er zum nächsten Schülerpaar wuselte.  
„Hey, Sevi!" Brüllte James herüber. „Wenn du dich schon von ner Erstklässlerin fertig machen lässt, brauchst du gegen mich ja gar nicht erst antreten!" Alle umliegenden bis auf ein paar Slytherin Erstklässler und Snape selber lachten oder begannen hinter vorgehaltener Hand zu kichern. Snape warf James einen bösen Blick hinüber und widmete sich dann wieder Honey, die ihn herausfordernd und hämisch angrinste. Durch James´ Spruch ermutigt, hob sie ihren Zauberstab und erwartete Snapes nächsten Angriff, doch schon rief Professor Hawkins die Drittklässlerduelle aus. Die Fünft- bis Siebtklässler verschwanden nun zum Großteil aus der Großen Halle, während sich Zweit- bis Viertklässler um die Podeste scharrten.  
Honey hatte sich augenblicklich zu Lily durchgeschlagen und beide erkämpften sich zwei Plätze ganz vorne. Unter tosendem Applaus sprang Sirius auf die Bühne und verbeugte sich breit grinsend, während ihm gegenüber ein schüchterner, spitznasiger Ravenclaw hinaufkletterte. Honey fiel auf, dass viele Mädchen verträumt zu ihm hinaufblickten.  
„Mach die Pfeife fertig!" Rief es plötzlich in unglaublicher Lautstärke hinter den Mädchen. Als sie sich umdrehten, entdeckten sie James, Remus und Peter, die Sirius, wild mit den Fähnchen schwenkend anfeuerten. Zögernd griffen Honey und Lily in ihre Taschen, zogen ihre Fähnchen hervor und blickten einander zweifelnd an.  
„Sollen wir auch?" Fragte Lily mit schelmischem Blick. Honey drehte sich noch einmal zu den Jungs um, die sich vor lauter Jubel fast überschlugen und nickte grinsend. Doch schon sprang Sirius von der Bühne und ließ sich von allen gratulieren und auf die Schulter klopfen. Honey starrte ihn ungläubig an.  
„Du bist schon fertig?" Fragte sie erstaunt.  
„Klar, der Typ war doch ´n Loser." Antwortete Sirius locker zwinkernd.  
Nach drei sehr unspektakulären Kämpfen war James an der Reihe und besiegte seinen Ravenclaw eben so schnell wie Sirius. Honey staunte nicht schlecht über die unglaublichen Fähigkeiten der beiden und hoffte insgeheim, dass Remus die beiden noch übertreffen würde.  
Remus kam erst als einer der letzten an die Reihe und die meisten Schüler waren bereits in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume gegangen. Sein Gegner war ein hässlicher, kleiner Gnom, der allerdings weitaus mehr bejubelt wurde als Remus.  
„Warum sind die alle so begeistert von dem ekligen Winzling?" Fragte Honey verwundert.  
„Das ist Norman Bloch, der Sucher von Slytherin. Scheiße, Remus hat echt Pech." Antwortete James. Honey blickte ihn fragend an.  
„Hat dir dein Bruder eigentlich gar nichts beigebracht?"  
„Slytherins betrügen immer. Und vor allem die vom Quidditchteam." Belehrte sie Sirius.  
„Und Norman Bloch hat Remus letztes Jahr das Finale gekostet." Ergänzte Peter. Honey verzog das Gesicht. Auf der anderen Seite des Podestes sah sie das Quidditch-Team und einen Haufen weitere Slytherins grölen, während Remus sichtlich nervöser wurde. Die beiden Duellanten begaben sich in Kampfposition.  
„Ohoh, nicht gut." Sagte Sirius besorgt. „Schaut euch an wie seine Hand zittert. Das Duell hat er jetzt schon verloren." Zu Honeys Bedauern schien Sirius recht zu behalten, denn schon nach kurzer Zeit stand es 0:7 für Norman. Während Sirius und James noch versuchten hoffnungsvoll und aufmuntert zu kucken, vergrub Peter bei jedem Angriff das Gesicht in den Händen. Auch Lily hatte das Fähnchenschwenken bereits aufgeben. Gegenüber johlten die Slytherins und schienen schon ihren Sieger zu feiern, wobei sie Remus einige ziemlich fiese Beleidigungen an den Kopf warfen. Honey kochte innerlich vor Wut. Sie ballte die Fäuste so fest, dass sie ihr Fähnchen mit einem lauten Knacks! zerbrach.  
„Hey, Remus! Mach diesen widerlichen, schleimigen Schlappschwanz endlich fertig!" Platzte es aus ihr heraus. Plötzlich sahen sie alle an, als hätte sie sich augenblicklich in ein feuerspeiendes Ungeheuer verwandelt.  
„Und du, du hässlicher Schleimbeutel!" Wie eine Furie keifend, wandte sie sich an den ebenfalls verdutzten Norman. „Pass bloß auf, denn Remus wird dir jetzt den Arsch aufreißen, bis dich deine eigene Mutter nicht wiedererkennt. Aber sie wird dich geschrumpfte Kreuzung aus Fettel und Troll danach bestimmt sowieso hübscher finden als jetzt." Honeys unglaubliche Beleidigungsflut prasselte weiter auf Norman nieder, während sie mit großen Augen und offenen Mündern angestarrt wurde. Nachdem sie ihr Erstaunen überwunden hatten, fielen Sirius und James begeistert in Honeys Redeschwall mit ein und Lily und Peter begannen wieder wild mit ihren Fähnchen zu wedeln. Remus, von den Anfeurungsrufen ermutigt, begab sich mit angrifflustigem Blick in Kampfstellung und auch Norman hatte sich wieder gefasst. Doch das Blatt hatte sich zu Remus´ Gunst gewendet. Fast problemlos ließ er selbst die fiesesten Flüche abprallen und traf Norman immer wieder. Kaum 5 Minuten später ging Norman schwankend zu Boden und Remus gewann 11:7. Honey sprang überglücklich auf und ab, wedelte dabei mit ihrem kaputten Fähnchen, fiel Sirius um den Hals und sprang weiter. Lily sah sie schief an.  
„Was denn?" Fragte Honey verwundert.  
„Solltest du nicht lieber das da oben umarmen?" Zischte Lily tadelnd und wies auf Remus.  
„Psssst! Bist du still." Flüsterte Honey energisch und sah sich mit puterrotem Kopf um, ob jemand gehört hatte, was Lily gesagt hatte. Doch zum Glück waren die Jungs noch in ihren Freudeschwall versunken und hatten nichts mitgekriegt.  



	14. Frohe Weihnachten!

Am Morgen des letzten Schultages erschienen Honey und Lily relativ spät zum Frühstück. Die Jungs saßen bereits am Tisch; Sirius war in sein Müsli vertieft und Peter beobachtete James, der hektisch auf einem Pergament herum kritzelte. Die beiden Mädchen hockten sich daneben und schmierten sich Toasts.  
„Ist Remus schon wieder krank?" Fragte Honey und versuchte mehr empört als enttäuscht zu klingen.  
„Ja, nach ihm kann man sich wirklich die Uhr stellen." Antwortete James und unterdrückte ein Lachen.  
„Was schmierst du da denn?" Sagte Lily neugierig und schielte kauend auf James´ Pergament.  
„Hausaufgaben." Sagte James selbstverständlich.  
„Und die machst du jetzt?" Lily schien entrüstet.  
„Gestern Abend hatte ich keine Lust mehr." Verteidigte er sich. Lily schüttelte den Kopf und biss wieder in ihr Toast.  
Mit rauschendem Geflatter erschienen die Posteulen und warfen Briefe über den Schülern ab. Kurze Zeit später brüllte Leo an drei Rücken vorbei: „Hey, Honey. Mum will, dass wir Morgen nicht mit dem Zug fahren, sondern direkt nach Hause kommen."  
Honey beugte sich nach hinten und rief schmollend zurück: „Och manno, warum das denn?" Sie hatte sich bereits so sehr auf eine gemütliche Rückfahrt, vielleicht sogar mit den Jungs in einem Abteil, gefreut.  
„Sie schreibt, wir kriegen volles Haus und irgendwas von ganze Familie blabla, Oma und Opa extra aus Frankreich blabla, den ganzen Tag kochen blabla." Honey verzog das Gesicht.  
„Wann sollen wir denn da sein?" Fragte sie und hoffte wenigstens dem Zug bei der Abfahrt hinterher winken zu können.  
„Um 8 Uhr Morgens." Leo schaute fast noch gequälter drein als Honey, denn wie sie wusste, hasste er es früh aufzustehen.  
Honey maulte den Rest des Frühstücks über vor sich hin. Jetzt konnte sie nicht nur nicht hinterher winken, nein sie musste auch noch aufstehen, während die anderen wahrscheinlich noch im Tiefschlaf lagen. Auch das sie in den ersten beiden Stunden Zaubertränke hatte, besserte ihre Laune nicht. Missmutig und mit düsterer Miene mixte sie ihren Trank zusammen. Als sie gerade getrocknete Nesseln abwog, spürte sie einen Schatten hinter sich.  
„Miss Jackson, was glauben sie, was sie da tun?" Fragte Professor Zanzarahs kalte Stimme.  
„Ich mische einen Furunkelheiltrank?" Antwortete Honey vorsichtig und überprüfte noch einmal die Vorgaben auf der Tafel.  
„Das sehe ich anders. Würden sie mir bitte die sechste Zeile von oben vorlesen."  
„Geben sie 60 Gramm Stachelschweinpastillen hinzu und lassen sie es viereinhalb Minuten auf kleiner Flamme köcheln." Las sie mit zitternder Stimme.  
„Miss Jackson, sie kennen den Unterschied zwischen einer fünf und einer sechs?"  
„Natürlich, Professor." Verwirrt musterte sie die Tafel. „Dann heißt das also 50 Gramm und nicht 60?"  
„Tja, da sie nun einsehen, dass ihr Trank auf Grund ihrer Leseschwäche vollkommen misslungen ist, werden sie es mir mit Sicherheit nicht übelnehmen wenn ich ihnen fünf Hauspunkte abziehe und ihnen eine sechs gebe." Sagte Professor Zanzarah mit seinem typischen fiesen Lächeln im Gesicht. Honey geriet langsam in Panik. Er konnte ihr doch nicht einfach eine dermaßen schlechte Note geben. Lily schielte mitleidig zu ihr hinüber. Plötzlich hatte Honey einen Geistesblitz!  
„Ähm, Professor -" Sagte Honey zögernd.  
„Haben sie etwas an meiner Notengebung auszusetzen?" Fragte Professor Zanzarah mit stechendem Blick.  
„Nein, nein. Natürlich nicht, Professor!" Sagte Honey schnell. „Aber wenn ich ein wenig mehr von den getrockneten Nesseln hinzugebe und - " Sie griff nach den Zutaten und mixte und rührte mit nachdenklichem Blick bis sich ihr Trank von purpurrot zu hellgrün färbte.  
„Beeindruckend." Sagte Professor Zanzarah und zuckte anerkennend mit der Augenbraue. „Ihrer Nachbarin sollten sie ebenfalls zur Hand gehen, bevor sie noch das Schloss in die Luft jagt. Fünf Punkte Abzug, Miss Evans." Er schenkte Lily einen verächtlichen Blick und zog weiter. Honey blickte mitleidig in Lilys Kessel. Das was sich darin befand, war zwar wunderschön hellgrün, allerdings begann es langsam die Konsistenz von altem Kaugummi anzunehmen. So unauffällig wie möglich schob sie Lily die fehlenden Zutaten hinüber und zischte ihr die richtigen Mengen zu. Sie wusste zwar, dass Professor Zanzarah auf keinen Fall die abgezogenen Punkte zurückgeben würde, doch sie hoffte inständig, er würde wenigstens ihre Note ändern, doch schon war er wieder dabei andere Schüler zu terrorisieren.  
Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste lief ein wenig besser. Mit seinem üblichem, freudigem Grinsen teilte Professor Garbarec korrigierte Aufsätze aus. Honey und Lily bekamen beide ziemlich gute Noten, was ihre Laune erheblich besserte. Da draußen inzwischen ein wilder Schneesturm tobte, fiel zusätzlich noch der Flugunterricht aus und die Mädchen hatten den gesamten Nachmittag frei und so beschlossen die beiden Hagrid einen Besuch abzustatten.  
Mühsam kämpften sich die beiden durch das Schneegestöber und klopften, so laut sie konnten an Hagrids Tür.  
„Beweg deinen Arsch und mach schon auf, du riesiger Hornochse." Hörten sie Karlchens Stimme von drinnen. Kurz darauf streckte Hagrid sein riesiges Gesicht aus der Tür.  
„Wer da? Ach, ihr seid´s. Kommt schnell rein, bevor ihr dort draußen fest friert." Sagte er und ließ die beiden herein. Honey und Lily klopften sich den Schnee ab und schlüpften aus ihren Wintermänteln. Drinnen war es herrlich warm, auch wenn es nach einer Mischung aus Jarvey und Lavendel stank.  
„Hagrid, was ist dir denn hier explodiert?" Fragte Honey und rümpfte die Nase.  
„Naja, ich hab versucht Karlchens Gestank damit wegzukriegen. Aber hat nicht ganz funktioniert." Antwortete Hagrid verlegen. „Setzt euch, ich mach euch n Tee." Das ließen Honey und Lily sich nicht zweimal sagen und warfen sich genüsslich auf das riesige Sofa. Als Hagrid ihnen den Tee brachte, sahen die beiden, dass sein Gesicht und seine Hände mit unzähligen, kleinen Bisswunden übersäht war.  
„Was ist denn mit deinem Gesicht passiert?" Fragte Lily besorgt.  
„Ach das. Naja, ich sollte Feen für die Weihnachtsdeko besorgen und die sind ja eigentlich recht friedlich, wenn man sie die ganze Zeit bewundert. Aber dann kam Karlchen und hat wieder irgendwas gegrummelt, da sind die blöden Viecher plötzlich total durchgedreht."  
„Ist ja echt blöd. Und das ist alles deine Schuld, du Stinktier." Zickte Honey zu dem Jarvey hinüber, der sich auf Hagrids Bett zusammengerollt hatte. Karlchen meckerte natürlich sofort sehr unfreundlich zurück, doch Honey ließ sich davon nicht stören und trank genüsslich ihren Tee.  
Plötzlich klopfte es laut und drängend an die Tür.  
„Erwartest noch jemanden, Hagrid?" Fragte Honey.  
„Bei dem Wetter hätte ich nicht einmal euch erwartet." Antwortete Hagrid. Mit verwirrtem Blick öffnete er die Tür und spähte hinaus.  
„Hallo?" Fragte er vorsichtig, als plötzlich drei vermummte, eingeschneite Gestalten hereinstürzten.  
„Hi Hagrid." Sagte Remus und hockte sich bibbernd vor den Kamin.  
„Hallo." Sagte Peter und ließ sich neben Remus plumpsen.  
„Scheiße, ist das kalt draußen!" Sagte Sirius und lümmelte sich zwischen die beiden. Gerade als Honey James´ schwarzen Strubbelkopf erwartete, erschien ein anderer schwarzer Strubbelkopf in der Tür.  
„Petronius!" Rief Honey verwundert.  
„Wir haben ihn draußen gefunden. Hat sich mit ´nem Niffler gezofft." Erklärte Remus. Fiepend hinkte der schwarze Wolf auf Honey zu. Liebevoll zog sie ihn aufs Sofa, um ihn ausgiebig zu kraulen und zu knuddeln.  
„Hey, du siehst ja wieder ganz gesund aus." Sagte Honey zu Remus.  
„Ja, war wohl doch nicht so ernst." Antwortete er und lief ein wenig rot an.  
„Hagrid, mach endlich die Tür zu, es ist kalt!" Rief Sirius und drängte sich näher an den Kamin. „Und Schokofröschchen, wir sollen dir von Leo ausrichten, dass du seinen Besen mitbringen sollst." Honey hörte auf Petronius zu knuddeln und blickte Sirius entgeistert an.  
„Bei dem Wetter? Dem geht´s wohl nicht gut!" Rief Honey empört.  
„Keine Sorge. James bringt ihn mit, wenn er von seinem Extremtraining kommt." Antwortete Sirius.  
„Du willst doch wohl nicht sagen, dass Jonathan ihn bei dem Wetter auf´s Quidditchfeld schickt?" Fragte Lily entgeistert.  
„Nö, der ist freiwillig gegangen. Wenn´s um Quidditch geht, hat James manchmal echt ´ne Klatsche." Antwortete Remus kopfschüttelnd. Als er seinen Satz beendet hatte, klopfte es zum dritten Mal an der Tür. Kaum hatte Hagrid sie geöffnet, um zu sehen, wer sein neuer Gast war, zwängte sich James, bewaffnet mit Leos Besen, an ihm vorbei, schubste Remus und Peter zur Seite und wärmte sich am lodernden Kamin.  
„Hast du den Schnatz etwa schon gefangen?" Fragte Lily ihn verblüfft.  
„Nee, die Flügel waren festgefroren. Also hab ich nur Leos Besen geholt." Antwortete James und wollte Honey den Besen zuwerfen, der allerdings an seiner geöffneten Hand hängen blieb und sich auch durch energisches Schütteln nicht lösen wollte.  
„Och nö! Sirius zieh doch mal!"Sagte er genervt und hielt Sirius seine Hand hin. Nach ein paar kräftigen Rucken machte es unschön krrrkkkssss und es hatte sich nicht nur der Besen sondern auch ein Teil des Handschuhs gelöst. Doch schien ihn das nicht zu interessieren, denn er schaute nur beiläufig auf das Loch in seinem Handschuh, zuckte mit den Schultern und warf Honey dann den Besen rüber.  
„Oh, ich muss euch mal was zeigen!" Sagte Hagrid und kramte aus einer gut behüteten Ecke einen Topf mit einer kleinen, kristallblauen Blume hervor. Neugierig scharrten sich alle um den kleinen Blumentopf.  
„Das ist ´ne Zuckerblume. Sind ziemlich schwer zu züchten." Sagte Hagrid stolz.  
„Seltene Zaubertrankzutat. Wächst vorwiegend in Sibirien und Skandinavien. Blütezeit Ende Dezember bis Mitte Januar. Blüten sowie Blätter sind essbar und werden auf Grund ihres süßen Geschmacks gerne für magische Süßigkeiten benutzt, verstärken zusätzlich die Wirkung der meisten Zaubertränke." Ratterte James lehrbuchgleich herunter. Alle starrten ihn verwirrt an.  
„Ja, was? Ich bilde mich!" Verteidigte er sich.  
„Glaubst du, sie wird deiner Mum gefallen?" Fragte Hagrid Honey ein wenig verlegen.  
„Bestimmt." Antwortete Honey immer noch staunend. „So eine wollte sie schon immer haben!"

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Honey wie immer viel zu früh. Lily, Sally und Marianna schlummerten noch selig; Petronius schnarchte leise am Fuß ihres Bettes. Vorsichtig, um niemanden zu wecken, schlich sie sich aus dem Bett und spähte aus dem Fenster. Trotz der Finsternis konnte sie erkennen, dass sich der Schneesturm gelegt hatte. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich sie durchs Zimmer, wusch sich und zog sich an. Nachdem sie ihre letzten Sachen in den Koffer geschmissen hatte, schnappte sie sich Lilys Geburtstagsgeschenk und ging hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er war ungewohnt still und leer, nur das Kaminfeuer knisterte leise.  
Honey ließ sich genüsslich in einen der Sessel fallen und fing an den Ball an der Schnur gegen den Schläger ploppen zu lassen. Eingelullt von dem regelmäßigen Ballploppen und dem Knistern des Feuers, merkte sie kaum, wie die Zeit verging. Langsam füllte sich der Gemeinschaftsraum mit aufgeregten Gryffindors, die alle schon von ihren Weihnachtsfeiern zu Hause schwärmten. Plötzlich klopfte ihr jemand auf die Schulter.  
„Guten Morgen, Schokofröschchen!"  
Honey ließ vor Schreck ihren Schläger fallen und drehte sich um.  
„Hab ich dich erschreckt?" Fragte Sirius breit grinsend.  
„Nein." Log sie frech.  
„Ja, sicher." Sagte er ironisch und hob ihren Schläger auf. „Wolltest du n Weltrekord brechen? Ich steh seit fast zehn Minuten hier und du hast mich nicht mal bemerkt."  
„Einen Weltrekord hab ich bestimmt gebrochen. Ich hab bei 4568 aufgehört zu zählen."  
„Was? Scheiße, wie lange sitzt du schon hier?" Fragte Sirius verblüfft.  
„Keine Ahnung. Wie spät ist es denn?" Fragte sie.  
„Ähm... Viertel vor acht."  
„Waaas? So ein Mist!" Grummelte sie, sprang auf und stürmte ungeniert die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen hoch. So laut wie möglich trommelte sie gegen Leos Tür.  
„LEO! Steh endlich auf! Wir kommen noch zu spät!"  
Ein müder, verschlafener Jonathan öffnete die Tür.  
„Wasnlos?"fragte er.  
„Wo steckt Leo? Wir müssen gleich los!" Fragte sie hibbelig, während Jonathan als Antwort erstmal genüsslich gähnte.  
„Der schläft noch."  
Honey schubste ihn zur Seite und ging auf das schnarchende Knäuel zu, indem sie ihren Bruder erkannte.  
„Leo, aufstehen!" Brüllte sie und ruckelte so kräftig wie möglich an ihm herum.  
„Geh weg. Lamich schlafn." Murmelte das Deckenknäuel, drehte sich um und versuchte Honey, wie eine lästige Fliege zu verscheuchen. Doch sie ließ nicht von ihm ab und zerrte solange an seiner Decke, bis er sich gähnend und maulend aus dem Bett trollte. Im Zeitlupentempo schlurfte er ins Bad, während Honey sich erbarmte und sämtliche Klamotten ihres Bruders vom Fußboden in seinen Koffer räumte. Nervös blickte sie auf seinen Wecker.  
„Leo, beeil dich gefälligst!" Brüllte sie erneut. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, zog sie den Koffer an den wieder schnarchenden Betten von Jonathan und Steward vorbei, die Treppe hinab in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
„Hey, Schokofröschchen. Wo du gerade Packesel spielst, kannst du unsere Koffer auch gleich herbringen." Scherzte Sirius. James, Peter und Remus hatten sich inzwischen zu ihm gesellt und schienen diese Idee ebenfalls saukomisch zu finden. Honey streckte ihnen frech die Zunge raus und lief die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen hoch, um ihren eigenen Koffer zu holen. Gerade als sie die Tür zu ihrem Schlafsaal öffnen wollte, machte es RUMS! und sie fand sich rücklings am Boden wieder.  
„Warum sitzt du denn da unten?" Fragte Lily kichernd und hielt Honey die Hand hin, um ihr aufzuhelfen.  
„Ich erhole mich von deiner Mordattacke." Antwortete Honey, ließ sich von Lily auf die Beine ziehen und rieb ihr schmerzendes Hinterteil. „Hat dich was gebissen oder was ist passiert?"  
„Ich hab dich gesucht." Sagte Lily. „Erst dachte ich, ich hätte total verpennt und du wärst schon weg, aber dann hab ich gesehen, dass dein Koffer und dein Sabbertier noch da sind, also hab ich daraus kombiniert, dass du dich wahrscheinlich im Gemeinschaftsraum mit jemandem verplaudert hast." Sie zwinkerte dabei vielsagend.  
„Wenn´s mal so gewesen wäre." Sagte Honey schmollend. „Ich musste gerade erstmal meinen Bruder aus dem Bett schmeißen."  
Gemeinsam trugen die beiden Mädchen, Honeys Koffer nach unten. Nachdem sie Sirius ihren Schnurballschläger abgejagt hatte, kam auch endlich Leo die Treppe herab geschlurft.  
„Wo hast du Allegra gelassen?" Fragte Honey ihn.  
„Die wartet draußen. Hat mich heute Nacht genervt." Antwortete er gähnend. Während ihr Bruder noch müde seine Äuglein rieb, wandte sie sich zu Lily und den Jungs um.  
„Tja, ich werd dann mal gehen." Sagte sie verlegen.  
„Sollen wir dir noch beim Koffertragen helfen?" Fragte Remus.  
„Nicht nötig." Sagte Leo, verknotete geschickt die Schnallen der beiden Koffer und ließ sie mit einem gekonnten Schwebefluch hinter sich herfliegen. Honey warf ihrem Bruder einen bitterbösen Blick zu und sagte ein wenig betrübt: „Also dann, fröhliche Weihnachten."  
Sie umarmte Lily zum Abschied und versprach ihr, ihr mindestens fünf Eulen täglich zuschicken. Plötzlich begannen die Jungs aus vollen Halse und dazu noch reichlich schief „we wish you Merry Christmas" zu singen. Kaum hatten sie ihr Ständchen beendet, begann Leo zu maulen: „Honey, komm endlich."  
Genervt verdrehte Honey die Augen und folgte ihrem Bruder, während sie den Jungs und Lily zum Abschied zuwinkte.  
Kaum hatte sich das Porträt der Fetten Dame hinter ihnen geschlossen, versetzte sie Leo einen unsanften Stoß in den Rücken.  
„Du kannst einem aber auch jeden Abschied vermiesen." Sagte sie wütend.  
„Was regst du dich auf? Du siehst sie doch in nicht einmal drei Wochen wieder." Sagte er achselzuckend. Honey allerdings sah das ganz anders und beschloss ihren Bruder für den Rest des Tages mit bösen Blicken zu strafen.  
Als sie das Schloss verließen, wurden sie stürmisch von Allegra begrüßt. Leo gähnte nur zum tausendsten Mal protestierend und schlurfte von den beiden Koffern verfolgt in Richtung Heimat. Inzwischen hatte es wieder zu schneien begonnen und ein bitterkalter Wind pfiff übers Land. Honey zog ihren Umhang enger um sich und versuchte in Leos Windschatten zu gehen, um nicht im Schnee zu ersticken. Erfroren und eingeschneit erreichten sie den Honigtopf. Erleichtert öffneten sie die Tür und traten ein. Das kleine Windspiel über der Tür klingelte zur Begrüßung. Obwohl es noch früh war, waren schon ein paar Leute aus dem Dorf da, um ihre letzten Weihnachtskäufe zu erledigen. Freundlich wurden Honey und Leo von den Nachbarn begrüßt, doch anstatt ihrer Eltern stand eine Frau mittleren Alters im schottengemusterten Umhang hinterm Tresen, während ein ebenso alter, kahlköpfiger Mann gerade die Gummischnecken auffüllte. Verwundert blickten sich Honey und Leo an und fragten sich, wer dieses eigenartige Pärchen wohl sein könnte, als die Frau in unendlicher Begeisterung auf sie zukam und ihnen liebevoll die Hände drückte.  
„Hallo, ihr Lieben. Ihr müsst Honey und Leo sein. Eure Eltern haben ja so viel von euch erzählt." Sagte sie, während die beiden sie nur überrumpelt anblickten.  
„Oh ihr fragt euch bestimmt, wer wir sind und was wir hier tun. Ich bin Mira McPatton und das ist mein Mann Harris. Harris, sag doch „Hallo" zu den Kindern." Rief sie ihrem Mann hinüber. Der antwortete mit einem tiefen Grummeln und wandte sich dann wieder den Gummischnecken zu.  
„Er ist nicht sehr gesprächig." Erklärte Mrs McPatton. „Wir werden hier gelegentlich etwas im Laden aushelfen, damit eure Eltern mehr Zeit für sich haben. Immerhin ist euer Daddy ja so viel unterwegs, dass die beiden sich kaum noch zu Gesicht kriegen."  
Während Leo sich gelassen ein paar Zuckermäuse griff, brauchte Honey noch eine Weile, um diese eigenartige Neuigkeit zu verarbeiten.  
„Wie gönnt ihr es nur wagen?" Rief plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme mit starkem französischem Akzent. Ein großer Zauberer mit langem schwarzem Haar im dunkelrotem Umhang und ziemlich finsterem Blick kam wütend die Treppe hinter dem Tresen herab gestürmt. „Ihr sseid elf ein´alb Minuten su spät! Eure Mutter war gans krank vor Ssorge!"  
„Daddy!" Rief Honey erfreut, kümmerte sich nicht um das keineswegs ernst gemeinte Gekeife ihres Vaters und fiel ihm um den Hals.  
„Das kommt davon, wenn man seine Kinder um so eine unmögliche Nachtzeit aus dem Bett ruft!" Sagte Leo und gähnte ein letztes Mal protestierend, bevor auch er seinen Vater freudig begrüßte.  
„Lasst uns ´inauf gehen, aber passt auf! Die Plusterputen ssind da." Warnte Mr Jackson seine Kinder flüsternd. Honey und Leo verdrehten die Augen. Die Plusterputen, wie ihr Vater sie nannte, waren Judith Steinberg und Ruth Hipkins, die beiden besten Freundinnen ihrer Mutter. Ihre Besuche waren immer sehr nervig, besonders für Honey. Ständig kniffen sie ihr in die Wange, sagten ihr, wie unglaublich nieeeeeeedlich sie doch wäre und versuchten ihr kleine Zöpfchen zu flechten, wenn sie nicht schnell genug floh. Dazu erzählte Judith dauernd irgendwelche Geschichten von ihrer undankbaren Tochter, die sie nie besuchte und Ruth trauerte ununterbrochen um ihre verlorene Jugend und darum, dass sie noch immer keinen Mann gefunden hatte.  
Während ihr Vater die Koffer hinauf schweben ließ, stapften Leo und Honey ihm samt Wölfen hinterher.  
Allegra und Petronius verschwanden sofort ins Wohnzimmer, Honey und Leo jedoch beschlossen sich in die Küche zu wagen, um ihre Mutter zu begrüßen.  
Kaum hatten sie die Tür geöffnet, prasselten auch schon Judiths und Ruths Begeisterungsstürme auf sie nieder.  
„Oh, sieh nur wie groß sie geworden sind!"  
„Sind sie nicht nieeeeeeedlich?"  
„Die Kleinen werden so schnell erwachsen!"  
„Danny. Die kleine Honey sieht genauso aus wie du früher!"  
„Hach, ihr seid ja sooooooooooooo süß!"  
„Hallo Ruthie, Hallo Judie." Sagte Honey und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Zumindest hatten sie ihr noch nicht in die Wange gekniffen. Leo allerdings grummelte nur sein übliches „Tag", gab seiner Mutter einen Kuss und begann von den frischgebackenen Schokoladenkeksen zu naschen. Gefangen zwischen den stark geblümten Umhängen, ließ Honey das „Zuckerpüppchengeplapper" über sich ergehen. Hierbei musste sie, wie sooft schon feststellen, dass die strengen strohblonden Haarknoten, die, die beiden ständig trugen, absolut nicht zu ihrem Auftreten und den chaotisch bunten Umhängen passten.  
„Mädels, lasst mich doch auch mal mein Kind begrüßen." Sagte Mrs Jackson und umarmte liebevoll ihre Tochter. Wie immer, wenn sie in der Küche stand, roch sie nach Plätzchen und war über und über mit Mehl und Schokoladenstreuseln bedeckt; ein wenig Teig klebte in ihrem wirren Blondschopf. Gerade wollte Honey tief Luft holen, um ihr von sämtlichen Erlebnissen in der Schule zu erzählen, als ihr ihre Mum einen Brief in die Hand drückte.  
„Hier, das ist vor ein paar Minuten für dich gekommen." Sagte sie und wandte sich wieder ihrem Keksteig zu. Neugierig öffnete Honey den Brief. Zum Vorschein kam eine schillernde, rot-grüne Weihnachtskarte, die, sobald sie geöffnet wurde, in unerträglicher Lautstärke „in der Weihnachtsbäckerei" grölte. Mit hochrotem Kopf stellte sie fest, dass in der Weihnachtskarte ein Foto von Sirius, James, Remus und Peter (allesamt mit Weihnachtsmützen auf dem Kopf) und darunter ein blinkender Button mit der Aufschrift „Rumtreiber Fanclub Mitglied Nr. 1" klebte. Verlegen klappte sie die Karte zu und versuchte sie zu verstecken. Doch Judie und Ruthie, die peinliche Geheimnisse schneller rochen als ein Geheimnis-Detektor, hatten schon Witterung aufgenommen und fischten geschickt die Karte aus Honeys zitternden Fingern.  
„Zeig doch mal her, Liebes." Sagte Ruthie, klappte die Karte auf und brachte sie mit einem Schwingen ihres Zauberstabes zum Schweigen.  
„Ui, von wem die wohl ist?" Fragte Judie und blickte neugierig über Ruthies Schulter.  
„Von niemandem! Gebt wieder her!" Honey versuchte mühselig den beiden die Karte abzujagen, doch die Plusterputen waren zu schnell für sie. Mit flinken Fingern pflückten sie Foto und Button aus der Karte und brachen in begeistertes Kreischen aus.  
Honey konnte nichts weiter tun, als gequält dreinzuschauen. Das Unglück war bereits geschehen.  
„Schau nur, Danny, wie nieeeeeeedlich!" Riefen die beiden und hielten Honeys Mum, die gerade Marmeladenplätzchenteig knetete, grinsend das Foto unter die Nase.  
„Hey, ist das nicht der Sohn von dieser Ziege Dorothee?" Fragte Judie und tippte dabei auf Sirius.  
„Judie, Dorothee Black ist zwar etwas eigensinnig, aber keine Ziege." Sagte Mrs Jackson tadelnd und schaute sich das Bild genauer an. „Ja, das müsste er sein. Hübscher Junge."  
Plötzlich wurde Honey hellhörig.  
„Du kennst, die Mutter von Sirius?" Fragte sie verwirrt.  
„Ja, sicher." Antwortete Mrs Jackson. „Ich trinke öfters Tee mit ihr. Sie ist sehr nett." Honey dachte daran, wie Sirius seine Mutter beschrieben hat und konnte sich nicht erklären, wie ihre Mum sie als „sehr nett" bezeichnen konnte.  
„Ist sie wirklich." Fügte ihre Mum auf Honeys ungläubigen Blick hin hinzu.  
„Ja, wenn man die Gesellschaft von blutrünstigen Todesfeen schätzt." Sagte Judie leise, während sich Mrs Jackson wieder ihrem Teig widmete.  
Erst jetzt bemerkte Honey, dass Ruthie sie schon die ganze Zeit erwartungsvoll anstarrte.  
„Jetzt sag´s doch endlich." Sagte sie ungeduldig und kicherte dabei.  
„Was denn?" Fragte Honey.  
„Na, in welchen von ihnen du verliiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeebt bist."  
Honey lief augenblicklich noch viel dunkelroter an. Verlegen stammelte sie: „I-Ich? I-In keinen!"  
„Och, sag schon!"  
„Wem sollten wir es denn weiter erzählen?"  
„Spann uns doch nicht so auf die Folter!"  
„Wir wissen doch genau, wie das ist!" Judies und Ruthies Betteleien prasselten wie Platzregen auf sie nieder und sie versuchte ihr „Keiner, ehrlich" möglichst überzeugend klingen zu lassen, aber die beiden ließen nicht von ihr ab. Doch eher würde sie sterben, als sich den Rest ihres Lebens von den zwei Plusterputen damit aufziehen zu lassen!  
Inzwischen hatte sich Leo von seinem Kekstablett losgerissen. Er blickte nur kurz auf das Foto in Judies Hand, tippte ohne zu zögern auf Remus und sagte kekskauend: „Der da isses."  
„LEO!" Brüllte Honey außer sich vor Zorn und hatte das starke Bedürfnis ihn vom Dach zu stoßen, während Judie und Ruthie in einen unglaublichen Kicheranfall verfielen.  
„Ich bitte dich. Das sieht doch ´n Blinder, dass du total in ihn verknallt bist!" Sagte Leo bestimmt und flüchtete aus Honeys Reichweite. Die ließ sich grummelnd auf einen Stuhl fallen und hoffte, dass Ruthies und Judies Anfall bald vorbei sein würde.  
„Kuck´doch mal, Danny, das ist dein zukünftiger Schwiegersohn!" Sagte Judie und quiekte dabei wie ein Meerschweinchen. Begeistert hielt sie Mrs Jackson wieder das Foto unter die Nase und tippte dabei auf Remus.  
„Ui, das gibt bestimmt wunderschöne Enkelkinder!" Sagte sie neckisch und zwinkerte ihrer Tochter zu. „Naja, ich hab vorsichtshalber allen vieren ein Weihnachtspaket geschickt."  
„Mum, das ist doch wohl nicht dein Ernst?" Fragte Honey fassungslos. „D-Du konntest doch gar nicht wissen, dass-"  
„Eine Vision, stimmt´s?" Fragte Ruthie wissend.  
„Eine Vision." Antwortete Mrs Jackson und zwinkerte ihren Freundinnen bedeutungsvoll zu. Honey beschloss für den Rest der Ferien ihren Bruder und die Visionen ihrer Mum einfach zu hassen! Warum passierten heute ständig Dinge, die ihr peinlich waren? Hoffentlich waren die Pakete unterwegs verloren gegangen.  
„Jetzt lacht meine Tochter nicht so viel aus, sondern tut lieber was." Sagte Mrs Jackson und warf ihren gackernden Freundinnen einen Batzen Keksteig von der Größe eines Kürbisses zu. Immer noch kichernd schwangen die beiden ihre Zauberstäbe, rollten den Teig platt und stachen Plätzchen (von denen ungewöhnlich viele herzförmig waren) aus und ließen sie auf ein Backblech schweben, während Mrs Jackson schon die Zutaten für den nächsten Teig zusammensuchte.  
„Ihr braucht gar nicht so einen Aufstand zu machen. Aus den beiden wird eh nichts." Sagte Leo gelassen, warf ein Stück Keks hoch und fing es gekonnt mit dem Mund auf.  
„Ohhhh, warum nicht?" Fragte Judie neugierig und ließ den Keks, der eigentlich auf dem Backblech hätte landen sollen achtlos zu Boden klatschen.  
„Hat er etwa eine andere?" Wollte Ruthie wissen und lehnte sich mit den Ellenbogen mitten in den Teig. Auch Honey war sehr an einer Antwort interessiert. Was wusste ihr Bruder? Hatte Remus tatsächlich eine Freundin? Sie fühlte wie ein bitteres Gefühl sich in ihrer Magengegend breit machte.  
„Nö, er is´n Halbblut." Sagte Leo, wischte seine Kekshände in seiner Jeans ab und verschwand mit schadenfrohem Blick in seinem Zimmer.  
„Oh, naja, es könnte schlimmer sein." Sagte Ruthie, räusperte sich und entfernte den Teig von ihren Ärmeln.  
„Ein Halbblut..." Sagte Mrs Jackson mit einer Mischung aus Mitleid und Abscheu. Honey gefielen dieser Ton und dieser Gesichtsausdruck gar nicht. Genauso hatte ihre Mum gekuckt, als sie erfahren hatte, dass Lilys Eltern Muggel waren.  
„Aber Hagrid ist doch auch ein Halbblut." Sagte sie und versuchte die Situation irgendwie zu retten.  
„Das hast du in der Schule doch wohl keinem verraten?" Fragte Ruthie geschockt.  
„Nein." Antwortete Honey beiläufig und blickte ihre Mum wieder fragend an.  
„Rubeus ist zur Hälfte ein Riese und kein Muggel." Erklärte ihre Mutter bestimmt und sprach dabei das Wort Muggel mit Widerwillen aus.  
„Oh bitte, Danny. Jetzt tu doch nicht so scheinheilig! Du solltest doch wissen, dass bei junger Liebe das Blut keine Rolle spielt." Sagte Judie und grinste dabei fies. Honeys Mum wandte sich beschäftigt aussehend wieder ihrem Teig zu und tat so, als würde sie der weitere Gesprächsverlauf nichts angehen.  
„Ja stimmt! Wie hieß er doch gleich? Tyler... Tim..." Überlegte Ruthie laut mit verschmitztem Grinsen.  
„Nein, Tom. Tom Riddle!"  
KLIRR! Die Milchkanne, die Mrs Jackson gerade aus dem Kühlschrank genommen hatte, zerschellte am Boden.  
„Wer war denn Tom Riddle?" Fragte Honey neugierig und vergaß dabei die beiden Plusterputen an zu schmollen und sich über die kaputte Milchkanne zu wundern. Ihre Mum hatte nie einen Mann vor ihrem Dad erwähnt.  
„Sag bloß Danny hat nie von ihm erzählt?" Fragte Judie ungläubig. Honey schüttelte den Kopf und blickte die beiden begierig an. Ihren Zorn auf Leo und die Weihnachtspakete ihrer Mum hatte sie schon ganz vergessen.  
„Hach, sie waren DAS Träumpärchen unserer Schulzeit." Schwärmte Judie.  
KLIRR! Nun lag die Zuckerdose zerbrochen am Boden; der Zucker verteile sich wie Schnee in der Milch.  
„Er war zwei Jahre älter und Vertrauensschüler von Slytherin. Ein echtes Genie! Und er sah verdammt gut aus. Groß, schlank, dunkle Haare, wunderschöne Augen. Einfach perfekt. Und dazu noch ein tragischer Held." Fuhr Ruthie fort.  
PLATSCH! Der Eierkarton fiel herunter und sechs der zehn Eier gingen zu Bruch.  
„Ja, sein Vater war ein Muggel und hat seine arme Mutter noch vor seiner Geburt verlassen. Dann starb sie, kurz nachdem er auf die Welt gekommen war und er ist in einem Muggelwaisenhaus aufgewachsen." Judie und Ruthie verzogen angewidert das Gesicht. „Aber dieser Kerl war echt heiß. Ich sage dir, alle haben Danny um ihn beneidet!"  
PUFF! Jetzt lag auch die Mehltüte am Boden und verteilte ihren Inhalt zwischen den anderen Zutaten.  
„Hach, sie waren ja ein soooooo süßes Paar. Aber dann-"  
Plötzlich streckte Honeys Dad seinen Kopf herein.  
„Chérie, deine Eltern und deine Großeltern ssind gerade angekommen." Sagte er, entdeckte das Zutatenchaos am Boden und trat dann lachend in die Küche. „´attest du vor die Kekse am Boden su backen?"  
„I-Ich war wohl ein wenig ungeschickt." Stotterte Mrs Jackson und begann Zauberstab schwingend das Chaos zu beseitigen.  
Kaum waren Milch, Mehl, Zucker und Eier vom Boden entfernt, hörte man es auch schon auf der Treppe poltern.  
„Pass doch auf, wo du hintrittst, Kind!" Rief eine zornige Frauenstimme von draußen. Einen Augenblick später stand eine dickliche, ältere Frau im blauweißkarierten Festumhang mit weit ausgebreiteten Armen in der Küchentür. Ihr fast vollständig ergrautes Haar war zu einem kunstvollen Geflecht aufgesteckt und mittendrin prangte eine riesige rosane Orchidee. Hinter ihr konnte Honey ihren Uropa, einen ruhigen alten Mann mit Spitzbart im schokoladenbraunen Festumhang, ihren Opa, in dunkelgrau gekleidet und wie immer mit seinem schrecklichen braunem Hut und ihre Oma, mit strengem Zopf und in zartviolett.  
„Wo sind meine Lieblingskinder?" Fragte ihre Uroma mir breitem Grinsen.  
„Oma Ammy!" Rief Honey und umarmte sie.  
„Hach, Kindchen bist du aber groß geworden." Sagte Oma Ammy und strich ihr über den Kopf.  
Nachdem die Begrüßungsorgie mit allgemeinen Floskeln wie „Hattet ihr eine gute Reise?" und „Was siehst du heute hübsch aus" ausgetauscht waren, wurden die Männer gnadenlos zum Hausschmücken abkommandiert, während sich die Damen wieder dem Kochen und Backen zuwandten. Honeys Mutter bereitete mittlerweile verschiedene Sorten Beilagen für das Abendfestmahl vor und Judie, Ruthie, Honey und ihre Oma kümmerten sich um die letzten Kekse, während Oma Ammys Arm in einer riesigen Weihnachtsgans steckte.  
Honey freute sich zwar, dass schon so viele ihrer Familie da waren, doch gefiel es ihr gar nicht, dass Judie und Ruthie ihren Vortrag über diesen ominösen Tom Riddle dafür hatten unterbrechen müssen. Noch dazu an einer so interessanten Stelle.  
„Was war dann mit Mum und diesem Tom?" Fragte sie die Plusterputen neugierig. RUMS! Diesmal fiel das Messer, mit dem ihre Mutter gerade Karotten geschält hatte, zu Boden. Doch nicht nur sie reagierte jetzt merkwürdig. Ihre Oma blickte sie erbost an, als hätte sie eben ein schlimmes Schimpfwort ausgesprochen, Oma Ammy zerquetschte das Stück Eingeweide, das sie gerade aus der Gans gezogen hatte und Judie und Ruthie sahen einander schuldbewusst an.  
„Ihr grässlichen Weiber habt der Kleinen doch nicht etwa von diesem ... diesem ... Kerl erzählt?" Fragte Honeys Oma die beiden und sah aus als würde sie jeden Moment explodieren.  
„Mrs O´Connell, das hat sich irgendwie so ergeben." Verteidigte sich Judie.  
„Ja, weil unsere kleine Honey sich verliebt hat." Ergänzte Ruthie. Honey fluchte innerlich. Die dummen Plusterputen mussten aber auch alles ausplaudern. Plötzlich wandte sich Honeys Oma von den Weibern ab und ihr zu.  
„Du hast dich doch wohl nicht etwa in einen dieser Serpentiellen verliebt?" Fragte sie und ihre Augenbraue zuckte gefährlich. Honey schluckte schwer und hoffte, dass was immer ein Serpentieller auch sein mochte, Remus keiner von denen war.  
„Ich weiß nicht. Was ist ein Serpentieller?" Fragte sie ängstlich.  
„Ein Serpentieller, ein Schlangenanbeter, ein Slytherin!"  
Honey atmete kurz auf.  
„Nein, er ist ein Gryffindor." Sagte sie erleichtert.  
„Sehr gut! Das ist meine Enkelin!" Sagte Ihre Oma begeistert und gab ihr einen Kuss.  
„Genau das ist damals mit den beiden passiert." Flüsterte Ruthie ihr zu, als ihre Oma sich wieder den Keksen widmete.  
„Was? Oma?" Fragte Honey verwirrt.  
„Ja. An seinem letzten Schultag hat er Danny einen Heiratsantrag gemacht."  
„Ist nicht wahr?" Sagte Honey verblüfft.  
„Doch!" Fuhr Judie fort. „Und deine Oma hat sie gezwungen mit ihm Schluss zumachen."  
„Das war mein gutes Recht!" Sagte ihre Oma plötzlich laut. „Zu Anfang habe ich es geduldet, weil ich dachte, es würde wie eine Erkältung schnell vorüber gehen. Doch dann musste ich Daniella vor dem größten Fehler ihres Lebens und vor allem unsere Familie vor Blutsschande bewahren! Ein Serpentieller in unserer Familie. Das hat es nie gegeben und solange ich lebe, wird es das auch nicht geben! Wer weiß, welches Unheil er über die Familie gebracht hätte!"  
„Ach, sei doch endlich still." Sagte Oma Ammy überraschend. „Was weißt du frigide Jungfer denn schon von Familienschande."  
„Mama!" Sagte ihre Oma empört. Honey kicherte leise. Ihre Oma und Oma Ammy zankten sich dauernd, doch Oma Ammy war im Umgang mit Schimpfwörtern jeglicher Art wesentlich geschickter und einsatzfreudiger.  
„Wenn´s nach dir gegangen wäre, hätte sie doch das Bürschlein geheiratet und einen Haufen zwei Meter großer Kinder gekriegt." Sagte Oma Ammy schließlich und tat das Gespräch als beendet ab. Honey wusste genau, wer mit „Bürschlein" gemeint war, doch war ihr nicht klar, wie man Hagrid, der nun wirklich nicht zur kleinen Sorte Mensch gehörte, als „Bürschlein" bezeichnen konnte.  
Plötzlich kam Honeys Vater wieder in die Küche, diesmal mit miesepetrigem Gesichtsausdruck und einem Brief in der Hand.  
„Schleschte Nachrischt. Der isst von meinem Onkel Antoine. Er sagt, sie können nischt kommen, weil das Sabberkind Mümmelmumps ´at." Sagte er seufzend. „Sie" das waren Honeys Großonkel Antoine und seine zickige Gattin Monique, deren Tochter Cécile, die leider nichts von ihrem Vater geerbt hatte und ihr Gatte Argos, der die ganze Zeit nur von seinem Geld und seinen Besitztümern sprach und natürlich ihr ständig sabbernder Sohn Étienne. Honey war froh, dass sie wegblieben, auch wenn es um Großonkel Antoine sehr schade war. Im Gegensatz zum Rest seines Familienzweiges war er immer ruhig und freundlich. Meistens saß er nur in einer Ecke, rauchte sein Pfeifchen und dachte über Gott und die Welt nach. Mr Jackson behauptete immer, dass tue er, weil seine grässliche Ehefrau ihm das Sprechen verboten hatte.  
„Aber keine Ssorge, er will die Geschenke trossdem schicken." Fügte ihr Vater lachend hinzu.  
„Verflucht, das sagen sie jetzt? Na wunderbar, ich muss mein ganzes Menü umdenken!" Sagte Mrs Jackson empört und hüpfte aufgeregt von Topf zu Topf.  
RUMS! Diesmal war es nicht, ihre Mutter, die irgendetwas fallen gelassen hatte, sondern ein lauter, scheppernder Knall im Wohnzimmer. Aufgeregt stürmten alle aus der Küche hinüber, wo ein Zauberer in buntem Festumhang am Boden vor dem Kamin saß, umringt vom Rest der Familie, die gerade dabei gewesen waren, Girlanden aus Tannenzweigen aufzuhängen. Er war über und über mit Tannennadeln bedeckt und an der Spitze seines Zauberhutes hing eine Weihnachtskugel.   
„Francois!" Rief Honeys Vater begeistert, zog den merkwürdigen Mann auf die Beine und umarmte ihn, wie einen lange verschollenen Bruder. Nach einem kurzem, erregtem Gespräch in unglaublich schnellen, unverständlichem Französisch, trat der eigenartige Zauberer vor und sagte mit einer eleganten Verbeugung: „Bonjour, isch bin Francois Mathieu Joel Gregoire Charles Gaston Jean Luc LaBête. Und isch bin über alle Massen entsückt, den Abend mit sso vielen wunder´übschen Damen verbringen su können."  
Er sprach sehr schnell und hatte einen noch viel schlimmeren Akzent als ihr Vater; Honey verstand kaum ein Wort von dem, was er sagte und blickte ihn nur mit großen Augen an.  
„´alt dass mal, Garçon. Aber pass auf mein Bällschen auf." Sagte Francois strahlend und warf Leo seinen Hut zu. Dabei entblößte er sein dunkelblondes Haar, dass ihm in langen Locken bis weit über die Schulter fiel.  
„Meine Damen, es isst mir ein Festmahl." Sagte er, verbeugte sich erneut und gab jeder weiblichen Person im Raum, das übliche, französische Küsschen-rechts-Küsschen-links. Honey hatte diese Sitte nie wirklich gemocht, vor allem weil Francois´ Ziegenbärtchen sie in die Wange piekste. Die beiden Plusterputen fingen sofort an wie wild zu kichern, als er bei ihnen war. Honey hoffte inständig, dass er Junggeselle war. Dann hätten Ruthie und Judie wenigstens etwas anderes zu tun, als sie mit Remus aufzuziehen und würden sich eher bemühen Ruthie endlich einen Ehemann zu verschaffen.  
„Francois, ´ast du Edmond nischt mitgebracht?"fragte ihr Vater.  
„Er war direkt ´inter mir. Ssein Täubschen ´atte wohl ihren Lippenstift vergesssen und er musste nochmal den ganssen Weg surück." Antwortete Francois und verdrehte dabei die Augen.  
Kaum hatte er fertig gesprochen machte es PUFF, diesmal leiser und ohne Geschepper, und ein weiterer Zauberer im hellblauem Festumhang, allerdings mit ordentlich gekämmter Rothaarfrisur, geradem Schnurrbart und zwei Koffern Gepäck.  
„Edmond!" Rief ihr Vater begeistert und umarmte den Neuankömmling.  
„Oh mein Gott, das ist Edmond DuPrestige." Sagte Leo plötzlich in einem Ton, als wäre ihm gerade der Geist von Godric Gryffindor persönlich begegnet und ließ Francois´ Hut achtlos zu Boden gleiten.  
„Oh, er isst es tatsäschlisch!" Sagte Honeys Vater in gespielt überraschtem Ton.  
„Bitte, Monsieur, darf isch ein Autogramm von ihnen ´aben!" Ergänzte Francois und fiel lachend vor Edmond auf die Knie und reckte die Hände bettelnd in die Höhe.  
„Er´ebt eusch, Normalsterblische. Isch bin inkognito ´ier." Sagte Edmond und hob wohlwollend die Hände.  
„Dad, warum hast du nie erzählt, dass du den französischen Nationalhüter Edmond DuPrestige kennst?" Sagte Leo vollkommen entgeistert. Honey war jetzt auch sichtlich beeindruckt. Sie hätte nie geglaubt, dass ihr Vater so berühmte Leute kannte.  
„Wenn du deinem alten Vater mal su´ören würdest, anstatt immer nur mit den Augen su rollen, wüsstest du es auch." Sagte Mr Jackson und wandte sich dann wieder an seinen Freund Edmond. „Edmond, wolltest du ´ier einzie´en oder wosu brauchst du swei Koffer?"  
„Das sind nischt meine, die ge´ören meinen Damen." Antwortete Edmond und wie auf Befehl ertönte wieder ein PUFF! und die eben erwähnten Damen erschienen im Kamin. Die Ältere von beiden, offensichtlich Edmonds Gattin, war groß, schlank und wunderschön. Sie trug einen engen hellroten Festumhang und das lange dunkelbraune Haar fiel ihr fast bis zu den Hüften. Die Jüngere musste Edmonds Tochter sein. Sie hatte das Haar ihrer Mutter, aber die hellbraunen Augen ihres Vaters. Beide boten einen Anblick von Eleganz, doch sie schauten sich auf sehr arrogante Weise um.  
„Edmond, présente-nous." Sagte seine Gattin in gebieterischem Ton. Edmond räusperte sich kurz und sagte dann feierlich: „Isch darf eusch vorstellen: Meine besaubernde femme Sandrine Gracia und meine entsückende Tochter Sérafine Angeline vorstellen." Die beiden schauten drein, als erwarteten sie jetzt Applaus dafür, dass sie existierten. Honey betete, dass ihr Vater nicht auch auf die dumme Idee kommen würde, sie auf so eine Weise vorzustellen. Doch natürlich tat er das.  
„Und isch präsentiere feierlisch meine göttlische femme ´oney Daniella, ma fille ´oney Rubina, mon fils Leo Thomas, Daniellas Freundinnen Judie et Ruthie, Mama ´oney Denebola, Papa Louis Rick, Oma ´oney Amily, Grandpère Daniel Ned", sagte er und wies jedesmal mit großzügiger Geste auf die genannten Personen. Dann zeigte er kurz auf die fünf Wölfe, die sich in einer Ecke versammelt hatten und sagte beiläufig „ein ´aufen ´undchen". Als letztes drehte er sich zu Francois und sagte gespielt abfällig: „Und wer dieses verkommene Subjekt isst, weiß isch auch nischt."   
Auf einmal ertönten schwere Schritte von der Treppe her und eine riesige Gestalt betrat das Wohnzimmer.  
„Komm ich etwa zu spät?" Fragte Hagrid mit breitem Grinsen.  
„Rubeus!" Rief Honeys Mum begeistert.  
„Hallo Honey." Hagrid war der einzige, der ihre Mum Honey nannte und sie und die Plusterputen waren so ziemlich die einzigen, die ihn Rubeus nannten. Ihr Dad nannte dies „ihre gewissen Vorrechte", aber Honey wusste ganz genau, dass er ihre Mum nur Daniella nannte, weil er sich jedesmal fast die Zunge brach, wenn „Honey" aussprach. Aus diesem Grund nannte er sie auch meist nur „chérie", „mielle" oder einfach Rubina. Honey hoffte inständig, dass er nicht auf die Idee käme, Hagrids „Schokofröschchen" zu adoptieren.  
„Hab euch was mitgebracht!" Sagte Hagrid strahlend und hielt Honeys Mutter ein Tablett mit Keksen und ein unförmiges, in rot-grünes Papier verpacktes Geschenk, in dem Honey die Zuckerblume vermutete.  
„Ich bring das in die Küche. Mach dich doch schnell mit den andern bekannt." Sagte Mrs Jackson und verschwand mit dem Tablett und dem Geschenk in der Küche.  
„Mein Bürschlein! Lass dich umarmen!" Sagte Oma Ammy und drückte Hagrid so heftig, dass er fast umzufallen drohte.  
„Hallo Oma Ammy." Sagte er und schüttelte Honeys Großmutter dann die Hand. „Schön sie wiederzusehen Mrs O´Connell."  
„Ah ´agrid!" Sagte Honeys Vater erfreut. „Isch darf bekannt machen: Rubeus ´agrid, das ssind mes amis Francois und Edmond mit sseiner femme Sandrine und fille Sérafine." Während die beiden Damen noch über Hagrids Größe staunten begannen Francois und Edmond an auf französisch zu tuscheln und zu kichern.  
„Wass isst sso witzisch?" Fragte Honeys Vater empört.  
„Er erinnert unss an Francois´ Freundin Olympe." Sagte Edmond und kicherte weiter.  
„Ah oui! Ohlala, das war ein großess Mädschen!" Während ihr Dad und seine Freunde noch in Erinnerungen schwelgten, kam Honeys Mum ins Wohnzimmer zurück.  
„Okay, meine Herren. Jetzt ist Schluss mit lustig. Zurück an die Arbeit!" Sagte sie bestimmt. „Und wir Mädels gehen wieder in die Küche. Du, Rubeus, kommst natürlich mit. Leo, zeig den Damen DuPrestige doch bitte das Gästezimmer." Fügte sie beiläufig hinzu. Honeys Vater blickte plötzlich ganz ernst drein. Honey kannte diesen Blick. So schaute er immer, wenn er eine fixe Idee hatte.  
„Ja, Leo. Führ die Damen doch ein bissschen ´erum, sseig ihnen unsseren Laden und unsser Dörflein." Sagte er begeistert und mit vielsagendem Lächeln. Honey grinste in sich hinein. Jetzt würde ihr Vater mindestens den gesamten Abend versuchen Leo mit Edmonds Tochter Sérafine zu verkuppeln. Das war mehr als genug Strafe dafür, dass er den Plusterputen von Remus erzählt hatte.  
Zufrieden folgte sie ihrer Mutter in die Küche. Während sich alle wieder an ihre Kocharbeit machten, Hagrid wurde dazu verdonnert Kartoffeln zu schälen, fiel Honey ein, dass sie ja noch einen Brief an Lily schreiben wollte. Kurzentschlossen ging sie zum Fenster und rief nach der Hauseule Paracelsus.  
„Uhh, wem will sie wohl schreiben?" Fragte Judie anrüchig.  
„Bestimmt ihrem Schatziiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii." Sagte Ruthie und zog das „i" soweit in die Länge, dass es Honey schon wehtat.  
„Was? Unser Schokofröschchen hat einen Schatzi?" Fragte Hagrid verwundert. Honey biss sich ärgerlich auf die Lippe. Warum inserierten sie es nicht gleich im Tagespropheten?  
„Nein, euer Schokofröschchen hat keinen Schatzi!" Sagte sie säuerlich. „Ich will nur einen Brief an Lily schreiben."  
„Liebling, ich möchte nicht, dass Paracelsus in ein Muggelhaus fliegt." Sagte ihre Mutter und sprach „Muggel" wieder aus, als wäre es etwas ekliges.  
„Aber Mum!" Widersprach Honey energisch.  
„Hier!" Sagte sie, kramte einen Beutel mit Geld aus einer Schublade und warf ihr den zu. „Meinetwegen kauf ihr eine eigene Eule zu Weihnachten." Honey blickte erstaunt auf den Beutel in ihrer Hand. Das ihre Mum Lily gleich eine eigene Eule schenken würde, hatte sie beim besten Willen nicht erwartet!  
„Schau nur, Rubeus. Das hier ist er. Ist das nicht nieeeeeeeeedlich." Hörte sie Ruthie quietschen und sah, wie sie Hagrid das Foto hinhielt. Ohne zu zögern zischte sie ihrer Mum ein „danke" zu, schnappte sich das Foto und verschwand, noch bevor jemand etwas sagen konnte, mit hochrotem Kopf aus der Küche.

Leise vor sich hin grummelnd verließ sie den Honigtopf und bahnte sich ihren Weg durch die Schneemassen bis hin zu „Olerias allerbeste Eulen, Uhus und Käuze", dem Eulengeschäft am anderen Ende des Dörfleins. Drinnen war es duster, stickig und roch nach Eulenmist, dazu hörte man das ständige Schuhuhen von den vielen verschiedenen Eulen. Vorsichtig arbeitete Honey sich zwischen den Eulenständern zur Theke vor. Die Verkäuferin dahinter sah mit ihrem braunen Umhang und ihrer riesigen runden Brille selbst ein wenig wie eine Eule aus.  
„Willkommen in Olerias allerbeste Eulen, Uhus und Käuze. Womit kann ich dem Fräulein dienen?" Fragte sie freundlich.  
„Ich suche ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für meine Freundin." Sagte Honey und betrachtete die Eulen, die sie alle neugierig anstierten.  
„Oh, da gibt es vieles zu bedenken..." Plötzlich prasselte ein ungeheurer Vortrag über die Relations von Körpergewicht und Flügelspannweite, Briefgewicht und Fluggeschwindigkeit und Gefiederpflege auf Honey nieder. Vollkommen überfordert von all den Informationen begann sie sich weiter unter den Eulen umzusehen. Unwillkürlich fiel ihr Blick dabei auf eine kleine braun-weiße Eulen mit großen goldgelben Augen, die ihren Kopf schief legte und dreinschaute, als wollte sie fragen: „Hm?". Honey kicherte begeistert und sagte dann entschlossen: „Die dort möchte ich."  
„Oh, eine sehr gute Wahl. Das ist Sperlingskauz. Ihr Name ist Tritogenia." Sagte die Verkäuferin und reichte ihr die Eule. Honey war froh, dass sie sich keinen Vortrag über Sperlingskäuze anhören musste und bezahlte.  
„Können sie sie mir als Geschenk verpacken?" Fragte sie.  
„Als Geschenk verpacken? Ähm... natürlich." Die Verkäuferin war sichtlich verwirrt über Honeys ungewöhnlichen Wunsch und band der fröhlich schuhuenden Eule ein blaugestreiftes Schleifchen um den Hals. Honey bedankte sich freundlich und ging dann wieder nach Hause, um Lily zu schreiben. Im Honigtopf angekommen griff sie sich einen Zuckerfederkiel und eine Hand voll Gummischnecken, machte einen großen Bogen um die Küche und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer. Während Honey Pergament und Tinte aus ihrem Koffer kramte, flattert Tritogenia auf den Schrank und putze dort ausgiebig ihr Gefieder. Honey warf sich aufs Bett und begann ihren Brief zu schreiben.

Liebe Lily,  
fröhliche Weihnachten! Das komische Flattertier, das den Brief gebracht hat, ist dein Weihnachtsgeschenk und heißt Tritogenia (frag nicht warum, sie hatte den Namen schon vorher). Sie ist ein Sperlingskauz. Einen Käfig müsstest du ihr noch besorgen, damit sie euch nicht die Bude vollsaut.  
Hast du auch einen Brief von den Jungs gekriegt? Ich hatte Pech und die Freundinnen meiner Mum haben ihn in die Finger gekriegt. Samt Foto! Und die beiden sind so grässliche Plusterputen.

Ausführlich berichtete sie Lily, wie unglaublich gemein Leo zu ihr gewesen war, wie sehr sie die Plusterputen ärgerten und das ihre Ferien wahrscheinlich ein einziges Chaos werden würden. Glücklich alles erzählt zu haben, verzierte sie die vier Seiten Pergament noch mit Blümchen, Sternchen und Grinsgesichtern und quetschte dann alles mühselig in einen Umschlag. Etwas hilflos band sie der aufgeregt flatternden und schuhuenden Eule den Brief ans Bein und hoffte, dass Tritogenia wusste, wo sie mit dem Brief hin musste. Wenig begeistert von der Idee in die Küche zurückzugehen und sich wieder triezen zu lassen, schlüpfte sie in ihren alten rubinroten Festumhang und beschloss den Heiltrankaufsatz für Professor Zanzarah anzufangen. Gelangweilt blätterte sie in ihren Büchern und kritzelte zwischendurch ein paar Sätze aufs Pergament. Wenigstens verging so die Zeit bis zum essen, denn bis auf ein paar Kekse und die Gummischnecken hatte sie heute gefastet und nun einen gigantischen Riesenbärenhunger.  
Mit knurrendem Magen verließ sie ihr Zimmer. RUMS! Honey war mitten in einen großen, düsteren Zauberer hinein gelaufen. Er trug einen dunkelgrünen Festumhang und sein ehemals schwarzes Haar war bereits stark ergraut. Hinter ihm stand eine wunderschöne Frau mit langem silbergrauen Haar im zartblauseidenen Festumhang. Trotz ihres Alters war ihr Gesicht kaum von Falten durchzogen, nur ihre hellgrauen Augen blickten weise und gütig.  
„Pépé, Mémé!" Rief Honey erfreut und umarmte ihre Großeltern.  
„Sacre bleu, chérie, nischt sso stürmisch." Sagte ihr Opa Phillipe lachend.  
„Du siehst wunder´übsch aus, ma petite." Sagte Oma Cleo. Ihre Stimme klang sanft und ruhig, wie ein Windhauch. Ihre Oma war eine Veela. Diese Zauberwesen waren, solange man sie nicht zornig machte, wunderschöne, anmutige Geschöpfe, denen die Männer willenlos zu Füßen lagen. Schon als sie noch ganz klein war, hatte Honey gehofft, dass sie eines Tages auch eine derartige Wirkung auf Männer haben würde.  
„Wer ist denn das Kind?" Fragte plötzlich eine Stimme aus Richtung Treppe. Neugierig blickt Honey an ihren Großeltern vorbei und entdeckte einen großen, gut aussehenden Mann im langem, schwarzem Festumhang, sein schwarzes Haar fiel fast bis zum Boden. Er ging Arm in Arm mit einer weißhaarigen Frau. Sie trug einen fliederfarbenen Umhang und eine rechteckige Brille mit Goldrand.  
„C´est ´oney. La fille d´Armand." Sagte sie und kicherte leise.  
„Der kleine Armand? Ach du meine Güte, bin ich alt!"  
„Pépé, wer ist denn das?" Fragte Honey ihren Opa Phillipe flüsternd.  
„Dass ssind mes parents. Léa et Procyon." Antwortete er. Honey konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass der kichernde Mann ihr Urgroßvater sein sollte.  
„Sicher?" Fragte sie vorsichtig. Vielleicht war das ja nur wieder ein Scherz ihres Opas.  
„Papa, komm ´er und begrüße ´oney." Sagte er lachend und schob Honey in Richtung seiner Eltern. Sie wartete förmlich darauf, dass jemand „reingelegt" oder etwas ähnliches brüllte und alle lachten.  
„Hallo, meine Kleine. Als ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen hab, warst du noch so klein." Sagte der Mann freundlich und schüttelte ihre Hand. Seine Hände eiskalt und als er lächelte entblößte er strahlend weiße Zähne; ungewöhnlich lange, spitze Zähne.  
„Oh mein Gott!" Platzte es aus Honey heraus und sie sprang erschrocken einen Schritt zurück. Ob dieses Ding nun ihr Uropa war oder nicht, eines war es auf jeden Fall: ein Vampir!  
„Papa! Pépé!" Wie ein Schuljunge stürmte Honeys Vater aus dem Wohnzimmer; etwas schüchterner folgte der Rest der Familie. Honey zog ihren Bruder am Ärmel beiseite.  
„Leo, unser Uropa ist ein Vampir." Zischte sie ihm zu.  
„Echt? Cool!" Sagte er ungerührt und kümmerte sich nicht weiter um sie. Honey versuchte alles gelassen zu sehen. Ihr Uropa war ein Vampir, ihre Oma eine Veela, der beste Freund ihrer Mutter war ein Halbriese. Was käme als nächstes? Ein Werwolf?

Während des Essens, ihre Mutter trug jetzt auch einen dunkelroten Festumhang und hatte ihre Haare ordentlich zu einem hüftlangem Zopf gebunden, beäugte Honey ihren Vampiropa neugierig. Während alle anderen sich begeistert über die von Honeys Mum gezauberten Köstlichkeiten hermachten, beschränkte er sich darauf Wein zu trinken un sich zu unterhalten.  
Honey fragte sich, ob der alte Geier vielleicht auch immer noch so jung war, weil er ein Vampir war.  
„Und, Kleines, bist du auch so gut in Zaubertränke wie deine Mama?" Fragte sie plötzlich jemand.  
„Was? Ich? Ich weiß nicht. Ein wenig vielleicht." Antwortete sie überrascht.  
„Sei doch nicht so bescheiden! Deine Mum war ein Braugenie, das musst du doch was von geerbt haben." Sagte Judie bestimmt.  
„Ja, sogar Professor Zanzarah war von ihr beeindruckt!" Stimmte ihr Ruthie zu. „Es hieß sogar, sie sei seine erste und einzige Lieblingsschülerin gewesen." Während die Plusterputen kicherten, wunderte Honey sich, dass Zanzarah überhaupt fähig sein sollte jemanden zu mögen- und dann auch noch ihre Mutter!  
„Dein Papa war nie bessonders gut in Ssaubertränke. Biss su seinen fünften Schuljahr konnte er sisch nischt einmal alleine Tee kochen." Sagte Opa Phillipe lachend.  
„Oui, denn ab dann bekam er nämlisch Privatnach´ilfe bei Mademoiselle Vipérine." Sagte Francois anrüchig und stupste Edmond bedeutungsvoll an.  
„Aber im Duellieren war er schon immer ssehr gut." Sagte dieser im gleichen Tonfall. „Mademoiselle Sépéeduire war stets von sseinen Ssauberstabkünsten beeindruckt."  
„Also bitte, doch nischt vor den Kindern!" Sagte Honeys Vater teils verlegen, teils empört.  
„Ssoweit isch misch erinnere, warst du bei der Ssache mit Mademoiselle Sépéeduire noch jünger als Leo jetzt isst."sagte Opa Phillipe neckisch. „Das ´ast du alles von deiner Mama. Und deinem Pépé. Los, Papa, ersähl den Kindern von deiner Jugend!" Während Oma Cleo geschmeichelt lächelte, begann Opa Procyon von seiner chaotischen und wilden Jugend in New Orleans zu erzählen und wie er nach Paris auswanderte um reich zu werden. Honey lauschte gespannt der unglaublich unanständigen Lebensgeschichte ihres Uropas.  
„Wie hast du es dann geschafft so reich zu werden?" Fragte sie neugierig.  
„Ganz einfach: Ich wurde Zuhälter!" Antwortete er stolz. Alle blickten ihn fassungslos an, nur Oma Léa kicherte leise.  
„Pépé, ´ättest du es nischt wenigstens freundlischer umschreiben können?" Sagte Honeys Dad und blickte seinen Großvater streng an.  
Honeys Oma Nebu räusperte sich und sagte dann: „Nun, immerhin sind wir froh, dass wieder Geld in die Familie gekommen ist, nachdem Oma Bella und ihr chaotischer Anhang das Familienvermögen durchgebracht haben."  
„Sprich nicht von Mandy, als sei er ein Goldesel! Was sollen denn die französischen Herrschaften von uns denken?" Sagte Oma Ammy und klapste ihrer Tochter auf den Hinterkopf, woraufhin wieder ein heftiger Streit zwischen den beiden entstand.  
Honey schüttelte lachend den Kopf, beachtete die beiden nicht weiter und schaute in die Runde. Opa Procyon erzählte Hagrid, Opa Louis und Opa Daniel gerade zum dritten Mal, wie er sich einmal so stark betrunken hatte, dass er am nächsten Morgen in einem fremden Bett mit einer fremden Frau in einer fremden Stadt, mit Stierhörner auf dem Kopf und Grasgeschmack im mund aufgewacht war, Oma Léa kicherte noch immer und Ruthie warf Francois auf ziemlich plumpe Art eindeutige Blicke zu.  
„Isch denke ess wird langsam Sseit für mein Geschenk!" Sagte Francois plötzlich und zog einen Mistelzweig an dem ein kleiner roter Ballon klebte aus einer Schachtel. Er tippte ihn kurz mit seinem Zauberstab an und sofort begann der Zweig sich wie Propeller zu drehen und schwebte durch den Raum.  
„Voilà, la Plaisentreprise da LaBête präsentiert: La Brindille d´Amour!" Sagte er feierlich. Der Mistelzweig huschte wie ein Schnatz durch den Raum blieb dann über Oma Ammy und Opa Daniel stehen und fing an zu blinken und zu piepen. Zuerst ganz langsam, doch dann wurde beides immer schneller.  
„Los, küsst eusch schnell, ssonst -" Sagte Francois noch, doch es war schon zu spät. Mit einem lauten Tröten spritze der Mistelzweig eine zähflüssige, hellgelbe Flüssigkeit in die erstaunten Gesichter von Oma Ammy und Opa Daniel und schwebte dann weiter um sich die nächsten Opfer zu suchen.  
„Tada! Isst es nischt großartig?" Sagte Francois begeistert und weidete sich am allgemeinen Gelächter.  
Der Brindille D´Amour sorgte am Abend noch für reichlich Knutscherei: Judie küsste Leo auf die Wange, Oma Ammy schmatzte Opa Phillipe auf die Nase, Edmond bekam von Oma Cleo einen Kuss auf die Stirn und Francois küsste Ruthie so heftig auf den Mund, dass sie das Kichern vergaß und sich erstmal erholen musste. Erst nachdem Opa Procyon, bereits ziemlich betrunken, den Zweig in seinen Schnaps stippte und der danach verwirrt über Hagrid und Opa Daniel stehenblieb, war Francois einverstanden ihn wieder in die Schachtel zu verbannen.  
Je später es wurde, umso lustiger wurde die Gesellschaft. Oma Nebu und Oma Cleo flochten sich gegenseitig Tannenzweige in die Haare, Edmond versprach Leo zum nächsten Quidditchspiel nach Hogwarts zu kommen und führte ihm schwankend und auf seinem Stuhl balancierend komplizierte Spielzüge vor, Oma Ammy und Sandrine machten einen Trinkwettkampf mit Schokoladenschnaps und der Rest, Honey eingeschlossen, schmetterte laut alte Trinklieder.  
Als die Uhr dann eins schlug - Leo war inzwischen nach fünf Gläsern Schokoladenschnaps und drei Bechern Glühwein friedlich unterm Weihnachtsbaum eingeschlummert, Francois und Ruthie waren in irgendein leeres Zimmer verschwunden und Opa Procyon erzählte seine Stierhörnergeschichte mittlerweile zum 17. Mal - entschloss Honey sich schlafen zu gehen. Sie packte Petronius am Halsband, den Oma Ammy gerade in einen Biber verwandeln wollte, und schlich in ihr Zimmer.  
Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass Lily ihren Brief noch gar nicht beantwortet hatte. Sie versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was Madam Oleria über Eulen und Briefgewicht in Relation zur Fluggeschwindigkeit gesagt hatte, doch von alldem hatte sie zu wenig mitgekriegt, um sich ein klares Bild von Tritogenias Reisegeschwindigkeit machen zu können. Honey hoffte inständig, dass die kleine Eule nicht, wie die Gartengnome in Hogwarts, vollkommen durchgedreht war und Familie Evans bereits zu Tode gepickt in ihrem Haus vermoderte. Sie öffnete das Fenster über ihrem Bett und ließ den Vollmond herein scheinen.  
Plötzlich hörte sie von draußen ein grausames Geheul, als würde man einem Tier gerade bei lebendigem Leib die Haut abziehen. Vor Schreck fiel Honey rücklings um und kullerte aus dem Bett. Petronius allerdings sprang ungerührt ans Fenster, streckte seinen Kopf hinaus und begann laut zu heulen, als würde er sich mit dem sterbenden Tier unterhalten. Honey rappelte sich hoch, zog Petronius vom Fenster weg und Schloss es schnell.  
„Du sollst doch nicht mit Fremden reden." Sagte sie tadelnd zu ihrem unschuldig dreinblickenden Wolf. „Und schon gar nicht mit irgendwelchen Ungeheuern aus der Heulenden Hütte!" Mit einem flauen Gefühl in der Magengegend zog sie die Vorhänge zu und schlief trotz des anhaltenden Geschreis aus der Heulenden Hütte schnell ein.


	15. Valentinstag

Abgesehen davon, dass Edmond sein Versprechen zum nächsten Quidditchspiel zu kommen in nüchternem Zustand erneuerte und Ruthie und Francois noch in der gleichen Nacht ihre Verlobung bekannt gaben, verliefen die weiteren Weihnachtsferien eher ruhig und Honey freute sich schon wieder auf Hogwarts. Allerdings verschlief Leo am Tag der Anreise, so dass die beiden wieder zu Fuß gehen mussten und schon wieder nicht mit dem Hogwarts-Express fahren konnten. Doch Honey hatte keine Zeit sich über ihren verpennten Bruder aufzuregen. Sie machte sich Sorgen um Lily, sie hatte die ganzen Ferien über nicht geantwortet.  
Nachdem die beiden ihre Koffer in die Schlafsäle gebracht und ausgepackt und Leo seinen Besen zum Quidditchfeld gebracht hatte, stapften sie durch den Schnee in Richtung Bahnhof. Petronius und Allegra setzten sich unterwegs in den Verbotenen Wald ab.  
Honey war froh, dass sie den Weg zurück mit einer der Hogwarts-Kutschen fahren konnte, denn es war trotz Sonnenschein bitterkalt.  
Kurz bevor sie das Schlosstor erreichten, hörten beide ein merkwürdiges Geräusch, als würde jemand eine Kokosnuss auf einen Stein schlagen. Während Leo sich nicht weiter darum kümmerte, schaute Honey sich nach der Quelle des Geräusches um.  
Etwas entfernt konnte sie ein Kaninchen ausmachen; es war selbst weiß wie der Schnee und deshalb nur schwer zu erkennen. Das wäre eigentlich nichts besonderes gewesen, hätte der Hase nicht plötzlich Anlauf genommen und wäre mit Vollkaracho gegen den nächsten Baum gerannt.  
Zuerst glaubte Honey, sie hätte sich verkuckt, doch dann erhob er sich nahm noch einmal hoppelnd Anlauf und rumste wieder gegen den Baum.  
„Leo, schau dir mal en Hasen an." Sagte sie und zeigte in dessen Richtung. „Das ist doch nicht normal."  
„Dämliches Karnickel. Das wird sich noch den Schädel zertrümmern." Kaum hatte Honey Bruder zu Ende gesprochen, fiel das flauschige, weiße Tier taumelnd um; der Schnee um es herum färbte sich rot. Honey schauderte und war froh, dass der Hase so weit weg lag, dass sie nichts genau erkennen konnte.  
„Sag ich doch. So ein blödes Vieh." Sagte Leo ungerührt und ging weiter. Honey riss sich von de toten Hasen los und folgte ihrem Bruder.   
„Warum hat er das wohl gemacht?" Fragte sie beunruhigt.  
„Keine Ahnung. Sah aus, als wäre er einfach durchgedreht."  
„Aber ein Kaninchen dreht doch nicht einfach durch und schlägt sich an einem Baum den Schädel ein."  
„Was regst du dich auf? War doch nur ein Karnickel. Hier laufen massenweise rum und Petronius und Allegra verspeisen gelegentlich ein paar. Ist doch egal."  
Honey konnte seine Ruhe einfach nicht verstehen. Da hatte sich ein Hase gerade vor seiner Nase umgebracht, was für absolut jedes Tier untypisch ist, und er ging einfach weiter und störte sich nicht daran. Manchmal konnte die Gelassenheit ihres Bruders, sie wirklich aufregen.  
Mürrisch stapfte sie hinter ihm her und versuchte herauszufinden, was er wohl dachte. Wahrscheinlich gar nichts.  
Als sie die Hogwarts-Ländereien verließen und am Bahnhof von Hogsmeade ankamen, war der Zug noch nicht in Sichtweite und die beiden ließen sich auf einer Bank nieder. Honey fror entsetzlich und hoffte der Hogwarts-Express würde bald eintreffen.  
„Vielleicht hat ja irgendwer das Karnickel verflucht." Sagte Leo plötzlich. „Oder irgendetwas kleines, ekliges hat sich durch seinen Kopf gefressen."  
„Du hast ´ne echt perverse Fantasie." Sagte Honey angeekelt. Zumindest war ihr Bruder kein vollkommen unbekümmerter, gefühlloser Klotz.  
„Wir hätten hingehen sollen, um zu sehen, wie das Gehirn herausquillt." Sagte er und zog so lange dämliche Grimassen, bis Honey vor Lachen Bauchschmerzen bekam.  
Ein lautes Prusten kündete das Eintreffen des Hogwarts-Expresses an. Aufgeregt sprang Honey von der Bank und versuchte den Zug in der Ferne auszumachen.  
„Uuhhhh, da kommt dein Schatziiiiiii." Sagte Leo neckisch und imitierte dabei gekonnt die Plusterputen. Plötzlich bekam Honey Panik.  
„Ich warne dich, wenn du auch nur eine winzige Andeutung machst - "  
„Keine Sorge. Ich spar´s mir für einen besonderen Augenblick auf." Sagte Leo und tat dabei ungewöhnlich großzügig. „Vielleicht Ostern oder nach den Prüfungen."  
Für einen kurzen Moment hatte sie das Bedürfnis, ihren Bruder unauffällig auf die Gleise zu schubsen, verkniff es sich aber als der Hogwarts-Express dampfend und pfeifend in den Bahnhof einfuhr. Mühsam versuchte sie Lily oder einen der Jungs hinter einem der Fenster auszumachen, doch das Glas spiegelte zu sehr um jemanden erkennen zu können. Kaum hatten sich die Türen geöffnet und waren die ersten Schülermassen ausgestiegen, sah sie Lily weiter hinten aus dem Zug hüpfen. Allerdings sah sie sehr eigenartig aus. Um ihren Hals war ein ungefähr vier Meter langer Schal gewickelt und auf ihren Kopf saß eine merkwürdige Wollmütze, deren lange Bommel in zwei sehr schiefe Zöpfe eingeflochten waren.  
Eigentlich hatte Honey vorgehabt wütend auf Lily zu sein, weil sie sich die ganzen Ferien über nicht gemeldet hatte, doch bei diesem Anblick konnte sie nicht anders als lachend auf sie zu laufen.  
„Wie siehst du denn aus?" Fragte Honey kichernd, nachdem sich die beiden begrüßt hatten.  
„Frag nicht!" Antwortete Lily und verdrehte die Augen. „Den Jungs wurde unterwegs langweilig." Obwohl Honey die Vorstellung, wie die Jungs Lily Zöpfchen flochten saukomisch fand, verdunkelte sie ihre Miene und sagte maulend: „Warum hast du mir keine einzige Eule beantwortet? Ich dachte schon du wärst tot!"  
„Das ist die Schuld meiner dämlichen Schwester!" Antwortete Lily. „Als ich von King´s Cross nach Hause kam, haben meine Eltern sie erwischt, wie sie mit dem Besen auf das arme Vieh eingeschlagen hat, weil sie dachte, die Winzeule will sie angreifen. Danach war Tritogenia natürlich erstmal flugunfähig. Aber jetzt is sie langsam wieder fit. Obwohl, ich hab die Jungs erwischt, wie sie sie mit ´nem Filibusterknaller füttern wollten. Lass uns lieber zu jemand anderem in die Kutsche steigen, bevor sie bei dir auf die gleiche - "  
„Hey Schokofröschchen!" Hörte sie plötzlich eine wohlbekannte Stimme aus Richtung Zug. Sie entdeckte Sirius, gefolgte von James, Remus und Peter, winkend aus einer Tür springen.  
„Komm, lass uns schnell fliehen." Zischte Lily und versuchte Honey wegzuziehen, doch schon waren die Jungs bei ihnen, grinsten sie blöd an, zeigten aus Lily und sagten begeistert: „Ist sie nicht schick?"  
„Ja, wunderhübsch." Sagte Honey ironisch, während Lily eine genervte Grimasse zog.  
„Ey, du trägst deinen Button ja gar nicht!" Bemerkte Sirius sofort maulend.  
„Du hast doch wohl nicht geglaubt, dass ich das alberne Ding anstecke?" Antwortete Honey. Sie hatten den Button sogar vorsichtshalber in eine Socke gesteckt und in die Tiefe ihres Koffers verbannt, damit ihn niemand zufällig entdecken konnte.  
„Los - Kutsche - kalt!" Sagte James maulend und zog seinen Umhang enger.  
„Gute Idee, wir sehen uns dann wohl später." Sagte Lily schnell und versuchte erneut Honey weg zu ziehen, doch James schnappte sich ohne zu zögern ihre Hand - Lily errötete sofort bis in die Haarspitzen - und schleifte sie mit den Worten „Nix, Evans. Ihr kommt mit!" hinter sich her. Honey verstand Lily absolut nicht. Sie konnte sich sehr viel Schlimmeres vorstellen, als mit Remus in einer engen Kutsche eingepfercht zu sein.  
„Was hast du denn plötzlich gegen die Jungs?" Fragte sie Lily flüsternd.  
„Du glaubst ja gar nicht, wie die nerven können." Antwortete sie augenrollend.  
Honey musste bald feststellen, dass Lily damit nicht ganz unrecht hatte, denn kaum saßen sie in der Kutsche zwangen Sirius und James ihr einen ebenso langen Schal, wie Lily ihn trug, um den Hals und setzten ihr eine ebenso dämliche Mütze auf. Zum Glück schafften sie es nicht Honey, das Zopfgummi aus den Haaren zu ziehen, so dass ihr zwei dämliche Zöpfe erspart blieben.  
„Maul nicht, ich hab nicht umsonst die ganzen Ferien gestrickt." Sagte Sirius empört, als Honey sich beschwerte, sie sähe aus, wie ein explodierter Buntspecht.  
„Du strickst?" Fragte sie ihn ungläubig. Sirius war nun wirklich nicht der Typ Kerl, der sich hinsetzte und strickte, wie ein altes Waschweib.  
„Mir bleibt ja nichts anderes übrig, wenn wir außerhalb der Schule nicht zaubern dürfen!" Verteidigte er sich.  
„Zumindest haben deine Großeltern nicht dauernd versucht, dich zum Zaubern zu überreden." Sagte Remus seufzend. „Meine Oma hat mich dauernd mit Geschenkpapier beworfen und gesagt, ich solle es doch fliegen lassen oder in irgendwas verwandeln. Das macht sie jedes Jahr."   
„Meine Eltern waren ganz genauso!" Stimmte Lily ihm zu. „Die ganzen Ferien ging es nur: „Mach doch mal, zeig doch mal." Das ist echt nervig. Seid froh, dass ihr Reinblüter seid."  
„Von wegen! Meine Großeltern haben die ganze Zeit nur in der dritten Person als „Schandfleck" gesprochen und bestimmt mehrmals versucht mich zu vergiften." Meinte Sirius. „Wie lief Weihnachten bei dir, Schokofröschchen?"  
Honey überlegte kurz, ob sie wirklich die Wahrheit über ihre Chaosfamilie erzählen sollte, sagte dann aber mit gespielt gelangweiltem Ton: „Mein Uropa ist ein Vampir und ein Zuhälter, meine Oma ist eine Veela, der beste Freund meines Dads ist französischer Nationalhüter und bis Mitternacht waren alle dermaßen besoffen, dass es ein Wunder ist, dass sie alleine in ihre Betten gefunden haben. Also insgesamt nicht übel."  
„Echt? Boah, nächstes Jahr feiern wir bei dir!" Sagte James bestimmt.  
„Schon allein wegen dem Essen." Ergänzte Sirius. „Die Weihnachtsschokolade war ein Festmahl!"  
„Hab ich doch gern geschickt." Sagte Honey scheinheilig. Es musste ja nicht jeder wissen, dass sie sich selbst nie getraut hätte, Weihnachtspäckchen zu verschicken.  
Als sie in Hogwarts ankamen, hatte es wieder zu schneien begonnen. Jonathan Wood rief panisch das Quidditchteam zu einer Notstandssitzung. Honey konnte sich denken warum. Immerhin würde das nächste Quidditchspiel von einer echten Berühmtheit gesehen werden. Daraus folgte natürlich, dass das Team 24 Stunden am Tag trainierte - selbst im Unterricht wurden Manöver und Spielzüge im Kopf immer wieder durchgespielt , Lily schmollte, weil sie James kaum zu Gesicht bekam und sich deshalb in Hausaufgaben stürzte. Honey ließ sich zwangsläufig von ihrer Arbeitswut anstecken, denn ob der Kälte und den Schneemassen draußen, konnte man eh fast nichts anderes anstellen.  
Der Höhepunkt jeder Woche war der Duellierclub. James, Sirius und Remus gewannen ihre Herausforderungen fast problemlos - James und Sirius wesentlich schneller und spektakulärer als Remus - und Honey und Lily konnten jetzt nicht nur Flüche abprallen lassen, sondern auch Funken sprühen, kleine Blitze verschießen, den Beinklammer- und den Kitzelfluch. Mittlerweile war es ihnen auch nicht mehr ganz so peinlich, die Jungs, mit Fähnchen, Schal und Mütze bewaffnet, anzufeuern, immerhin wurden sie dabei von Peter und, wenn James und vor allem wenn Sirius sich duellierten, von einem Haufen schmachtender Mädchen tatkräftig unterstützt. 

So verging der Januar mit seinen Schneestürmen und wich dem Februar. Es schneite zwar immer noch ein wenig, aber es war nicht mehr so kalt und der Schnee begann allmählich wegzutauen.  
Als Honey und Lily an einem unschuldig anmutenden Mittwoch Morgen die Große Halle betraten, trauten sie ihren Augen nicht. Ungefähr tausend kleine Feen flatterten durch den Raum und verstreuten überall herzförmiges rosa Konfetti. Eigentlich war bis auf die Schüler und die Lehrer alles von den Tellern bis hin zum Frühstückstoast entweder rot, rosa oder herzförmig; manches sogar alles zugleich. Verwirrt und geblendet von all den Herzchen und den schwirrenden Feen, arbeiteten die beiden sich durch eine mittlerweile knöchelhohe Konfettischicht und setzten sich neben die Jungs an den Gryffindortisch. Sirius und James sortierten gerade bunte Kärtchen auf verschiedene Stapel, während Remus und Peter gebannt zuschauten und Striche auf ein Pergament malten. Als sie die beiden Mädchen bemerkten, blickten sie kurz auf, sagten grinsend „Fröhlichen Valentinstag!" und widmeten sich dann wieder den Karten.  
Natürlich! Es war der 14. Februar! Honey hatte den Valentinstag noch nie gemocht. Alle verhielten sich immer gezwungen romantisch und noch dazu unglaublich peinlich. Mit zweifelndem Blick schmierte sie sich ein herzförmiges Toast mit Marmelade (sogar die Erdbeerstückchen in der Marmelade waren herzförmig!), während Lily Herzchencornflakes löffelte und argwöhnisch die Kartenstapel beäugte.  
„Was macht ihr da eigentlich?" Fragte Honey kauend.  
„Die Hawkrecsche Regel!" Sagte James kurz und legte mit angewidertem Blick eine Karte auf den linken Stapel.  
„Herrenwahl!" Ergänzte Sirius zwinkernd und legte eine Karte nach rechts. Honey und Lily sahen sich an. Beides sagten ihnen überhaupt nichts.  
„Ist ganz einfach: dieses Jahr verschicken die Mädchen Valentinskarten an die Jungs und jeder Junge muss sich von denen eine aussuchen und den Nachmittag mit ihr verbringen." Erklärte Remus. „Sirius und James sortieren noch nach ‚scharf', ‚annehmbar' und ‚pfui Teufel'."  
„Im Moment führt James mit 48:46." Fügte Peter hinzu. Honey sah wie Lily auf die Karten vor James blickte und auf ihrem Löffel kaute, als würde sie jede einzelne am liebsten in Brand setzen.  
„Ihr seid aber beliebt." Sagte Honey erstaunt und war sehr zufrieden damit, dass Remus anscheinend keine einzige Karte bekommen hatte.  
„Eigentlich steht es nur 8:12 für Sirius. Die meisten von den verrückten Hühnern haben drei oder vier Karten geschickt, um ihre Chancen zu erhöhen." Meinte Remus augenrollend.  
„Eure Karten sind übrigens sofort bei „pfui Teufel" gelandet." Sagte Sirius mit fiesem Blick.  
„Was? Wir haben doch gar keine geschrieben!" Sagte Honey geschockt, während Lily sich den „pfui Teufel"-Stapel von Sirius griff und ihn nach einer Karte von ihr durchsuchte.  
„Ja eben! Ihr solltet euch schämen! Wie stehen wir denn da, wenn wir nicht einmal von unserem Fanclub eine Karte kriegen?" Sagte Sirius empört. Honey zog die rechte Augenbraue hoch und fühlte sich ziemlich veralbert. Kurzerhand nahm sie Remus die Feder aus der Hand, riss ein Stück Pergament ab, kritzelte ein paar Worte darauf und reichte es dann Sirius mit selbstzufriedenem Blick.  
„‚Einen fröhlichen Valentinstag den Herren Rumtreibern wünscht Ihnen herzlichst Ihr Fanclub'." Las er laut vor. „Geht doch. Warum nicht gleich so?" Zufrieden wollte er es auf einen seiner Stapel legen, als James plötzlich danach griff. Beiden zogen sie mit bösem Blick an dem Pergamentstück bis es schließlich krrrkkkssss machte und jeder eine Hälfte in der Hand hielt. Mit unschuldigem Blick wollten sie die Stücke gerade verschwinden lassen, als eine Posteule hereingeflogen kam und eine Karte direkt an Remus´ Kopf klatschen ließ.  
„Hey! Blöde Eule. Kann nicht mal zielen." Sagte er und gab die Karte ohne einen weiteren Blick an James weiter. Dieser öffnete sie gelangweilt, doch sobald er sie gelesen hatte, schien sich sein Gesicht urplötzlich aufzuhellen. Mühselig unterdrückte er ein Lachen, tickte Sirius und Peter an und zeigte ihnen begeistert die Karte.  
„Na, hat dir jemand geschrieben, der in die Kategorie ‚super scharf' passt?" Fragte Lily zickig.  
„Nicht ganz." Antwortete James und brach in tosendes Gelächter aus. „Die Eule hat nämlich doch gut gezielt." Honey geriet nun doch in Panik. Sollte sie tatsächlich ernsthafte Konkurrenz haben? Remus schien mindestens doppelt so erschrocken zu sein wie sie und riss James die Karte aus der Hand.  
„Oh nein, das ist nicht fair." Sagte er leidend und warf die Karte auf den Tisch. „Theresa Bradshaw." Honey atmete auf. Wer auch immer sie war, zumindest schien sie ihm nicht zu gefallen.  
„Wer ist Theresa Bradshaw?" Fragte Lily neugierig. Sie schien beinahe froh zu sein, dass sie nicht mehr alleine eifersüchtig sein musste.  
„Die Dicke da hinten." Sagte Sirius und zeigte auf das hintere Ende des Ravenclawtisches. Sie war nicht nur dick, sie war ein Nilpferd mit blassblonder Kochtopffrisur und Pickeln auf der Nase.  
„Und sie ist ganz verrückt nach ihm." Sagte James anzüglich.  
„Ja, warum wohl?" Sagte Remus zynisch.  
„Wir haben letztes Jahr eine Valentinskarte von ihm gefälscht." Sagte Sirius stolz. „Und die Tonne ist total drauf angesprungen."  
„Sieht ja fürchterlich aus. Wie ein gerupfter Hippogreif mit Übergewicht." Sagte Honey und war insgeheim froh darüber.  
„Pfui, wie oberflächlich. Vielleicht ist sie ein sehr nettes Mädchen." Meinte Lily neckisch.  
„Von wegen, sie redet die ganze Zeit ohne Luft zu holen: ‚mein Daddy dies, mein Daddy das, mein Daddy ist ja sooo wichtig!' Das geht einem wirklich auf den Geist." Sagte Remus angewidert.  
„Reg dich doch nicht auf. Nimm halt eine von den beiden." Sagte James und zeigte auf Honey und Lily. Honey lief augenblicklich puterrot an und sah James entgeistert an.  
„‚Die Herren Rumtreiber'", sagte er und hielt seine Hälfte des Pergamentstückes hoch. „Das gilt also auch für Remus."  
„Die ist doch kaputt, das lassen Hawkins und Garbarec nie gelten." Sagte Peter. Auf einmal herrschte helle Aufregung. Honeys rotes Gesicht wurde langsam aber sicher immer dunkler, Lily versuchte nicht über sie zu lachen, James und Sirius stritten sich, mit welchem Zauber, sie das Pergamentstück reparieren sollten und Remus trieb sie zur Eile an.  
Gerade als sie sich geeinigt hatten, erhoben sich Professor Garbarec und Hawkins, verkündeten das Ende der ‚Auswahlzeit', Sirius versprach sich und die beiden Pergamentstücke verschmolzen nicht, sondern lösten sich mit einem Puff! in zwei kleine Aschehäuflein auf und rieselten auf den Tisch. Honey wusste nicht genau, ob sie sich darüber freuen oder ärgern sollte.  
„Hups." Sagte Sirius verlegen. „Okay, Remus, ich schulde dir was."  
Während Sirius und James nun begeistert aufsprangen, um ihren Auserwählten ihr Glück mitzuteilen - Lily biss bei diese Anblick wieder eifersüchtig in ihren Löffel - kam Theresa Bradshaw selber zum Gryffindortisch.  
„Wie ich sehe, hast du mich gewonnen. Ich freu mich schon so auf heute Nachmittag." Ihre Stimme klang spitz und quiekig, wie die eines Hauselfs und beim Grinsen verzog sie den Mund auf sehr abstoßende Weise. Remus antwortete gar nicht erst und sah aus, als wollte er mit dem Tisch verschmelzen und einfach unsichtbar sein. Als das grässliche Nilpferd gegangen war, stupste Honey Remus aufmunternd an und sagte: „Ist doch nur ein Nachmittag. Das überlebst du schon."  
„Eigentlich ist es sogar nur eine Stunde. Länger hat das Quidditchteam nicht frei gekriegt und mit etwas Glück kann ich mich rausreden und sagen, dass ich James psychisch unterstützen muss." Antwortete er seufzend. Auf einmal landete mit einem Platsch! eine der Konfetti-Feen in seinem Becher. Remus wischte sich den Kürbissaft aus dem Gesicht und fischte das kleine Wesen an den Flügeln heraus. Erschrocken ließ er es plötzlich fallen; eine durchsichtige, glitzernde Flüssigkeit breitete sich um die Fee aus, sie bewegte sich nicht.  
„Was ist denn mit der Fee?" Fragte Lily verwundert.  
„Die ist tot. Ich glaube, sie hat sich die Arme aufgebissen." Sagte Remus und stupste das Tierchen mit seinem Löffel an, um zu prüfen, ob sie nicht vielleicht doch nur benommen, von den Kürbisaftbad war. Wie auf Kommando fielen plötzlich überall tote Feen herunter. Einige Mädchen fingen an zu kreischen, eine Zweitklässlerin fiel in Ohnmacht, als eines der blutenden, toten Tiere auf ihrem Kopf landete.  
„Igitt, es regnet Leichen." Sagte Sirius, als er von seinem Valentinstagspüppchen zurückkam, während James versuchte, sich Feenblut aus dem Ärmel zu wischen. Ein wenig beunruhigt schickten die Lehrer nun alle Schüler aus der Halle in ihren Unterricht, nur Professor Dumbledore, Garbarec und der alte Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe Lehrer Professor Kesselbrand blieben, um sich um die toten Feen zu kümmern. Honey gefiel die Sache ganz und gar nicht. Erst schlug sich Anfang des Jahres ein Kaninchen den Kopf zu Brei und nun bissen sich Feen die Arme auf um verblutend in die Tiefe zu stürzen.


	16. Quidditch mit Hindernissen

Da Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste auf Grund der Valentinstagsverabredungen ausfiel, gingen Honey und Lily hinunter zum Quidditchfeld. Obwohl die Stunde ‚Ausgang' gerade erst begonnen hatte, waren Steward, Leo, Jonathan und Joanna McDonald bereits dort und trainierten fleißig. Etwas verwundert stiegen die beiden zu ihrem Stammplatz auf der Tribüne hinauf und entdeckten dort nicht nur eine ziemlich hübsche Ravenclaw mit dunkelbraunen Locken sondern auch Sally Warren. Zwar war sie bei jedem Quidditchtraining da und verfolgte schmachtend jede von Stewards Bewegungen - sie bemerkte nicht einmal, dass sie die Lachnummer des Teams war und nur als Stewards Groupie gesehen wurde , doch diesmal schien sie insgesamt irgendwie glücklicher zu sein, denn sie strahlte so sehr, dass man in ihrer Gegenwart beinahe blind wurde.  
„Honey! Lily! Ist das nicht ein wunderschöner Tag?" Sagte sie unendlich begeistert und fiel einer nach der anderen um den Hals.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Vorhin ging es dir doch noch so schlecht, weil Steward dich nicht bei den Valentinskarten ausgewählt hat?" Fragte Lily, denn Sally hatte während Zauberkunst und Geschichte der Magie, mehr geschluchzt als geatmet.  
„Hat er doch! Eben gerade! Es wollte es nicht vor den andern sagen, weil es dann nichts besonderes gewesen wäre!" Antwortete sie schwärmerisch und widmete sich wieder in voller Begeisterung dem Training.  
Honey und Lily blickten einander grinsend an. Höchstwahrscheinlich hatte Steward sie nur deshalb gefragt, um in Ruhe trainieren zu können, denn Sally machte das Zusehen nichts aus, im Gegenteil! Es war zwar ein wenig gemein, was er tat, aber immerhin war Sally glücklich. Kopfschüttelnd gingen sie an ihr vorbei und machten es sich auf ihren Stammplätzen bequem. Wie sich herausstellte, hatten Joanna und Jonathan einfach einander eingeladen, um Schwierigkeiten mit Verabredungen zu vermeiden und Patricia Smith, das Ravenclawmädchen, fand es ‚sexy' Leo beim fliegen zu beobachten. Honey befremdete es sehr, das Wort ‚sexy' im Zusammenhang mit ihrem Bruder zu hören, aber zumindest schien Patti nicht so ein kreischendes, fanatisches Weib wie Sally zu sein.  
Als die Stunde ‚Gnadenfrist' vorbei war, erschien James ausnahmsweise pünktlich auf dem Quidditchfeld und machte sich wortlos an die Schnatzjagd, während Sirius und Peter mit den beiden Mädchen vom Frühstück auf die Tribüne kamen. Unwillkürlich hielt Honey Ausschau nach Remus, während Lily die beiden Mädchen mit giftigen Blicken strafte.  
„Wow! Schaut euch das an!" Rief Sirius plötzlich und zeigte begeistert aufs Quidditchfeld, wo James wieder einen seiner genialen Sturzflüge vorführte. Gebannt schauten alle zu, wie er in die Tiefe stürzte und sich in allerletztem Moment hochzog und Richtung Himmel schoss.  
„Das ist seine Spezialität." Hörte Honey plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und entdeckte Remus und zum Glück ohne Anhang.  
„Wo kommst du denn plötzlich her?" Fragte sie ihn erstaunt.  
„Ich war hinter Sirius und Peter." Antwortete er mit unschuldigem Blick. Peter nickte zustimmend und blickte auch als könnte er kein Wässerchen trüben. Honey sah ihnen genau an, dass irgendwas faul war, konnte aber nicht genau sagen was.  
Mittlerweile tuschelte die Verabredung von James aufgeregt mit Patti Smith und Remus und Peter hatten sich neben Honey und Lily gesetzt. Neugierig drehte sich Honey nach Sirius und seinem Mädchen um und musste feststellen, dass die beiden bereits in eine wilde Knutscherei vertieft waren. Honey wandte sich verlegen ab und starrte geradeaus.  
„Keine Sorge, das ist normal." Meinte Remus vergnügt. „Aber dreh dich lieber nicht nochmal um, du könntest blind werden."  
„Scheint ja mit dieser Bradshaw gut gelaufen zu sein. Bei der guten Laune, die du hast." Sagte Lily und wandte dabei den Blick kaum von den beiden tuschelnden Ravenclaws ab. Honey grummelte innerlich. Theresa Bradshaw hatte sie schon fast vergessen.  
„Es lief sogar sehr gut." Erzählte Remus grinsend. „Zuerst hat Sirius ihr weiß gemacht, dass meine Eltern mich ohne Anstandsdame nicht mit einem Mädchen alleine lassen wollten. Also ist Peter mitgekommen und hat dauernd ihre Sätze wiederholt und ihr gesagt, direkte Gespräche seien auch verboten. Mich wundert es, das sie es trotzdem eine ganze Stunde ausgehalten hat. Wenigstens ist sie nicht wieder auf die blöde Idee gekommen mich zu küssen." Er verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Honey war ebenso froh darüber, dass Theresa das nicht getan hatte, denn dann hätte sie das dämliche Nilpferd wohl oder übel erschlagen müssen.  
„Letztes Jahr hat sie ihn überrascht und er konnte sich nicht schnell genug weg flüchten. Danach hat er eine halbe Stunde lang Ofenreiniger gegurgelt." Sagte Peter kichernd.

Trotz des täglichen harten Trainings war das Quidditchteam am Morgen des Spiels gegen Hufflepuff mit den Nerven am Ende. Nicht dass die Hufflepuffs so starke Gegner gewesen wären, aber immerhin wurden sie beim Spielen von einem echten Profi beobachtet. Vor allem Leo war ein nervliches Wrack, schließlich hatte Edmond ihm Weihnachten ein paar Tricks gezeigt und spielte auf der gleichen Position wie er.  
Honey dagegen war vollkommen ruhig, als sie mit Lily zum Stadion spazierte, denn Jonathans 24-Stunden-Training musste ja gefruchtet haben. Immerhin hatte er sooft das Quidditchfeld gebucht gehabt, dass Hufflepuff kaum zum Trainieren gekommen war. Sirius, Remus und Peter schienen genauso zuversichtlich, denn als Honey und Lily auf ihren Stammplätzen eintrafen, hatten sie schon ihr „Potter vor für Gryffindor"-Plakat entrollt und befestigten es am Tribünenrand. Während Remus es zum spratzeln brachte, hielt Peter mit einem Fernglas Ausschau nach dem berühmten Gast.  
„Peter, du solltest vielleicht in die Gästetribünen schauen und nicht unter den Schülern suchen." Empfahl Sirius ihm mit höhnischem Grinsen. Auch Honey versuchte Edmond irgendwo zwischen den Massen zu entdecken, doch mit bloßem Augen erkannte sie nur einen aus Menschen und keine einzelnen Personen.  
„Ich glaube, da ist er!" Sagte Peter und hüpfte aufgeregt auf und ab. Honey nahm ihm das Fernglas aus der Hand und blickte in die Richtung, in die Peter wies. Zu ihrer Überraschung entdeckte sie nicht nur Edmond und Sandrine, sondern auch ihre Eltern, die ihrerseits durch ein Fernglas kuckten und ihr begeistert zuwinkten. Kichernd winkte sie zurück und gab Peter das Fernglas wieder.  
„Meine Eltern sind auch da!" Erklärte sie ihr freudiges Winken.  
„Was? Dein Dad geht am helllichten Tag nach draußen? Müsste er da nicht in Flammen aufgehen oder zu Staub zerfallen?" Fragte Sirius hämisch. Honey wollte gerade schlagfertig antworten, als Lily sie darauf aufmerksam machte, dass die Mannschaften das Feld betraten. Professor Garbarec machte seine übliche Ansprache und stellte die Mannschaften vor. Honey, Lily und die Jungs brüllten sich fast heiser, als er die Namen der Gryffindors ausrief.  
Dann begann das Spiel. Anscheinend hatten die Hufflepuffs doch mehr trainiert als Honey angenommen hatte, denn sie kamen sofort in Quaffelbesitz. Blitzschnell flog Nicoletta Vince an Liza und Jonathan vorbei, wich einem Klatscher von Joanna aus und raste auf die Torringe zu. Honey riss Peter aufgeregt das Fernglas wieder aus der Hand, beugte sich so weit sie konnte über den Tribünenrand und fixierte ihren Bruder. Leo sah aus, als würde er heute zum ersten Mal auf einem Besen sitzen; sein Gesicht war käseweiß, seine Hände waren in den Besenstiel verkrallt und er starrte Nicoletta an, als würde sie auf einem Ungarischem Hornschwanz anstatt eines Besens sitzen. Und schon war das Unglück geschehen. Leo schaffte es zwar seinen Besen von der Stelle zu bewegen, doch er verschätzte sich, flog zu weit nach rechts und der Quaffel traf ihn nicht nur mit voller Wucht am Kopf, sondern danach auch noch den Torring. Während die Hufflepuffs jubelten, schwenkte Honey von ihrem Bruder auf die Gästetribüne und sah wie ihre Mum ihren Dad mühselig davon abhielt Nicoletta oder Leo - wahrscheinlich beide - zu verfluchen.  
Mittlerweile war Gryffindor im Quaffelbesitz. Jonathan, Liza und Richard passten einander so schnell den Ball zu, dass Professor Garbarecs Stimme sich dreimal überschlug, bis Jonathan das erste Tor für Gryffindor schoss. Honey war froh, dass zumindest die anderen die Nerven behielten und nicht vor Nervosität fast vom Besen fielen wie ihr Bruder. Nun war Hufflepuff wieder am Ball. Tim Taylor passte zu Larry Rider, Larry zurück zu Tim und weiter zu Nicoletta. Es war die gleiche Situation wie vorher! Nicoletta zischte wild durch die Luft auf Leo zu, doch der Treffer an den Kopf schien ihn aufgeweckt zu haben. Obwohl Nicoletta geschickt antäuschte, gelang es Leo fast problemlos den Quaffel abzufangen. Nun, da ihr Hüter endlich wieder wusste, wie man einen Besen benutzt, hatten die Gryffindors das Spiel vollkommen in der Hand und schossen ein Tor nach dem anderen.  
Honey zitterte vor Aufregung. Gebannt verfolgte sie den Weg des Quaffels, bis Sirius ihr plötzlich das Fernglas mopste.  
„Wo steckt der Kerl bloß? Der soll endlich den Schnatz fangen!" Sagte er genervt und suchte das Stadion nach James ab.  
„Warum? Das Spiel läuft doch grad so gut!" Sagte Honey und versuchte ihm das Fernglas wieder abzujagen.  
„Das ist doch langweilig, wenn die Hufflepuff stundenlang untern Tisch spielen."  
„Was ist denn das da hinten?" Fragte Peter auf einmal unruhig. „Sieht aus wie eine Wolke."  
„Eine Wolke, die aggressiv surrt und auf uns zu kommt. Das kenn ich doch irgendwoher." Sagte Sirius wissend.  
„Was ist das wohl? Doxys? Oder wieder Wichtel?" Fragte Lily und fingerte nervös an ihrem Umhang.  
„Ich finde, wir sollten nicht hier bleiben, um es herauszufinden." Sagte Remus. „Wir sollten besser gehen."  
„Aber-" Begann Honey, doch Sirius unterbrach sie: „Komm schon, die andern merken das früh genug." Mit gemischten Gefühlen folgte sie Lily und den Jungs und hoffte, dass die Wolke die Richtung noch wechseln würde.  
Kaum hatten sie das Stadion verlassen, ertönte hinter ihnen eine kalte, harte Stimme.  
„Sie wollen schon gehen? Sehr ungewöhnlich, wo das Spiel doch noch gar nicht beendet ist." Professor Zanzarah blickte sie forschend an.  
„Das Spiel ist öde. Selbst wenn Hufflepuff den schnatz noch fängt, gewinnen wir. Deshalb wollten wir schon mal gehen und uns Wichtigerem widmen." Erklärte Sirius ruhig.  
„Und sie glauben nicht, dass sich der Spielstand noch ändern könnte? Immerhin könnte einige Spieler noch ausfallen."  
Honey gefiel sein Ton überhaupt nicht. Es schien als ob er irgendwas Fieses vorhätte. Vielleicht hatte er sogar die Wolke heraufbeschworen! Doch Honey konnte diesen Gedankengang nicht beenden, denn schon war vom Stadion aus lautes Geschrei zu hören. Honey ging erschrocken einige Schritte nach vorne um von unten ins Stadion hinein blicken zu können. Zu ihrer Erleichterung stellte sie fest, dass die Wolke die Zuschauertribünen und somit ihre Eltern anscheinend unberührt gelassen hatte, statt dessen hatte sie sich in mehrere kleine Wölkchen zerteilt und verfolgte die einzelnen Spieler! Sirius suchte durch das Fernglas nach James.  
„Wow! Sieht nach Billywigs aus!" Sagte er erstaunt. „Niedlich, die Hufflepuffs scheinen sie lieber zu mögen."  
„Wie praktisch." Sagte Professor Zanzarah und lächelte kalt. „Für mich sieht das aus, als hätte jemand geplant Gryffindor auf diese Weise zum Sieg zu verhelfen. Und für den Fall, dass der Plan außer Kontrolle gerät, ist es besser zu verschwinden, bevor die Billywigs zuschlagen." Honey verstand langsam, worauf er hinaus wollte; und sie war nicht die einzige.  
„Sie glauben doch wohl nicht, dass wir die Sache angezettelt haben?" Fragte Sirius entrüstet.  
„Wir waren das nicht! Wir würden doch nicht unser eigenes Team mit gefährden!" Pflichte Remus ihm bei, während Peter energisch nickte.   
„Die Tatsachen sprechen eindeutig gegen sie. Und es scheint mir, als würde gerade Mr Potter sich außerordentlich Geschickt der Billywigs erwehren." Sagte Professor Zanzarah zynisch. Damit hatte er Recht. James zischte durch die Luft, doch anstatt zu versuchen die Billywigs abzuschütteln, flog er dicht an langsameren Hufflepuffs vorbei und seine Verfolger somit auf ein neues Ziel lenkte.  
„Nur weil James ein Fluggenie ist und Billywigs auf schwarz-gelb abfahren, heißt das doch noch lange nicht, dass wir daran Schuld sind!" Versuchte Sirius sich zu verteidigen. Während Sirius und Professor Zanzarah versuchten sich gegenseitig tot zu argumentieren, tickte Lily Peter an.  
„Ward ihr es?" Fragte sie flüsternd, doch Peter schüttelte den Kopf. Somit schien sich Honeys Verdacht noch zu bestätigen.  
„Meine Herren, ich muss sie leider bitten mich in mein Büro zu begleiten. Wir werden uns dort weiter unterhalten." Sagte Professor Zanzarah schließlich, dann wandte er sich an Honey und Lily. „Und sie, meine Damen, sollten sich angemessenere Gesellschaft suchen. Diese Herren sind gefährlich für sie, auf mehrere Arten." Dann verschwand er gefolgt von den leise grummelnden und maulenden Jungs.  
„Ich glaube, der alte Geier hat die Billywigs aufgehetzt, um zu verhindern, dass Gryffindor mit 1000 Punkten gewinnt und dann in der Liste nicht mehr zu schlagen ist!" Sagte Lily bestimmt.  
„Seh ich genauso!" Stimmte Honey ihr zu. „Es kam ihm bestimmt sehr gelegen, dass die Jungs gerade jetzt auf die Idee kamen zu verschwinden. Hörst du auch das Brummen?" Lily schaute sie als Antwort panisch. Langsam drehten sich die beiden Mädchen um, und entdeckten direkt vor ihnen einen Teil der Billywigwolke. Anscheinend schienen sie den Gefallen an den Besen berittenen Opfern verloren zu haben und sich nun auch auf Zuschauer zu stürzen. Doch während die Lehrer es schafften die winzigen Insekten erfolgreich zu betäuben, waren Honey und Lily außerhalb des Stadions vollkommen schutzlos.  
„Mach bloß keine schnellen Bewegungen." Zischte Honey Lily aus dem Mundwinkel zu. Doch Lily hörte nicht zu und blickte versteinert auf ihre Nase, vor der eine der winzigen Kreiselfliegen schwebte. Plötzlich stieß das kleine Tierchen vor und versetzte ihr einen winzigen, aber schmerzhaften Stich mitten auf die Nasenspitze. Lily schrie überrascht auf und wie auf Befehl zischten die Billywigs auf die zwei Mädchen los. Mühselig versuchten sie sich mit fuchtelnden Armen zu wehren, doch das Billywiggift wirkte zu schnell. Als erstes fiel Lily, betäubt von der hohen Giftmenge, denn auf Grund ihres Aufschreis, hatte sie die meisten Stiche bekommen. Dann schwindelte auch Honey, aber gleichzeitig fühlte sie sich ungewöhnlich leicht. Sie verlor das Gleichgewicht und ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen. Als sie fiel, fühlte sie sich, als würde sie mitten in einer weichen Wolke landen.


	17. GravijaTrank und Knuddelmuffs

Als Honey erwachte, fand sie sich im Krankenflügel wieder. Allerdings lag sie nicht in einem der vielen Krankenbetten lag, sondern an einem Seil befestigt an der Decke schwebte! Erschrocken schrie sie auf, und wollte sich irgendwo festhalten, um nicht in die Tiefe zu stürzen, doch dann bemerkte sie, dass sie keineswegs zu fallen drohte, sondern recht stabil, wie ein Luftballon schwebte.  
„Bist du auch endlich aufgewacht?" Fragte plötzlich jemand neben ihr. Mit einigen unbeholfenen Rucken drehte sie sich um und entdeckte dort nicht nur Lily, die ebenfalls an einem Seil befestigt schwebte, sondern auch das gesamte Hufflepuff und Gryffindor Quidditchteam!  
„Was-" Begann sie noch etwas duselig im Kopf, doch schon wurde sie von ihrem Bruder unterbrochen.  
„Die Billywigs! Professor Kesselbrand hatte welche für den Unterricht in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe bestellt und irgendwie sind sie entkommen. Dann wollten sie anscheinend auch Quidditch spielen! Man sollte die Klatscher durch diese Viecher ersetzen!" Sagte Leo lachend und hüpfte einbeinig an der Decke auf und ab. „Jetzt ist hier wenigstens Platz! Gestern hing hier noch alles voll! Aber die meisten sind nach ein paar Stunden herunter gefallen. James ist seit ner Viertelstunde weg. Aber erwähn seinen Namen nicht so oft! Die Hufflepuffs sind nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen." Das konnte Honey durchaus verstehen, immerhin hatte er die Billywigs, die ihn verfolgt hatten, zu ihnen gelockt.  
„Es ist übrigens schon Sonntag Nachmittag!" Sagte Lily tadelnd. „Madam Pomfrey meinte, dass du allergisch gegen Billywigstiche bist und deshalb noch eine ganze Weile hier hängen musst." Honey gefiel das überhaupt nicht! Immerhin war sie, von ihrer Schwerelosigkeit abgesehen, vollkommen gesund und deshalb würde sie natürlich Hausaufgaben machen müssen und alles Lustige am Boden verpassen!  
Von Lily erfuhr sie noch, dass das Spiel abgebrochen worden war (Gryffindor hatte 200:10 gewonnen) und dass Sirius, Remus und Peter als Strafarbeit alle betäubten Billywigs hatten einsammeln müssen, was ihnen nicht leicht fiel, da Billywigs nur eine Größe von eineinhalb Zentimetern haben. Ihre Eltern und Edmond waren glücklicherweise dem Billywigangriff entkommen, doch hinter einem Trennvorhang entdeckte sie Professor Hawkins, der kopfüber an einem weiteren Seil baumelte und in den Tagespropheten vertieft war.  
Später kam Madam Pomfrey und zog Honey an dem Seil herab, um sie zu untersuchen.  
„Es tut mir Leid, Miss Jackson, aber eine Billywigallergie ist eine ernste Sache. Sie werden noch eine ganze Weile hier bleiben müssen." Sagte Madam Pomfrey auf mütterliche, aber bestimmte Art und Weise. „Der Gravija-Trank zu ihrer Heilung wird in etwa vier Tagen fertig sein." Honey atmete auf. Zumindest würde sie das Duellierturnier nicht verpassen, sondern pünktlich zum Achtelfinale wieder gesund sein.   
„Nach etwa einer Woche dürfte er ihren allergischen Zustand geheilt haben und sie dürfen dann gehen." Fuhr Madam Pomfrey seelenruhig fort, während Honey vor Schreck fast aus der Luft gefallen wäre.  
„Aber dann verpass ich ja das gesamte Duellierturnier!" Platzte es aus ihr heraus.  
„Also bitte, ihre Gesundheit ist jawohl wichtiger!" Sagte Madam Pomfrey empört. „Und sie können als Erstklässlerin sowieso nicht teilnehmen, also regen sie sich nicht auf." Mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes ließ sie Honey zurück an die Decke schweben.  
Schmollend beobachtete sie, wie im Laufe der nächsten zwei Tage alle anderen von der Decke fielen und den Krankenflügel verlassen konnten. Leider missdeutete Madam Pomfrey Honeys schlechte Laune als Nebenwirkung der Billywigallergie, weshalb sie nur Lily besuchen durfte, um ihr Hausaufgaben zu bringen.

Endlich kam der langerwartete Tag des Achtelfinales und vor allem des Gravija-Trankes! In froher Erwartung nervte Honey Madam Pomfrey so lange mit ständigem Fragen, wann denn der Trank endlich fertig sei, bis sie Honey in die entfernteste Ecke des Krankenflügels verbannte.  
Am späten Nachmittag klopfte es dann endlich an der Tür. Zu Honey Überraschung und Freude brachte nicht etwa Professor Zanzarah den Trank, sondern James und Sirius kamen, sich mühselig an einem Tablett mit einer kleinen Karaffe darauf abschleppend, herein.  
„Eine Lieferung „viel zu schweres Zeug" für das Schokofröschchen." Keuchte Sirius und bemühte sich das Tablett nicht fallen zu lassen. Madam Pomfrey blickte verwirrt auf ihre Uhr.  
„Was denn? So früh schon? Halten sie es noch einen Augenblick, ich muss schnell noch einen antigravitaren Becher suchen." Sagte sie schnell, wuselte zu einem der Schränke und wühlte darin herum.  
Obwohl Honey recht weit entfernt schwebte, konnte sie erkennen, wie Sirius und James, nachdem Madam Pomfrey abgelenkt war, etwas von dem Gravija-Trank in ein kleines Fläschchen füllten, das James aus seiner Umhangtasche gefischt hatte.  
„Da sind sie ja, ganz hinten. Naja man braucht sie ja auch so selten." Sagte Madam Pomfrey zufrieden und ließ sich von den Jungs den Trank bis zu dem Bett tragen, an dem Honey festgebunden war. Als Madam Pomfrey sich begann den Trank den Trank vollkommen konzentriert in den Becher umzufüllen, tickte Sirius James an und nickte zu dem Schrank mit den antigravitaren Bechern hinüber. James huschte sofort leiser als eine Maus zu dem Schrank, während Sirius mit scheinheiliger Miene Madam Pomfrey ablenkte.  
„Sagen sie, wenn antigravitare Becher dafür sorgen, dass man den Gravija-Trank problemlos tragen kann, warum mussten wir ihn dann in ´ner normalen Kanne schleppen?" Fragte er empört.  
„Das Umfüllen erfordert höchste Konzentration und Ruhe. Außerdem ist die Gefahr des Verschüttens dann erheblich größer und niemand möchte ein Einschlagloch im Fußboden oder gar in der Treppe haben." Sagte Madam Pomfrey ohne aufzublicken. „Oder jemand wäre auf die Idee gekommen einen Tropfen auf einen Schüler zu spritzen."  
„Wer käme denn auf so eine Idee." Sagte Sirius verstohlen grinsend.  
Gerade als James triumphierend einen der antigravitaren Becher hochhielt und dann ebenfalls in seinem Umhang verschwinden ließ, war auch Madam Pomfrey mit dem Umfüllen fertig und zog Honey herunter.  
„Mr Black, halten sie mal bitte." Sagte sie und schob Honey zu ihm hinüber. Der griff nach dem Seil und zog ein paar mal begeistert daran.  
„Ich find dich eigentlich ganz lustig so. Du würdest einen tollen goldenen Schnatz abgeben." Sagte er grinsend.  
„An einem Seil baumelnd wär ich aber ein wenig zu leicht einzufangen." Antwortete Honey trocken und blickte Madam Pomfrey voller Erwartung an. Sie hatte es endgültig satt zu schweben und von Sirius wie eine Türglocke behandelt zu werden.  
„Sie müssen sich auf den Rücken drehen und versuchen sie möglichst nichts zu verschütten!" Erklärte Madam Pomfrey und reichte ihr vorsichtig den Trank. Honey rollte sich mit einigen Schwierigkeiten auf den Rücken und nahm den Becher entgegen. Er unterschied sich im Gewicht nicht von einem normalem, mit Saft gefülltem Becher bis auf die Tatsache, dass der Inhalt dunkelgrau war und nach Zement roch. Honey verzog das Gesicht, schloss die Augen und trank das widerliche Gebräu mit einem Zug aus. RUMS! Honey fühlte sich, als hätte sie jemand mit Vorschlaghammer verprügelt. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, bemerkte sie, dass sie zwanzig Zentimeter tief in das Krankenbett eingesunken war und von Sirius und James lebhaft ausgelacht wurde.  
„Das is nicht komisch!" Versuchte sie zu sagen, doch ihr Mund und ihre Wangen ließen sich fast gar nicht bewegen, wodurch ihre Stimme quäkig und gepresst klang.  
„Reden sie nicht so viel, der Trank muss sich jetzt gleichmäßig in ihrem Körper verteilen. Dafür brauchen sie erstmal Ruhe." Sagte Madam Pomfrey bestimmt und wollte die Jungs hinaus schicken, doch Honey protestierte so laut es ihr möglich war.  
„Wagt es nicht zu gehen! Eine weitere Woche von der Außenwelt abgeschieden zu sein, überlebe ich nicht!" Quäkte sie leidend.  
„Keine Sorge, wir kommen Morgen wieder und ärgern dich dann weiter." Sagte James im Rausgehen und versuchte unauffällig das Gewicht des Gravija-Trank Fläschchens in seinem Umhang auszugleichen.

Obwohl Honeys Bewegungsfreiheit durch den Gravija-Trank vollkommen eingeschränkt war, verlief die folgende Woche wesentlich amüsanter, da sie diesmal Besuch empfangen durfte und Lily und die Jungs lebhaft vom Duellturnier berichteten. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Sirius, James und Remus sich außerordentlich geschickt anstellten. Zu Honeys Bedauern verlor Remus im Viertelfinale gegen den Slytherinjäger Aaron Tyrell und schied aus. Dafür berichtete James immer und immer wieder begeistert, wie er erst Sirius im Halbfinale und dann, zu Honeys besonderer Freude, Snape im Finale platt gemacht hatte. Auch ihr Bruder hatte sich phantastisch geschlagen. Nicht nur, dass er in seinem Jahrgang Champion wurde, er kam auch beim Turnier der Champions ins Finale, verlor dann aber gegen Richard Williams. Dass auch James von ihm besiegt wurde, hatte dieser natürlich großzügig verschwiegen. Honey ärgerte sich sehr, dass sie nicht dabei gewesen war und war vollkommen überzeugt davon, dass Remus, wenn sie dabei gewesen wäre und ihn angefeuert hätte, es mindestens ins Finale geschafft hätte.  
Obwohl Honey froh war, nachdem sie eine ganze Woche lange buchstäblich ans Bett gefesselt gewesen war, den Krankenflügel wieder verlassen zu dürfen, hatte sie nicht erwartet, dass sie die Lehrer derart mit Hausaufgaben quälen würden. Doch ihr ging es nicht alleine so, denn ständig bekamen die Schüler zu hören, wie wenig Zeit ihnen noch bis zu den Prüfungen blieben und was sie denn bis dahin alles noch lernen müssten.

Trotz der Unmengen von Hausaufgaben packten am Ostermorgen alle begeistert ihre Geschenke aus. Honey und Leo bekam von ihren Eltern jeweils ein Paket, dass von vier Eulen getragen wurde und 32 gänseeiergroße Schokoladeneier mit 26 verschiedenen Füllungen. Während Honey ihre Eiermassen großzügig verteilte, gab Leo nur grummelnd ein paar an das Quidditchteam weiter.  
„Schaut mal, ein Knuddelmuff!" Rief Sally Warren begeistert und hielt die soeben ausgepackte, hellgelbe Flauschkugel hoch. Doch Sally war nicht die einzige, die einen Knuddelmuff geschenkt bekommen hatte. An jedem der Haustische zeigten Mädchen ihre Knuddelmuffs herum und stritten sich, welcher niedlicher war, weicheres Fell hatte oder schöner brummte.  
„Hilfe, Invasion der Knautschkugeln." Sagte Sirius mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, gerade als Peter sein Ostergeschenk öffnete und ebenfalls ein kleiner, mopsiger Knuddelmuff aus dem Geschenkpapier kullerte und sich sofort brummend über Honeys Schokoladeneier hermachte.  
„Ich wusste schon immer, dass du eigentlich ein Mädchen werden solltest." Sagte James neckisch zu Peter, der versuchte vergeblich das flaumige, kleine Tierchen von der Schokolade fernzuhalten.  
Während Sally verzweifelt versuchte Steward auf ihren Knuddelmuff aufmerksam zu machen, schnappten sich Bobby Joe und Donald das possierliche Tierchen und warfen es lachend einander zu.  
„Schaut mal, fliegen können sie auch!" Sagte Bobby Joe.  
„Hört auf! Ihr tut Plüschi doch weh!" Sally war den Tränen nahe, doch ihr Knuddelmuff brummte mit jedem Wurf zufriedener und beschwerte sich auch nicht, als Donald ihn ein wenig zusammen knautschte um ihn besser werfen zu können.  
„Sieht lustig aus. Wollen wir auch mal?" Sagte James und griff nach Peters Knuddelmuff.  
„James, bitte. WIR machen doch nicht nach, womit Erstklässler anfangen. Immerhin haben wir einen Ruf zu verlieren. Tunken wir ihn lieber in den Kürbissaft." Sagte Sirius, nahm James den Knuddelmuff aus der Hand und dippte ihn in die Saftkanne, woraufhin kleine Tier sich schüttelte und erfreut summte. Honey fand es sehr lustig mit anzusehen, wie sich die Knuddelmuffs alles gefallen ließen und sogar toll fanden.  
„Gib mir auch mal." Sagte Lily, fischte Peters Knuddelmuff aus der Kanne und setzte ihn auf ihren Frühstücksteller um ihn genauer anzusehen. Plötzlich streckte er seine lange, rosane Zunge heraus und leckte Lily einmal quer übers Gesicht. Angewidert schreckte sie zurück.   
„Kuck mal, es hat dich lieb." Sagte James grinsend.  
„Ja, und es sabbert." Sagte Lily und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel das Gesicht ab.  
Honey wollte den Knuddelmuff gerade mit dem Zeigefinger anticken, als Sally diesmal in voller Lautstärke los schrie. „Oh, mein Gott, oh mein Gott, er bringt ihn um!"  
Honey drehte sich nach ihr um, doch anstatt zu sehen, wie Bobby Joe und Donald mit Gabeln auf Plüschi einstachen, wie sie es erwartet hatte, musste sie mit anschauen, wie der Knuddelmuff seine meterlange Zunge um Donalds Hals geschlungen hatte und ihn würgte. Unwillkürlich rückten Honey, Lily und die Jungs von Peters Knuddelmuff weg, der immer noch auf Lilys Teller hockte und brummte.  
„Da, Remus, nimm du das Vieh. Du hast ihn noch nicht geärgert!" Sagte James und warf Remus den Knuddelmuff zu.  
Professor Garbarec war mittlerweile aufgesprungen um Donald aus seiner Misere zu befreien, doch gerade als er den zungengriff mit einem Fluch lösen wollte, schnellten die Zungen aller 156 Knuddelmuffs hervor und schlangen sich um die Hälse der nächsten Schüler. Panisch sprangen viele der nicht Betroffenen auf und wollten aus der Halle fliehen, doch einer der Knuddelmuffs hatte seine Zunge vollkommen mit den Türgriffen verknotet.  
„Och nö, nicht schon wieder." Stöhnte Sirius genervt. Peters Knuddelmuff war der einzige, der noch nicht angegriffen hatte. Er hockte noch immer brummend auf Remus´Arm.  
Inzwischen wuselten zwischen den aufgeregten Schülern die Lehrer umher und versuchten sie zu beruhigen und von den würgenden Plüschkugeln zu befreien.  
Remus starrte unruhig auf Peters brummenden Knuddelmuff.  
„Am besten du legst ihn ganz vorsichtig auf den Tisch und wir verkrümeln uns dann fix." Schlug Sirius ihm vor. Langsam erhoben sich Honey, Lily, Sirius, Peter und James, während Remus den Knuddelmuff vorsichtig auf den Tisch gleiten ließ. Doch kaum hatte er seine Hände von dem Knautschtier genommen, verstummte es und ließ urplötzlich seine Zunge hervorschießen. Obwohl Remus schnell zurücksprang und dabei rückwärts über Bank fiel, erwischte ihn das Vieh mit seiner langen Zunge noch am Hals. James und Sirius stürzten sofort zu ihm und versuchten die Zunge von Remus´ Hals zu lösen, doch der Knuddelmuff war stärker.  
„Schlag mit irgendwas drauf!" Rief James Peter zu. Honey und Lily zerrten nun auch an der ekligen, langen Zunge des Knuddelmuffs. Peter griff indessen nach dem erstbesten, was ihm zwischen die Finger kam - einer Baguettestange - und schlug verzweifelt auf das Tier ein.  
„Bewirf ihn doch gleich mit ´nem Wattebausch!" Beschwerte Sirius sich. Honey stand auf, schubste Peter beiseite, schnappte sich eins der Tablette und schlug so fest sie nur konnte auf den Knuddelmuff, doch das Tablett prallte von dem weichen Körper zurück und knallte ihr so sehr auf die Nase, dass sie rückwärts umfiel und einen Teil des Gedecks mit sich riss.  
„Was seid ihr unfähig!" Rief Sirius, griff nach einer soeben gefallenen Gabel und stach damit auf die Zunge ein. Endlich ließ das Mistvieh Remus los und verzog sich mit hängender Zunge.  
„Also das Vieh schläft auf keinen Fall in unserem Zimmer." Sagte Remus japsend. Er schnappte zwar nach Luft und war puterrot angelaufen, schien ansonsten aber okay zu sein. Honey befühlte vorsichtig ihre Nase. Sie tat weh und blutete leicht.  
„Wie kann man nur so dusselig sein und sich selbst K.O. hauen?" Fragte James lachend.  
„Ach, sei doch still. Wer konnte denn ahnen, dass das Vieh aus Gummi ist?" Antwortete Honey genervt und drückte ihren Ärmel auf die Nase.  
Bald waren auch alle anderen von den Knuddelmuffs befreit und Professor Dumbledore verkündete, dass die Tiere bis auf weiteres beschlagnahmt waren und sicher weg gesperrt werden sollten. Obwohl sonst gegen Derartiges schwer protestiert wurde, waren diesmal alle froh, die würgenden Viecher los zu sein.  
Honey wunderte sich, dass die Knuddelmuffs so aggressiv waren. Normalerweise konnte man sie knautschen und knuddeln, ja sogar gegen Wände werfen so viel man wollte und es machte ihnen gar nichts aus. Erst im Nachhinein fiel ihr auf, dass Professor Zanzarah während der Knuddelmuffattacke nicht da gewesen war. Doch sie verwarf die Verdächtigung für dieses mal zumindest teilweise, denn er verlies das Frühstück immer viel früher als alle anderen, um seinen Unterricht ausreichend vorzubereiten. Honey misstraute ihm trotzdem. Er war bis jetzt bei keiner der Attacken anwesend gewesen, sondern immer kurz vorher verschwunden... .  



	18. Ende mit Schrecken

Aufgrund der Massen von Hausaufgaben gingen die Ferien trotz des Knuddelmuffschreckens viel zu schnell vorbei. Gegen Ende Mai wurde es dann so warm, dass die Schüler sich teilweise sogar den Zaubertrankunterricht herbeisehnten nur um ein wenig Abkühlung zu bekommen.  
Je näher die Prüfungen rückten, umso nervöser wurde die allgemeine Stimmung. Lily lief zu jeder Tageszeit, selbst im Bad, mit mindestens einem Buch vor der Nase herum und zwang Honey ständig, sie irgendetwas abzufragen. Honey war das eigentlich ganz Recht, denn so lernte sie quasi automatisch mit, ohne selber viel tun zu müssen. Die Tage vergingen viel zu schnell und Lily stöhnte ständig nur, dass sie das alles nie schaffen würde und lieber auf eine Muggleschule hätte gehen sollen. Honey hatte es längst aufgegeben ihr zu widersprechen und lenkte sie in solchen Momenten immer ab, indem sie ihr irgendeine Frage über den Lernstoff stellte. Das Schlimmste war, dass die ersten beiden Prüfungen der Erstklässler ausgerechnet Zaubertränke und Geschichte der Magie waren; die Fächer für die man am meisten lernen musste. Zum Glück schaffte Honey es Lily davon zu überzeugen, wenigstens den letzten Tag vor den Prüfungen im Freien zu lernen und nicht im überfüllten Gemeinschaftsraum oder der stickigen Bibliothek.  
Bepackt mit einem Stapel Bücher und Aufzeichnungen machten die beiden Mädchen sich mit Petronius auf zum See. Auf dem Weg über die Ländereien hing Honey mit der Nase über Lilys Zaubertränkeaufzeichnungen und fragte sie die Zutaten eines Vergesslichkeitstrank ab. Während Lily die Zutaten in korrekter Reihenfolge vollkommen problemlos aber trotzdem mit nervöser Stimme aufzählte, nickte Honey nur und versuchte sich gelangweilt zum Mitdenken zu animieren. Plötzlich stoppte Lily abrupt und zog Honey mit erstickter Stimme am Ärmel. „Siehst du was ich sehe?"  
Honey blickte überrascht auf und entdeckte am See vier wohlbekannte Gestalten, von denen zwei ungewöhnlich leicht bekleidet waren.  
„Keine Panik. Das sind nur Sirius und James in Badehose." Sagte Honey und klopfte Lily beruhigend auf die Schulter. „Komm schon, du Tomate."  
Lily nahm Honey die Zaubertränkeaufzeichnungen aus der Hand und vergrub sich darin um ihr krebsrotes Gesicht zu verstecken. Honey allerdings kümmerte der Bekleidungszustand der beiden nicht sehr. Petronius war von der Idee bei der Hitze Baden zu gehen anscheinend ebenfalls begeistert, denn kaum hatte er Sirius und James im See entdeckt, preschte er zu ihnen und sprang ins Kühle nass. Als die Jungs den Wolf auf sie zu kommen sahen, entdeckten sie auch die Mädchen und winkten begeistert. Honey winkte lachend zurück, Lily allerdings vergrub sich nur noch tiefer in ihre Aufzeichnungen. Honey warf erleichtert die Tasche mit den restlichen Büchern und Aufzeichnungen neben Peter, der gerade Remus in Zauberkunst abfragte, ins Gras und Lily setzte sich daneben und tat sehr beschäftigt. Kaum hatte sich Honey, endlich von der schweren Bücherlast befreit, gestreckt, kam Sirius mit breitem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht aus dem See und umarmte, ja knuddelte sie regelrecht mit einem „Hallo Schokofröschchen", als hätte er sie monatelang nicht gesehen. Honey schaute ihn erstaunt an, bis sie bemerkte, dass sie nun dank seiner Umarmung patschnass war.  
„Pfui bäh! Du Blödmann!" Sagte sie und versetzte dem lachenden Sirius einen unsanften Stoß. „Solltest du nicht lieber für deine Prüfungen lernen, anstatt hier zu planschen?"  
„Wir sind schon schlau, wir brauchen nicht zu lernen." Rief James vom Wasser hinüber, während Sirius Anlauf nahm und mit einem lauten PLATSCH! in den See zurück sprang. Honey lachte kurz, ließ sich zwischen Lily und Remus ins Gras gleiten und schaute sehnsüchtig auf den See. Sie würde auch viel lieber baden, als für die Prüfungen lernen, aber sie wusste auch, dass ihre Familie vor Enttäuschung sterben würde, wenn sie nicht mit Bestnoten nach Hause käme.  
„In welchem Jahr war der Koboldaufstand bei dem Itvu, der Irre gegen ein ganzes Regiment von Auroren abwehrte?" Fragte Lily plötzlich.   
„Was? Keine Ahnung. Frag mich doch nicht so unwichtiges Zeug!" Antwortete Honey.  
„Wie kannst du das nicht wissen? Professor Binns hat mindestens einen Monat lang immer wieder von Itvu, dem Irren erzählt!" Rief Lily plötzlich ganz entgeistert.  
„Lass mich raten: Ihr schreibt Morgen Geschichte der Magie und du hast keine Ahnung von gar nichts?" Fragte Remus wissend. Honey nickte verstohlen grinsend. Geschichte der Magie war einfach zu langweilig, um während des Unterrichts zuzuhören oder gar mitzuschreiben.  
„Das ist nicht gut! Du solltest mehr lernen. Vor allem wenn ihr Morgen die Prüfung schreibt." Sagte Remus tadelnd. Honey zog eine Schnute. „Jaja, verbündet euch nur alle gegen mich und meine kostbare Freizeit." Schmollend schnappte sie nach Lilys Aufzeichnungen. „Gib schon her, ich muss das bis Morgen können."  
„Du hast ´n guten Einfluss auf sie." Sagte Lily anerkennend zu Remus.  
So sehr Honey sich auch anstrengte, sie konnte sich die ganzen Daten und Namen einfach nicht merken. Obwohl sie Lilys Notizen wieder und wieder las, schien einfach nichts hängen zu bleiben. Genervt stopfte sie die Aufzeichnungen zurück in die Tasche und schaute Sirius und James wieder beim Schwimmen zu.  
„Habt ihr keine Angst, dass irgendwas kleines, bissiges euch angreift?" Rief sie zu ihnen hinüber.  
„Wie kommst du denn auf so einen Blödsinn?" Fragte Sirius.  
„Nun ja, Billywigs, Doxys, Knuddelmuffs und alle drehen durch. Erinnert euch an Holzy. Sumpfkrattler leben doch normalerweise im Wasser." Erinnerte Honey ihn.  
„Achso. Das waren doch nur Zufälle." Sagte er ruhig. Nun blickte auch Lily verwirrt von ihren Zaubertranknotizen auf.  
„Meint ihr etwa, dass solche Angriffe nicht Gang und Gebe sind?" Fragte sie erstaunt.  
„Natürlich nicht. Leo hätte doch auch sicher schon davon erzählt, wenn es so wäre." Sagte James, stieg aus dem See, schlang sich ein Handtuch um die Schultern und setzte sich mit ins Gras.  
„Wenn Leo nicht jedes Jahr sein Zeugnis vorzeigen würde, wüssten wir nicht einmal in welcher Klasse er ist. Er erzählt nur vom Quidditch und wenn man ihn auf den Unterricht anspricht, wechselt er entweder das Thema oder antwortet mit einem halben Satz." Erklärte Honey. Was sie gerade erfahren hatte, beunruhigte sie sehr. Wären die Angriffe normal gewesen, hätte man sich wenigstens darauf vorbereiten können. Anscheinend ging tatsächlich etwas Böses in Hogwarts vor sich, doch niemand außer Lily und ihr schien sich wirklich dafür zu interessieren. 

Der nächste Morgen war geprägt von absolutem Stress. Fast keiner achtete beim Frühstück auf das Essen. Zwischen Tellern mit halbgegessenen Toast und Müslischalen wimmelte es von Notizheften und Schulbüchern.  
Honey und Lily verließen die Große Halle ziemlich früh und stiegen mit zitternden Knien die Treppen in den Kerker hinab. Während der Prüfung beruhigte Honey sich zwar und mischte fast problemlos ihren Vergesslichkeitstrank, doch konnte sie es sich nicht verkneifen Professor Zanzarah aus den Augenwinkeln zu beobachten. Auch wenn er nur ruhig an seinem Pult saß und immer wieder in die Runde schaute, um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand schummelte, hatte er etwas an sich, dass Honey jedes Mal einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte, wenn sein Blick sie streifte. Sie war sich sicher, dass nach der Prüfung wieder irgendetwas Schlimmes passieren würde. Unruhig fingerte sie an ihrem Ärmel und wartete auf das Klingeln zum Prüfungsende. Doch als es endlich soweit war und alle ihre Fläschchen mit dem Vergesslichkeitstrank abgaben geschah ... NICHTS!  
Sich misstrauisch umblickend verließ sie mit den anderen Gryffindors den Kerker und machte sich auf in den Gemeinschaftsraum um noch ein wenig für Geschichte der Magie zu büffeln. Während die anderen lebhaft tuschelnd ihre Zutaten verglichen, umklammerte Honey ihren Zauberstab in der Jackentasche und erwartete hinter jeder Statue und Ritterrüstung irgendetwas Fieses.  
„Es sind 25!"  
„Nein, 26!"  
„Nein, 25!" Hörte sie Donald Simmons und Bobby Joe Manson hinter ihr streiten.  
„Es sind 23." Warfen die Higginszwillinge im Chor ein.  
„Was? Ich hab nur zwölf." Wimmerte Sally panisch.  
„Zwölf sind auch richtig! Ich hab nämlich genausoviele!" Beruhigte sie Marianna.  
„Das kann nicht sein. Ich hab 22!" Sagte Lily nervös.  
„Hey Jackson, was sagst du?" Fragte Bobby Joe Honey plötzlich. Doch sie hatte ihm gar nicht zugehört, denn hinter einer Ritterrüstung hatte sich etwas bewegt.  
„Was?"  
„Hallo? Prüfung, Zaubertrank, Käuferaugen. Klingelt da etwas?" Sagte Donald ungläubig.  
„Achso, 23 natürlich." Antwortete sie kurz und widmetete sich wieder der wackelnden Rüstung.  
„Mist."  
„Und warum hat sie nun Recht?" Fragte Marianna beleidigt.  
„Sie ist der Liebling vom alten Geier. Sie weiß sowas!" Sagte Bobby Joe mit gehässigem Unterton. Nun wurde Honey plötzlich hellhörig.   
„Was quatscht ihr hier denn für einen Blödsinn?" Fragte sie verwirrt, als plötzlich etwas mit lautem Gepolter aus der Rüstung sprang und laut BUUUUUHH! rief. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um, zog ihren Zauberstab und brüllte mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen „FLIPENDO!" Das Etwas, schien von der Wucht ihres Zaubers zurück in die Rüstung zu fliegen und mit ihr zusammen zu krachen, denn als Honey ihre Augen vorsichtig wieder öffnete, sah sie nichts als die Teile der Rüstung am Boden liegen.  
„Hab ich was getroffen?" Fragte sie in die Runde, doch bevor jemand antworten konnte, schwebte das Etwas, laut schimpfend aus den Trümmern.  
„Fiese, kleine Erstklässlerin schlägt zurück. Das wirst du mir büßen!" Meckerte Peeves, streckte ihr die Zunge raus und verschwand grummelnd. Honey war gar nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken Peeves derart verärgert zu haben. Immerhin musste sie noch sechs weitere Jahre in Hogwarts verbringen.  
„Wow, Jackson, guter Schuss! Also entweder bist vollkommen paranoid oder du hast das zweite Gesicht." Sagte Bobby Joe anerkennend.   
„Ja, und zu deinem Glück ist das Jahr bald vorbei. Woll´n wir hoffen, dass Peeves nicht nachtragend ist." Sagte Donald grinsend. Honey gefiel es gar nicht, dass immer mehr Leute es auf sie abgesehen hatten.  
Auch die Prüfung in Geschichte der Magie besserte ihre Laune nicht gerade. Vollkommen ratlos schaute sie auf ihren Testbogen und fühlte sich, als hätte sie nichts als einen großen, schwarzen Wattebausch in ihrem Kopf, der alle möglichen Antworten in sich eingesogen hatte. Letzendlich gab sie das Grübeln auf und verließ sich lieber auf ihr Glück im Raten.  
Zu Honeys Freude verliefen die weiteren Prüfungen sehr viel entspannter. In der Zauberkunstprüfung ließ sie fast problemlos zwei Bananen Polka tanzen und die Schnupftabakdose, die sie in Verwandlung aus einer Maus machen sollte, war bis auf die Tatsache, dass eine Maus aus ihrem Deckel abgebildet war, beinahe perfekt. Trotzdem war sie, wie alle anderen überglücklich, als die Prüfungen endlich vorüber waren und nur noch Freizeit auf dem Plan stand. Natürlich galt „Freizeit" nicht für alle Schüler, denn es stand noch das Spiel Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw aus. Jonathan betonte immer wieder in fast halbstündigen Vorträgen wie unglaublich wichtig es war zu gewinnen und wie nah sie dem Quidditchpokal dieses Jahr waren. Obwohl absolut jeder Gryffindor von Jonathans Reden gelangweilt und sich des Gewinnes sicher war, waren alle auf das Spiel gespannt.  
Am kommenden Samstagvormittag war das Stadion gerammelt voll mit Schülern, die das letzte Spiel der Saison erwarteten. Sirius, Remus und Peter hatten extra für diesen Anlass ein neues, noch viel größeres „Potter vor für Gryffindor"-Plakat gemacht und Honey und Lily trugen ihre Rumtreiber-Fanclub Mützen und Schals.  
Kaum hatte Professor Hawkins das Spiel angepfiffen, rasten alle Spieler wie ein aufgescheuchter Bienenschwarm übers Feld. Das Wetter war perfekt. Am Himmel war keine Wolke zu sehen und es herrschte absolute Windstille. Kaum waren die ersten fünf Minuten vergangen, stand es 40:0 für Gryffindor. Selbst wenn Ravenclaw in Quaffelbesitz kam, schafften sie es nicht zu punkten, denn im Gegensatz zum Spiel gegen Hufflepuff war Leo diesmal von Anfang mit vollem Einsatz dabei und hielt mit Leichtigkeit jeden Torschuss.  
„Hoffentlich wird das Spiel nicht wieder so einseitig öde wie letztes Mal." Gähnte Sirius gelangweilt.  
„Wenn du mit „einseitig öde" den Billywigangriff meinst, kann ich dir nur zustimmen." Sagte Honey seufzend. „Jetzt, wo wir bald Ferien haben, will ich nicht nochmal in den Krankenflügel." Ein wenig beunruhigt blickte sie sich um, ob sich vielleicht irgendwo in der Ferne eine schwirrende Wolke entdecken ließ, aber der Himmel strahlte in schönstem blau und es war nichts Verdächtiges zu entdecken.  
„Gryffindor ist nun wieder im Quaffelbesitz. Williams fliegt auf die Torringe zu, aber da kommt Jäger Bradbury auf ihn zu! Doch Williams duckt sich weg und passt zu Thompson. Thompson schießt und ... Nein! Asrael Pryce hat gut gezielt und sie mit einem Klatscher getroffen. Bradbury schnappt sich den Quaffel! Passt zu Stone, Stone zu Bradbury, Bradbury zu Elladina Pryce! Pryce wirft und Jackson hält ihn mit einem Doppelacht-Looping!" Hallte Professor Garbarecs magisch verstärkte Stimme durchs Stadion.  
„Hey, ich kann Dora Vintello von hier aus unter den Umhang kucken!" Sagte Sirius grinsend und blickte durch Peters Fernglas zielstrebig auf die Ravenclawhüterin.  
„Hör auf mit dem Blödsinn und schau lieber, was James macht." Sagte Remus kopfschüttelnd. Auch Honey versuchte ihn zu entdecken und fand ihn schließlich über der Lehrertribüne schwebend - und anscheinend in ein anregendes Gespräch vertieft.  
„Ist das die Ravenclawsucherin?" Fragte sie ungläubig und zeigte in deren Richtung.  
„Frechheit! Der Mistkerl kann doch nicht einfach ohne mich mit einer Sechstklässlerin flirten!" Sagte Sirius beleidigt. Mit grummeligem Blick schnappte Lily ihm das Fernglas aus den Händen richtete es auf James und die Sucherin neben ihm.  
„Von wegen flirten. Er macht das doch nur, um in Ruhe nach dem Schnatz suchen zu können, während sie abgelenkt ist." Erklärte Remus ruhig,  
„Hoffentlich funktioniert das auch." Sagte Peter.  
Entgegen aller Erwartungen holten die Ravenclaws, nachdem Teamcaptain William Sagan seine Sucherin Tina Lue zur Ordnung gerufen hatte, den Vorsprung der Gryffindors langsam auf. Die Geschwister Asrael und Elladina Pryce schienen sich per Gedanke zu verständigen, denn Asrael schaffte es jedesmal, wenn Elladina ein Tor schießen wollte, einen Klatscher so zu feuern, dass Leo ausweichen musste und den Quaffel nicht mehr abfangen konnte. Ein Spielende war leider nicht in Sicht. James entdeckte zwar zweimal den Schnatz, verlor ihn aber jedesmal Dank eines gut gezielten Klatschers von einem der Ravenclawtreiber wieder aus den Augen.  
„Die spielen total unfair!" Beschwerte sich Honey, nachdem Elladina dank ihres Bruders ein weiteres Tor geschossen hatte. „Ist der Hawkins denn blind? Das war doch ein klares Foul!"  
„Eigentlich ist die Taktik sehr gut. Nur leider im falschen Team." Sagte Remus. „Wenn du Quidditch spielen würdest, könntest du mit Leo vielleicht auch solche Manöver durchziehen."  
„Ich, als Treiberin?" Sagte Honey ungläubig. „Ich würde nie einen Klatscher treffen. Und wenn doch würde ich eher Leo vom Besen knallen, als einen Gegner."  
„Außerdem bringt dir im Team zu sein auch nicht mehr Vorzüge. Es gibt keine Gemeinschaftsduschen und in den Umkleiden zieht sich niemand komplett aus." Sagte Sirius enttäuscht.  
„Oh, wie schade." Entgegnete Honey ironisch und rollte mit den Augen. Plötzlich ertönte aus der Ferne ein winselndes, herzzerreißendes Heulen. Ein Raunen ging durch die Tribünen und alle drehten sich um und suchten nach dem Ursprung des Heulens. Selbst die beiden Quidditchmannschaften hielten in ihrem Spiel inne.  
„Was war das?" Fragte Lily flüsternd. Erneut ertönte das Heulen, doch diesmal leiser und verzweifelter.  
„Klingt wie ein Wolf." Sagte Sirius verwirrt. Honey traf dieser Satz wie ein Schlag. Sie wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was Petronius da angegriffen haben könnte. Unwillkürlich wollte sie aus dem Stadion dem Heulen entgegen stürmen, doch Remus hielt sie am Arm zurück.  
„Warte. Das ist ein Weibchen." Sagte er bestimmt.  
„Woher willst du das wissen?" Fragte Honey irritiert.  
„Vertrau mir, ich hör sowas." Antwortete er. Honey beruhigte diese Nachricht überhaupt nicht, denn immerhin gehörte nicht nur ein männlicher Wolf zu ihrer Familie. Zitternd wandte sie sich aufs Spielfeld zu Leo um und suchte seinen Blick. Er starrte nur unverwandt in die Richtung aus der das Heulen kam und schien nicht glauben zu wollen, was er eben gehört hatte. Ein weiteres Mal zerschnitt das qualvolle Heulen die Luft und wie hypnotisiert raste Leo aus dem Stadion.  
„LEO!" Brüllte Jonathan ihm überrascht und wütend zugleich hinterher. „Professor, eine Auszeit bitte!" Rief er Hawkins zu und folgte Leo.  
Honey erlebte alles wie in Zeitlupe. Kurzentschlossen begann sie sich ihren Weg durch die Schülermassen nach draußen zu bahnen. Am Stadionstor erwischte sie die beiden. Leo und Jonathan waren von ihren Besen gestiegen und stritten sich heftig.  
„Das ist das wichtigste Spiel der Saison. Diesmal könnten wir es schaffen den Pokal zu gewinnen!" Brüllte Jonathan.  
„Das Spiel, das Spiel. Für dich zählt nur dein dämliches Quidditch! Aber hier geht es um Wichtigeres!" Schrie Leo zurück. Honey hatte ihn noch nie so wütend gesehen.  
„Was geht hier denn eigentlich vor? Spielen wir jetzt am Boden weiter?" Fragte James verwirrt. Honey drehte sich zu ihm um und entdeckte nicht nur ihn, sondern auch Lily, Sirius, Remus und Peter und ein paar weitere Schaulustige, die sich allerdings weiter im Hintergrund hielten.  
„Ich hab mit Professor Hawkins eine Auszeit ausgehandelt, wenn du jetzt wieder zurück kommst können wir weiterspielen, als wäre nichts gewesen." Erklärte Jonathan ruhig. „Leo, wenn du nicht mit kommst werden wir disqualifiziert und verlieren!" Doch Leo hörte ihm gar nicht zu und ging entschlossen weiter. Jonathan holte ihn ein und hielt ihn am Arm zurück.  
„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du wegen deinem dämlichen Köter den Pokal aufs Spiel setzt!" Brüllte er ihn an. Doch er hätte es lieber gut sein lassen sollen, denn dieser Satz schien in Leo eine Lawine auszulösen. Mit kaltem Blick holte er aus, schlug Jonathan mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht und machte sich dann schnellen Schrittes wieder auf in die Richtung aus der das Heulen kam.  
Honey achtete weder auf die tuschelnde Masse noch auf den blutenden Jonathan und folgte ihrem Bruder.  
„Glaubst mit Allegra ist was schlimmes passiert?" Fragte sie ihn vorsichtig.  
„Würde ich sonst das Spiel schmeißen und meinen besten Freund verprügeln?" Antwortete er kühl.  
Als sie sich einer Baumgruppe näherten, konnten sie erneut ein letztes, sehr schwaches Heulen hören. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen lief Leo los. Honey versuchte so gut sie konnte ihm zu folgen, doch er erreichte das Wäldchen eher als sie und sie verlor ihn aus den Augen. Sie fand ihn zwischen den Bäumen am Boden kniend wieder. Langsam trat sie näher und beugte sich zur Seite um zu sehen wovor er da kniete, doch sie bereute es sofort wieder. Vor Leo lag Allegra. Zumindest das was von ihr übrig war. Ihre Schnauze war von kleinen aber sehr tiefen Kratzern übersäht, die Augen blickten starr ins Leere und ihre Zunge hing in Fetzen auf dem blutigen Maul. Doch am Schlimmsten war ihr Rumpf. Irgendetwas hatte ihr den Bauch mit unzähligen, winzigen Krallen aufgeschlitzt, ihre Innereien förmlich herrausgerissen und verteilten sich vor ihr. Alles war voller Blut. Honey hatte in ihrem Leben noch nie so viel Blut gesehen. Geschockt schlug sie die Hände vor den Mund und taumelte ein paar Schritte rückwärts bis sie an einen Baum stieß und sich an ihm abstützte. Sie konnte nicht atmen, nicht denken und fühlte sich grauenvoll hilflos. Sie bemerkte gar nicht, wie sich immer mehr Schüler tuschelnd näherten und beim Anblick des zerfetzten Kadavers erschrocken verstummten. Erst als Lily sie ansprach und am Ärmel zog, nahm Honey wieder etwas von ihrer Umgebung wahr.  
„Komm Honey, lass uns hier weg gehen." Sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme. Tränen standen ihr in den Augen. Doch Honey konnte nicht. Einerseits wollte sie Leo nicht alleine lassen, andererseits war sie immer noch vom Anblick der toten Allegra wie gelähmt.  
„Aus dem Weg. Lasst mich durch." Hörte sie Professor Zanzarahs eisige Stimme. Die Schüler in seinem Weg, sprangen hastig zur Seite und bahnten ihm eine Schneise. Gebieterisch schritt er auf Leo und Allegras toten Körper zu. Langsam beugte er sich hinunter und hob etwas auf, das wie ein zerkauter Ast aussah.  
„Bowtruckles." Flüsterte er leise. Der Klang seiner Stimme war merkwürdig. Honey konnte nicht genau sagen, ob er erfreut, bestürzt, überrascht, verwirrt oder nichts von alledem war. Ebenso langsam, wie er sich gebückt hatte, erhob sich nun und sagte mit harter Stimme: „Verschwindet, hier gibt es nichts zu sehen." Verschreckt drehten sich viele der Schüler um und wollten gehen, doch sie stoppten jäh, als auch der Schulleiter und weitere Lehrkräfte auftauchten. Während die anderen Lehrer die Schüler beruhigten und wegschickten, trat Dumbledore zu Zanzarah.  
„Was ist hier passiert, Baralis?" Fragte er sanft.  
„Es waren Bowtruckles. Und wenn man sich dieses Massaker ansieht, dann war es eine ganze Horde." Antwortete er und hielt das Stück Holz, dass er soeben aufgehoben hatte, hoch. „Und wie es aussieht, hat sich das Tier heftig gewehrt. Solche Bowtruckle-Reste liegen hier überall verstreut." Dumbledore nickte seufzend und wandte sich dann an Honey.  
„Miss Jackson, sie und Miss Evans gehen nun besser in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum." Erst jetzt bemerkte Honey, dass Lily immer noch an ihrem Arm zog. Sie hatte die Lippen fes aufeinander gepresst um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen, aber sie war immer noch da. Obwohl sie Leo nicht alleine lassen wollte, schon gar nicht mit dem alten Geier, aber sie fügte sich und ging.

Nach diesem tragischen Ereignis, konnte Honey ihre letzte Woche in Hogwarts nicht genießen, denn als sie im Gryffindorturm ankam, musste sie feststellen, dass sie Petronius am Morgen aus Versehen im Schlafsaal eingeschlossen hatte und seit dem plagten sie schreckliche Schuldgefühle, denn sie war fest davon überzeugt, dass Petronius und Allegra zu zweit gegen die Bowtruckles angekommen wären. Zumindest hätte er schnell Hilfe holen können. Der einzige, dem es noch schlechter ging war Leo. Er aß kaum, sprach noch weniger als sonst und verkroch sich die meiste Zeit im Umkleideraum im Quidditchstadion. Ein wenig aufgelockert wurde ihre Stimmung erst, nach dem Brief von zu Hause. Honey durfte zwar nicht in den Ferien zu Lily und Lily durfte auch nicht zu ihr, denn die Jackson würden ihre gesamten Ferien damit verbringen sämtliche Verwandte rund um den Globus zu besuchen, doch wenigstens durfte sie diesmal im Hogwarts-Express nach Hause fahren und sich somit in Ruhe von allen verabschieden.  
Am letzten Tag vor der Abfahrt vergaß Honey ihren Gram dann endgültig, denn es war Zeit für die Zeugnisse. Mit flauem Magen saßen sich Honey und Lily am Frühstückstisch und stocherten in ihren Cornflakes herum.  
„Hey, Schokofröschchen. Was bin ich?" Honey blickte von ihrem Teller auf und sah, wie Sirius sie merkwürdig jaulend und mit unter die Oberlippe geklemmten Salzstangen anblickte.  
„Ein Walross." Antwortete sie leicht genervt.  
„Du lachst ja immer noch nicht." Beschwerte er sich. „Soll ich lieber nochmal Milch durch meine Nase laufen lassen?"  
„Nein!" Sagten James, Remus, Peter, Honey und Lily sofort einstimmig.  
„Spaßbremsen!"  
Erst als McGonagall die Zeugnisse verteilte, hörte Sirius endlich mit seinen zwar gut gemeinten, aber insgesamt sehr ekligen Aufheiterungsversuchen auf. Nachdem James und Sirius eher beiläufig festgestellt hatten, dass sie zum dritten Mal in Folge Jahrgangsbeste waren, wagten es auch Honey und Lily ihre Zeugsnisse anzuschauen.  
„Ah! Oh mein Gott! Honey, schau dir das an!" Rief Lily plötzlich, noch ehe Honey ihr Blatt überhaupt richtig angeschaut hatte. Sie staunte nicht schlecht: Lily hatte fast nur Einser!  
„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du das alles kannst." Sagte Honey zufrieden lächelnd.  
„Igitt, kuck mal Sirius." Sagte James und schaute neugierig über Lilys Schulter auf ihr Zeugnis. „Der Krümel ist so schlau wie wir! Bis auf Zaubertränke."  
„Mach dir nichts draus. Ich bin auch nicht gut in Zaubertränke." Sagte Remus aufmunternd.  
„Ja, aber du hast knapp ne Vier gekriegt und sie eine Zwei." Sagte James mit lästerlichem Ton.  
„Ich hätte auch gerne eine Zwei." Sagte Peter seufzend.  
„Wollen wir tauschen?" Fragte Sirius lachend. „Mit deinen Zeugnis kann ich meine Eltern schocken."  
Nun fand Honey auch endlich Zeit, sich ihres näher zu beschauen. Doch schon die erste Zensur traf sie wie ein Hammerschlag.  
„Oh nein." Sagte sie niedergeschlagen. „Ich bin in Geschichte der Magie durchgefallen." Deprimiert ließ sie ihren Kopf auf die Tischplatte rumsen.  
„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst mehr lernen." Sagte Remus tadelnd, während James ihr das Zeugnis aus der Hand schnappte.  
„Wow! Vergiss Geschichte der Magie! Schau dir lieber Zaubertränke an!" Sagte er staunend.  
„Noch schlechter?" Fragte Honey vorsichtig. Auf einmal hatte sie gar keine Lust mehr nach Hause zu fahren, denn immerhin wollte ihr Vater mit ihrem Zeugnis bestimmt eben so sehr angeben wie mit Leos und sich nicht für seine Tochter schämen müssen.  
„Naja, fast. Du hast die Höchstpunktzahl." Sagte James. „Und der Rest ist auch nicht übel, also stell dich nicht so an! Sorgen musst du dir erst machen, wenn du auf Peters Niveau absinkst." Ungläubig nahm Honey ihm das Blatt wieder weg und schaute nun selbst. James hatte tatsächlich Recht! Ihre Noten waren zwar nicht so überragend wie Lilys, aber zumindest würde sich ihr Vater nicht schämen müssen. Zumindest solange er ihre Geschichtsnote verschwieg.

Am Abend stand dann das letzte große Ereignis des Jahres an: das Jahresabschlussfest! Nachdem Honey und Lily etwas wehmütig ihre Koffer gepackt hatten, gingen sie, gefolgt von Petronius, hinab in die Große Halle. Die Halle war zu diesem Anlass festlich geschmückt worden. Überall hingen blau-bronzene Dekorationen und über dem Lehrertisch prangte ein Banner mit dem Ravenclaw-Adler. Offensichtlich hatte Gryffindor nicht nur das Rennen um den Quidditchpokal, sondern auch den Hauspokal verloren. Seufzend schlurften sie zu ihrem Haustisch und warteten auf die Jungs. Die Große Halle hatte sich bis auf wenige Nachzügler schon gefüllt, als sie endlich auftauchten. Kichernd setzten sie sich zu ihnen.  
„Was ist denn so komisch?" Wollte Lily wissen. Honey war sich sicher, dass sie wieder irgendetwas ausgeheckt hatten.  
„Nichts. Wir haben nur das Schuljahr glorreich abgeschlossen." Antwortete Sirius noch immer lachend.  
„Ihr erinnert euch doch, dass Mrs Norris Anfang des Jahres ´n Abdreher gekriegt hat? Seit dem hat sie einen Beruhigungstrank gekriegt und den haben wir, sagen wir etwas aufgemotzt." Erklärte James zwinkernd. Honey wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was das arme Kätzchen wohl am Abend noch für Anfälle bekommen würde. Aber sie würde es wahrscheinlich noch im Laufe des Festes sehen.  
Als endlich auch die letzten Schüler gekommen waren und sich gesetzt hatten, erhob sich Dumbledore feierlich.  
„Willkommen zum Abschlussfest! Wieder ist ein erfolgreiches und ereignisreiches Jahr vorüber. Doch bevor wir uns nun alle die Bäuche füllen und niemand mir mehr zuhören mag, lasst mich noch ein paar Worte sagen. Als erstes wollen wir, wie jedes Jahr die Jahrgangsbesten Schüler ehren." Gelangweilt beobachtete Honey, wie aus den höheren Jahrgängen jeweils ein Schüler unter tosendem Applaus zum Lehrertisch ging, Dumbledore die Hand schüttelte und von ihm einegoldene Plakette in Empfang nahm. Erst als Sirius und James als einzige zu zweit nach vorne gingen, stimmte sie begeistert in den Beifall mit ein.  
„Schon die Dritte!" Sagte James stolz. „Macht sich toll zu Hause über dem Kamin. Hey Sirius, mal sehen, ob wir nächstes Jahr wieder beide eine kriegen."  
„Ich weiß, das erste Jahr in Hogwarts ist nicht immer einfach." Fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Man lernt sehr viel Neues, entdeckt Fähigkeiten von denen man keine Ahnung hatte und manche von euch tauchen sogar in eine vollkommen neue Welt ein. Doch offensichtlich sind dies alles keine Hinderungsgründe das Schuljahr mit Bravour abzuschließen. Ich bitte um Applaus für die Jahrgangsbeste der ersten Klasse: Lily Evans!" Während Honey sofort in wilden Jubel ausbrach, blickte Lily sie verwirrt an und verstand anscheinend gar nichts mehr. Erst als Honey ihr aufmuntert zunickte, stand sie mit hochrotem Kopf und schwer atmend auf und schritt ein wenig unsicher auf den Lehrertisch zu um ihre Plakette entgegen zu nehmen.  
„Ich bin nicht gestolpert." Sagte sie schwach lächelnd, als sie sich wieder setzte.  
„Und du hast die ganze Zeit über genölt, dass du gar nichts kannst." Sagte Honey kopfschüttelnd. „Wenn ich das nächstes Jahr auch nur einmal höre, werde ich dich wohl oder übel im See ertränken!"  
„Ich versteh gar nicht, wieso ich Jahrgangsbeste bin. Die Higginszwillinge wissen doch immer alles." Sagte Lily verwirrt. Daran hatte Honey noch gar nicht gedacht. Neugierig beugte sie sich zurück und rief an drei Rücken vorbei: „Hey, Timothy! Wie kommt es, dass ihr beide nicht Jahrgansbeste seid?"  
„Wir sind leider nur theoretisch gut." Sagte Timothy mit etwas wehmütig.  
„Ja, in sämtlichen praktischen Prüfungen haben wir versagt. Das hat den Durchschnitt natürlich extrem verschlechtert." Ergänzte Simon mit dem gleichen Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Oh, tut mir Leid." Sagte Honey schnell und setzte sich wieder normal hin. Dann wandte sie sich grinsend an Lily. „ Zwei Konkurrenten weniger."  
Nachdem Dumbledore Ravenclaw noch den Hauspokal verliehen hatte, begann endlich das Festessen, das ebenso üppig war wie an Halloween und am ersten Tag. Als Honey sich gerade zum dritten Mal Nachtisch auftun wollte, geschah dann endlich, worauf die Jungs den ganzen Abend gewartet hatten. Mrs Norris, die das gesamte Fest über friedlich auf Filchs Arm verbracht hatte, sprang plötzlich wild fauchend in die Luft, landete im Nacken eines Fünftklässlers aus Hufflepuff, hüpfte von dort aus unter den Tisch und drehte sich dort wie wild im Kreis bis sie laut grummelnd einschlief.  
„Wie langweilig. Sie hätte Filch ja wenigstens eine wischen können." Beschwerte sich Sirius genervt. „Das nächste Mal nehmen wir nicht Zucker sondern Diptam!"

Der nächste Morgen war ungewöhnlich hektisch. Viele Schüler verstauten noch vergessene Sachen in ihren Koffern oder suchten verzweifelt nach ihren Haustieren. Honey war froh, dass sie bereits am Abend vorher alles zusammen geräumt hatte und den Morgen etwas ruhiger angehen konnte. Sie wunderte sich, wie schnell ihr erstes Schuljahr vergangen war. Es kam ihr vor, als sei sie erst gestern gewesen, als sie mit den anderen Erstklässlern über den See geschippert war und den Sprechenden Hut aufgehabt hatte. Am Bahnhof von Hogsmeade verabschiedete sie sich noch von Hagrid und stieg dann zu den anderen Schülern in den Hogwarts-Express - auch wenn die Jungs es sehr unnütz fanden, dass sie, obwohl sie keinen Katzensprung weit entfernt wohnte, trotzdem erst nach London fahren wollte, um von da aus wieder nach Hause zu reisen. Doch Honey kümmerte sich nicht um das Gewäsch und genoss ihre Zugfahrt.  
Erst als sie in London ankamen, wurde Honeys Stimmung etwas wehmütig. Da die Jungs mit ihrem eigenen Gepäck beschäftigt waren, schleppten Honey und Lily ihre Koffer - Lily sogar noch den Käfig mit Tritogenia- alleine auf den Bahnsteig.  
„Igitt, da sind meine Eltern." Sagte Sirius und schüttelte sich. Seine Mutter ähnelte tatsächlich einer Todesfee. Sie war groß, schlank und ziemlich blass. Anscheinend hatten die Plusterputen ausnahmsweise mit ihrer Beschreibung keinesfalls übertrieben. Sein Vater sah auch nicht viel freundlicher aus. Seine Augen waren fast so kalt wie die vom alten Geier. Trotz der äußeren Ähnlichkeit konnte Honey kaum glauben, dass die zwei steifen Sauertöpfe einen so hyperaktiven Spaßvogel wie Sirius zustande gebracht hatten. Doch ebenso merkwürdig war, dass ein Slytherin, ungefähr in der zweiten Klasse, schnurstracks und begeistert auf die beiden zu ging.  
„Kuck mal. Deine Eltern haben auch Fans." Sagte Honey und zeigte auf den Slytherin.  
„Nee, das ist mein Bruder." Sagte Sirius genervt. „Regulus, der Familienstolz."  
„Du hast einen Bruder?" Fragte sie verwirrt. Er hatte selten Verwandte erwähnt und wenn dann meist nur kurz und abfällig.  
„Ja, aber erinnere mich nicht daran. Ich muss dann wohl. Die Familienschande der Blacks empfiehlt sich." Sagte er, verbeugte sich spaßeshalber und verschwand langsam schlurfend in Richtung seiner Familie.  
„Knubbelchen, da bist du ja!" Rief plötzlich eine dicke, kleine Frau und lief mit ausgestreckten Armen auf das kleine Grüppchen um Honey zu. Überschwänglich umarmte sie Peter und bedeckten sein gequältes Gesicht mit Küssen. „Deine Mutti hat dich ja so vermisst." Sie erinnerte Honey ein wenig an eine fülligere Version der Plusterputen, aber selbst die erschienen ihr nicht so peinlich wie Mrs Pettigrew. In ihrem Begeisterungssturm konnte sie es sich nicht nehmen lassen, auch James, Remus, Lily und Honey zur Begrüßung zu umarmen.  
„Wie putzig, mein Knubbelchen hat zwei kleine Freundinnen." Sagte sie kichernd. Honey, die fast einen Kopf größer als Peter war, fand es zwar nicht nett „klein" genannt zu werden, aber derartiges Geplapper war sie von Judie und Ruthie ja zur Genüge gewohnt. Nachdem Peter sich schwach lächelnd von seinen „kleinen Freunden" verabschiedet hatte, entdeckte Honey auch endlich ihre Mutter, die zum Glück nicht auf sie zu lief, sondern von Weitem fröhlich winkte. Während Leo bereits mit ungeduldigem Blick bei ihrer Mum wartete druckste Honey noch ein wenig rum. An Weihnachten war sie wenigstens nur zwei Wochen von ihren Freunden getrennt gewesen, doch nun standen ihr zwei Monate bevor.  
„Naja, also ich muss dann wohl auch los." Sagte sie endlich seufzend. „Wir sehen uns dann - in zwei Monaten, wieder hier." Sie umarmte Lily noch schnell, winkte James und Remus zu und ging dann gefolgt von Petronius, ihren Koffer schleppend zu Leo und ihrer Mutter.   



	19. Familienferien

Liebe Lily,

Ich weiß, ich wollte dir jeden Tag schreiben und ich schäme mich auch gleich, aber es war ganz schön schwer eine Interkontinentaleule zu finden.  
Bis jetzt waren die Ferien sehr aufregend! Gleich am ersten Tag sind wir mit einem Portschlüssel nach Florida zu meinen Ururgroßeltern. Opa Kyle und seine zwei verrückten Brüder sind unglaublich witzig. Sie erinnern mich sehr an unsere Rumtreiber. Obwohl es in Florida unglaublich warm war, bestand Oma Bella darauf für Leo und mich Wollstrümpfe und warme Pullover zu stricken. Sie tut mir irgendwie Leid, denn Opa Kyle, Siegfried und Herkules verwandeln ihre Wolle und Stricknadeln ständig in Würmer, lassen es ihr auf den Kopf schneien oder hexen ihr Hasenohren an. Anscheinend ist das Alltag bei ihnen.  
Leo geht´s mittlerweile auch besser. Opa Kyle und seine Brüder haben ihn schon am dritten Tag zum Lachen gebracht.  
Florida war herrlich. Wir hatten den Strand direkt vor der Haustür und sind jeden Tag schwimmen gegangen. Petronius ist eklig, er hat dauernd kleine Krebse gefressen. Es knackte immer ganz widerlich, wenn er sie zerbissen hat. Doch irgendwann hat ihn großer Krebs in die Zunge gezwickt und er hat endlich aufgehört sie zu futtern.  
Nach zwei Wochen sind wir dann weiter zu Oma Ammy und Opa Dan nach Boston. Hier gibt es zwar keinen Strand, aber wenigstens konnte ich dir von hier aus schreiben. Mum ist ein wenig genervt wegen der vielen Muggel, doch vorgestern hat sie einen Süßigkeitenladen entdeckt und steht nun dauernd in der Küche und probiert neue Rezepte, die wir dann testen müssen. Aber keine Sorge meine Haut hat schon beinah ihre alte Farbe wieder und die Tentakel sind auch schon fast alle abgefallen.  
Nächste Woche geht es weiter nach Frankreich zum Familienzweig von meinem Daddy. Am besten ich schicke dir von da aus eine Eule und du antwortest dann mit der, sonst stirbt Tritogenia noch an Überanstrengung.  
Ich hoffe deine Ferien sind genauso lustig wie meine. Ich freue mich schon auf deinen Brief!

Viele Liebe Grüße,

Honey (und Petronius)

PS: Frankreich ist toll! Schüler dürfen dort während der Ferien zaubern! Endlich kann ich mich an Leo für die letzten Jahre Quälerei rächen!

PPS: Der obere Fleck ist Schokolade, der untere Wolfsabber

Liebe Lily,

vive la France! Wir wohnen hier bei Pépé und Mémé (in normaler Sprache: Opa Phillipe und Oma Cleo) in Paris mitten in der Stadt. Es ist wunderschön, wenn man davon absieht, dass dauernd alle französisch sprechen. Das nervt ganz schön, aber ein wenig kann ich noch. Leo hat leider wieder so gute Laune, dass er auf die dumme Idee gekommen ist, mich für´s nächste Duellturnier zu trainieren. Ich glaube allerdings, dass ist nur ein Vorwand, um mich straflos zu ärgern. Blödmann!  
Um uns weitere Rumreiserei zu ersparen, haben sich sämtliche andere Verwandte und Dads alte Freunde hier in Paris einquartiert. Leider sind die Plusterputen auch hier, immerhin hat sich Ruthie mit Daddys Kumpel Francois verlobt. Findig, wie sie sind, haben sie das Foto von den Jungs beim Waschen in meiner Umhangtasche gefunden. So ein Mist! Jetzt werd ich ununterbrochen gequält. Fast ebenso ätzend sind Daddys Tante Monique und ihre Brut. Tante Cécile und ihr Gatte Argos sind elende Angeber. Und dann haben sie auch noch ein kleines, ewig sabberndes Gör! Zum glück wohnen sie in einer Art Villa ein wenig außerhalb, das heißt ich muss sie nicht 24 Stunden lang ertragen.  
Wenigstens werde ich im Duellieren langsam richtig gut. Leo wird sich bald ärgern, dass er mich ständig herausfordert.  
Ich freue mich auf deine Eule! (Endlich, endlich, endlich! Wehe du antwortest nicht sofort, wenn die Eule ankommt!)

Liebe Grüße

Honey (und Petronius)

PS: Der Fleck ist Saft.

Liebe Honey,

ich hab mich sehr über deine Briefe gefreut! Es ist schön, dass bei euch so viel los ist!  
Hier ist es eher langweilig. Meine garstige Schwester meckert dauernd über mich. Zum Glück ist sie, so oft sie kann, bei ihrer Freundin. Mum und Dad halten sie ansonsten in Schach.  
Das Muggelleben macht keinen Spaß mehr, ich möchte auch endlich wieder zaubern. Der einzige Ersatz der mir bleibt sind die Hausaufgaben.  
Meine Eltern sind fast geplatzt vor Stolz, als sie meine Auszeichnung als Jahresbeste gesehen haben! Sie haben gesagt, dass ich mir dafür etwas wünschen kann. Mal sehen was ich möchte, es muss etwas Tolles sein, so eine Chance kriegt man nicht oft!  
Eine gute Sache hat das Muggelleben allerdings: einen Fernseher! (Das ist ein Gerät auf dem man bewegte Bilder sehen kann. Wie ein Radio halt nur mit Bild dazu!) Mein Vater hat sich endlich entschlossen einen zu kaufen, leider sitzt er den ganzen Abend davor und schaut sich Sportsendungen an.  
Gestern war Petunia mit Wäschewaschen dran, da hab ich ein wenig aus meinem Zaubertrankkasten in meine Jackentaschen gemischt. Sie hat fast zehn Minuten wie am Spieß geschrien. Das war lustig. Leider hat das Biest allen in der Straße erzählt, ich wäre auf einer Schule für psychisch gestörte Jugendliche. Naja, die meisten hab ich mittlerweile vom Gegenteil überzeugen können, so dass ich nicht vollkommen isoliert bin.  
Ich wäre auch gerne in Frankreich. Dann könnt ich sie wenigstens verfluchen. Am besten mit einem Fluch, der sie nicht mehr reden lässt. Doch das weiteste, wo wir hinfahren ist zu meiner Großmutter nach Bristol.  
Aber wir waren letzte Woche im Zoo! Ich hab mich immer vor die Käfige gestellt und so getan, als würde ich mich mit den Tieren unterhalten und sie zum angreifen bringen. Petunia hat dadurch immer fünf Meter Sicherheitsabstand gehalten. Koalabären sind niedlich! Ich hoffe wir benutzen mal welche in Verwandlung.  
Tritogenia schmollt, weil sie nicht den Brief zu dir bringen darf. Sie sitzt schon die ganze Zeit auf meinem Bett, plustert sich auf und schuhut. Das ist unglaublich drollig!  
Hoffentlich kommt der Brief schnell an. Ich erwarte natürlich, dass du auch augenblicklich antwortest! Grüß deine Familie und Petronius von mir!

Alles Liebe

Lily

Liebe Lily,

Juhu! Endlich eine Antwort! Deine Schwester ist ja noch schrecklicher als mein Bruder. Wir sollten die beiden verkuppeln, dann können sie sich gegenseitig angiften. Obwohl, im Moment sieht es so aus, als hätte er sich zu Daddys und Edmonds Freude in Sérafine DuPrestige verknallt. Es kann allerdings auch sein, dass er einfach nur jemanden zum Quidditch spielen braucht. Ich hab nämlich keine Lust, mich vom Besen zu schmeißen zu lassen. Und Sérafine ist Jägerin, das passt sehr gut zusammen. Jetzt lassen sich die Plusterputen auch lieber über ihn aus, als über mich.  
Fernsehen klingt lustig. Ich werde meine Mum mal wieder bequatschen müssen, dass ich dich doch noch besuchen darf! Und in den Zoo würde ich auch gerne Mal.  
Wir waren gestern auf dem Eiffelturm. Ich trau den Muggelbauten nicht, deshalb bin ich nur bis zur ersten von drei Plattformen gestiegen. Nur Daddy, Francois, Edmond und Leo sind bis nach ganz oben. Francois hat eine neue Erfindung getestet: la Box de Vertige! Wenn man die öffnet, denken alle im Umkreis von zwei Metern, dass der Boden weg bricht, in dem Fall der Turm. Die ganzen Muggel haben geschrien, der Turm würde bersten. War schon sehr witzig.  
Am Abend waren wir am Montmartre bei Opa Procyon (der Vampir) und Oma Léa! Das war toll! Ich hab mich von einem Straßenkünstler malen lassen! Leider bewegt sich das Bild nicht. Pfuscharbeit. Opa Procyon hat dann beim Essen erzählt, wie er als Zuhälter in Paris zu Geld gekommen ist. Fünf Mal. Bald kann ich mitsprechen. Er hat mit einem Kumpel, der war ein Squib, ein Tanzlokal eröffnet: das Moulin Rouge! Doch dann hat er uns den Ort gezeigt, wo es früher war. Das war aufregend!  
Schade, dass die Eulen hierher so lange brauchen. Übermorgen ziehen wir wieder weiter. Zu Oma und Opa (diesmal ohne ein Ur davor sondern einfach nur Mums Eltern) auf die Orkney Inseln! Endlich wieder Strand! Dort darf ich zwar nicht mehr zaubern, aber wenigstens kann Petronius dort in Ruhe herumtoben und Gartengnome jagen, sowas gab´s im feinen Paris leider nicht.  
Lass dich von deiner Schwester nicht ärgern! Schick das nächste Mal ruhig Tritogenia, vielleicht schafft sie es ja.

Liebe Grüße

Honey (und Petronius)

PS: Schon wieder ein Fleck! Manno! Das schöne Vanilleeis.

Liebe Honey,

du kommst ja viel herum! Und so viel Aufregung!  
Ich glaube Leo und Petunia wären kein schönes Paar. So gemein kann er gar nicht sein, dass er diese Ziege verdient. Da die Ferien sich dem Ende neigen, wird sie langsam umgänglicher.  
Gestern hab ich gleich dreimal Eulenpost gekriegt! Über eine Stunde musste ich federn und Eulendreck wegputzen. Der eine war logischerweise von dir. Der Zweite war aus Hogwarts. Ich freu mich schon aufs Büchereinkaufen! Mittlerweile gehen mir auch die Zaubertrankzutaten aus. Ich hätte nicht so viel verschwenden sollen, um Petunia zu ärgern. Nächstes Jahr werd ich mir was anderes ausdenken, dass weniger kostenintensiv ist. Der Dritte war eine Karte von den Jungs! Hast du auch eine gekriegt? Viel geschrieben haben sie leider nicht. Nur dass das Wetter toll ist und solcherlei.  
Ich hoffe wir sehen sie in der Winkelgasse. Komm bloß bald nach Hause! Immerhin müssen wir zusammen einkaufen! Und vergiss die Hausaufgaben nicht! Sonst muss Remus wieder mit dir schimpfen.  
Dass Leo sich verliebt, kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen. Aber es freut mich, dass er über Allegras Tod langsam hinweg kommt. Ich bin gespannt, ob nächstes Jahr wieder irgendwelche Geschöpfe durchdrehen. Hoffentlich nicht. Nachher passiert irgend jemandem noch ernsthaft etwas. Dein ewig langer Aufenthalt während des Duellturniers hat ja schon gereicht. Aber diesmal bist du ja trainiert und wir dürfen endlich auch teilnehmen! Darauf freu ich mich schon!  
Mum erzählt gerade, dass sie am 30. August morgens nach London müssen, weil Petunia eine Zahnspange bekommt. Das heißt wir beide könnten in aller Ruhe durch die Winkelgasse stromern und hätten zumindest meine Eltern nicht am Hacken!  
Schreib bald zurück! Ich hoffe Tritogenia schafft den Weg!

Alles Liebe

Lily

Liebe Lily,

endlich wieder zu Hause! Deshalb kommt der Brief auch recht spät, aber es ging leider nicht anders. Doch erstmal die guten Nachrichten. Ich hab auch eine Karte von den Jungs gekriegt! Leider stand, das gleiche drauf, wie bei dir. Naja, man kann nicht alles haben. Die Briefe au Hogwarts haben wir auch gekriegt. Du wirst es nicht glauben: Leo ist Vertrauensschüler! Daddy war so stolz, dass er ihm einen neuen Besen und allerlei Schnickschnack versprochen hat!  
Auf den Orkney Inseln war leider nichts mit Strand und Schwimmen gehen. Wir hatten die ganze Zeit Sturm! Ein Glück dass Oma Bella so viel gestrickt hat, sonst wäre ich bestimmt erfroren! Deshalb haben die Eulen auch so lange gebraucht. Tritogenia hat einen ganzen Tag durchgeschlafen. Armes Eulchen. Doch jetzt geht´s ihr besser. Von hier aus wird sie sicher und schnell zu dir kommen!  
Gestern waren wir noch bei Oma Gritta! Sie ist meine Urururoma und wohnt in einem kleinen Herrenhaus in der Nähe von Dundee. Sie saß die ganze Zeit rum, rauchte Wasserpfeife und murmelte vor sich hin. Dafür plapperte ihr Hauself Tweedy ununterbrochen über alles Mögliche. Hauselfen sind schon merkwürdig.  
Als wir nach hause kamen, ging es Leo wieder etwas schlechter. Unser zuhause hat ihn wohl zu sehr an Allegra erinnert. Naja, als Vertrauensschüler hat er wenigstens eine weitere Beschäftigung. Das wird ihn ablenken. Ui! Er erzählt gerade, dass Joanna McDonald die Vertrauensschülerin von Gryffindor ist. Armer Jonathan, er wird seine Trainingszeit verkürzen müssen.  
Mum trifft sich am 30. Mit Judie und Ruthie und Daddy muss dann wieder arbeiten. Also sind wir unter uns! Zum Glück hab ich von den ganzen Omis und Opis massenweise Galleonen gekriegt und werd mir viel Schönes und Unnützes kaufen! Ich erwarte dich dort pünktlich um zwölf! Wehe du kommst zu spät! Ich freue mich schon so dich wieder zu sehen!

Liebe Grüße

Honey

PS: Haha! Kein Fleck!

PPS: Mist, aber ein Eselsohr...  



	20. Die Nokturngasse

Am Mittag des 30. August stiegen Honey und Leo - Petronius musste zu Hause bleiben, da Honey ihn fürs Einkaufen zu unpraktisch fand - pünktlich aus dem Kamin des Tropfenden Kessels. Hustend klopfte Honey sich die ein wenig Asche von ihrem Sommerkleid und schaute sich dann nach Lily um.  
„Honey! Hier bin ich! Hallo!" Lily kam winkend auf sie zu, zwängte sich an mehreren Zauberern vorbei und umarmte sie begeistert. Nachdem sie Leo beiläufig begrüßt hatte, fuhr sie fort: „Wie gemein! Da hab ich mich gefreut, dass ich so viel gewachsen bin, dass ich fast so groß bin wie du und du wächst einfach auch!"Honey war es fast nicht aufgefallen, dass sie gewachsen war. Sie war es gewohnt in ihrer Familie die Kleinste zu sein und hatte deshalb nicht auf ein paar Zentimeter geachtet.  
Plaudernd gingen sie hinaus auf den Hinterhof und Leo, den das Geplapper extrem zu nerven schien, tippte dreimal auf den Backstein, der das Tor öffnete und sagte dann mahnend: „Mach ja keinen Blödsinn und kauf kein Unnützes Zeug! Und vergiss nicht, wenn Mum fragt - "  
„Du warst die ganze Zeit bei uns und hast auf mich aufgepasst. Ich weiß." Ergänzte Honey genervt. Sie war froh, dass sie ihn nicht die ganze Zeit ertragen musste, denn der einzige Laden, den er freiwillig und sogar mit Freude betrat war Qualität für Quidditch, in den er auch sofort verschwand, um sich seinen versprochenen Besen zu kaufen.  
„Am besten wir gehen erstmal zu Flourish Blotts und kaufen die neuen Schulbücher, danach in Quacksalbers Apotheke, um unseren Zutatenvorrat aufzufüllen, oh, und ich muss noch in die Magische Menagerie und einen hübscheren Käfig für Tritogenia kaufen, dann brauchen wir natürlich noch Pergament und Tinte."  
„Lily, atme doch bitte zwischen den Sätzen." Unterbrach Honey sie. Anscheinend hatte Lily ihren Einkaufstag ausgiebig und genauestens verplant. „Ich schlage vor, wir gehen einfach los, gehen in jeden Laden und kaufen unsere Eltern pleite. Apropos, musst du nicht nach Gringotts und dein Muggelgeld umtauschen?"  
„Nein, Mum hat letztes Jahr so viel Geld umgetauscht, dass es noch für zwei Jahre Schulsachen reicht. Sie hatte gefürchtet, dass das ganze Zeug unglaublich teuer wird und dachte es wäre besser vorbereitet zu sein." Erklärte Lily augenrollend. „Also, auf geht´s!"  
Vergnügt spazierten die beiden Mädchen durch die Winkelgasse. Als erstes füllten sie in der Apotheke ihren Zaubertrankzutatenvorrat wieder auf- Lily musste auf Grund ihrer Streiche so viel Zutaten nachkaufen, dass sie am Ende fast zehn Galleonen bezahlen musste - danach besorgten sie sich Tinte, Pergament und ihre neuen Schulbücher und kauften sich dann bei Florean Fortescue einen Vanille-Erdbeer-Karamell-Eisbecher mit Keksstücken.  
Gerade als Honey den letzten Löffel geschmolzenen Eises aus ihrem Becher kratzte, sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel, wie eine dunkele, ihr wohlbekannte Gestalt in die Nokturngasse einbog. Sie erschreckte sich so sehr, dass sie sich an ihrem Eis verschluckte und furchtbar anfing zu husten.  
„Was ist denn jetzt los?" Fragte Lily kichernd. „Hast du einen Geist gesehen?"  
„Schlimmer!" Antworte Honey nach Luft schnappend. „Der alte Geier ist gerade in der Nokturngasse verschwunden."  
„Was? Aber ich denke, da treiben sich nur schwarze Magier und Verrückte herum!" Sagte Lily aufgeregt, drückte Honey ihre Einkaufstüten in die Hand und schnappte sich ihre eigenen. „Los! Hinterher! Der hat bestimmt irgendwas vor!"  
Missmutig folgte Honey Lily aus der Eisdiele. Sie hatte wirklich nicht das Bedürfnis dem alten Geier vor dem ersten Schultag zu begegnen und erst Recht nicht an einem Ort, wo es von Schwarzmagiern und allerlei anderen merkwürdigen Gestallten wimmelte.  
Die Nokturngasse war düster und schmutzig. Honey konnte nicht genau erkennen, ob die Straße ungepflastert oder von einer dicken Schicht Dreck und Modder bedeckt war. Die Leute, die in der Gasse umhergingen waren nicht viel angenehmer. Eine bucklige, verschlagen dreinschauende Hexe verkaufte Schrumpfköpfe und halb verfaulte Körperteile auf einem kleinen Karren, ein kahlköpfiger, einarmiger Mann diskutierte lebhaft, aber kaum hörbar mit einer blassen Hexe und ein kleiner Kobold mit einer Nase wie eine Zuckerrübe und langen, spitzen Zähnen zählte blutbefleckte Galleonen in einem Beutel. Das Schlimmste war: alle starrten sie an! Natürlich passten die beiden Mädchen in ihren hellen Sommerkleidchen und ihren nervösen Gesichtern absolut nicht in diese Umgebung und fielen deshalb auf wie bunte Hippogreife. Baralis Zanzarah dagegen passte perfekt an diesen Ort. Doch auch hier wichen selbst die dunkelsten Gestalten vor ihm zurück, manche machten sogar eine kurze Verbeugung, wenn er vorüber ging. Es war nicht schwer ihm zu folgen, dafür aber sehr schwer unentdeckt zu bleiben. Jedesmal, wenn er irgendwo stehenblieb um sich etwas in einem Schaufenster anzukucken oder jemanden zu begrüßen, duckten sich Honey und Lily schnell hinter einer Hausecke oder einer tuschelnden Gruppe. Unwillkürlich griff Honey jedesmal ihre Tüten fester. Immerhin könnte ihr ja eine der Schreckgestalten irgendwas klauen.  
„Was er wohl hier will?" Fragte Lily neugierig, als sie sich hinter einer besonders schmuddeligen Hausecke versteckten.  
„Nichts Gutes vermutlich." Antwortete Honey versuchte den alten Geier in der Menge nicht zu verlieren. „Er ist weg!"  
„Wie weg? Der kann doch nicht einfach verschwinden!" Beschwerte sich Lily und trat hinter der Ecke vor. „Hm. Vielleicht ist er disappariert." Nun kam auch Honey heraus und schaute suchend in die Richtung in der sie den alten Geier zuletzt gesehen hatte. Plötzlich teilte sich die Menge und Professor Zanzarah war wieder zu sehen - und er kam genau auf sie zu.  
„Da ist er wieder! Schnell hier rein, bevor er uns sieht!" Sagte Honey panisch und zog Lily hinter sich her durch die nächstbeste Tür in einen Laden namens Borgin Burkes.  
Aufgeregt versteckten sich die beiden hinter den Türpfosten und spähten durch die milchige Glasscheibe nach draußen.  
„Sucht ihr etwas Bestimmtes?" Fragte sie überraschend ein grummeliger, zerfleddert aussehender Mann mit schleppender Stimme. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrten die beiden Mädchen den Ladenbesitzer an. Honey überlegte nicht lange. Lieber würde sie noch eine Weile in dem Laden bleiben als eine Begegnung mit dem alten Geier zu riskieren.  
„Nein, danke. Wir schauen uns nur um." Sagte sie schnell, lächelte nervös und zog Lily hinter sich her weiter in den Laden hinein. Es war eng und schaurig. Die Regale waren vollgestopft mit blutverschmierten Dolchen und gehörnten, menschlichen Totenköpfen., an den Wänden hingen rostige Folterwerkzeuge. Abgetrennte Hände, Bücher aus Menschenhaut, Fläschchen und Phiolen mit verschiedenen Giften, es wimmelte geradezu von mannigfaltigen Gegenständen an denen kleine Schildchen mit der Aufschrift „Achtung! Verflucht!" baumelten. Honey schaute sich fasziniert um.  
„Sieh mal! Ein Keuschheitsgürtel!" Sagte Lily kichernd. Anscheinend hatte sie auf Grund der obskuren Dinge in diesem Laden ebenfalls ihre Furcht und Professor Zanzarah vergessen.  
„Auf dem Schild steht: Achtung! Nicht verwenden! Erzeugt Lustlosigkeit! Da war wohl ein Vater besonders vorsichtig!" Während die beiden lachten, rempelte Honey plötzlich jemanden hinter ihr an.  
„Oh! Ent- Wäh!"Sagte Honey erschrocken, denn als sie sich umdrehte um sich zu entschuldigen, entdeckte sie genau die Person, außer Zanzarah, die sie vor Beginn des neuen Schuljahres nicht wiedersehen wollte: Snape!  
„Sieh an! Lassen eure Mammis die kleinen Gryffindormädchen alleine in die böse Nokturngasse?" Fragte er gehässig. Seine blassen Augen funkelten abwertend. Honey wusste sie nicht, ob sie mehr genervt oder angewidert war.  
„Im Gegensatz zu dir trauen wir uns zumindest ohne unsere Mammi hierher." Antwortete sie zickig.  
„Ui, so mutig und das ganz ohne deine Bodyguards." Antwortete er herausfordernd. „Es ist dir sicher schwer gefallen, Black und Potter die Ferien über nicht anhimmeln zu können." Jetzt ging er zu weit. Honey ließ sich ja einiges unterstellen, aber nicht dass sie sich an James oder Sirius ranschmeißen würde! Wütend ging sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu.  
„Jetzt hör mir mal zu - ich - bin - verliebt!" Mitten im Satz verflog all ihre Wut urplötzlich. Sie bemerkte gar nicht wie Snapes bleiches Gesicht von einer Sekunde auf die nächste puterrot wurde und Lily sie mit offenem Mund anstarrte.  
„Was?" Fragte sie fassungslos.  
„Was?" Fragte Snape geschockt.  
„Wow! Das ist das Schönste, das ich jemals gesehen hab." Honey war wie in Trance. Lily fuchtelte energisch mit der Hand vor ihrer Nase, doch sie reagierte nicht. Als Honey dann einen weiteren Schritt vorwärts ging, ergriff Snape Panik und er verschwand wortlos so schnell er konnte aus dem Laden.  
„Bist du krank oder was?" Sagte Lily entsetzt zog ein Foto von den Jungs aus ihrem Geldbeutel und hielt es ihr vor die Nase. „Denk an Remus! Da! Tu ihm das nicht an!"  
„Das ist einfach unglaublich!" Sagte Honey aufgeregt, ging schnurstracks auf die Vitrine gegenüber zu und drückte ihre Hände an die Scheibe. „Das ist die gleiche magische Halskette die Xandria Nightwish von Sirens, Nymphes, Muse and Monsters immer trägt!"  
„Was?" Lily war vollkommen platt. Unsanft schlug sie Honey auf den arm. „Wie kannst du mich so erschrecken? Ich dachte schon du hättest dich in Snape verknallt!"  
„Igitt, nein!" Sagte Honey angeekelt. Sie war erstaunt, dass Lily ihr etwas derartig Widerliches zutraute. „Wie kommst du bloß auf so einen Blödsinn? Ach, warum steht denn da kein Preis dran?"  
Erneut ignorierte Honey Lily komplett und suchte nach dem unfreundlichen Ladenbesitzer. Dieses Schmuckstück musste sie einfach haben, egal wie teuer es war! Sie fand den Mann hinter der Theke. Mühselig versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen. Wenn sie zeigen würde, wie sehr sie die Kette haben wollte, würde das nur den Preis in die Höhe drücken.  
„Entschuldigung, was hat es mit der Kette dort in der Vitrine auf sich?" Sagte Honey und zeigte auf das Objekt ihrer Begierde. Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht. Der Ladenbesitzer funkelte sie mit einer Mischung aus Gier und Misstrauen an. Honey fluchte innerlich. Er hatte sicher bemerkt, dass sie die Kette unbedingt haben wollte.  
„Das ist ein ganz besonderes Stück. Die Kette von Brabbaz. Der Magier Theoros Verdadios hat sie einst geschaffen, weil er seine Gattin des Ehebruchs bezichtigte." Während er sprach, ging er langsam auf die Vitrine zu, öffnete sie und nahm die Halskette heraus. Die unzähligen geschliffenen Bernsteine in ihren Goldfassungen funkelten im schwachen Licht. „Legt man diese Kette einem Nicht-Magier um, ist er gezwungen immer die Wahrheit zu sagen."  
„Wie mit Veritaserum?" Unterbrach Lily ihn neugierig. Sie lugte etwas verschüchtert hinter Honey hervor.  
„Ja genau, Kleines." Fuhr der schaurige Mann fort. „Doch trägt ein Magier dieser Kette und wagt es zu lügen, dann zieht sich die Kette mit jeder Lüge langsam zu bis Futsch!" Er fuhr mit dem Finger an seiner Kehle entlang. Honey und Lily zuckten erschrocken zusammen. „Natürlich ist sie mit einem Zauber geschützt. Nur derjenige, der einem die Kette umgelegt hat, kann sie auch wieder abnehmen. Das wurde dem alten Theoros zum Verhängnis. Denn der Geliebte seiner Gattin legte ihm die Kette um, doch der gute Theoros brachte ihn um. Seine Gattin alarmierte die Gendarmerie und als er versuchte sich bei dem Mord aus der Affäre zu ziehen erdrosselte ihn die Kette. Sie mussten ihm den Kopf abschneiden, um an das schöne Stück zu kommen." Honey und Lily wichen unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück.  
„Aber das ist sicherlich nichts für ein so junges Ding." Sagte er mit irrem Blick. Doch Honey war fest entschlossen.  
„Ich gebe ihnen 25 Galleonen." Sagte sie und versuchte überzeugend zu wirken.  
„Das ist ein sehr wertvolles Stück." Sagte der Ladenbesitzer beiläufig.  
„50!" Honey war unglaublich aufgeregt.  
„Eine echte Antiquität."  
„75!"  
„Und dann diese unglaubliche Fähigkeit!"  
„100 Galleonen. Und das ist mein letztes Angebot!" Sagte sie endlich und gab sich Mühe überzeugend zu klingen.  
„Also schön." Sagte der Ladenbesitzer, lächelte zufrieden und ging zu seiner Theke. Honey freute sich und klatschte begeistert in die Hände.  
„Hast du überhaupt noch so viel Geld?" Fragte Lily sie flüsternd.  
„Nein, leist du mir zehn Galleonen?" Fragte Honey mit leidendem Blick. „Ich zahl´s dir zurück, ich verspreche es. Du brauchst mir für die nächsten 20 Jahre auch nichts zum Geburtstag oder zu Weihnachten zu schenken. Biiiiiiiiiiiitte."  
„Ist ja gut. Hör bloß auf zu betteln." Sagt Lily genervt, zählte zehn Galleonen ab und drückte sie Honey in die Hand. „Du hast echt ´nen Knall. Nur weil irgendein Star auch so ein Ding hat."  
Honey war Lilys Gemecker egal. Ebenso wie die Tatsache, dass sie nun kein Geld mehr hatte um sich neue Schulumhänge zu kaufen und nun ein Jahr lang in zu kleinen Klamotten herumlaufen musste. Grinsend hüpfte sie zum Tresen, schüttete dort den Inhalt ihres Geldbeutels aus und nahm ihre Halskette, die der Ladenbesitzer in ein schmuckloses Kästchen verpackt hatte, freudig entgegen.  
„Du spinnst." Sagte Lily zum tausendsten Mal, nachdem sie den schaurigen Laden verlassen hatten.  
„Ich weiß." Honey hörte gar nicht hin und freute sich nur über ihre Errungenschaft. Professor Zanzarah war bereits seit einer ganzen Weile in die Winkelgasse zurückgekehrt und die beiden brauchten sich nun endlich nicht mehr hinter Mauerecken zu verstecken. Doch plötzlich versperrte eine riesige Gestalt ihnen den Weg.  
„Da seid ihr zwei ja! Hab euch schon überall gesucht! Wieso treibt ihr euch denn hier rum?" Hagrid schien gar nicht erfreut zu sein, sie in der Nokturngasse anzutreffen. Doch auch Honey war nicht gerade glücklich über diesen plötzlichen Auftritt.  
„Hagrid! Hat Mum dich etwa zum spionieren hergeschickt?" Fragte sie empört.  
„Ähm... natürlich nicht... ich bin zufällig hier." Stammelte er verlegen.  
„Frechheit! Sie traut uns einfach nicht zu mal eine Stunde alleine außerhalb von Hogwarts zu überleben." Sagte Honey grummelnd. Sie hätte ahnen müssen, dass ihre Mutter sie nicht ganz ohne Babysitter in die Winkelgasse lässt.  
„Sind gefährliche Zeiten! Und kleine Mädchen wie ihr sollten nicht einmal in die Nähe der Nokturngasse gehen! Kommt jetzt! Bloß weg hier!" Bestimmt schob er Honey und Lily vor sich her, bis sie drei Geschäfte weit vom Eingang der Nokturngasse entfernt waren. Dort erwartete sie auch schon Leo.  
„Da lässt man euch mal eine halbe Sekunde aus den Augen und schon verschwindet ihr in der Nokturngasse! Was habt ihr euch nur dabei gedacht?" Raunte er sie wütend an.  
„Beruhige dich, wir leben ja noch." Sagte Honey genervt. Es war ihr verdammt peinlich, dass ihr Bruder sie in der Öffentlichkeit anbrüllte.  
„Hagrid, geh ruhig ´was trinken. Ich kümmere mich um die zwei Ausreißer." Sagte Leo, packte Honey und Lily grob an den Armen und zog sie ein Stück von Hagrid, der sich erleichtert zum Tropfenden Kessel aufmachte, weg.  
„Musstet ihr euch ausgerechnet in der Nokturngasse erwischen lassen? Ich dachte ihr wolltet nur Schulsachen einkaufen und Mädchenkrams in den Schaufenstern ankucken." Zischte er zornig.  
„Und wer sagt, dass Schrumpfköpfe und Riesenspinnen kein Mädchenkram sind? Und außerdem kriegst du sowieso allein den Ärger, weil DU nicht ordentlich auf uns aufgepasst hast." Sagte Honey und strecke ihrem Bruder die Zunge raus.  
„Wer konnte denn ahnen, dass ihr ausgerechnet dorthin verschwindet? Was habt ihr dort eigentlich gemacht?" Fragte er verwirrt.  
„Eingekauft!" Antwortete Honey grinsend und hielt stolz das Kästchen mit ihrer Kette drin hoch. Leo blickte sie fassungslos an.  
„Schau nicht so blöd, das ist nur Mädchenkrams." Beruhigte sie ihn. Die besondere Fähigkeit ihres Einkaufes verschwieg sie sicherheitshalber.  
„Hey, Jackson. Willst uns deine zwei Schneckchen nicht vorstellen?" Sagte Sirius plötzlich. Honey hätte vor Freude am liebsten aufgeschrieen als sie nicht nur Sirius, sondern auch James, Peter und vor allem Remus entdeckte. Alle vier waren mehr oder weniger mit Einkäufen beladen und trugen Muggelkleidung. Was sie allerdings, genau wie Leo und Lily, vollkommen verwirrte, war dass Sirius sie offenbar mit seinem berühmten Dr-Love-Meister-Verführer-Blick musterte.   
„Geht´s noch?" Platzte es aus Leo heraus.  
„Sirius, hast du Fieber?" Fragte Lily mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.  
„Jetzt hör schon auf den Mädels Angst zu machen. Sonst müssen wir uns noch das nächste Jahr selber anfeuern." Sagte James grinsend. Sirius lachte kurz auf, legte einen Arm um Honey und den anderen um Lily und sagte dann: „Das wollen wir ja nicht. Kommt, zur Versöhnung gibt´s ein original Rumtreiber-Eis für den Fanclub. Peter, trag mal das Gepäck." Flink schob er die Taschen der Mädchen zu dem verdutzten Peter hinüber.  
„Ja, nehmt sie mit und passt auf, dass sie nicht wieder irgendwelchen Blödsinn anstellen!" Rief Leo ihnen noch zu, bevor er wieder in Qualität für Quidditch verschwand, um endlich seinen Besen zu kaufen.  
Kurze Zeit später saßen Honey und Lily zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag bei Florean Fortescue und warteten auf ihr Eis. Zur großen Verwunderung der Mädchen hatte der Kellner zwar ein wenig gekichert, als Sirius strahlend sechs Rumtreiber-Eis bestellte, aber er schien zu wissen, was er bringen sollte. Doch anstatt einer ungewöhnlichen, spektakulären Eiskombination brachte der Kellner nur jeweils einen Becher mit 4 Kugeln Schokoladeneis, Vanillesoße, bunten Schokoladenraspeln, ein paar Erdbeeren und einer fröhlich spratzelnden Wunderkerze in der Mitte.  
„Sirius, das ist ein Schokotraum mit Wunderkerze." Sagte Honey enttäuscht als sie ihr Eis vor sich hatte. Der Schokotraum war alles andere als außergewöhnlich und sie hatte ihn schon öfter hier gegessen; bloß ohne Wunderkerze.  
„Für Normalsterbliche vielleicht, doch für uns höhere Wesen ist es original Rumtreiber-Eis." Antwortete Sirius mit erhabener Miene und biss genüsslich in eine Erdbeere.  
„Erzählt schon was ihr angestellt habt!" Sagte James neugierig zwischen zwei Löffeln Eis. „Muss ja heftig gewesen sein, wenn er UNS bittet auf euch aufzupassen."  
„Wir waren in der Nokturngasse." Sagte Honey stolz.  
„Was machen denn zwei Häschen wie ihr in der Nokturngasse?" Fragte Sirius ungläubig. „Warum waren wir da eigentlich noch nie?"  
„Freud und Leid, Qualität für Quidditch, Florean Fortescue - wir haben hier doch alles, was wir brauchen." Sagte Remus.  
„Och, wir haben den alten Geier verfolgt und eingekauft." Sagte Honey als hätte sie mit Lily einen Sonntagsspaziergang gemacht.  
„Und Honey hat sich in Snape verknallt." Ergänzte Lily leise, aber deutlich und erntete von ihr augenblicklich einen kräftigen Stoß in die Rippen. Den Jungs blieb vor Schreck das Eis im Hals stecken.  
„Ist gar nicht wahr! Lily erzählt Blödsinn!" Verteidigte sich Honey schnell. „Ich hab doch nur eingekauft." Sie wusste genau, dass dieses dämliche Gerücht jetzt mindestens bis zum Ende ihrer Schulzeit an ihr kleben bleiben würde.  
„Das ist so widerlich!" Sagte James und schaute drein, als hätte er gerade in eine Zitrone gebissen, während Peter sich angeekelt schüttelte.  
„Wie konntest du nur?" Fragte Remus entgeistert.  
„Da hilft nur noch Notschlachten!" Sagte Sirius entschlossen, zückte seinen Zauberstab und zielte direkt auf Honeys Nase. Honey kniff leidend die Augen zusammen und schluckte, doch zum Glück griff Lily ein.  
„Steck das Ding wieder ein, bevor dich noch jemand damit sieht." Sagte Lily barsch. „Snape glaubt das nur, weil er da was in den falschen Hals gekriegt hat. Also beruhigt euch mal. Ist ja peinlich." Erleichtert atmeten die Jungs auf und auch Honey war froh, dass sie nicht geschlachtet werden musste.  
„Was habt ihr denn Schönes eingekauft? Schrumpfköpfe? Abgeschnittene Körperteile?" Sagte Sirius neugierig und begann in Honey Einkaufstaschen zu graben. Noch bevor Honey ihm auf die Finger klopfen konnte, fischte er das Kästchen mit ihrer Kette aus der Tasche und holte die Kette heraus.  
„Was´n das Tuntiges? Kann das irgendwas?" Sagte er enttäuscht und begann die Kette hin und her zu schütteln, während Honey versuchte sie ihm wieder abzuluchsen.  
„Das ist gar nicht tuntig! Wenn man es jemandem ummacht und der lügt, wird er erdrosselt!" Sagte Honey schmollend. Sirius schaute kurz nachdenklich auf die Kette und schlang sie dann mit einer schnellen Bewegung Peter um den Hals.  
„Das wollen wir doch mal testen!" Sagte Sirius entschlossen, während Peter vergeblich versuchte sich von dem tückischen Schmuck zu befreien.  
„Hast du schon mal Frauenkleider getragen?" Fragte James mit ernster Miene.  
„Was? Nein!" Antwortete Peter mit ängstlichem Blick. Doch kaum hatte er „nein" gesagt, zogen sich die goldenen Glieder der Kette langsam, aber deutlich sichtbar zusammen.  
„Falsche Antwort. Versuch´s nochmal." Sagte James lachend. Peter war der einzige der das gar nicht komisch fand.  
„Aber das war die Wahrheit! E-ehrlich!" Stammelte er nervös und versuchte weiter sich von der Schlinge zu befreien. Honey bekam langsam Mitleid mit ihm.  
„Jetzt macht ihm das Ding wieder ab, bevor er noch blau anläuft." Sagte sie und versuchte gelangweilt zu klingen. Doch Sirius und James hörten gar nicht hin.  
„Honey hat Recht. Was ist wenn der Verkäufer Blödsinn erzählt hat und Peter wirklich erwürgt wird?" Stimmte Remus ihr zu. Honey hatte es die ganze Zeit über vermieden ihn anzusehen, denn sie einerseits befürchtete, dass Lily irgendein dummes Kommentar abgeben würde, andererseits wusste sie genau, dass sie mit Eis, auch ohne verliebt zu sein, nur allzu leicht einsaute. Doch diesmal musste sie ihn ansehen und lächelte.  
„Ist gut! Ich sage ja alles! Aber macht mich los!" Wimmerte Peter schließlich. Sein Kopf war bereits puterrot, als Sirius den Verschluss öffnete.  
„Dann erzähl mal!" Sagte er und hielt die Kette triumphierend in den Händen.  
„Als ich ungefähr zwei war, hat meine Mutter mir mal ein Kleid angezogen und eine Schleife in die Haare gebunden." Sagte Peter schnell und kleinlaut. Trotz der Tatsache, dass Peter beinahe erdrosselt worden wäre, war die Vorstellung von ihm als zweijährigem, kleinen Mops mit Kleidchen an und Schleife auf dem Kopf zu komisch, um nicht sofort laut los zu prusten.  
„Oh man, hoffentlich gibt´s da ´n Foto von!" Sagte James lachend.  
„Ja, das hängen wir dann in über Lebensgröße im Gemeinschaftsraum auf!" Schwärmte Sirius und warf Honey dann ihre Kette zu. „Nettes Spielzeug. Wen wolltest du denn damit aushorchen?"  
„Niemanden!" Sagte Honey empört. Auf die Idee war sie gar nicht gekommen. Immerhin könnte dabei ja jemand umkommen und selbst wenn nicht würde das Opfer noch wissen von wem und was es gefragt wurde.  
„Sie hat das Ding nur gekauft, weil irgendein Star genauso eins hat." Sagte Lily genervt. „So eine Sangria Wegwisch." Noch bevor Honey mit Lily über ihren Frevel schimpfen konnte, ergriff Remus das Wort.  
„Meinst etwa Xandria Nightwish von Sirens, Nymphes, Muse and Monsters? Die machen gute Musik!" Sagte er überzeugt. Honey musste unwillkürlich grinsen, als sie hörte das Remus ihre Lieblingsband ebenfalls mochte.  
„Ja, In the Shadows war nicht übel! Aber deswegen muss man sich doch nicht gleich ´ne Killerkette kaufen!" Sagte James tadelnd.  
„Pah, Kunstbanausen!" Sagte Honey und packte die Kette behutsam in ihr Kästchen zurück.  
Viel zu kurze Zeit später kam Leo, nun endlich mit Besen und neuen Schulbüchern bepackt, und zwang Honey und Lily sich zu verabschieden. Mürrisch folgten sie ihm in den Tropfenden Kessel und freuten sich schon auf King´s Cross und die Fahrt zurück nach Hogwarts. 


	21. Zurück nach Hogwarts

Am Vormittag des 1. September wimmelte es in King´s Cross nur so von Menschen. Die meisten Muggel kamen jetzt aus ihrem Sommerurlaub zurück und ein paar wenige fuhren zur Arbeit, doch alle waren gestresst und versuchten so schnell wie möglich vom Bahnsteig hinunter oder in ihre Züge zu kommen. Mitten im Getümmel trieb Honey, gefolgt von Petronius, Leo und ihre Mutter zur Eile an.  
„Es ist sechs vor elf! Beeilt euch endlich! Wir kommen noch zu spät!" Rief sie hektisch und bahnte sich ihren Weg durch die Menschenmenge. Sie hatte einen gehörigen Vorsprung und schimpfte leise vor sich hin. Immerhin war es Leos Schuld, dass sie jetzt so spät dran waren. Er hatte sich vehement geweigert aufzustehen und wollte lieber zu Fuß nach Hogwarts, bis Honey ihn daran erinnerte, dass die Vertrauensschüler im Zug die Passwörter für ihre Häuser bekamen. Nur deswegen mussten sie jetzt über den Bahnsteig hetzen und Honey würde mindestens vier Kilo Glück brauchen um Lily im Zug noch zu finden.  
„Schneller! Der Hogwarts-Express wartet nicht auf Schnarchnasen! Auch nicht wenn sie Vertrauensschüler sind!" Brüllte sie und wich dabei einer Muggelfamilie mit schreienden Kindern aus. Zu allem Überfluss war es auch noch unglaublich heiß. Honey konnte es gar nicht erwarten endlich in einem gemütlichen Abteil zu sitzen und ein Immerkalt-schmelzfestes Eis zu schlecken.  
„Honey, wir kommen nicht zu spät." Versuchte ihre Mutter sie aus der Ferne zu beruhigen, doch vergeblich.  
„Nein, wir kommen sogar viel zu spät! Wehe ich muss mit irgendwelchen Volltrotteln in ein Abteil!" Grummelte sie, seufzte dann aber erleichtert auf, als die Absperrung zum Gleis 9 3/4 hinter einem dicken Muggel hervor blitzte. Sie warf einen schnellen Blick auf ihre Armband; noch vier Minuten. Nachdem sie sich noch einmal ungeduldig nach dem Rest der Familie umgedreht hatte, spurtete sie durch die vermeidliche Steinmauer. Ihr fiel ein ganzes Gebirge vom Herzen, als sie den Hogwarts-Express und einen Haufen winkender Eltern auf dem Bahnsteig entdeckte. Obwohl sie nur einen kurzen Moment verweilt hatte, machte es RUMS! und Leo fuhr seinen Gepäckwagen mitten in Honeys Rücken. Sie schaffte es gerade so auf den Beinen zu bleiben und nicht auf ihren Wagen zu kippen.  
„Ey! Erst hetzt du wie ´ne Verrückte und nun machst du mitten in der Absperrung Mittagspause?" Schimpfte er und schob seine Schwester gerade noch zur Seite bevor ihre Mutter das Gleis betrat.  
„Siehst du? Wir sind pünktlich! Hab´ ich doch gesagt!" Sagte Mrs Jackson zufrieden. Honey rieb sich ihren schmerzenden Rücken, verabschiedete sich von ihrer Mutter und stieg mit Leo in den Zug.  
Kaum hatten sie ihre Koffer abgestellt, wurden auch schon die Türen geschlossen und der Zug fuhr schnaubend und dampfend los. Honey schaute sich um. Der Gang waren bis auf ein paar Schüler verlassen. Sie wusste nicht einmal, ob sie Lily am vorderen oder hinteren Ende des Zuges suchen sollte.  
„Ich geh´ ins Vertrauensschülerabteil. Du findest schon irgendwo ´n Platz. Wir sehen uns in Hogwarts." Sagte Leo uninteressiert und stapfte dann, seinen Koffer hinter sich her schleifend, davon.  
„Danke für deine brüderliche Anteilnahme!" Rief sie ihm trocken hinterher, lehnte sich gegen ein Fenster und überlegte, was sie nun tun sollte. Den Zug auf und ab latschen wollte sie nicht, zu irgendwelchen Deppen ins Abteil auch nicht und den ganzen Tag blöd vorm Fenster stehen erst Recht nicht, doch als sie Petronius ansah, kam ihr eine Idee. Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, sah ihm fest in die Augen und sagte dann: „Petronius, such Lily!" Doch anstatt loszulaufen, legte der Wolf nur den Kopf schief und schaute sie mit großen Augen an, als ob er sagen wollte „Hä?" Honey seufzte und begann dann in ihrem Koffer nach etwas zu wühlen, mit dem Petronius Lilys Witterung aufnehmen konnte. Aber alles was sie fand war ein alter Bleistift, den Honey sich kurz vor den letzten Prüfungen von ihr geliehen hatte.  
„Was soll´s! Ein Versuch ist es Wert." Sagte sie vor sich hin und hielt Petronius dann den Stummel vor die Nase. „Such Lily!" Doch wieder kuckte er sie nur fragend an und japste kurz. Honey stöhnte genervt auf und warf den Bleistift in ihren Koffer zurück. Unwillkürlich fiel ihr Blick dabei auf ein längliches Kästchen. Honey öffnete es und fand darin, die limonengrüne Schreibfeder, die sie letztes Jahr von Remus zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte. Nachdenklich blickte sie von der Feder zu Petronius und wieder zurück. Langsam schob sie die Feder zu Petronius und sagte dann fragend: „Such Remus." Zu ihrer großen Überraschung schnüffelte ihr Wolf kurz an der Feder und galoppierte dann schnell wie der Wind davon.  
„Ich glaub es nicht." Sagte Honey verblüfft und rief ihm dann hinterher. „Hey, warte gefälligst! Such langsamer!" Behutsam verstaute sie die Feder wieder in ihrem Koffer und versuchte dann so gut es ging Petronius zu folgen, doch schon hatte sie ihn aus den Augen verloren. Genervt stapfte sie weiter. Immerhin konnte Petronius ja nicht weit weg sein.  
Und als wenn Honeys Laune nicht schon schlecht genug gewesen wäre, bemerkte sie wie ihr jemand entgegen schlurfte, dem sie nun wirklich überhaupt nicht begegnen wollte: Snape!  
„Verdammt!" Fluchte sie leise und ging so nah wie möglich an der Wand entlang. Während sie ihm entgegenging, bemerkte Honey, dass sie ihren Zauberstab nicht wie sonst in ihrer Umhangtasche, sondern irgendwo in ihren Koffer verstaut hatte. Noch während sie sich über sich selbst ärgerte, kam sie Snape immer näher. Nach dem grauenvollen Auftritt bei Borgin&Burkes würde er sicherlich nicht zögern, sie nach Strich und Faden zu verfluchen, also blieb Honey nichts anderes übrig, als ihn zu fixieren, um einem Angriff ausweichen zu können. Argwöhnisch starrte sie Snape an, aber er machte keine Anstalten seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen. Im Gegenteil! Je näher sie einander kamen, desto eigenartiger verhielt Snape sich. Anstatt sie bitterböse anzufunkeln, wie er es für gewöhnlich tat, blickte er nur zwischen ihr und dem Boden hin und her, als wenn er Angst vor ihr hätte. Honey verstand gar nichts mehr, denn als sie an ihm vorüber ging, war ihr, als wäre Snapes blasses Gesicht leicht rosa angelaufen. Honey schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. Entweder war er jetzt vollends abgedreht oder Sirius und James hatten ihn einfach dumm und dusselig geflucht.  
Noch während sie sich den Kopf zerbrach, wurde sie plötzlich am Arm gepackt und in ein Abteil gezogen.  
„Honey! Na endlich! Wir dachten schon, du hättest den Zug verpasst!" Sagte Lily erleichtert. Auch Honey atmete auf, da sie nun endlich „ihr" Abteil gefunden hatte. Schmollend sah sie auf Petronius, der, anstatt sie hierher zu führen, seinen Kopf auf Remus´ Knie gelegt hatte und sich genüsslich von ihm kraulen ließ.  
Als sie ihren Koffer vom Flur schleifte, schaute sie sich noch einmal verwirrt nach Snape um.  
„Was gibt´s denn da zu glotzen?" Fragte Sirius, streckte seinen Kopf aus dem Abteil und linste auf den Gang.  
„Habt ihr irgendwas Verrücktes mit Snape angestellt?" Fragte sie und setzte sich neben Lily.  
„Nö, aber danke, dass du uns dran erinnerst!" Sagte James. „Moment! Warum fragst du?"  
Honey erzählte ihnen von ihrer Begegnung mit Snape auf dem Gang und betonte dabei besonders sein eigenartiges Verhalten.  
„Hm... Vielleicht ist er scharf auf dich." Sagte Sirius schulterzuckend.  
„Pfui, Sirius! Sowas sagt man nicht! Das ist ja eklig!" Sagte Honey und schüttelte sich angewidert. Schon allein der Gedanke daran, dass sich Snape in sie verliebt haben könnte, brachte sie zum würgen. Außerdem war das vollkommen unmöglich, denn Snape konnte sie von Anfang an nicht leiden. Noch während Honey vor sich hin grübelte, bemerkte sie, wie Sirius´ Blick irgendetwas vor der Tür fixierte.  
„Ist da was Besonderes?" Fragte sie neugierig.  
„Das werde ich gleich herausfinden." Sagte er zwinkernd, fuhr sich lässig durch die Haare und ging auf hinaus auf den Flur zu einer Gruppe kichernder Mädchen. Verdutzt schaute Honey zu, wie sich die Mädels augenblicklich, wie Hühner um ihren Gockel, um ihn scharrten und noch viel mehr kicherten. Kaum zwei Minuten später löste Sirius sich wieder von seinem gackerndem Harem und kam mit triumphierenden Blick zurück ins Abteil.  
„Okay, Remus, Beverly ist für dich, Peter kriegt Trudie, James, deine ist Laura und die süße Mandy gehört mir." Sagte er mit stolzgeschwellter Brust, als hätte er gerade 1000 Galleonen gewonnen. Honey gefiel es gar nicht, dass Sirius herum kuppelte und schon gar nicht, wenn er für Remus eine Verabredung mit einer Tussi namens Beverly anleierte. Merkwürdigerweise war sie damit nicht alleine, denn James, Remus und Peter begannen augenblicklich zu protestieren.  
„Beverly ist dumm wie Stroh, die kann nicht einmal ihren eigenen Namen richtig schreiben!" Beschwerte sich Remus.  
„Und Trudie ist fett und lacht wie ein Pferd!" Warf Peter ein.  
„Mit Laura kann man sich nicht unterhalten, die kann einen Quaffel nicht von einer Banane unterscheiden!" Schimpfte James.  
„James Potter lässt sich ein Date entgehen. Unglaublich." Sagte Lily trocken. Sie grummelte mindestens so sehr wie Honey und schaute drein, also würde sie gleich überkochen.  
„Ich gehe mit niemandem aus, der von Quidditch keinen Schimmer hat. Und schon gar nicht mit einer Ziege, die es als unsinnige Rumfliegerei bezeichnet!" Sagte er spitz und verzog sein Gesicht. Dann wandte er sich wieder an Sirius. „Sag ab! Oder geh alleine! Aber lass uns da aus dem Spiel!"  
Sirius schüttelte nur verständnislos den Kopf.  
„Wenn ihr weiter so wählerisch seid, kriegt ihr nie ein Mädchen." Murmelte er im Hinausgehen, drehte sich kurz noch einmal um und sagte dann mit verstohlenem Blick zu Honey und Lily. „Mandy hat übrigens auch zwei jüngere Brüder ..."  
„Denk nicht mal dran." Unterbrachen die beiden ihn schnell. Leise vor sich hin murrend, stapfte er davon. Als Sirius zurück kam, verteilte Honey ihr Immerkalt-schmelzfestes Eis und lenkte damit erfolgreich von dem Date-Desaster ab.  
Der Rest der Zugfahrt verlief zum Glück viel harmonischer. Jedesmal wenn Leo und Joanna, die Vertrauensschülerabzeichen prangte wie ein Orden auf ihren Umhängen, vorbeigingen, machten sie alle eine LaOla, bei jedem Slytherin buhten sie eifrig und James und Sirius erfanden ein neues Spiel: Erstklässler verhexen!

Gegen Abend erreichten sie endlich das Schloss. Eine schwache Mondsichel leuchtete schon am fast wolkenlosen Himmel. Honey freute sich besonders auf das Festessen und die Hutzeremonie. Sie konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie sie mit zerrütteten Nerven vor der gesamten Schule saß und ihr der Hut über die Augen rutschte. Doch dieses Jahr war sie endlich kein Frischling mehr, sondern konnte sich gemütlich mit ansehen, wie der nächste Jahrgang auf die Häuser verteilt wurde.  
Während die Erstklässler mit Hagrid über den kühlen See paddeln durften, musste sich der Rest in die überhitzten Kutschen zwängen, denn trotz der späten Stunde war es noch immer sehr warm und Honey war heilfroh, als sie vorm Schlosstor ankamen und endlich aussteigen durften.  
Kaum hatten Honey und Lily das Tor passiert, kamen ihnen Sally und Marianna freudig entgegen gelaufen. Die beiden trauten ihren Augen nicht. Sally hatte sich, bis auf circa drei Kilo knallpinken Lippenstift, nicht sehr verändert, doch Marianna sah aus, als wäre sie von elf Jahren nahtlos zu sechszehn übergegangen! Nachdem sie ungewohnt überschwänglich begrüßt worden waren, fragte Honey stotternd: „Marianna, sind das zwei Packungen Taschentücher oder hast du Alterungstrank genommen?" Marianna lächelte geschmeichelt und strich sich durch ihr glattes, schulterlanges, kastanienbraunes Haar.  
„Die Natur meinte es gut mit mir." Antwortete sie gekünstelt. Honey hätte sie am liebsten vor Neid erschlagen. Gerade als Honey eine Antwort stammeln wollte, schob Marianna sie plötzlich unsanft zur Seite und murmelte schnell „entschuldigt mich kurz." Mit übertriebenem Hüftschwung stolzierte sie geradewegs auf Sirius, James, Remus und Peter zu und präsentierte sich vor ihnen mit dem Charme einer rolligen Katze.  
„Ich hasse sie." Grummelte Lily leise.  
„Ohhhh ja!" Stimmte Honey ihr mit bitterbösem Blick zu.  
„Wie wär´s? Du hältst sie fest und ich reiß ihr den Kopf ab!"  
„Wie kann sie nur?"  
„Wieso nur sie?"  
„Ja, sieht sie nicht umwerfend aus." Warf Sally seufzend plötzlich ein. Doch zum Glück schien sie nicht alles mit gehört zu haben. „Habt ihr Steward gesehen? Wir sind jetzt in der zweiten Klasse und dürfen uns endlich für das Quidditchteam bewerben! Ich werde auf jeden Fall bei der Auswahl mitmachen. Glaubt ihr ich habe eine Chance?"  
Schon nach dem zweiten Satz hatten die beiden aufgehört, der Quasselstrippe zu zuhören und beobachteten fassungslos, wie sich Marianna nicht nur James und natürlich Sirius hemmungslos anbaggerte, sondern auch hin und wieder versuchte Remus und Peter zu bezirzen. Honey biss sich vor Wut auf ihrer Lippe, bis sie leicht anfing zu bluten.  
„Ich denke, Marianna braucht noch ein Weilchen. Lasst uns doch schon mal vorgehen." Sagte Sally zuckersüß und zog Honey und Lily Richtung Große Halle davon. Kaum war Marianna außer Sicht, musste Honey mit sich kämpfen, um nicht in einen Schimpfwörterschwall auszubrechen. Mühselig schluckte sie sämtliche Beleidigungen mit denen sie Marianna am liebsten ertränkt hätte herunter und setzte sich ans äußerte Ende des Haustisches. Zum Glück entdeckte Sally ihren angebeteten Steward fast augenblicklich und verschwand dümmlich grinsend und sich die Haare zurecht zupfend in seine Richtung. Gerade als Honey tief Luft holte und sich mit Lily kräftig aufregen wollte, kamen die Jungs, verfolgt von Marianna, hereingeschneit und setzten sich zu ihnen, während Marianna sich zu Sally gesellte.  
„Verdammt, was war das denn für ein Flittchen?" Platzte es aus Remus heraus, sobald Marianna außer Hörweite war. Honey war hin und her gerissen zwischen Erstaunen und unbändiger Freude darüber, dass er nicht auf Mariannas Geturtel angesprungen war.  
„Danke, wenigstens ein männliches Wesen, dass noch mit dem Kopf denkt." Sagte Lily spitz. Sirius fing sofort an fies zu grinsen und sagte stichelnd: „Zickenterror, ihr seid eifersüchtig!"  
„Sind wir gar nicht!" Sagte Honey empört und errötete ertappt.  
„Seid ihr doch!"  
„Überhaupt nicht!"  
„Schaut, da kommen die Neuen!" Unterbrach Peter sie. Angeführt von McGonagall kam eine Horde verschwitzter, Mückenstich geplagter Neulinge in die Halle getrottet. Zitternd und nervösen Gesichtern stellten sie sich zwischen Haustischen und Lehrertisch auf. Als Professor McGonagall den dreibeinigen Stuhl vor ihnen abstellte und der Sprechende Hut zu singen begann, fing auch Sirius wieder an Honey und Lily zu necken.  
„Seid ihr doch. Gebt´s zu, ihr habt uns lieb!" Sagte er leise.  
„Stimmt nicht!" Flüsterten Honey und Lily schnell. Erst als der erste Gryffindor eingeteilt wurde, unterbrachen sie ihre Zänkerei um lauthals zu applaudieren. Die Schlange der wartenden Schüler war diesmal ungewöhnlich lang und Honey hatte von der ganzen Aufregung schon wieder riesigen Hunger bekommen. Wenigstens der Fast Kopflose Nick schien sich über die hohe Schülerzahl zu freuen, denn bei jedem neuen Gryffindor zog er an seinem Kopf, als wollte er ihn vor Freude in die Luft werfen. Honey störte es eher, denn langsam wurde es am Tisch ziemlich eng. Als endlich „Zophorus, Jamie" nach Slytherin („Buuhh!") geschickt wurde, erhob sich Dumbledore feierlich, wünschte einen guten Appetit und ließ das Essen erscheinen. Honey schaufelte sich einen Berg Kroketten und Hühnchen auf ihren Teller. Nachdem sie auch den Nachtisch (Schokoladenkuchen und Vanille-Karamell-Pudding) hinter sich hatten, stand Dumbledore erneut auf, rückte kurz seine halbmondförmige Brille zurecht und begann mit seiner Festagsrede.  
„Auch wenn wir alle jetzt lieber in unsere kuscheligen Bettchen gehen würden, muss ich vorher noch ein paar Worte sagen: Der Wald ist auch weiterhin für ALLE Schüler tabu, ohne Ausnahme! Des weiteren hat unser Hausmeister Mr Filch mich gebeten, euch daran zu erinnern, dass jegliche Verstöße verfolgt werden. Aufgrund merkwürdiger Vorfälle im letzten Jahr bitte ich vor allem die jüngeren Schüler sich von magischen Tierwesen außerhalb des Unterrichts bis auf weiteres fern zu halten." Honey, die nur halbherzig zugehört hatte, horchte bei diesem letzten Satz plötzlich auf. Augenblicklich schaute sie hinüber zum Lehrertisch, doch Professor Zanzarah tat nichts, dass ihr irgendwie verdächtig vorkam, sondern unterhielt sich angeregt mit dem alten Professor Kesselbrand.  
„Das hätte er uns mal letztes Jahr sagen müssen." Flüsterte Lily ihr. Honey nickte nur stumm und hoffte, dass dieses Jahr ruhiger zugehen würde. Allerdings war die Chance nicht sehr hoch, denn immerhin hatte Peeves auch noch eine Rechnung mit ihr offen und er hatte den Vorfall mit der Ritterrüstung bestimmt nicht über den Sommer vergessen.   
Dumbledore beendete seine Rede schnell und die Schüler machten sich auf zu ihren Schlafsälen. Nachdem die Jungs meinten sie hätten „noch etwas zu erledigen", holten sich Honey und Lily von Leo das Passwort für die Fette Dame ab und verschwanden so schnell sie konnten in ihren Schlafsaal; Peeves war zum Glück ausreichend mit den vielen neuen Erstklässlern beschäftigt und Honey konnte ungesehen an ihm vorbei schlüpfen.  
Im Schlafsaal warteten bereits Sally und Marianna. Petronius schlummerte schon friedlich unter Honey Bett.  
„Gut, dass ihr endlich da seid! Dumbledores Gebrabbel war ja so öde, da mussten wir einfach früher gehen." Sagte Marianna und lackierte sich dabei die Zehennägel.  
„Honey, du musst mir unbedingt bis nächsten Samstag das Quidditchspielen beibringen! Ich sterbe, wenn ich mich bei der Mannschaftsauswahl blamiere!" Sagte Sally bebend, packte Honey am Kragen und schüttelte sie kräftig. „Wenn du mir nicht hilfst, bin ich verloren!"  
„Hör auf sie zu nerven, Sally. Honey möchte sich doch bestimmt selber bewerben und hat keine Zeit für dich." Sagte Marianna, noch bevor Honey antworten konnte. „Vielleicht sollte ich es auch mal versuchen. Dieser Jonathan Wood ist total heiß."  
„Marianna, hast du auch noch ein anderes Thema drauf als nur „Jungs, Jungs, Jungs"?" Fragte Lily plötzlich genervt. Sally hörte augenblicklich auf Honey zu schütteln und Marianna schaute sie mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Empörung an.  
„Also ihr beiden seid ja sowas von unreif." Antwortete sie nur hochnäsig und widmete sich wieder ihren Fußnägeln.  
„Schön! Dann sind wir es eben! Komm, Honey, wir gehen ins Bett!" Sagte Lily trotzig, zog die verdutzte Honey von der ebenso überraschten Sally weg und schloss die Vorhänge ihrer Himmelbetten. 


	22. Zickenterror

Der nächste Morgen war ruhig, aber kühl. Das lag allerdings nicht am Wetter, denn es waren knapp über fünfundzwanzig Grad, sondern an Lily und Marianna. Anstatt einander die Köpfe einzuschlagen waren sie dazu übergegangen einander die kalte Schulter zu zeigen und sich giftig anzukucken. Honey war zwar vollkommen Lilys Meinung, was Marianna anging, aber es würde schwer und vor allem anstrengend werden, ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen, denn immerhin schliefen sie im selben Schlafsaal und hatten den kompletten Unterricht gemeinsam. Zu allem Überfluss hatten sie in den ersten beiden Stunden auch noch Zaubertränke bei dem alten Geier.  
Fast zehn Minuten vor Stundenanfang saßen bereits die Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs der zweiten Klasse im Zaubertränkekerker. Einige waren so nervös, dass sie leise Zaubertrankrezepte vor sich hin murmelten, aber alle zitterten; schon allein deswegen, weil es in den Kerkern viel kälter war, als sonst im Schloss.  
Professor Zanzarah erschien auf die Sekunde pünktlich um neun Uhr mit wehendem Umhang und knallenden Türen. Er marschierte ohne auf die Schüler zu achten zur Tafel, schrieb etwas an und sagte dabei mit seiner eisigen Stimme: „Ich kenne sie, sie kennen mich. Höflichkeitsfloskeln außer einem „Guten Morgen" sind also überflüssig. Um zu sehen, ob die Sommerferien ihnen jegliches Wissen aus dem Kopf geschmort hat, beginnen wir mit einem Wiederholungstest. Die Fragebögen und Fläschchen finden sie vor sich, der zu brauende Trank steht an der Tafel. Sie haben zwei Stunden Zeit." Mit einen kurzen Schlenker seines Zauberstabes ließ er das eben genannte erscheinen und platzierte sich gebieterisch hinter seinem Pult.  
Honey wäre am liebsten schreiend hinaus gelaufen. Während der ganzen Ferien hatte sie nicht einmal daran gedacht ein Schulbuch in die Hand zu nehmen, geschweige denn irgendwelchen Lehrstoff zu wiederholen! Mit rauchendem Kopf und wild schlagendem Herz versuchte sie die Antworten aus den Tiefen ihres Gedächtnisses zu auszugraben. Am Ende der ersten Stunde hatte sie gerade mal etwas mehr als die Hälfte der Fragen beantwortet und beschloss sich vorerst lieber dem zu brauenden Trank zu widmen. Sie konnte sich zwar an die Zutaten erinnern, doch weder an die Reihenfolge noch an die genaue Menge. Dafür wusste sie noch, dass „ein Hühneraugen-Heiltrank zähflüssig und von schmutziggrauer Farbe" sein soll. Mit angestrengtem Gesicht rührte und mischte sie solange an dem Gebräu herum bis es ungefähr ihren Vorstellungen entsprach. Verzweifelt schmierte sie zu den übrigen Fragen mehr oder weniger passende Antworten hin und war heilfroh, als es endlich zur Pause klingelte.  
„Musste er uns denn sowas gleich am ersten Tag antun?" Sagte Honey seufzend auf dem Weg in den dritten Stock.  
„Du willst mir doch wohl nicht sagen, dass du in den Ferien nichts wiederholt hast?" Fragte Lily tadelnd.  
„Lily, Ferien sind dazu gemacht, dass man ein paar Wochen nicht an die Schule denkt und daran habe ich mich gehalten. Ich wette, er hat uns nur einen Test schreiben lassen, damit er in aller Ruhe seine Machtübernahme planen kann!" Sagte Honey überzeugt und begann in den dunkelsten Farben die kommende Weltherrschaft des alten Geiers zu beschreiben. Mitten in ihrem Vortrag fiel ihr auf, wie Marianna und Sally mit den anderen Gryffindors und ein paar Hufflepuffs tuschelte, kicherte, sie und Lily ankuckte und weiter kicherte.  
„Klebt mir irgendwas am Umhang oder was gackern die so?" Fragte Honey Lily flüsternd.  
„Das tun die schon die ganze Zeit. Das nervt total! Zum Glück sitzen die dämlichen Hühner in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste weit genug von uns weg." Antwortete Lily mit zornigem Blick. Honey ließ die anderen weiter kichern und freute sich auf Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Vor den Ferien hatte Professor Garbarec ihnen versprochen dieses Jahr sehr viel mehr praktischen Unterricht zu geben und Honey war sich sicher, dass das Jahr bei ihm mit einem Knüller beginnen würde.  
Und sie sollte damit Recht behalten, denn als sie den Unterrichtsraum betraten waren an den Wänden mehrere Käfige aufgereiht und vor dem Lehrerpult wartete Professor Garbarec mit einer großen Holzkiste.  
„Da sind sie ja endlich! Kommen sie rein, setzen sie sich und zücken sie Pergament, Feder und Tinte!" Sagte er begeistert, während die Schüler genervt aufstöhnten.  
„Wir haben eben schon in Zaubertränke einen Test schreiben müssen, das ist nicht fair!" Beschwerte sich Donald Simmons lauthals, viele stimmten ihm zu.  
„Mr Simmons, seien sie weniger vorlaut und hören sie besser zu! Ich habe nichts von einem Test gesagt." Trällerte Professor Garbarec zurück und wandte sich dann an die gesamte Klasse. „Die Überschrift lautet: Imps - ihre Tricks und wie man sie erfolgreich einfängt. Sie haben bis Donnerstag Zeit und fassen sie sich nicht wieder so kurz! Der längste Aufsatz kriegt diesmal Extrapunkte."  
Honey kritzelte widerwillig die Überschrift aufs Pergament und ärgerte sich, dass sie gleich in der ersten Woche schon so viele Hausaufgaben aufbekamen.  
„Nun packen sie verstauen sie alles bis auf ihren Zauberstab sicher in ihren Taschen! Und beeilen sie sich! Fertig, gut! Ihnen mögen die Käfige und die Holzkiste aufgefallen sein. Auf jedem Käfig steht ein Name und jedes kleine Ding in dieser Holzkiste trägt ein Namensschild, also bitte nur ihren Namen in ihren Käfig. Wer als Erster fertig ist, kriegt zwanzig Hauspunkte!" Mit übertriebener Geste schwang er seinen Zauberstab, öffnete die Holzkiste und ließ 81 kleine Teufel auf die verblüfften Schüler los. Die Imps waren zwar klein, dafür aber wieselflink. Blitzschnell verschwanden sie in Ecken, schlüpften in eine Schultasche und warfen den Inhalt umher, bissen in Knöchel und machten kaputt, was ihnen in sonst noch zwischen die Finger kam. Honey fand die Impjagd frustrierend. Kaum hatte sie einen mit ihrem Namen entdeckt, war er auch schon wieder irgendwohin verschwunden. Nach der ersten Stunde hatte Honey gerade mal einen Imp in ihrem Käfig. Zum Glück ging es den anderen auch nicht besser. Sally stolperte dauernd über ihren Umhang, Marianna versuchte vergeblich einen Imp einzufangen und dabei sexy auszusehen und die Higginszwillinge wurden dauernd gebissen.  
Die zweite Stunde lief nicht viel besser. Kurz bevor Honey ihren letzten Imp einfing, gingen eine Fanfare und ein kleines Feuerwerk los, die anzeigten, dass David Finney die fünfzig Hauspunkte für Ravenclaw gewonnen hatte. Doch großzügig wie er war, verteilte Professor Garbarec an jeden der es überhaupt schaffte alle drei Imps zu fangen zwanzig Hauspunkte.  
Obwohl es in Kräuterkunde wesentlich ruhiger zuging, war Honey froh als der erste Schultag vorbei war und sie mit Lily zum wohlverdienten Abendessen ging. Doch als sie die Große Halle betraten verging diese Freude schnell. Kaum hatten sie die Tür geöffnet, verstummten fast alle Schüler, glotzten die beiden blöd an, kicherten oder fingen an zu tuscheln. Honey und Lily tauschten verwunderte Blicke und setzten sich dann zu den Jungs.  
„Haben wir irgendwas wichtiges verpasst?" Fragte Honey teils verwirrt, teils genervt. Doch bevor ihr jemand antworten konnte, beugte sich Bobby Joe zu ihr hinüber und fragte: „ Stimmt es, dass ihr zwei lesbisch seid?"  
„Natürlich nicht! So ein Blödsinn!" Fuhr Lily ihn barsch an.  
„Ah, das geht hier also ab." Sagte Honey grummelig. „Ich glaube Marianna ist sauer auf uns."  
„Und dann erzählt sie wir wären ein Pärchen? Die hat doch einen Knall!" Lily sah aus, als Stünde sie kurz vor der Explosion und Honey graute es schon davor den Schlafsaal zu betreten.  
„Ähm, das ist nicht das einzige, was im Umlauf ist." Begann James vorsichtig. „Ihr seid außerdem noch Bettnässer."  
„Und schlaft noch mit einem Teddybär." Ergänzte Sirius.  
„Weint nachts, weil ihr Heimweh habt."  
„Bestecht die Lehrer um gute Noten zu kriegen."  
„Lutscht am Daumen."  
„Schnarcht wie Bergtrolle."  
Abwechselnd zählten sie noch einen ganzen Batzen weiterer Dummheiten auf, die alle zusammen für die gesamte Schule gereicht hätten. Honey und Lily konnten es kaum glauben. Marianna war offensichtlich nicht zimperlich und sehr fleißig mit der Verbreitung gewesen.  
„Eins muss man ihr lassen: Die Kleine ist kreativ!" Meinte James anerkennend.  
„Aber sie hat´s übertrieben. Bei der Masse sind die Gerüchte spätestens in zwei Wochen verflogen. Tss, Anfängerin." Sagte Sirius augenrollend.  
„Was habt ihr dem Mädel bloß getan, dass sie so viel Blödsinn über euch verbreitet?" Fragte Remus.  
„Gar nichts." Verteidigte sich Honey schnell. Sie war froh, dass die Jungs den dummen Gerüchten keinen Glauben schenkten.  
„Ich hab ihr nur die Wahrheit gesagt. Und das nicht einmal wirklich unfreundlich. Sie reagiert vollkommen übertrieben." Sagte Lily genervt.  
„Wir sollten unseren Fanclub rächen und dem Flittchen zeigen, wie Profis jemandem das Leben schwer machen." Sagte James zwinkernd. „Oder wir bringen sie zum Schweigen."  
„Mein Stichwort! Gebt mir nur eine Stunde." Bevor Honey und Lily ihn aufhalten konnten, fuhr Sirius sich einmal kurz durch die Haare, stolzierte zu Marianna hinüber und verschwand dann mit ihr aus der Großen Halle. Honey wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was er mit ihr vorhatte. Was es auch war, es schien funktioniert zu haben, denn als Marianna kurz nach Honey und Lily den Schlafsaal betrat, bombardierte sie die zwei nicht mit bösen Blicken oder machte sich über sie lustig.  
Auch wenn Marianna aufgehört hatte zu lästern, hielten sich die Gerüchte hartnäckig und so verging die erste Schulwoche schleppend langsam und voller Gelächter. Die Woche hatte allerdings auch gute Seiten: zu ihrer großen Überraschung bekam Honey auf ihren Zaubertränke-Test eine gute Note und sie mussten nicht noch einmal Imps einfangen. Doch je näher das Wochenende kam, desto nervöser wurde nicht nur Sally, die täglich auf dem Quidditchfeld trainiert hatte, sondern auch Lily.  



End file.
